Complicated Love
by xxgnanixx
Summary: Baekhyun hidup dengan keterbelakangan mentalnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Namun mereka berdua terjatuh dalam sebuah perasaan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan Sehun datang ditengah-tengah mereka. Apakah yang terjadi diantara cinta segitiga yang rumit itu? Akankah Chanbaek berhasil bersatu?. Chanbaek Slight Hunbaek / KrisHan / Kaisoo / Sulay/ Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

 **(Chanbaek Version)**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Ooh Sehun a.k.a Dokter Baekhyun

Byun Kris Wu a.k.a Kakak Baekhyun nomor 2

Xio Luhan a.k.a Kekasih Kris Wu

Park Bom a.k.a Guru Pribadi Baekhyun

Byun JoonMyun/Suho a.k.a Kakak Baekhyun nomor 1

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Kekasih Suho

Byun Jiyoung a.k.a Appa Baekhyun

Byun Irene a.k.a Eomma Baekhyun

Park Seung Hyun a.k.a Appa Chanyeol

Park Seulgi a.k.a Eomma Chanyeol

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Chapther 1

Terdapat seorang namja mungil yang manis, memiliki hidung mancung nan mungil, tubuh ramping bak seorang yeoja, bibir plum tipis yang indah, dan lengkap dengan jemarinya yang lentik-lentik mengalahkan jemari para yeoja-yeoja yang berada diluar sana. Ia tengah diam menatap langit sembari memeluk boneka rilakuma besar kesayangannya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seulas senyuman, senyuman yang dapat membuat hati siapapun menjadi teduh dan tenang.

"Baekhyun...?"-tanya seorang perempuan paruh pada seseorang yang ia panggil. Namja mungil itu-Baekhyun-yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya lucu layaknya anak kecil yang sehabis dibelikan ice cream oleh ibunya.

"Ne Eomma...?"-jawab baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekkie merindukan tempat ini?"-tanya Nyonya Byun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala lucu oleh Baekhyun dan hal tersebut membuat Nyonya Byun mengembangkan seulas senyuman. "Besok Baekkie akan segera masuk sekolah nak. Eomma sudah mengurus semuanya. Sesuai keinginan Baekkie, eomma mendaftarkan Baekkie ke sekolah, dan tak ada belajar dirumah lagi. Arraseo chagi~?"-tanya Nyonya Byun pada putra kesayangannya tersebut. Setelah mendengar ucapan dari ibunya, wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi takut, namun Nyonya Byun menyadari hal tersebut, "Waeyo chagi? Kenapa wajah Baekkie seperti itu? Apa yang Baekkie takutkan nak?"-tanya Nyonya Byun seraya mendekat dan membelai lembut rambut hitam Baekhyun. "B-baekkie Ta-takut eomma... Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang berbuat nakal pada Baekkie? Baekkie takut eomma hiks..."-aku Baekhyun pada ibunya seraya memeluk pingang ramping ibunya tersebut.

"Sssttt... Uljima, semuanya akan baik-baik saja .. Baekkie percaya pada eomma kan?"-terang Nyonya Byun untuk menenangkan hati putranya tersebut. "Nah sekarang baekkie tidur, besok baekkie harus bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah diantar Appa ne?"-ucap Nyonya Byun lembut pada putranya tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Memang selama ini Baekhyun selalu melaksanakan Home Schooling karena keterbelakangan mentalnya. Ia adalah seorang namja manis malang yang terlahir dengan Autis. Kini umurnya sudah 17tahun, jadi kini ia sudah berada ditingkat 2 Senior High School. Ayahnya seorang pemilik agensi besar yang cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat. Jadi dapat dibayangkan seberapa kayanya dia ini, apapun yang ia mau maka dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Baekhyun selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang melimpah dari kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Kakaknya -Byun Kris Wu dan Byun JoonMyun- selalu menjaganya, dimanapun baekhyun pasti disitu pula terdapat kris dan suho-joomnyun-. Mereka terlalu menyayangi adiknya dibanding dengan dir mereka sendiri. Beruntung mereka terlahir dengan kondisi normal dan bahkan mereka menjadi idola sekolah, Kris merupakan idola sekolah yang menempati nomor 2 sedangkan Suho hanya menempati nomor 5.

Fisiknya memang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Ia tinggi, keren, tampan. Sedangkan Barkhyun, ia pendek, lucu, manis, dan juga cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Kris 'NORMAL' dan Baekhyun 'AUTIS'. 180° sangat berbeda. Kris sangat menyayangi Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya.

#SkipTime

Pagi menjelang, seorang namja mungil tengah menggeliat lucu ditempat tidurnya. Mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat siluet orang yang ia sayangi, membuatnya langsung mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah bangun adik kecilku ? Ugh kau lucu sekali chagi~. Ugh! Aku gemas ~"-ucap siluet orang tersebut uang diketahui namanya adalah Kris.

"Gege juga lucu hihihi..."-kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chu~

Kris mencium pipi gembil baekhyun. Begitu pula baekhyun yang langsung membalas ciuman tersebut dengan mencium pipi tirus kris. Dan kikikan kecil keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Jja Baekkie mandi.. Baekkie akan bersekolah bersama gege hari ini.. Kajja baekkie~"-ucap kris lucu pada baekhyun. Kris memang selalu manja, cerewet dan bertindak lucu didepan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Hanya dengan BAEKHYUN & KEKASIHNYA. Tidak dengan yang lain.

"Ne Gege..."-ucap baekhyun.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari baekhyun, Kris langsung memanggil Seorang Maid yang sudah cukup tua untuk memandikan Baekhyun.

"Bibi Jung! Baekkie mau mandi!"-teriak kris dari dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Maid tua tersebut bernama Bibi Jung, ia yang merawat baekhyun dan kris dari kecil hingga besar seperti sekarang ini. Ia menjadi ibu kedua bagi Kris dan baekhyun. Jadi sudah dapat dibayangkan seberapa dekat mereka.

"Ouhh... Baekkie, sekarang mau mandi ne?"-tanya bibi jung lembut pada baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan lucu dan senyuman dari baekhyun. "Hei tampan, mandilah sana. Kau bau... Jorok sekali kau, baru bangun belum mandi langsung pergi menemui baekkie... Kau bisa membuatnya mati dengan bau badanmu itu..."-cibiran bibi jung yang ditujukan pada kris. Bibi jung memang senang sekali menggoda kris. Bahkan dia selalu seperti ini jika sedang menyuruh kris untuk melakukan apapun, dan akan dengan senang hati dituruti oleh kris.

"Aissshhhh... Bibi~~..."-rengek kris pada bibi jung seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dan lihatlah, mungkin pacar rusamu itu akan pergi meninggalkanmu setelah ia tau kalau kau berekspresi seperti ini... Sangat memalukan..."-goda bibi jung pada kris.

"Baiklah aku mandi... Bye Baekkie~"-ujar kris dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan baekhyun dan bibi jung yang sedang terkekeh pelan akibat kelakuan Kris.

#SkipTime

Seusai mandi baekhyun langsung turun untuk sarapan bersama orangtua dan kedua kakaknya. Dimeja makan terdapat Byun Jiyoung yang tengah meminum secangkir kopi , Byun Irene yang sedang menyiapkan nasi beserta lauk pauk, Suho yang sedang bermain smartphone canggihnya untuk berbalas pesan dengan Zhang Yixing -kekasihnya- seraya senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila, Dan Kris yang masih asik berkutat dengan Game di Smartphonenya. Dan diantara mereka, Krislah yang paling heboh sendiri.

"DUARRRR... DUARRR... DUARRR... HAHAHA MATI KAU.. MATI KAU.. MATI KAU... HAHAHA...!"-heboh kris dengan suara lantang yang menggema disudut-sudut rumah mereka.

"Aiggoooo Kris, Kau membuat telinga eomma sakit nak.."-omel Irene.

"Hehe mian eomma... Eomma tau ini asik sekali... Hahaha"-ujar kris dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jja kita makan... Baekkie makan yang banyak ya.. Dan suho kris, kalian harus menjaga adik kalian disekolah. Jangan jauh-jauh darinya.."-ujar irene

"Ne eomma.. Jja aku selesai.. Baekkie ayo kita berangkat.."-ujar kris seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bingunh mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau berangkat sendiri kris. Dan jemput Luhan sana!"-cibir tuan byun.

"Huhhh baiklah. Lalu suho hyung?"-tanya kris sambil melayangkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan batang hidung suho yang langsung ditampik oleh suho. "Jangan menunjukku. Tak sopan sekali kau pada hyungmu!"-protes suho pada kris yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh kris.

"Suho akan berangkat bersama Yixing. Diakan juga memiliki kekasih. Bukan hanya kau tuan muda WU!"-jawab tuan byun dengan kata penuh penekanan pada 'tuan muda wu'.

"Hehe arraseo appa... Oke aku berangkat. Anyeong"-ujar kris yang langsung pergi dan tak lupa mencium pipi ibunya dan juga baekhyun.

"Appa eomma suho berangkat... Dan baekkie selamat bertemu disekolah ne"-ujar suho pada baekhyun seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Irene, aku berangkat dulu. Kajja baekkie"-ajak jiyoung pada baekhyun. "Hati-hati ne.."-ucap irene tak kalah semangat seraya memeluk sayang putra mungilnya.

#Sekolah

Segerombolan yeoja dan namja tengah berkumpul dihalaman utama sekolah untuk menyaksikan ke-6 idola sekolah mereka yang baru berangkat.

Dan salah dua dari mereka merupakan Kris dan Suho.

"Aaaaaaaa... Oppa kalian tampan!"

"Kris oppa putuskan luhan... Dan jadilah kekasihku!"

"Luhan oppa kau sangat cantikk..!"

"Suho Oppa Saranghae!"

Begitulah sorakan para yeoja yang tengah melihat idola mereka. Sedangkan yang disoraki hanya mendengus sebal.

"Selalu seperti ini. Kapan ini akan berhenti?"-ujar seorang namja jakung, dengan telinga lebar bak yoda, yang menjadi idola nomor 1 disekolah.

Dan saat ia akan beranjak untuk pergi, tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada seorang namja mungil yang manis nan imut yang baru saja keluar dari suatu mobil mewah.

"Cantik"-batinnya dan tanpa disadari sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo...**

 **Sampai ketemu di next chapther ya...**

 **Bye... :) :***

 **Salam Hangat Chanbaek, Hunbaek Shipper.**

 **~Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Complicated Love**_

Chapther 2

Seorang namja mungil tengah berdiri didepan gerbang setelah turun dari mobil mewah yang dibawa ayahnya. Dan tak lupa sebelum turun, ia berpamitan pada ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana Gege dan Suho hyung ya?"- gumamnya seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

Tapi tatapannya berhenti ketika ia menatap seorang namja jangkung yang tengah tersenyum sembari menatapnya juga, dan terjadilah kontak mata antara mereka. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut. Badannya gemetar seperti menahan tangis. Bukan karena namja tampan tersebut, melainkan aegerombolan yeoja dan namja yang mengerubungi namja tampan itu, ia selalu takut ketika melihat keramaian maka jika ada seseorang yang ada didekatnya, biasanya ia langsung memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih susu berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun tak mau tau siapa orangnya,bia hanya butuh perlindungan. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung memeluk erat namja tersebut seraya berkata, "Lindungi baekkie, baekkie mohon... Hiks lindungi baekkie... Hiks hiks... Baekkie mohon"-ujar baekhyun sesenggukan karena ia menangis dalam pelukan namja tersebut.

"Uljima. Aki disini melindungi baekkie kecilku"-ucap seorang namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ooh Sehun. Setelah mendengar suara sehun, baekhyun langsung berhenti menangis seraya bergumam "Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Ini seperti suara Sehunie"-gumamnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki suara seperti ini baekkie~"-ujar sehun lembut. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat pada sehun.

"Aaaaa... Sehunieeeeee... Sehunie sudah pulang. Baekkie rindu~"- ujar baekhyun pada sehun dan langsung memeluk kembali sehun, bahkan pelukan kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sehunie juga merindukan Baekkie~"- ucap sehun seraya mencubit gemas pipi baekhyun.

"Kenapa hunnie memakai baju seperti baekkie? Hunnie sekolah juga ya? Hunnie tak mau mengobati baekkie lagi?"- tanya baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hunnie masih mengobati baekkie. Hunnie disini untuk menjaga baekkie. Jadi baekkie harus selalu bersama hunnie ne?"- ujar sehun pada baekhyun. "Emm arrachi... Hehe"- seru baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Kajja kita ke kantor guru"- ajak sehun seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan erat. Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor dengan bergandengan tangan sambil melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja jakung bertelinga lebar menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sebenarnya ia cemburu, tetapi ia belum mau mengakuinya, ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya.

Sehun memang sebenarnya merupakan seorang dokter pribadi baekhyun, ia memang seumuran dengan baekhyun. Tapi karena kejeniusannya ia dapat meraih gelas dokter muda di seoul. Alasan ia menjadi dokter yaitu karena ia ingin menyembuhkan baekhyun. Sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang, ia sangat mencintai baekhyun. Jadi apapun akan ia lakukkan untuk membahagiakan baekhyun. Ia masuk ke sekolahan ini untuk menjaga baekhyu dan menyamar menjadi seorang siswa.

#Back to 6 idol

 **Park Chanyeol** \- ia merupakan idola sekolah nomor 1, tampan, tinggi, pintar, memiliki tubuh yang atletis, dan jangan lupakan telinga lebarnya bak seorang yoda. Ia merupakan anak laki-laki dari Park Seung Hyun, pemilik Park Co yang sangat terkenal di segala penjuru kota seoul. Ia metupakan seorang Wakil Ketua Basket Disekolahnya. Ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang amat cantik bernama Park Yoora, kakak perempuannya merupakan seorang penyiar berita terkenal disuatu siaran televisi. Chanyeol merupakan pewaris perusahaan Park Co. Dan juga sekolahan ini merupakan salah satu harta kekayaan dari keluarga park. Namun, dibalik fisiknya yang sempurna juga hartanya yang berlimpah, ia pun sebenarnya tak jauh beda dengan baekhyun. Ia merupakan seorang biopolar, sikap biopolar yang dimiliki chanyeol lebih mengarah ke arah 'liar'. Ia sangat mengerikan jika ia marah, sedih, apalagi kecewa. Semua perasaan yang ia rasakan pasti akan berlebihan. Ia cukup angkuh pada semua yeoja dan namja yang ada disekolahan ini terkecuali pada ke -5 temannya. Senyumpun tak pernah ia lontarkan pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarga, ke-5 temannya dan juga 'BAEKHYUN'.

 **Byun Kris Wu** \- Ia merupakan idola nomor 2 disekolah setelah chanyeol, ia memiliki seorang namjachingu yang cantik bernama XIO LUHAN. Ia seorang Ketua Klub Basket Disekolahnya. Ia tampan, tinggi, tubuh atletis, berambut pirang, dan cukup angkuh kecuali didepan Luhan, Baekhyun, Dan keluarganya. Secara fisik ia dipandang sebagai orang yang sombong dan tidak peduli. Namun jika sudah dekat dengannya, ia sebenarnya merupakan pribadi yang hangat dan sangat perhatian. Namun siapa peduli, bahkan para yeoja disekolah malah menawarkan diri untuknya. Meskipun ia seorang siswa, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki sebuah bar besar nan mewah untuknya dan teman-temannya bersenang-senang. Ia membangun bar tersebut dari uang yang ia tabung selama ini. Mengingat ia anak dari seorang pemilik agensi 'Byun B Entertaiment' yang sangat terkenal, dapat dibayangkan seberapa banyak tabungannya. Ia memiliki seorang Adik bernama baekhyun yang autis. Ia menyayanginya lebih dari nyawanya. Ia tak pernah malu untuk menceritakan tentang baekhyunnya. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa kris memiliki seorang adik autis yang bernama baekhyun. Ia sungguh menyayangkan itu.

 **Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai** \- Ia merupakan seorang idola sekolah nomor 3. Ia memiliki kulit Ta yang sexy, Bibir Tebal yang sexy pula. Secara fisik memang ia sangat keren, namun dalam hal pelajaran ia sangat bodoh. Meskipun ia cukup pandai dalam hal logika. Ia merupakan member teryadong diantara ke-5 temannya. Ia merupakan Ketua Klub Dance disekolahnya, kemampuan dancenya memang patut diacungi jempol, cara di ngedance dapat membuat jeritan-jeritan histeris para yeoja yang ada disekolah. Ia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari perusaan Kim JG yang terkenal nomor 2 setelah Park Co. Ia memiliki sebuah Villa besar di daerah Jeju. Jadi kalau ia dan teman-temannya ingin berlibur, maka mereka akan pergi ke Jeju dan menginap di Villa milik Kai. Ia memang member yang cukup menyebalkan dan jahil. Sekarang ia memang tidak memiliki kekasih tapi ia tengah mengincar seorang namja pendek nan lucu, berpipi chubby, dan bermata bulat layaknya burung hantu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo yang menyandang sebagai ketua OSIS disekolahannya. Mengingat incarannya seorang ketua osis, maka ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai namja bermta bulat tersebut.

 **Xio Luhan** \- Ia merupakan seorang idola sekolah yang menempati nomor 4. Ia merupakan seorang namja mungil, bertubuh ramping, dan berwajah cantik. Ia merupakan seorang namjachingu dari Kris Wu. Wajah cantiknya membuat cemburu para yeoja, bahkan wajahnya berlipat-lipat lebih cantik dari pas yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Ia merupakan Wakil Ketua Klub Seni Musik. Ia merupakan pewaris tunggal Butik yang cukup terkenal diseoul yang bernama Xio Fashion. Ia sangat dekat dengan baekhyun, mengingat ia adalah kekasih dari kris. Bahkan ia sering menemani baekhyun untuk belajar, bermain, dan hal-hal lainnya. Ia pun sama dengan kris, ia sangat menyayangi baekhyun. Ia sufah menganggap baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia cukup cerewet untuk ukuran namja. Apalagi jika ia sedang marah, maka ocehannya pun tak akan berhenti dalam waktu 24jam. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa cerewetnya dia. Tapi dibalik cerewetnya, sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian.

 **Byun JoonMyun a.k.a Suho** \- Ia merupakan idola sekolah yang menempati nomor 5. Ia merupakan kakak dari Kris dan Baekhyun. Ia anak tertua dari Byun Jiyoung dan Byun Irene. Wajahnya sangat angelic, tatapannya teduh, kulitnya seputih susu, dan suaranya yang merdu dapat membuat pingsan para yeoja yang berada disekolah. Ia memiliki sebuah Pulau wisata kecil yang cocok untuk liburan pribadi yang bernama Kimho Beach. Biasanya ia dan teman-temannya akan berlibur kesana untuk sekedar refreshing. Ia sangat menyayangi baekhyun, sama seperti Kris, ia menyayangi baekhyun melebihi rasa sayangnya pada nyawanya sendiri. Semua siswa dan siswi disekolah tersebut tak pernah tau bahwa suho dan kris memiliki adik autis seperti baekhyun. Dan ia pun menyayangkan hal tersebut. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Zhang Yixing. Yixing merupakan seorang namja manis berdimple dan memiliki sifat lembut, yixing merupakan pemilik Restoran yang bernama Zhang Resto. Yixing sangat dekat dengan baekhyun, sama halnya dengan luhan. Ia menganggap baekhyun layaknya adiknya sendiri, bahkan ia juga menyayangi baekhyun.

 **Kim Jongdae** \- Ia merupakan idola sekolah yang menempati posisi terakhir yaitu posisi ke -6. Ia mempunyai sifat yang lembut namun ia juga cerewet. Tak kalah cerewetnya dengan luhan. Bentuk wajahnya kotak, bibirnya tipis, suaranya merdu jika untuk bernyanyi. Tapi sebenarnya suaranya sangat cempreng. Ia merupakan member tergenit sama seperti kai. Tapi ia tidak seyadong kai. Nasibnya sama seperti kai. Ia tak memiliki kekasih tetapi ia mengincar aeorang namja pendek berpipi bakpao yang sangat menggemaskan. Namja lucu tersebut bernama Xiumin sahabat dari Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan juga Luhan. Ia merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang bernama OrgaChen. Perusahaannya menempati nomor 3 setelah perusahaan Chanyeol dan Kai. Ia juga merupakan Ketua Klub Seni Musik yang diwakili oleh Luhan.

Mereka berenam memang tidak 1 kelas. Chanyeol dan Kai berada dikelas 2-1, Kris, Suho, dan Jongdae berada dikelas 3-1, sedangkan luhan, ia berada dikelas 3-2.

.

.

.

TEETTTT... TETTTT... TETTT..

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk kelas. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing, karena bagaimanapun chanyeol tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Choi Seosengnim. Guru itu merupakan guru killer yang ada di SM School.

Saat siswa siswi sudah duduk ditempat masing-masing. Choi Seosaengnim datang bersama dengan 2 orang namja yang sangat menarik perhatian.

"Selamat pagi... Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, Sehun Baekhyun perkenalkan diri kalian"- perintah Choi Seosaengnim yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh sehun dan baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggenggam erat tangan sehun, ia takut untuk menatap teman-temannya.

Sedangkan chanyeol, ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik para siswa dan siswi mengenai anak baru tersebut.

"Anyeonghasseo... Ooh Sehun imida, kalian bisa memanggil saya Sehun. Saya harap kita dapat bertemam dengan baik"- ujar sehun.

"Ne..."- ujar siswa dan siswi di kelas serempak.

"Nah baekhyun kenalkan dirimu!"- perintah choi seosaengnim. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya menunduk takut.

Sehun yang langsung mengerti kondisi baekhyun, ia langsung memperkenalkan baekhyun pada siswa siswi yang ada dikelas.

"Dia Baekhyun. Nama lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Kalian boleh memanggilnya Baekhyun. Dan saya mohon, berteman baiklah dengannya dan jangan menyakitinya. Karna dia... Dia... Dia sangat sensitif"- ucap sehun seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja keceplosan.

 _'Bodoh bodoh bodoh... Kenapa mulut ini begitu menyebalkan. Hampir saja kelepasan'_ \- batin sehun.

"Baekhyun Sehun silahkan duduk ditempat duduk yang kosong. Sehun, kau duduk dengan kai dan baekhyun kau duduk dengan chanyeol!"- perintah choi saeng.

"Ta-tapi B-baekkie ingin bersama Hunnie saeng"- bantah baekhyun dengan nada takutnya.

"Jangan membantah. Cepat duduk!"- Tegas choi saeng.

"Choseohamida saeng. Ne kami akan duduk."- ujar sehun seraya membungkukkan badan pada choi saeng. "Ayo baekkie kita duduk, baekkie bersama chanyeol disana"- ujar sehun seraya menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan hunnie duduk dibelakang baekkie"- terangnya seraya menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah kai. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari baekhyun.

Mereka pun menduduki bangku masing-masing meskipun sehun menatap baekhuun dengan pandangan tidak rela.

"Anak-anak... Hari ini para saeng sedang ada rapat penting. Jadi dari jam pertama hingga tengah hari nanti, tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Jadi diharapkan kalian mengerjakan soal ulangan dibuku tugas halaman 120-123 dan dikumpulkan nanti."- perintah choi saeng pada murid-muridnya.

"Ne!"- jawab murid-murid dengan serempak.

"Baiklah saya tinggal ne"- ujar choi saeng seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah guru killer tersebut keluar, kedaan kelas yang tadinya hening jadi gaduh. Para yeoja sedang berkumpul untuk bergosip. Sedangkan para namja sedang berkumpul membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting. Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh choi saeng. Dan kai yang asik dengan game di smartphonenya.

Sedangkan baekhyun, ia sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani melihat teman sebangkunya yang masih betah dengan kegiatan 'Mari Bersembunyi dibalik lipatan tangan".

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya akhirnya baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Emmm anyeonghaseo~"- sapa baekhyun dengan nada imut seraya menekan-nekankan jari lentik telunjuknya pada lengan chanyeol.

Yang disapa segera mengangkat wajah dan menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Ada ap-" - ucap chanyeol terputus setelah melihat wajah baekhyun.

DEG'

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya.

 _'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Dan lihatlah wajahnya manis, imut, menggemaskan. Kulitnya mulus, putih, jarinya yang lentik, bibir tipisnya yang lucu. Sungguh pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna. Aku menyukainya. Apa sekarang aku tengah jatuh cinta?'_ \- batin chanyeol yang masih terpaku pada wajah baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Cukup panjang ya... Capek yang ngetik...**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca...**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review yahhh...**

 **Aku tunggu loh...**

 **Sampai Ketemu di next chap ne...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **Anyeong... :) :***

 **xxbaekhyuneexx : iya ini udah next... Makasih udh mau baca hehe :)  
**

 **meliarisky7 : iya ini udah next... Haha itu udah kejawab dichap ini makasih udah baca ikutin terus ya :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love**

Chapther 3

Chanyeol masih terpaku pada wajah imut milik baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam ketakutan akibat tatapan insten dari chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan melawan segala ketakutannya. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu.

"C-chanyeol ya?"- tanya baekhyun yang masih mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti ketakutan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya masih terpaku dengan wajah layaknya orang idiot. Merasa lama tak mendapat respon, akhirnya baekhyun langsung mencoba menggenggam tangan chanyeol dengan lembut. Dan jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana wajah chanyeol saat ini... Ia bahkan tampak lebih idiot dari sebelumnya.

Memang seperti itu cara baekhyun jika ia tak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang ia tanyai.

 _'Oh Tuhan... Kumohon hentikan waktunya sekarang juga. Aku bersumpah, tangannya sangat lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari apapun! Arghh aku pasti sudah gila... Bahkan suaranya merdu sekali. Lebih merdu dari apapun!'_ \- batin chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menatap baekhyun. Bahkan ia membalas genggaman tangan dari baekhyun.

"Ne... Park Chanyeol imida.."- jawab chanyeol dengan lembut seraya menatap teduh pada manik hazel baekhyun.

Mendengar suara lembut chanyeol, dan genggaman lembut tangan chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis pada chanyeol. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau ia ingin selalu bersama chanyeol.

"Emm... Bolehkah baekkie memanggil chanyeol dengan channie?"- tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang imut.

"Tentu saja baekkie~"- ucap chanyeol semangat.

Entah kenapa mendengar chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan baekkie itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Benarkah?!"- tanya baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari chanyeol.

"Baekkie harus memanggil channie atau yeollie ya?"- tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu untuk berpikir.

"Dua-duanya sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya."- jawab chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum tampannya. Bahkan ia juga mengusak-usakkan tangannya pada rambut baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia mengakui kalau ia sangat nyaman bersama chanyeol, semua yang ada pada diri chanyeol membuatnya sangat nyaman. Dan keduanya kini larut pada kontak mata mereka seraya mengembangkan senyum yang mempesona.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Anyeong baekyun, do kyungsoo imida. Mau berteman denganku?"- namja bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama kyungsoo langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan mengganggu acara tatap-tatapan chanbaek. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan kyungsoo yang selalu mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol memang dekat semenjak kecil. Karena kyungsoo merupakan sepupunya. Tapi kelakuan mereka seperti tom & jerry. Tak pernah akur dan selalu mengganggu satu sama lain.

Dan baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedatangan kyungsoo, langsung tersenyum tatkala ia melihat tatapan teduh milik kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang sudah menjalani pengobatan sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi sekarang ia tak akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dengan seseorang. Karena ia memiliki setengah jiwa yang normal, dan setengah autis mungkin.

"Ne... Tentu kyungie!"- jawab baekhyun berbinar lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hei.. Aku menyukai panggilan itu.. Kalau begitu q akan memanggilmu baekkie!"- ujar kyungsoo dengan semangat. "Emm baekkie, kau tak takut dengan tiang listrik disebelahmu itu? Kau tau ia sangat mengerikan. Bahkan ia juga sangat idiot. Hati-hati jika berdekatan dengannya."- sindir kyungsoo yang ditujukan pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa disinggung melototkan matanya lebar. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu karena dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kyungsoo.

"Di sebelahku kan chanyeol. Bukan tiang listrik kyungie."- ujar baekhyun dengan polosnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menepuk jidatnya. _'Anak ini yang terlalu polos atau memang ia yang bodoh'-_ batin kyungsoo.

"Ya! Pororo apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?! Jangan meracuni otak polosnya dengan kata-kata tak bermutumu?!"- kesal chanyeol pada kyungsoo.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut anatara chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akibat bingung.

.

.

Sedangkan di cafetaria terdapat seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang sedang makan siang bersama namjachingunya.

"Yifan? Aku ingin bertemu baekhyun"- ujar luhan yang diketahui sebagai namjachingu dari namja tinggi itu.

"Ne lulu~ nanti kita akan menemuinya. Bahkan aku daritadi tak melihatnya. Apa sehun sedang menjaganya? Aishhh aku sangat khawatir!"- frustasi kris seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Luhan dan kris memang saling memanggil dengan nama china mereka. Luhan yang selalu memanggil kris dengan YiFan, dan Kris yang selalu memanggil luhan dengan sebutan Luludeer.

"Ya Yifan! Jangan seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek sekarang"- bentak luhan.

"Ow... Jadi kau mengakui ketampananku?"- goda kris pada luhan seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Isshhh! Kau ini"- ujar luhan seraya mencubit pelan lengan kris untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pipi meronanya.

"Aku yakin baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Dan si albino itu pasti sudah menjaga baekhyun dengan baik. Awas saja jika si mayat hidup itu tidak menjaganya. Maka akan kupastikan, wajah dindingnya itu akan ku tempelkan pada dinding agar dia bertemu dengan saudaranya, DINDING! HAHAHA"- lantang luhan dengan nada jahatnya serta seringaian tawa jahat.

"Owwww kau sungguh kejam baby~"- sahut kris.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk baekhyunku baby~"- sahut luhan dengan smirk nakalnya pada kris.

"Berani menggodaku sekarang hmm?"

"Ani... Kau saja yang mudah tergoda"

"Luludeer jangan menggodaku atau kumakan kau disini sekarang juga"

"Awwww takuuuuttttt... Kaburrrrrrr!"- teriak luhan seraya menampilkan wajahnya yang pura-pura takut bahkan sekarang ia langsung lari begitu saja meninggalkan kris.

"Ya! Ludeer mau kemana... Tunggu sampai aku mendapatkanmu!?"- teriak kris tak kalah keras juga dengan luhan, ia pun langsung berlari menyusul luhan.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

.

.

#Back to Class 2-1

Kyungsoo yang masih beradu mulut dengan chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berhenti setelah ia teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu ia menghampiri sehun yang masih asik berkutat dengan bukunya. Sedangkan kai ia sangat terkejut karena kyungsoo menghampiri mejanya, dan yang terjadi ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seraya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang takdapat diartikan.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo, merindukanku hmm?"- goda kai seraya menaik turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sehun-ssi, tadi sungri seosaengnim menyuruhku untuk memangkilkanmu agar kau menghadap diruanganya sekarang"- ujar kyungsoo pada sehun mengabaikan kai yang tadi menyapanya. Sedangkan kai, ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena diacuhkan.

"Ah ne! Aku akan kesana sekarang. Gomawo sudah memberitahuku"- ucap sehun seraya tersenyum kecil untuk menghangatkan suasana percakapannya."Ah ne sama-sama, itukan sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua OSIS disini."- sahut kyungsoo dengan nada berbinarnya.

"Dasar Pororo Sombong!"- sindir chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, ternyata ia belum puas dengan acara 'Mari adu mulut bersama kyungsoo'. "Tutup mulutmu atau kupotong telinga yodamu itu hah?!"- ancam kyungsoo yang ditujukan pada chanyeol. Dan tanpa memperdulikan adu mulut antara chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Sehun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri bangku baekhyun.

"Baekkie~ Hunnie pergi sebentar ne, baekkie tak apa kan disini sendiri dulu?"- tanya sehun dengan lembut pada baekhyun.

"Emm... gwenchana hunnie. Baekkie kan sudah punya kyungie dan channie. Baekkie tak akan nakal kok. Yaksok!"- ucap baekhyun dengan nada berbinar sambil menunjukan v signnya pada sehun dan dibalas senyuman lembut dari sehun. Sehun akui ia sangat cemburu saat baekhyun menyebut nama chanyeol dengan sebutan 'channie'. Bahkan ia memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak suka dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya.

"Ahh ne sehun-ssi. Baekhyun akan aman bersamaku. Ya kan baekkie?"- sahut kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. "Ne!"- balas baekhyun tak kalah semangat. Melihat kelakuan baekhyun tersebut membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus nan lembut. Lalu ia mulai pergi untuk menemui sungri seosaengnim.

"Ya Sexy! Kau mengacuhkanku daritadi. Kau membuat hatiku sakit baby. Setidaknya kau balas sapaanku, bukannya malah mengacuhkanku. Apa-apaan itu?!"- protes kai pada kyungsoo.

"Hei kau yang apa-apaan. Seenak jidatmu saja memanggilku dengan sebutan sexy. Dasar hitam!"- balas kyungsoo dengan pandangan sengit pada kai.

"Memang kenyataannya kau sexy kan?! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hitam. Aku tidak hitam tapi sexy tau, kulitku tan bukan hitam."

"Ahhh terserahlah, mau kulitmu hitam, biru, merah, atau pink itu bukan urusanku. Kajja baekkie kita jalan-jalan!"- ajak kyungsoo seraya menarik tangan baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya.

Melihat baekhyun yang diseret kyungsoo untuk pergi, chanyeol hanya dapat membolakan matanya. Ia tak ingin jauh-jauh dari baekhyun. Mau bagaimanapun masih banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan pada baekhyun. Namun saat ia mau mencegah, baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah duluan menghilang dari balik pintu kelas. Ia hanya dapat mendengus sebal dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. Bahkan namja dibelakangnya –kai- pun juga ikut mendengus sebal karena ia daritadi hanya diacuhkan oleh pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kyungie kita mau kemana?"- tanya baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan kyungsoo.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Kita akan ke cafetaria baekkie?"- kyungsoo.

"Apa itu ca-fe-ta-ri-a ?"- tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya seraya mengeja kata 'cafetaria'. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya terbengong ditempat akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun.

' _Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan baekhyun. Baiklah aku akan menanyakannya pada sehun nanti'_ \- batin kyungsoo.

"Nanti baekkie juga akan tau. Ikuti saja kyungie ne?"- perintah kyungsoo seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan lembut. Entah kenapa baru saja mengenal baekhyun yang polos ini malah menjadikan dirinya untuk selalu melindungi baekhyun.

"Ne!"- ucap baekhyun dengan semangat.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar. Seorang pria paruh baya langsung mengeluarkan suara untuk menyuruh sang pelaku masuk ke ruangannya.

"Masuklah!"- perintah sungri. "Oh Sehun kau sudah datang. Duduklah!"- lanjutnya setelah melihat sehun yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa saeng memanggil saya ke sini?"- tanya sehun sopan.

"Kau tau ada guru baru disekolah ini. Ini hari pertamanya ia mengajar, dan ia akan memulai mengajar nanti setelah rapat pertemuan antar saeng usai. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, ia bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu. apa kalian sedekat itu?"- jelas sungri panjang lebar. Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya mengernyit bingung. _'Guru baru? Ingin bertemu denganku? Ada urusan apa? Bahkan aku tak tau siapa dia'_ \- dengus sehun dalam batin.

"Nugu saeng?"- tanya sehun.

"Dia sudah menunggu diruangannya. Segera temui dia, dia berada diruangan XXI-2. Kau tau kan?"- jelas sungri yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyum dari sehun.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi saeng. Anyeong"- pamit sehun seraya membungkukan badannya pada sungri.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan seungri, ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan sang guru baru tersebut. Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan. Akhirnya ia berhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan 'XXI-2'.

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah terdengar sahutan suara dari dalam ruangan, sehun langsung memutar knop pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, karna ia terkejut dengan siapa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"NOONA?!"- Pekiknya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 3-nya...**

 **Dan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banget ya sama yang udah luangin waktu buat baca fanfic-ku ini...**

 **Oohh iya makasih juga yang udah review... Makasih banget…** **T** **erus tinggalin jejak kalian dengan review ya...**

 **Sorry gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu... jadi aku ucapin lewat sini aja ya :D**

 **Ikutin terus ya chapnya. Ceritanya masih panjang banget ni kayaknya hehe...**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek... soalnya author juga masih baru, jadi gak terlalu pinter bikin cerita...**

 **See you in next chapther...**

 **Saranghae~~~~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~** **:***


	4. Chapter 4

_Complicated Love_

Chapther 4

"NOONA?!"- pekik sehun.

"Aishhh suaramu itu. Ya! Ooh Sehun, tutup pintunya! Dan cepat duduk! Apa kau ingin semua orang mendengar obrolan kita eoh? Percuma kau jadi dokter jika loadingmu saja masih seperti komputer tua! LEMOT?!"- omel seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Park Bom.

"Ya Noona! Jangan menghinaku. Bagaimana bisa noona menjadi saeng di sini? Ceritakan padaku~"- perintah sehun seraya mendudukan dirinya pada kursi tepat didepan meja park bom.

"Jiyoung menelfonku kemarin. Dia bilang kalau baekhyun ingin bersekolah ditempat umum. Lalu ia memberitauku kalau baekhyun masuk disekolah ini. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk mendaftar menjadi guru disini. Beruntung aku langsung diterima. Dan aku masih bisa mengawasi baekhyun lagi... Yeay"- jelas park bom.

"Ingat umurmu noona. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan lolipop. Huh noona ini! Meskipun wajahmu masih imut seperti barbie. Tapi sikapmu jangan seperti ini. Tak pantas dengan umurmu noona!"- ujar sehun dengan santainya.

"Huuhhh dasar mayat hidup muka tembok! Bilang saja kau ingin memiliki wajah awet muda sepertiku. Lihatlah umurmu baru 17tahun tapi wajahmu seperti ajushi-ajushi genit"- cibir park bom.

"Noona~~~"- rengek sehun manja. Sedangkan park bom , ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat wajah manja dari sehun.

Park bom memang awalnya adalah seorang guru privat yang mengajari baekhyun. Dan hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan bom menganggap baekhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Jadi dapat dibayangkan seberapa dekat ia. Ia dekat dengan sehun juga karena park bom merupakan sepupu dari sehun. Kelakuan mereka berduapun tak jauh beda dari Chansoo, mereka juga akan saling mengejek satu sama lain ketika berkomunikasi. Park bom sudah berumur 34tahun, namun wajahnya awet muda sangat imut, mirip sekali dengan barbie. Dan juga kelakuannya yang masih seperti anak kecil, membuat siapapun menjadi terkekeh ketika melihatnya. Ia juga merupakan sahabat dekat dari Tuan Byun -Byun Jiyoung- jadi hubungan mereka dibilang sangat akrab. Bahkan jiyoung sudah menganggap park bom seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

#DiKafetaria

"Tempat apa ini kyungi?"- tanya baekhyun seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ini yang namanya cafetaria baekkie. Disini kita bisa membeli segala macam makanan dan minuman. Baekkie mengerti?"- tanya kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun. "Kalau begitu baekkie ingin pesan apa? Kyungie akan membelikannya untuk baekkie~"- ujar kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"Emmm... Ice Cream Strawberry ne?"- jawab baekhyun berbinar.

"Tentu! Tunggu sebentar ne!".- ujar kyungsoo lalu setelah itu, ia pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanya duduk manis seraya menatap sekeliling dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"BAEKKIE~!"

Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh pada suara lengkingan tersebut. Dan benar saja, pelakunya adalah Luhan dan Yixing yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri baekhyun seraya bergandengan tangan.

"HANNIE! YINGIE!"- Ucap baekhyun dengan berbinar seraya melambaikan tangan agar yixing dan luhan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun memang selalu memanggil luhan dan yixing tanpa embel-embel hyung. Karna luhan dan yixing yang memintanya sendiri pada baekhyun. Tapi karna menurut baekhyun, itu kurang sopan, jadi ia memilih memanggil luhan dengan 'Hannie' dan yixing dengan 'Yingie'.

Sesampainya mereka menghampiri baekhyun, mereka langsung menerjang baekhyun dengan pelukan erat melepaskan rindunya. Bahkan itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh baekhyun.

"Ooohh Aku merindukan baekkie~"- ujar luhan yang tengah memeluk baekhyun.

"Emm nado. Yingie juga sangaaaatttt merindukan baekkie"- ujar yixing tak mau kalah seraya tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya yang mempesona.

"Baekkie juga... Hihi"- kekeh baekhyun.

"Dimana sehun?"- tanya luhan seraya melepaskan pelukanya agar dapat melihat wajah angelic baekhyun.

"Hunnie sedang keruang guru!"- ujar baekhyun seraya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Lalu baekkie dengan siapa kesini?"- tanya lembut yixing seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Dengan kyungie. Dia teman baekkie yang terbaik tau!"- ucap semangat baekhyun.

"Kyungie?"- luhan mengernyit merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Begitu pun yixing, ia berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama tersebut karena memang ingatannya sedikit lemah sebut saja ia pelupa.

"Kyungsoo?!"- Sahut keduanya kompak.

Plok plok plok

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar jawaban dari luhan dan yixing.

"Woah! Daebak! Itu benar! Kalian pintar!"- ujar baekhyun seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya didepan kedua namja manis tersebut.

"Woah! Kalian sudah datang hyung! Kebetulan sekali! Perkenalkan dia-" ucap kyungsoo terpotong oleh sahutan dari luhan dan yixing.

"Baekhyun?!" ujar keduanya -luhan & yixing- dengan kompak. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi O.O nya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkenalan ya" ucap kyungsoo seraya memberikan ice cream rasa strawberry pada baekhyun.

"Kami sudah lama saling mengenal pororo! Kau ini tidak mengerti juga!" kesal luhan pada kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya ber-Oh ria.

"Aish dasar albino! Lihat saja aku akan membuktikan perkataanku kalau aku tidak main-main untuk memotong lidahnya!" gerutu luhan.

"Tanpa kau potong pun dia sudah cadel lu" sahut yixing dengan polosnya.

"Iya juga ya... Ah atau ingatkan aku untuk mencakar wajahnya nanti"

"Jangan lu! Nanti kukumu bisa rusak. Sia-sia perawatanmu selama ini lu"

"Kalau begitu ingatkan aku untuk-" perkataan luhan terpotong oleh sahutan yixing.

"Aku saja pelupa lu, kau malah menyuruhku mengingatkanmu. Kau ini lucu sekali haha" ucap yixing dengan polosnya.

"YIXING!"- lengking luhan menggema di cafetaria.

Sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan yixing, ia menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja imut berpipi bakpao menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Anyeong.. Sudah menunggu lama ya?" ucap namja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Minseok.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Siapa juga yang menunggumu!"- ketus kyungsoo.

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda. Dan siapa si manis ini? Ugh menggemaskan. Bolehkah ia kubungkus dan kubawa pulang?" ucap minseok.

"Ya! kau pikir baekkie itu snack apa! Dasar !" ujar luhan dengan kesalnya.

"Woah jadi namanya baekkie?"

"Namanya baekhyun, tapi panggilannya baekkie. Dia bergabung dengan kita sekarang! Jadi kita harus menjaganya bersama-sama. Arrachi?" ucap yixing dengan berbinar.

"Setuju!" jawab minseok dengan semangatnya.

Minseok, luhan dan kyungsoo memang saling mengejek ketika berbicara. Tetapi sebenarnya mereka saling peduli dan perhatian. Jadi ya kurang lebih seperti itulah persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

#Di Atap Sekolah

Terdapat 5 orang namja idola sekolah yang tengah bersantai ria di atap sekolah. Memang tempat tersebut merupakan rempat rahasia mereka berkumpul untuk saling berbgi canda tawa, cerita, dan untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hahh hyung? Kenapa aku belum bertemu baekkie?" ujar kris dengan lesu seraya memainkan bola basketnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan sehun" ujar suho dengan suara yang tak jauh beda dari kris.

Mendengar nama yang sebutkan oleh kris, chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menyahut percakapan antara adik dan kakak itu.

"Baekkie? Baekhyun maksudmu?" sahut chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya? Apa kalian sekelas?" tanya kris dengan raut wajah berbinar.

"Yess! Dia sekelas denganku. Dia imut, manis, lucu" tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas mengukir sebuah senyuman saat ia mendeskripsikan baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menautkan alisnya seraya memandang kris dan suho dengan pandangan tajamnya seperti meminta penjelasan.

Seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan chanyeol, suho dan kris hanya menghela nafas. Dan suho pun memecah keheningan.

"Dia adikku dan kris. Yah dia agak berbeda dari kita semua. Dia autis, tapi ia sudah melakukkan pengobatan selama 5tahun belakangan ini. Dan hasilnya pun cukul memuaskan. Jiwa normalnya kembali meski hanya sebagian tidak secara keseluruhan" ujar suho dengan sendu, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia selalu merasa sedih ketika menceritakan ke-abnormalan baekhyun.

"Dia sangat istimewa. Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Untuk itu aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Hahh apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Semoga banyak teman baru yang baik untuk baekhyun kecilku." harap kris dengan senyum tulusnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari suho dan kris, chanyeol sempat tersentak kaget karena ia mengetahui fakta bahwa baekhyung adalah seorang autis. Tapi itu tak mengubah radar kesukaannya. Justru ia malah semakin tertarik pada sosok mungil tersebut.

"Hei brother! Bolehkah aku juga turut menjaganya?" tanya chanyeol pada kris dan suho dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Tentu.. Aku mengandalkanmu park!"- kris.

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Baru kali ini kau seperti ini?"- suho.

"Hyung ingatkan kalau aku bipolar? Dan itu bisa disembuhkan oleh seseorang yang membuatku nyaman. Ah lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta." ujar chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih baekhyun?" tanya suho.

"Ya Hyung! Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Sudah jelas pasti chanyeol menyukai baekhyun?! Aish kalian ini ada-ada saja"- celetuk kai dengan santainya dan dihadiahi oleh jitakan tangan suho dikepalanya.

PLETAKK!

"Argh! Appo hyung!"- protes kai seraya meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengataiku bodoh hah?! Dasar hitam!"- omel suho.

"Hyunggg~~ jangan menyebutku hitam!"- rengek kai dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memang kau hitam!"- sahut jongdae dengan senyum evilnya.

"Ya dasar spongebob awas kau!"- protes kai.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut anatara Kai dan Jongdae. Sedangan suho dan kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Dan jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol. Karena saat ini, ia tengah memandangi langit seraya mengembangkan senyum idiotnya.

.

.

#Di Gerbang Sekolah

Seorang namja mungil -baekhyun- tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena jemputan yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya tadi ia akan pulang dengan sehun tapi ternyata sehun mendapat panggilan dari ibunya untuk menjemputnya dibandara. Jadi mau tak mau sehun harus meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri untuk menunggu jemputannya.

PUK

Sebuah tangan besar, kokoh dan hangat memegang kepalanya.

"Anyeong baekkie~ menunggu jemputan ya?"- tanya pemilik tangan kokoh tersebut -chanyeol-.

"Ah channie.. Channie menganggetkan baekkie tau! Baekkie sedang menunggu appa menjemput. Tapi daritadi appa tidak datang" dengus baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ohhh kalau begitu aku temani ne. Kalau begitu kita duduk disitu saja." ucap chanyeol seraya menunjuk pada kursi panjang yang berada didekat gerbang sekolah. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari baekhyun.

 _'Aku tau semua yang ada padamu sekarang! Dan aku tak kan melepaskanmu! Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"-_ batin chanyeol seraya tersenyum menatap baekhyun semenjak mereka sudah menduduki kursi panjang tersebut.

Chanyeol memang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Karena saat diatap sekolah tadi, ia bertanya banyak hal tentang baekhyun pada suho dan kris. Setelah cukup lama hanyut dalam keheningan. Chanyeol pun mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Emmm baekkie... Appamu mungkin lupa untuk menjemputmu. Atau mungkin appamu sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak bisa menjemput baekkie. Baekkie mau channie atar pulang tidak?" tawar chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Huhh baiklah. Baekkie mau pulang dengan channie" jawab baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau begitu baekkie tunggu disini sebentar ne? Aku akan mengambil mobil dulu diparkiran. Sebentar saja ne? Gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol dengan lembutnya.

"Emm gwenchana.. Jangan lama-lama ne?" ujar baekhyun takut-takut. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman khas chanyeol. Lalu chanyeol segera berlari menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, ia bersemangat karena ka sangat senang sekali dapat mengajak pujaan hatinya untuk pulang bersama. Saking senangnya bahkan senyumannya pun tak luntur dari wajahnya.

PPIIIMMMM

"Baekkie? Kajja!" ucap chanyeol dari dalam mobil porche mewahnya.

"Ahh ne.." baekhyun pun mulai berlari kecil menghampiri mobil chanyeol.

BRUUKKK

"Argh!" ringis baekhyun yang merasakan sakit pada kakinya akibat tersandung batu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sakit..." tangisnya pun pecah seketika.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung keluar mobil dan menghampiri baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia sangat khawatir dengan malaikat kecilnya ini, ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada baekhyun.

"Hei baekkie gwenchana? Mana yang sakit?" ucap chanyeol khawatir seraya menangkup pipi baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Bahkan ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gembil baekhyun.

"Kaki baekkie... Hiks... Sa-sakit channie" ucap baekhyun terbata-bata.

Dan saat chanyeol melihat kaki baekhyun, matanya membola besar. Pergelangan kaki baekhyun membiru. Lebam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit baekhyun. Ia tahu kalau itu sangat sakit rasanya mengingat betapa lebamnya kaki baekhyun.

"Ssttt... Uljima" bisik chanyeol seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

BYUUURRR

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat kedua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka karena dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Baekkie... Saranghae" ucap chanyeol spontan karena balasan pelukan dari baekhyun.

"Baekkie juga menyukai channie... Channie milikku!" ucap baekhyun mantap seraya merapatkan pelukannya dan melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya.

"Baekkie juga miliku... Milikku... Milikku... Dan selamanya milikku" ucap chanyeol berulang-ulang seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala baekhyun.

CTARRRRRR

"Aaaaaaaa! Baekkie takut channie!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Sedangkan chanyeol, ia terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan lucu baekhyun-nya itu.

"Ssttt... Gwenchana.. Ada channue disini... Kajja kita masuk mobil, hujan semakin deras baekkie. Jja!" ajak chanyeol seraya mencoba menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style.

Tangan baekhyun terulur untuk melingkarkan pada leher chanyeol dan kepalanya terangkat untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya diceruk leher chanyeol.

Dan begitulah 2 sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta ditengah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aduh kurang menarik ya? Maaf banget... Lagi blank soalnya...**

 **Sorry banget kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Makasih juga yang udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review... Makasih banget malah...**

 **Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu...**

 **Tapi jangan bosen ya buat tinggalin jejak kalian buat review...**

 **Aku tunggu loohhh...**

 **Abis ini enaknya gimana lagi y critanya...?**

 **See you in next chap ne...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **Anyeonghaseo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated Love**

Chapther 5

Terdapat seorang namja mungil yang tengah asik menontoh tv dan tak lupa dengan teman-teman kecilnya yang bernama 'cemilan'. Baekhyun -sosok mungil- itu memang tak pernah absen mengenai cemilan.

Saat ini ia tengah berada diruang tv tempat kediaman tuan park. Dia tengah asik menonton tv sambil tertawa-tawa lucu. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia sedaritadi hanya diam menatap baekhyun seraya tersenyum aneh.

"Channie... Apa tak apa-apa kalau baekkie disini?" tanya baekhyun seraya menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan lucu.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh kecil. "Iya baekkie~ tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Malah channie merasa senang kalau baekkie ada disini" ujar chanyeol pada baekhyun seraya mengelus lembut surai hitam baekhyun. "Baekkie~ ini sudah malam. Kajja tidur..."

"Tapi baekkie belum mengantuk yeollie~" bantah baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Besok baekkie harus sekolah. Baekkie menurut ne.." ujar chanyeol lembut.

"Hihihi channie lucu.. Besok hari libur channie. Hihi" kekeh baekhyun. Sedangkan chanyeol ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe aku lupa baekkie" chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Channiieee...?" panggil baekhyun malu-malu. "Gendooonggg..." lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada chanyeol untuk minta gendong.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh lucu dan dengan senang hati langsung menggendong baekhyun seperti koala. Lalu chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher chanyeol. Ia mengusak-usakkan hidungnya disana membuat empunya bergidik geli.

Sesampainya dikamar, chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Bahkan tanpa chanyeol sadari tadi baekhyun sudah tertidur digendongannya.

"Kau lucu baekkie... Bahkan ketika kau tidur kau bahkan lebih manis dari biasanya. Saranghae. Jaljayo baekkieku~"

Chu~

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus lalu mengecup sayang kening baekhyun.

Chu~chu~

Dan juga kedua kelopak mata baekhyun yang tertutup. Dan setelah itu, ia langsung menyusul baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang. Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dan yang ia dapati saat membuka mata yaitu seorang namja tampan dengan telinga lebar yang tengah memeluknya selama ia tertidur. Bahkan namja tersebut -chanyeol- masih terlelap. Merasa nyaman dalam pelukan chanyeol, baekhyun malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka seraya tersenyum.

"Baekkie menyayangi channie... Channie milik baekkie" gumam baekhyun lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Eunghh..." gumam chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Merasa ada pergerakkan, chanyeol pun membuka mata bulatnya dan ia tersenyum hangat setelah melihat seorang malaikat kecil yang mengusak-usakan hidung mungilnya pada dada bidang chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi baekkie~" chanyeol berucap dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagi channie~..." sapa baekhyun dengan takut-takut. Chanyeol yang langsung menyadari raut wajah baekhyun segera bertanya.

"Hei... Ada apa baekkie~? Ayo katakan pada channie... Jangan takut, channie tak akan marah kok." ujar chanyeol lembut seraya membelai pipi kiri baekhyun.

"Emmm itu channie... Emmm baekkie~. Me-me... Ahh baekkie malu~" setelah berucap, baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan pipi meronanya.

"Me apa baekkie? Katakan saja. Tidak apa-apa"

"Em anu~ baekkie~ mengompol channie" ucap baekhyun seraya menarik selimut sampai diatas kepalanya untuk bersembunyi. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan baekhyun.

"Hei baekkie.. Tak apa. Channie tak akan memarahi baekkie. Coba channie lihat ne.." ucap chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka selimut. Hanya dipagian pinggul baekhyun saja untuk memastikan. Jadi kepala baekhyun masih tertanam sempurna dibalik selimut.

Menyadari chanyeol yang bertindak seperti itu. Baekhyun langsung menggeserkan tubuhnya kekiri agar chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Saat chanyeol berhasil menyibakkan selimut baekhyun yang menutupi pinggulnya, chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia melihat cairan putih yang sudah mengering dengan bau khasnya.

"Baekkie~... Baekkie tidak mengompol. Baekkie pasti semalam mimpi basah... Ini namanya sperma baekkie~" terang chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Baekhyun langsung menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik selimut.

"Tubuh baekkie kering channie. Tidak basah sama sekali" ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Maksud channie, semua laki-laki pasti akan mengalami mimpi basah seperti baekkie. Dan hasilnya seperti ini." terang chanyeol seraya menunjuk sperma baekhyun yang sudah mengering menggunakan dagunya.

Sedangkan baekhyun ia masih bingung dengan penjelasan chanyeol. Dia hanya memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan lucu serta matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Kajja baekkie mandi, setelah itu sarapan. Dan nanti channie akan mengantarkan pulang baekkie arrachi? Biar ini, channie yang bersihkan." ucap chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan kepala dan senyuman manis baekhyun.

Kemarin saat ingin mengantar pulang baekhyun, baekhyun merengek ingin pergi ke rumah chanyeol. Dan langsung dituruti oleh chanyeol. Namun sebelum itu, chanyeol menelfon kris dan suho terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya disetujui oleh kedua kakaknya, meskipun sebelumnya ada perdebatan sedikit antara mereka, namun seletah mendengar suara memelas baekhyun, kedua kakaknya pun menghela nafas dan langsung mengiyakan apa yang diminta baekhyun. Namun suho dan kris menyuruh chanyeol untuk segera mengantar baekhyun setelah mereka bersarapan.

Dikediaman tuan park memang sedang sepi saat ini. Karena park seung hyun dan park seulgi sedang pergi ke busan untuk menjenguk nenek chanyeol yang sedang sakit. Jadi chanyeol di perintahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk menjaga rumah sementara waktu. Karena mereka hanya pergi selama 1hari 1malam saja.

Dan disinilah 2 sejoli tersebut. Mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baekhyun.

"Yeay sampai! Channie.. Kajja masuk." ajak baekhyun dengan semangat seraya menarik-narik lengan baju chanyeol, bahkan ia mengeluarkan puppy andalannya ketika membujuk. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang menolak apabila ia mengeluarkan jurus puppy andalannya.

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi merasa gemas langsung menarik gemas ujung hidung baekhyun.

"Akh! Appo channie~ channie nakal!" ucap baekhyun seraya melipat tangan didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ jangan marah seperti itu.. Mian ne kalau channie nakal, habisnya baekkie lucu sih" goda chanyeol seraya mengusak-usakan tangannya pada rambut baekhyun.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah baekhyun.

TING TONG

"Ne chakkaman..." teriak irene dari dalam rumah.

CLEKK

"BAEKKIE!" irene terkejut dan langsung menghambur pada pelukan baekhyun.

"Eomma... Jangan memeluk baekkie seperti ini... Sesak eomma" protes baekhyun.

"Ahhh mianhae.. Dan ini..." tunjuk irene pada chanyeol.

"Ah ne. Park chanyeol imida. Eommomin bisa memanggil saya chanyeol." chanyeol memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk sopan pada irene.

"Oh baiklah chanyeol. Kau pasti teman yang baik bagi baekkieku. Em ya dan jangan memnggilku seperti itu, panggil saja eomma seperti baekkie. Aku belum setua itu chanyeol" canda irene dan dihadiahi oleh kekehan geli dari baekhyun dan chanyeol.

.

.

#20.00 pm

TING TONG

CLEKK

"Eh Sehun-ah.. Silahkan masuk... Mau bertemu baekhyun atau tuan dan nyonya byun?" tanya bibi jung seraya memberi jalan untuk sehun agar memasuki rumah baekhyun.

"Emmm semuanya bi... Hehe" canda sehun pada bibi jung. "Tapi bisakah bibi memanggilkan appa dan eomma untuk turun? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan bi" ujar sehun seraya tersenyum hangat. Memang sehun selalu memanggil tuan & nyonya byun dengan sebutan 'appa & eomma' bahkan itu memang tuan & nyonya byun yang menyuruh.

"Baiklah... Duduklah dulu, bibi akan memanggilkan tuan & nyonya dulu ne" ujar bibi jung. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sehun bibi jung mulai berjalan menuju lantai 2, dimana kamar jiyoung dan irene terletak.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah..." sahut irene dari dalam kamar.

"Permisi nyonya & tuan... Tuan muda sehun datang ingin menemui anda.. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya.." ucap bibi jung sopan.

"Ahh ne gomawo. Aku akan turun." ujar irene dan tak lupa memberikan senyum sebelum bibi jung pergi dari kamarnya.

"Yeobo... Sehun datang. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kalau sudah selesai cepat turun dan temui sehun ne. Aku akan kekamar baekkie untuk memberitahu kris dan suho"ujar irene dengan sedikit berteriak karena jiyoung saat ini tengah ditoilet dalam kamar mereka. "NE!" sahut jiyoung dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mendapat sahutan dari jiyoung, irene langsung berjalan menuju kamar baekhyun yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eomma masuk ne..."-irene.

CKLEKK

"Anyeong eomma..." sapa baekhyun, kris dan suho serempak.

"Ternyata benar kalian ada disini. Suho kris ayo turun , ada sehun. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu." terang irene dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Tapi baekkie bagaimana?" tanya suho seraya menunjuk baekhyun yang masih asik dengan boneka rillakumanya.

Suho dan kris memang selalu berada dikamar baekhyun tiap malam untuk menemani baekhyun bermain. Seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tak akan mau berhenti ketika bermain dengan baekhyun. Namun karena mereka dan juga orang tua mereka sudah hafal betul kalau sehun datang pasti membawa hal yang amat sangat penting. Jadi mereka menurut saja meski sedikit tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan baekhyun.

"Baekkie tidak apa-apa kan kalau disini sendiri dulu? Hanya sebentar ne?" ujar irene lembut pada baekhyun.

"Ne eomma." jawab baekhyun.

.

.

"Sehun-ah maaf menunggu lama"- ujar tuan byun seraya duduk didepan sehun. Tak lupa sehun membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum tuan byun duduk.

"Tak apa appa... Dimana eomma, kris hyung dan suho hyung?" tanya sehun.

"Mereka-" ucapan jiyoung terpotong akibat lengkingan irene.

"Sehun-ah mian menunggu lama! Aku harus memanggil suho dan si tiang bendera ini dulu" ujar irene lengkap dengan sindiran untuk kris.

"Eomma... Aku anak eomma yang paling tampan tau. Bukan tiang bendera" protes kris. Sedangkan suho, dia tertawa karena sindiran eommanya.

"Aish bahkan aku tak percaya mempunyai anak sepertimu. Kau tinggi sekali. Appamu saja tak setinggi dirimu" -irene.

"Itu artinya aku-" ucapan kris terpotong akibat suara bel rumah mereka.

TING TONG

CEKLEKK

"Ah bommie..." sapa irene seraya memeluk erat park bom. Dan dibalas dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Ah irene... Aku merindukanmu. Haha padahal baru satu hari tak bertemu." canda park bom.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, sepupumu ada didalam"

"JINJA?! Aish anak itu, pantas saja tadi saat aku datang keapartemennya, dia tidak disini". Protes bom dan langsung berjalan masuk rumah.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk. Kebetulan kau disini. Ada yang ingin sehun bicarakan. Sepertinya penting"- irene.

"Jiyoung anyeong! Kris Suho anyeong!" sapa bom.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak menyapaku noona!" protes sehun.

"Siapa kau?!" cuek bom.

"Sudahlah ayo duduk dan bicarakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehun. Kau merusak acara bermainku dengan baekkie tau!" protes kris.

Kemudian bom pun duduk disamping sehun diikuti oleh irene yang duduk disamping sang suami.

"Jadi apa ingin kau bicarakan sehun-ah" ucap lembut jiyoung.

"Begini appa, eomma, hyung, noona.. Ini mengenai baekhyun" ucap sehun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu ya...**

 **Ikutin terus ceritanya...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo...**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review dan baca... Makasih banget...**

 **See you in next chapter ne...**

 **Saranghae... Anyeong~...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Complicated Love**_

Chapther 6

"Jadi apa ingin kau bicarakan sehun-ah" ucap lembut jiyoung.

"Begini appa, eomma, hyung, noona.. Ini mengenai baekhyun" ucap sehun.

"Ada apa dengan baekhyun?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Apa pengobatannya tidak berhasil?"

"Apa-"

"Kalian ini mau kuberitahu atau kuberi pukul eoh?" ucap sehun yang memotong pertanyaan kris & suho yang mereka lontarkan untuk sehun.

"Hehe mian... Lanjutkan saja aku tak akan memotong" ucap kris cengengesan.

Sehun pun menghela nafas lalu mulai berbicara, "Pengobatannya berhasil, dan baekhyun akan segera melakukkan pengobatan tahap terakhirnya." terang sehun disertai dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ah syukurlah... Lalu bagaimana tentang penggobatan tahap terakhirnya?" tanya lembut irene.

"Baekhyun akan melakukkan pengobatan tahap terakhirnya di London selama kurang lebih 3tahun. Dan setelah itu, baekhyun akan menjadi normal seperti orang seumurannya." ujar sehun tenang.

"Ahh begitu. Aku percayakan semuanya pada mu dokter oh" ucap jiyoung mantap. "Tapi berapa lama lagi pengobatan yang tahap ini?" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kurang lebih 1bulan lagi appa. Dan setelah itu, baekhyun harus berangkat ke london untuk pengobatan tahap terakhirnya." terang sehun berbibar.

"Yeyyy Kita bisa menemani baekkie~"

"Sekalian berlibur wuhuuuuuhh... It's My Style~"

Lengkingan suho dan kris menggema diseluruh sudut rumah keluarga byun.

"Ya kalian! Siapa yang bilang akan mengajak kalian eoh?!" tegas tuan byun dengan suara lantang.

"M-MWO?! So?" suho dan kris kaget dan berkata dengan kompak disertai dengan raut wajah sedih tak terima.

"Kalian berdua tetap disini untuk sekolah kalian. Setelah sekolah kalian selesai, kalian harus langsung mencari universitas atau langsung meneruskan usaha appa.. Itu terserah kalian. Tapi yang jelas kalian tidak ikut ke LONDON! Arraseo?" tegas tuan byun pada kris dan suho.

"Arraseo" jawab keduanya kompak dengan suara lesu.

"Emm appa. Bolehkah aku kekamar baekkie?" tanya sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau musti tanya. Tidak biasanya, biasanya kau langsung masuk saja kekamar baekkie" cibir tuan byun.

"Hehe baiklah appa..." jawab sehun dan langsung melenggang pergi untuk menemui baekhyun.

"YA BYUN JIYOUNG! KAU MENGACUHKANKU DARI TADI EOH?!" teriak bom tidak terima akibat jiyoung yang mengacuhkannya sedaritadi.

"Aishhhh suaramu noona... Kau merusak gendang telingaku. Kalau aku jadi tuli memangnya noona mau bertanggung jawab" protes kris dengan cibikan malasnya.

"YA! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku eoh?! Kau bosan hidup hah?!" protes bom tak mau kalah.

Ya seperti itulah keharmonisan mereka. Selalu terjadi adu mulut antara mereka. Jiyoung hanya memijat pelipisnya akibat mendengar ocehan putra tiangnya dengan sahabat barbienya. Irene hanya terkekeh geli dan suho hanya membuang nafas kasar lalu memulai ritualnya yaitu berbalas pesan dengan yixing.

.

.

"Hunnie lihatlah rillakuma baru baekkie~" ucap riang baekhyun seraya menyodorkan boneka rilakumma besar dan barunya pada sehun.

"Wah lucunya seperti baekkie ya! Nugu?" tanya sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"BaekYeol namanya. Lucu ya?"

"Baekyeol? Artinya?"

"Baekkie dan yeollie hehe... Tadi yeollie membelikannya saat mengantar baekkie pulang" ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum riang.

DEG'

Seperti beribu-ribu panah yang menusuk didadanya. Sakit rasanya setelah mengetahui hal tersebut. Sehun hanya tersenyum miris menatap boneka rilakumma tersebut.

 _'Aku selalu berharap perjuanganku tak sia-sia baek. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu. Membuatmu untuk selalu terjaga. Tapi kenapa harus dia baek? Tak tahu kah kau kalau aku selalu disampingmu? Yang selalu menuntunmu dan selalu menyayangimu? Aku ada disini baek. Mencintaimu! Lihat aku baek! Lihat aku kumohon!'-_ batin sehun.

Memang tadi sebelum sampai dirumah keluarga byun, chanyeol sempat mampir ketoko boneka dan membelikan baekhyun boneka rilakkuma besar. Bahkan tadi saat sampai dirumah keluarga byun, chanyeol sempat menerima ajakan makan siang dari irene dan sempat berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga byun. Namun karena ia mendapat telfon dari ayahnya, ia langsung berpamitan pada keluarga byun untuk pulang.

"Hunnie kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau berbicara dengan baekkie ya?" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Baekkie kemarilah... Ada yang ingin hunnie bicarakan" perintah sehun seraya menepuk pahanya agar baekhyun mendudukinya. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, baekhyun sudah duduk sempurna diatas paha sehun.

"Ada apa hunnie?" tanya baekhyun seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sehun. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu ketika berbicara berdua.

"Baekkie tunggu sebentar lagi ne untuk sembuh."

"Jinja?! Woahhhh baekkie akan sembuh setelah itu?!"

"Tentu.. Setelah 1 bulan lagi baekkie akan melakukkan penyembuhan total. Baekkie mengertikan? Berapa hari dalam 1 bulan baekkie?" tanya sehun untuk memastikan. Karena ia memang harus pelan-pelan menjelaskan suatu hal pada baekhyun.

"30 hari hunnie... Lalu setelah itu baekkie akan sembuh ya?" tanya baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ani... Setelah 30hari itu baekkie akan ke london dulu untuk penyembuhan total baekkie... Setelah itu baru baekkie sembuh. Arrachi?"

"ARRACHI" Jawab baekhyun mantab, bahkan karena hal sekecil itu membuat senyum tulus sehun muncul begitu saja.

"Hunnie~ kira-kira perasaan channie seperti apa ya kalau melihat baekkie yang sudah sembuh?" tanya polos baekhyun disertai dengan senyum bahagianya.

DEG

Senyum tulus sehun seketika berubah menjadi senyum miris.

 _'Baek apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihatku? Aku disini baek! Disampingmu! Kumohon lihat aku baek'-_ batin sehun.

"Hunnie~..." panggil baekhyun pada sehun dengan nada manja seraya menarik-narik lengan kemeja yang dikenakan sehun.

"Ah ne baekkie waeyo?"

"Kenapa hunnie diam saja? Ayo jawab baekkie!"

"C-channyeol p-pasti sangat... Senang baekkie. Jadi cepatlah sembuh ne?" ujar sehun terbata-bata karena menahan sesak didada kirinya. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sehun, tiba-tiba baekhyun berdiri dan mencari kalender. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung membawa kalender tersebut kepangkuannya yang duduk disamping sehun.

"Baekkie sedang apa hmm?" tanya sehun seraya mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun.

"Baekkie akan menghitung hari baekkie sembuh..." ucap baekhyun dengan nada imut. "Satu... Dua... Tiga..." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk tanggal pada kalender tersebut menggunakan jari lentiknya.

 _'Senyummu, kepolosanmu, tawamu, tingkahmu, suaramu... Apapun yang ada padamu baek. Aku menyukainya. Aku takkan pernah melupakan itu semua baek. Kau berbeda dengan yang lain baek. Aku mencintaimu. Apapun kulakukan padamu agar kau bahagia. Tapi untuk merelakanmu bersama chanyeol, aku tak bisa melakukannya baek. Mianhae jika aku egois. Mianhae~"-_ batin sehun seraya tersenyum miris pada baekhyun yang masih asik dengan pekerjaan menghitungnya.

"Tujuh... Depalan..." ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Delapan baekkie~ bukan depalan..." koreksi sehun seraya terkekeh kecil karena merasa lucu dengan sikap baekhyun.

"Memangnya sudah ganti ya hunnie?"

Sehun hanya menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan baekhyun.

"Dari dulu memang delapan baekkie... Bukan depalan... Arrachi?" terang sehun.

"Hehe arrachi..." ucap baekhyun dengan senyum yang menampilkan eye smilenya.

.

.

#06.50 am

BRUUUMMMM BRRRUUUMMMM

PIIIM PIIIMMM

"AAAAAAA! CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"KAI OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"OPPA JADIKAN AKU YEOJACHINGUMU!"

Lengkingan kumpulan para yeoja terdengar ricuh setelah mobil porche merah dan mobil lamborgini silver mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Sudah pasti pemilik mobil tersebut adalah chanyeol & kai. Mobil Porche berwarna merah merupakan kepunyaan chanyeol. Sedangkan mobil lamborgini silver merupakan kepunyaan kai.

Setelah 2 mobil tersebut terparkir sempurna ditempatnya, sang pemilik langsung keluar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan dalam saku celananya. Betapa kerennya mereka saat ini, chanyeol yang keluar dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya dan kai yang keluar dengan topi hiphop andalannya.

"Chanyeol lihatlah?! Yeoja-yeoja disini cantik -cantik kan?" ujar kai.

"Ya hitam! Mau secantik apapun mereka. Aku takkan tertarik barang sedikitpun pada mereka. Apa-apaan itu, mereka bahkan menawarkan diri pada kita untuk ditiduri. Cih! Aku tak kan pernah sudi untuk melakukkannya!" chanyeol berdecak malas.

"Ah kau benar! Berlipat-lipat lebih lucu kyungieku daripada mereka." ucap kai dengan semangatnya. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja pendek dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda datang menemui mereka.

"Anyeong oppa... Ini aku membawakan kalian sarapan. Dimakan ne..." ucap yeoja tersebut seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal pada chanyeol. Dan langsung ditampik oleh chanyeol.

"Aku takkan memakannya, aku tak ingin keracunan. Siapa tahu kau memasukan racun didalamnya" ucap chanyeol dingin.

"A-ani o-oppa ja-jangan seperti i-ini.." ucap yeoja itu takut-takut.

"JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU!" ucap chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang meninggi.

"Sudahlah yeol! Hei manis. Biarkan aku saja yang memakannya ne... Jangan menangis. Kau bisa merusak make upmu sayang" ucap genit kai seraya mencomot kotak bekal tersebut dari tangan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan idola sekolah tersebut dengn air mata yang mengalir dikedua matanya.

Melihat kejadian tersebut. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata malasnya. Setelah ia mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung menjenjangkan lehernya dan celingak celinguk untuk mencari seseorang. Chanyeol memang sedang mencari baekhyun, karena kemarin saat chanyeol menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama. Baekhyun menolak dan hanya menjawab ingin berangkat bersama sehun.

"Ya apa yang kau cari?! Kau tadi bilang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja disini?!" cibir kai.

"Tutup mulutmu hitam?!"

"YA! Jangan mengataiku hitam. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, aku tan bukan hitam. Huh dasar YODA?!"

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan kai, chanyeol tetap celingak celinguk untuk menemukan baekhyun. Saat ia menatap pada gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sehun yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Sepertinya ia juga baru berangkat. Namun dia tidak bersama baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang berada disekitarnya.

"YA YODA?! MAU KEMANA KAU?! YA!" teriak kai yang diacuhkan oleh chanyeol.

"Ya kau berhenti!" teriak chanyeol dengan suara bassnya seraya masih berlari untuk mengejar sehun. Setelah sampai tepat dibelakang sehun, ia langsung menepuk pelan bahu sehun, sontak sehun langsung menoleh.

"Kau memanggilku?" ucapnya dingin.

"Tentu.. Siapa lagi memangnya... Kau sehun kan!" chanyeol berucap dengan nada sok akrab.

"Ada urusan apa?" masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ohh ayolah... Kurasa kita bisa berteman!" ucap chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu sehun bak seorang teman namun sehun hanya menatap tangan chanyeol yang bertengger dibahunya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah mengerti tatapan sehun, chanyeol langsung menarik kembali tangannya. "Mianhae..." ucapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Dimana baekhyun? Dia bilang kalau dia berangkat bersamamu."

 _'Sejauh itukah hubunganmu dengah baekhyun"-_ batin sehun.

"Dia berangkat bersama hyungnya" ketus sehun.

Namun dengan hanya hitungan detik chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya untuk menghampiri kai. Dan saat itulah mata sehun melebar dengan sempurna.

"YA lepaskan aku!" berontak sehun dalam genggaman chanyeol.

Hanya dalam hitungan 10detik mereka berdua sampai dihadapan kai, masih dengan kerumunan yeoja yang memenuhi halaman sekolah.

"Okay ladies! Excuse Me! Keep silent and please listen to me" ucap chanyeol keras dengan suara bassnya. "Mulai saat ini, detik ini juga. Namja tampan disampingku ini..." ucapnya seraya merangkul pundak sehun dari samping. "Dia bagian dari kami. Arraseo?!" lanjutnya.

"M-MWO?!" Sehun hanya dapat membolakan kedua matanya setelah mendengar penuturan chanyeol barusan. _'Apa-apaan ini?! Aish aku bisa gila!'-_ batin sehun. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri tadi" ucap chanyeol. Dan hanya dibalas dengan bola mata sehun yang berputar malas.

"Aaaaa! Sehun oppa kau tampan..."

"Kau lebih tampan dari kai oppa.. Aku menyukaimu..."

"Aku fansmu oppa..."

Begitula lengkingan para yeoja setelah mendengar penuturan dari chanyeol.

"YA! Vampir cadel?! Kau merebut para fansku! Apa-apaan itu?!" kai berdecak sebal pada sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah datarnya yang menatap tajam pada kai.

BRUMMMM PIM PIMMM

"AAAA KRIS OPPA...!"

"SUHO OPPAAAAA!"

"LUHAN OPPPPAAAAA!"

"SUHO OPPA BERSAMA YIXING AAAAA!"

Yah terdengar lagi lengkingan suara para yeoja setelah mobil ferari hitam suho masuk halaman sekolah, diikuti oleh kris yang berboncengan bersama luhan menggunakam motor gedenya. Sebenarnya ia juga punya mobil, namun ia lebih suka menggunakan motornya.

"Hyung akhirnya kalian berangkat juga!" ucap chanyeol pada suho, kris, luhan, dan yixing dengan mata berbinar. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya seperti itu tapi karena namja mungil yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Anyeong kai! Chanyeol! Oh ada sehun juga anyeong" sapa yixing dengan nada ceria.

"Woah ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?" tanya kai dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi.

"YA! HITAM! Kemana saja kau! Kenapa kau baru menyadari hal ini" celetuk luhan yang tiba-tiba bersuara dengan lengkingannya.

"YA JANGAN SEBUT AKU HITAM! DASAR RUSA CINA!"

"MWO?! APA KAU BILANG! SEENAK JIDATMU SAJA MEMANGGILKU RUSA! AWAS KAU!"

"Hey sudah-sudah... Lebih baik hyung kenalkan ini sehun" ucap chanyeol melerai pertikaian antara kai dan luhan seraya memperkenalkan sehun pada suho & kris.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal yeol! Kau ini ternyata tak jauh beda dengan hitam pesek ini" kris mencibir dengan santainya seraya menunjuk kai dengan dagunya.

"Sudahlah... Baekkie ayo kemari, jangan takut. Ada hyung dan gege disini" ucap suho lembut seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Untuk semuanya dengarkan aku! Dia byun baekhyun! Kalian bisa memnggilnya baekkie! Adikku dan Kris!" ucap suho dengan suara lantang seraya merangkul bahu baekhyun dari samping.

"Dia adalah nyawa keduaku! Aku sangat menyayanginya! Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Dan aku mohon bantuan pada kalian semua juga untuk membantu kami melindunginya. Arraseo?" sahut kris tak kalah lantang seraya tersenyum tulus pada baekhyun meskipun ia sedang tidak berbicara pada baekhyun.

"Oppa dia imut. Aku menyukainya. Tapi kenapa kami juga musti menjaganya" tanya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba nyelonong maju dibarisan paling depan.

"Karena dia berbeda. Dia istimewa" jawab suho.

"Dia autis... Dia tidak sepertiku dan suho hyung. Dia menjadi bgian dari kami mulai sekarang. Kalau kalian menyakitinya, sama saja kalian menyakitiku dan suho hyung!. Jadi maukah kalian membantu untuk menjaganya?" ucap kris lantang melanjutkan perkataan suho. Semua mata membola kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kris.

"NE!" jawab para yeoja serempak.

"Anyeong baekkie, nama ku kim yeri, salam kenal ne. Mau jadi temanku?" ucap ceria yeri, yeoja berambut kuncir kuda, dia merupakan fans dari luhan awalnya namun sekarang sudah menjadi fans baekhyun. Ia berkata seperti itu seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya tepat diwajah baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun, dia hanya bingung dengan situasi seperti ini, ia menatap kedua kakaknya secara bergantian dan dihadiahi dengan senyum tulus serta anggukan kepala. Lalu ia beralih menatap luhan dan yixing, dan yang mereka lakukkan sama seperti suho & kris. Setelah itu ia menatap kai, sehun dan terakhir chanyeol. Respon yang ia dapat sama seperti suho & kris.

Setelah cukup lama berkecamuk dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia menjabar jari kelingking yeri dengan kelingkingnya dan tak lupa dengan senyum eye smilenya.

"Ne! Baekkie mau jadi teman Yeri" ucap baekhyun malu-malu.

Setelah yeri tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman baekhyun, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja lain dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya menyerobot maju untuk berbicara dengan baekhyun.

"Anyeong... Aku joy... Mau berteman denganku?" ucap joy tak kalah ceria dan mendapat jawaban seperti apa yang baekhyun lakukan pada yeri tersebut.

Dan setelah itu terjadilah rebutan posisi antar yeoja karena ingin bergantian untuk berkenalan dengan baekhyun. Sedangkan Kris, Luhan, Suho, Yixing, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Tanpa mereka sadari, sudut bibir mereka melengkung keatas. Senyum tulus terpatri diwajah mereka saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

 _'Baekkie kau hampir mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Tinggal satu langkah lagi baek! Bersabarlah!'-_ batin sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari 2orang namja pendek yang satu bermata bulat sedangkan yang satunya berpipi bakpao memandang kejadian tersebut dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Minnie.. Apa kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si tiang bendera itu?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan padangan mata masih tak percaya.

"Ne kyungie... Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas." minseok pun tak jauh beda dengan keadaan kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jadi baekhyun itu..."

"Autis?!" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

#back to school's idols

"Sudah cukup berkenalannya. Kalian bisa melanjutkan nanti." ucap tegas chanyeol.

"Baekkie kajja kita ke cafetaria?" ajak lembut chanyeol seraya memeluk bahu baekhyun dari samping, sontak hal tersebut membuat sehun mendelik tajam pada chanyeol yang tak disadari oleh empunya.

"Ne channie!" ucap baekhyun tak kalah semangat.

"Kajja hyung! Sehun! Dan hitam ayolah mau sampai kapan kau berdiri diauti eoh?!" -chanyeol.

"Ya ap itu! Dasar yoda! Jangan memanggilku hitam! Aishhh!" -kai.

"Memang kau hitam kan!" -sehun.

"Ya vampir cadel! Jangan ikut campur!"- kai.

"Sudah ayolah. Jangan ribut lagi" lerai suho. Setelah itu ia menggandeng lembut tangan yixing seraya berkata, "Kajja Xingxing...".

"Ayo ludeer... Aku segera ingin mendinginkan otakku dengan sebotol cola" ajak kris yang juga tengah menggandeng lembut tangan luhan.

Mereka berdelapan berjalan menuju cafetaria untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung memilih tempat duduk yang menurut mereka nyaman.

"Silahkan tuan putri..." ucap kris seraya menarik salah satu kursi untuk diduduki luhan.

"Ya yifan! Aku ini namja! N-A-M-J-A... Arraseo!" protes luhan dengan ejaan pada kata namja tersebut.

"Arra ludeer" jawab kris seadanya.

"Cukup berlovey doveynya!" ketus kai dengan nada sinis.

"Cih bilang saja iri" cibir luhan yang hanya dijawab dengan bola mata kai yang berputar malas. Sedangkan sulay dan chanbaek sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kalau mau! Berlovey doveylah dengan sehun! Dia nganggur kan!" kini kris yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lagian kalian cocok! Kalau berjalan berdua sudah seperti kopi susu! Hahaha" lanjutnya disertai dengan tawa khasnya.

"Cih aku tak berminat!" cibir kai.

"Aku lebih tak berminat!" ketus sehun pada kai.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suasana yang mereka ciptakan dicafetaria. Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja berwajah kotak bak spongebob datang menghampiri mereka.

"WOAH! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" lengkingan namja tersebut.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" histeris kai seraya menunjuk namja berwajah kotak tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aduhhh maaf kalo nggak menarik... Lagi kehabisan ide nih...**

 **Jadi segini dulu... Tunggu kelanjutan chapnya ne...**

 **Oiya jangan lupa review yahhh :)**

 **Makasih yang udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review sebelumnya...**

 **yousee : makasih ya udh mau tinggalin reviewnya. Ini targetnya juga mau tinggiin chapnya. Ikutin terus y ceritanya. Dan jgn lupa review lagi hehe :)**

 **See you in next chapther...**

 **Saranghae...**

 **Anyeong~... :***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Complicated Love**_

Chapther 7

"WOAH! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" lengkingan namja tersebut.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" histeris kai seraya menunjuk namja berwajah kotak tersebut. "Kenapa tidak bersama Patrick Star? Dimana dia?" lanjutnya.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan mengataiku!" protes jongdae -namja berwajah kotak itu-.

"Memang wajahmu kotak kan!" celetuk sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Siapa kau!" sahut jongdae dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Dia Ooh Sehun... Bagian dari kita mulai sekarang" chanyeol berucap tanpa menatap jongdae melainkan menatap baekhyun seraya tersenyum idiot. Sedangkan jongdae, ia ber'Oh' ria.

"Begitu... Lalu dia?" jongdae menunjuk baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Byun baekhyun... Dia baekkie yang sering kuceritakan padamu!" sahut kris dengan ketus.

"Ah begitu... Anyeong baekkie... Kim Jongdae imida. Selamat berteman" jongdae berucap dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ne anyeong dae-ah..." baekhyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Neomu Kiyeowo... Boleh kubawa pulang?" -jongdae.

"YA! Jangan macam-macam! Urusi saja bakpaomu itu." -chanyeol berucap dengan raut wajah tak terima.

"Carilah yang lain yeol! Baekkie akan kujadikan yang kedua setelah minieku..." -jongdae.

Disisi lain, sehun dan suho tengah asik berbisik berdua. Emm sebenarnya bertiga dengan yixing, namun yixing saat ini tengah memesan minuman, jadi tinggalah suho dan sehun.

"Ya ooh sehun... Kau harus segera mengatakan ini dengan chanyeol! Dia orang yang bisa dipercaya." ucap suho dengan suara lirih hampir berbisik agar teman-temannya tak mendengar.

"Emmm baiklah hyung. Akan kukatakan sekarang. Sebentar ne hyung..." ucap sehun dengan suara yang sama seperti suho. "Park chanyeol! Ikuti aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." ketus sehun lalu berjalan keluar cafetaria. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia hanya mengekori sehun dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" ucap chanyeol seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada diatap sekolah, markas para idol sekolah.

"Ini mengenai baekhyun" setelah mendengar ucapan sehun, mata chanyeol terbelalak dan langsung berdiri dihadapan sehun dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Baekhyun kenapa? Ada apa? Dia baik-baik saja? Dia sakit? Atau dia menyukaiku? Ahhhh kurasa aku akan terbang kalau mengetahui fakta baekhyun menyukaiku... Dan kurasa-" ucapan chanyeol terpotong cepat oleh perkataan sehun.

"Aku akan memukulmu!" celetuk sehun dengan dinginnya. "Kau ini mau tau atau mau kulempar dari sini eoh?! Pertanyaanmu seperti kereta api kalau kau ingin tahu?!" lanjutnya.

"Mian... Oke katakan apapun mengenai baekhyun. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" ucap chanyeol seraya menatap sehun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kau pasti sudah taukan kalau dia autis. Dia selalu berperilaku seperti anak-anak lalu-"

"Sudahlah yang lain saja. Aku sudah tau itu!" ucapan chanyeol memotong kalimat sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Ada sisi lain baekhyun yang tak kau ketahui yeol! Aku menceritakan ini padamu karna aku mempercayaimu!" ucapnya.

"Kau bisa pegang kepercayaanmu hun. Cepat katakan!" -chanyeol.

"Dia memiliki trauma yang mendalam dimasa lalunya! Dulu tuan & nyonya byun tinggal di New York. Sedangkan baekhyun, kris hyung dan suho hyung dititipkan pada paman dan bibinya di Canada. Saat itu baekhyun masih berumur 8tahun dan dia masih normal. Dia selalu bahagia asalkan ia bersama hyungnya dan juga paman dan bibi. Sampai suatu malam, baekhyun diajak oleh paman dan bibinya untuk berlibur sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba hujan yang sangat lebat turun dan mengganggu pengelihatan paman untuk mengemudi. Paman mencoba untuk menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk jalanan. Namun tanpa diduga, saat pengelihatannya sudah jelas. Sebuah jurang yang curam berada tepat dihadapannya. Karena ia terkejut, paman mencoba untuk menginjak rem tapi apadaya, ternyata ia malah menginjak gas hasilnya mobil mereka masuk hingga dasar jurang. Paman dan bibi langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dimalam itu. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia masih hidup tapi lukanya cukup parah bahkan ia tak sadarkan diri." sehun menghela nafas untuk memberi jeda dan mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat pagi hari tiba. Kris hyung dan suho hyung yang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut langsung membawa baekhyun menuju rumah sakit agar cepat ditangani. Setelah membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit , mereka langsung melaksanakan upacara pemakaman paman dan bibinya setelah acara selesai mereka kembali menemui baekhyun yang masih ditangani oleh dokter. Tuan & nyonya byun langsung terbang ke canada untuk melihat keadaan baekhyun. Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan, dia mengatakan kalau baekhyun mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Emm lebih tepatnya autis. Dan disitulah nyonya byun pingsan tak sadarkan diri setelah mengetahui hal tersebut..." sehun menghela nafas berat karena ia kembali diingatkan dengan bayangan baekhyun saat masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit dulu.

"...Kami terus menunggu perkembangan keadaan baekhyun yang membaik. Dan saat itu tiba, baekhyun membuka matanya. Dia tersadar dari komanya. Kami sangat bahagia melihat itu. Namun kebahagiaan itu hilang ketika baekhyun menjerit dan menangis histeris. Saat dokter sudah memeriksanya dia mengatakan kalau baekhyun memiliki trauma yang mendalam tentang kejadian tersebut..."

"Lalu apa trauma yang baekhyun alami?" -chanyeol.

"Dia akan syok berat ketika mendengar suara kecelakaan dan suara dentuman keras berulang-ulang."

"Ah begitu... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu?"

"Aku juga langsung terbang ke Canada setelah mendengar kabar itu. Dan saat aku mengetahui dia autis. Disitulah aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi dokter pribadi baekhyun."

"Emm begitu... M-MWO?! DOKTER PRIBADI?! Jadi Kau..." ucap chanyeol terkejut seraya menatap tajam sehun.

"Em aku dokter pribadi baekhyun yang menyamar menjadi seorang siswa disini untuk menjaga baekhyun. Sudah jelas?" ucap sehun dengan santainya. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia terbengong dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya tentang baekhyun kan? Jadi kumohon bantu aku menjaganya. Dan jangan terus menunjukkan wajah idiotmu itu. Menjijikan?!" ucap sehun lengkap dengan wajah datarnya. Mendengar itu chanyeol langsung tersadar dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalau masalah jaga menjaga baekhyun tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tunggu... Artinya kau lebih tua dariku ya? Kau kan dokter!" ucap chanyeol seraya memincingkan matanya.

"Aniya... Kita seumuran. Umurku masih 17tahun." -sehun.

"M-MWO?! Itu tidak mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa!" -chanyeol.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?! Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu. Aku berusaha!?" -sehun.

"Jenius!" ucap chanyeol disertai dengan tepuk tangan darinya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke cafetaria. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita" ucap sehun seraya berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol.

"YA! Tunggu aku?! Aishhh dasar !" chanyeol mulai berlari menyusul sehun.

.

.

#Cafetaria

"Ludeer jangan makan ramyun terlalu banyak. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" kris berucap lembut seraya mengelus punggung luhan yang sedaritadi tengah asik bercumbu dengan ramyunnya.

"Yifan ini enak tau. Tenanglah aku takkan sakit. Aku kuat tau!" luhan berucap lengkap dengan senyum cantiknya. "Baekkie mau?" tanya luhan seraya menyodorkan sesumpit ramyun pada baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari baekhyun. Setelah itu, luhan langsung menyuapi baekhyun dengan ramyunnya.

"Otte?" -luhan.

"Mashita..." jawab baekhyun disertai dengan 2 jempol yang mengacung tepat dideoan wajah luhan. Sedangkan luhan, ia terkekeh mendapati sikap baekhyun itu.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo dan minseok mendatangi mereka, bukan berniat untuk bergabung tapi untuk mencari baekhyun. Dan sekedar info saja kalau sehun & chanyeol sudahkembali menempati tempat duduk mereka seperti semula.

"Anyeong baekkie~" sapa kyungsoo pada baekhyun. Sedangkan minseok ia hanya diam saja menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipi chubbynya karena ada jongdae ditempat tersebut.

"Anyeong uri sexy babysoo~" celetuk kai seraya tersenyum sok manis pada kyungsoo. Sedangkan jongdae ia menatap minseok tanpa berkedip bahkan disertai dengan senyum genitnya. Kris yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut langsung bertindak seakan muntah. Tapi hanya pura-pura. Luhan yang melihat kris seperti itu langsung mengelus lembut punggung kris. "Hati-hati kalau minum yifan. Apa kau masuk angin sekarang? Gwenchana?" –luhan.

"Oh C'mon Ludeer, aku hanya pura-pura muntah karena adegan menjijikan itu." Kris mendengus malas sedangkan luhan, dia menggaruk tengkungnya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum malu. _'Aishhh bodohnya aku! Kenapa otakku selalu lemot begini! Huuuhhh!'_ batin luhan.

#kaisoo side.

"Diam kau! Aku tak berbicara padamu!" kyungsoo berucap dengan nada jengkel. Sedangkan kai hanya membalas dengan cengiran mesum khasnya seraya menatap lekat pada pantat kyungsoo.

"Lihat apa kau! Jangan coba-coba ya! Atau aku akan mematahkan benda keramatmu itu" seolah mengerti dengan pandangan kai, kyungsoo langsung berdecak kesal seraya menunjuk selangkangan kai dengan dagunya.

"Ow Calm Down baby... jangan lakukan itu, kau akan merusak masa depan kita" goda kai seraya mendekat kearah kyungsoo.

"Cih! Kau saja! Aku tidak!" –kyungsoo.

"Kau Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Tidak"

"Ya... ahhh ani... maksudku TIDAK" kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah bicara karena godaan dari kai. Sedangkan kai ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

' _Bodoh! Ada apa dengan mulut ini! Kenapa berkata seperti itu!'_ rutuk kyungsoo dalam batinnya.

"HAHAHAHA PORORO KAU LUCU KALAU SEDANG BODOH HAHAHA" chanyeol yang tadinya terdiam kini malah angkat suara dengan menertawakan ekspresi bodoh kyungsoo.

"DIAM KAU DASAR TOWER!" –kyungsoo.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan! Yang Tower itu kris hyung!" chanyeol berucap seraya menunjuk kris dengan dagunya. Kris hanya melototkan matanya seraya berkata "Ya! Kenapa kau membawa namaku eoh?! Kau bosan hidup!".

"HAHAHA WAJAHMU LUCU KALAU KAU TAKUT YEOL! HAHAHAHA" kini kyungsoo yang menertawakan balik ekspresi ketakutan chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Bahkan sehun terkekeh kecil karena melihat tingkah baekhyun yang lucu tersebut.

#chenmin side

"Emmmm anyeong chenie~" minseok berucap dengan kepala yang masih menunduk agar tidak menatap pada manik mata jongdae.

"Apa begini caramu berbicara dengan calon suamimu~" chen mulai mengeluarkan jurus genitnya dengan manja. Lalu ia menarik dagu minseok menggunakan jari telunjuknya agar namja mungil tersebut menatap dirinya. "Matamu indah babyseok~" ucapnya.

Sedangkan minseok, yang ia dapat pipinya semakin merona, bahkan hingga ke ujung telinganya. "Ugh~ kau lucu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menggigit pipi bakpaomu ini" ucap jongdae seraya mencubit gemas pipi minseok hingga kedua sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik.

Ya seperti itulah kelakuan minseok dan juga jongdae ketika bertemu.

#Normal side

"Baekkie ayo ikut denganku dan minseok. Kita belajar bersama. Maukan?" kyungsoo yang tadi sempat terjebak oleh godaan kai, kini ia sudah terbebas dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun seraya menarik tangan baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Sedangkan baekhyun ia hanya pasrah saja pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"YA PORORO! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA BAEKKIEKU! AISHHH AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" teriak chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun dibawa pergi oleh kyungsoo. Namun, kyungsoo berbalik badan dan kembali menghampiri chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan berani membantahku!" chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangkan karena perkiraannya benar. Tapi seringaian kemenangan itu langsung hilang seketika ketika melihat kyungsoo yang langsung menghabiskan jusnya.

"Terima kasih minumannya tuan muda park" kyungsoo berucap seraya berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol bersama baekhyun.

"Ya Burung hantu! Tunggu aku! Jangan meninggalkanku!" minseok yang sudah tersadar dari lovey doveynya dengan jongdae langsung berlalu menyusul kyungsoo & baekhyun.

"Mereka Lucu sekali~" kai menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi disamping chanyeol.

"Lucu Jidatmu itu?! Pororomu itu menghabiskan jusku tau! Huhh menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu chanyeol seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka pun kembali larut dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Namun tiba-tiba yeoja paruh baya berparas imut datang menghampiri mereka.

"Anyeong~" sapanya.

"Ah Bommie Noona ada apa?" tanya suho sopan setelah mendengar sapaan dari park bom –yeoja paruh baya berwajah cantik-.

"Aish panggil aku seosaengnim disini!" protes bom seraya melototkan matanya.

"Baiklah... ada apa saeng?" tanya kris seraya wajah dibuat seolah ramah sekali.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah menjijikanmu wu!" ketus bom seraya menatap tajam kris. "Baiklah, aku kesini akan memberikan informasi kalau 3hari lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival besar-besaran. Jadi hari ini hingga 5 hari kedepan tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi kalian diperintahkan untuk mempersiapkan event-event yang akan kalian lakukkan untuk festival tersebut. Jadi dalam 3 hari ini persiapan kalian harus sudah siap. Arraseo?" terang bom panjang lebar dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh mereka.

"Event-event apa saja yang bisa kami lakukkan?" tanya sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Bazar, baksos, mission-mission card dan masih banyak lagi. Terserah kalian apa itu, asal itu bermanfaat. Dan dihari perayaan terakhir nanti, akan ada pertunjukan kesenian jadi. Bagi kalian yang berbakat dalam hal bernyanyi atau bermin alat musik atau dance kalian bisa mendaftar padaku. Pendaftaran dimulai dari hari ini" jawab bom dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Ah baiklah saeng. Kami akan mengusahakannya dan akan mrmikirkannya tentang pentas seni itu" chanyeol berucap seraya membungkukan badannya sopan pada bom.

"Baiklah Good Luck ne! Tunjukkan yang terbaik. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu untuk memberitahu siswa siswi lainnya. Anyeong" –bom.

"Ne anyeong saeng" ucap mereka serempak, setelah mendengar jawaban dari mereka bom langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk event itu?" -kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bazar makanan saja? Seperti dulu? Otte?" -jongdae.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!" -kai.

"Aku hanya berpendapat! Kalau tak suka ya sudah tak usah banyak protes. Dasar hitam pesek!" -jongdae.

"YA JANGAN MEMANGGILKU HITAM PESEK! DASAR SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" protes kai dengan suara cempreng yang meninggi.

"Ya ada apa ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja kai? Kau kemasukan makhluk halus ya? AAAAAAAAA MYUNIE~~... LINDUNGI AKU!" yixing berteriak histeris seraya memeluk suho dari belakang untuk meminta perlindungan setelah melihat kai yang berteriak pada jongdae. Yixing tadi sempat pergi untuk memesan minuman dan baru kembali jadi wajar kalau ia tidak tahu tentang pembicaraan mereka.

"Ssttt babyxing gwenchana. Tak ada apa-apa tenanglah" suho berucap lembut seraya mengelus lembut tangan yixing yang berada diperutnya untuk menenangkan yixing. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari suho. Kepala yixing menyembul dari balik punggung suho.

"Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja?" tanya yixing berulang-ulang dengan cerewetnya.

"Ne..." ucap suho yang masih dengan nada lembut. Sedangkan kai, jongdae, dan chanyeol terbengong dengan wajah idiot mereka seraya menatap yixing. Dan pasangan krishan yang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Sudah 4hari ini baekhyun dan sehun menjadi siswa di SM School. Bahkan semakin hari , penggemar baekhyun dan sehun pun makin bertambah. Dan mereka berdua sudah dapat terbiasa berkumpul dengan chanyeol cs.

"Baekkie sudah tau tentang festival itukan?" tanya sehun lembut seraya menatap manik mata hazel baekhyun.

"Sudah hunnie. Kyungie dan minnie yang memberitahu baekkie" jawab baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Ani... Hanya saja, apa baekkie mau membantu?" tanya sehun hati-hati.

"Membantu apa? Baekkie mau!" -baekhyun.

"Emm sebenarnya kita akan mengadakan penjualan bubble tea & pancake strawberry jadi kita membutuhkan seorang yang mau menjadi penarik pelanggan. Baekkie mengertikan?" -sehun.

"Arraseo! Lalu hubungannya dengan baekkie apa?" -baekhyun.

"Baekkie mau menjadi penarik perhatian tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Hunnie tidak memaksa. Lagian hunnie sebenarnya juga tidak-"

"Baekkie mau hunnie!" -baekhyun.

"-setuju tentang itu. M-MWORAGO?" -Sehun terkaget seraya melotokan matanya tak percaya.

"Baekkie mau hunnie~" baekhyun berucap dengan manja. Sedangkan sehun, ia masih terbengong karena ucapan baekhyun tersebut. "HUNNIE!" lengkingan baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan sehun.

"Ah baekkie jangan berteriak! Telinga hunnie sakit baekkie!" protes sehun.

"Hehehe mian.." ucap baekhyun seraya meringis lucu.

"Yasudah... Kajja kita kecafetaria, kita harus memberitahu teman-teman tentang ini. Arraseo?" -sehun.

"Ayyay Captain!" bekhyun berucap semangat seraya memberi hormat patuh seperti bawahan pada atasannya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju cafetaria seraya bergandengan tangan.

.

.

#Cafetaria

Seorang namja jakung tengah berjalan mondar mandir kekanan dan kekiri. Dia tengah gelisah karena orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

"Chanyeol! Sudahlah, Jangan seperti ini! Nanti baekhyun juga akan datang sebentar lagi!" kris berujar dengan nada malasnya. Namun perkataan kris tak digubris sama sekali oleh chanyeol.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU TAK MENDENGARKANKU EOH! YA!" teriak kris dengan suara lantang pada chanyeol. Dan hal tersebut mampu membuat chanyeol terkejut. Sebenarnya tak hanya chanyeol yang terkejut, tapi suho, luhan, yixing, kai, dan jongdae juga terkejut oleh suara lantang kris.

"YA BYUN KRIS WU! JANGAN BERTERIAK! KAU MENYAKITI TELINGAKU!" luhan bersuara dengan lengkingan khasnya.

"Hei ludeer... Kau juga berteriak baby~" kris berdecak malas. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran cantik dari luhan. "Ya park chanyeol! Duduklah! Aku lelah melihatmu seperti itu" lanjutnya.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang baekkie-ku belum-" -chanyeol.

"Anyeong.." -baekhyun.

"-datang... BAEKKIE!" ucapan chanyeol yang tadi sempat terpotong langsung berteriak kegirangan sambil menyebut nama baekhyun.

"Anyeong channie~" ucap baekhyun dengan nada lucunya. Bahkan chanyeol saat ini tengah memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN MEMBUNUH BAEKKIEKU! DIA BISA MATI BODOH!" kini suho yang mulai berteriak karena melihat baekhyun yang dipeluk erat oleh chanyeol. Sedangkan sehun yang berada dibelakang baekhyun hanya diam menatap chanbaek yang tengan berpelukan. Dia diam hanya karena menahan sakit yang menohok dihatinya.

"Ehemm.." sehun berdehem agar chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun. Dan setelah chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya sehun mulai angkat bicara. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian, kalau baekkie mau jadi penarik perhatiannya" ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"JINJJA?!" jawab mereka ber-7 kompak.

"Kalian ini bertanya atau mau paduan suara?" sehun berdecak malas lengkap dengan bola matanya yang berputar malas.

"Emmm baekkie... Kalau begitu nanti pulang sekolah ikut hannie ke butik ne? Untuk mengambil kostum yang akan baekkie gunakan. Arrachi?" luhan berucap seraya berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala lucu darinya.

.

.

.

#Xio Fashion

Sekarang mereka berada dibutik milik keluarga luhan tapi minus kai karena tadi saat diperjalanan ia ditelfon oleh ayahnya dan harus pulang ada urusan mendadak.

"Baekkie~... Kajja ikut hannie. Baekkie harus mencoba dulu kostumnya" ajak luhan seraya menarik tangan baekhyun. Sedangkan chanyeol dan sehun beranjak akan mengikuti baekhyun namun ditahan oleh luhan.

"STOP! Kalian mau apa?" cegah luhan pada chanyeol & sehun. Sedangkan chanhun hanya saling memandang seraya mengangkat satu alis mereka.

"Ani..." jawab keduanya. Setelah itu luhan & baekhyun langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk mencoba kostum. Lebih tepatnya baekhyun yang berada didalam.

"Masih belum lu?" tanya kris seraya merangkul bahu luhan dari samping dan sontak luhan langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada pinggang kris.

"Sebentar lagi." ucap luhan lembut. "Baekkie sudah belum. Kalau sudah cepat keluar ne!" lanjutnya.

"Baekkie malu hannie..." ucap baekhyun lirih dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Ayolah baekkie. Baekkie pasti cantik kok. Keluarlah!" ucap luhan dengan lembut.

Dan saat baekhyun keluar, semua mata memandangnya dengan mata membola besar.

"BAEKKIE!?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu ya chap 7nya...**

 **Sorry kalau banyak typo... Dan juga makasih buat yang udah baca dan riview...**

 **Fangirl Oppa : iya ini udh next... Review lagi ya... Ikutin terus chapnya.. :)**

 **puplecy : iya ini udah next... Maaf lho kalau kurang lucu.. Ikutin terus chapnya ya... Anyeong :)**

 **sehunboo17 : iya ini udah next~ Ikutin terus ya chapnya. :)**

 **yousee : iya ini udah next~ thanks buat reviewnya. Ikutin terus ya chapnya. Review lagi jangan lupa lho hehe :)**

 **yeolbanana : hihihi :D thanks buat masukannya... Maaf kalau kurang lucu & oke critanya. Maklum author baru... Hehe... Ikutin terus chapnya ya... Fighting! :)**

 **meliarisky7 : hehe bisa diatur kalau chanbaek bakal bersatu... Tapi belum tau juga sih hehe soalnya lagi blank. Btw makasih reviewnya... Ikutin terus chapnya ya... Dan jangan lupa review lagi loh... Hehe anyeong :).**

 **Saranghae ~.**

 **Anyeonghaseo~...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Complicated Love**_

Chapther 8

Saat baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruang ganti, semua mata memandangnya dengan mata membola besar.

"BAEKKIE!?" seru mereka bersama.

"Hiks... Hiks... Baekkie... Hiks je hiks jelek ya hiks.." ucap baekhyun terbata-bata karena tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis karena takut jelek bukan karena ada apa-apa.

Suho yang mengerti keadaan baekhyun langsung menghampiri & memeluk baekhyun.

"Sssttt... Gwenchana baekkie... Baekkie tidak jelek. Baekkie neomu kyeopta!" ucap suho setelah melonggarkan pelukannya seraya mengusap air mata baekhyun yang jatuh dikedua pipi gembilnya kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gembil baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" tanya baekhyun dengan puppynya. "Channie hunnie?" tanya baekhyun seraya mendekat kearah mereka berdua yang masih terbengong dengan penampilan baekhyun.

"Baek neomu neomu neomu... KIYEOWO!" histeris chanyeol seraya memeluk erat baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun ia tersenyum hangat dalam pelukan chanyeol. Bahkan ia juga membalas pelukan dari chanyeol. Mereka berdua larut dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

 _'Baek kumohon hentikan ini... Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini dengan chanyeol! Sesak rasanya baek! Kenapa kau tak menyadari keberadaanku baek? Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihatku?'-_ batin sehun berkecamuk.

Saat ini kostum yang digunakan baekhyun adalah kostum kelalawar lucu berwarna jingga. Bahkan itu menambah kesan imut baekhyun. Hingga mereka yang melihat baekhyun hanya terbengong tak berkedip barang sekalipun.

"Ok cukup... Baekhyun sangat cocok memakainya!" ucap yixing seraya memisahkan adegan pelukan antara chanbaek. "Sekarang baekkie ganti baju dan istirahat ne.. Karena mungkin besok akan melelahkan baekkie sepertinya. Arraseo?" lanjutnya.

"Myunie~ kajja antar baekhyun pulang!" yixing berucap seraya menarik tangan suho dengan manja. "Sehun ayo ikut sekalian saja! Kau tak membawa mobil kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ne hyung... Emm luhan hyung, kris hyung, jongdae, dan... Chanyeol aku duluan" pamit sehun.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." -luhan.

"Kris, luhan, chanyeol aku harus pergi dulu. Eommaku menelfon menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya dibandara. Anyeong..." -jongdae.

"Ahhh iya, aku juga pamit pulang dulu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara mesra kalian" -chanyeol.

"Baguslah... Pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu acaraku!" ucap kris seraya melakukan gerakan seakan tengah mengusir. Dan langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan kecil dilengan kirinya oleh luhan.

"Jangan seperti itu!" ucap luhan dengan nada jengkel. "Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan ne kalian. Dan awas kalau ada tiang jangan ditabrak! Kasihan! Dia saudaramu kan!" sindir luhan pada chanyeol.

"Whatever! Ok anyeong hyung!" ketus chanyeol.

.

.

.

#Suho's Car

"Hun, kau mau kuantar ke apartemenmu, rumah sakit, atau ikut kerumahku?" tanya suho seraya mengemudi mobil mewahnya.

"Apartemen saja hyung!" jawab sehun.

"Memangnya kau tak ada kerjaan dirumah sakit hun?" kini yixing yang angkat bicara untuk bertanya pada sehun.

"Ani hyung! Kerjaanku sudah selesai semua. Hanya berkas-berkas kecil yang harus kutanda tangani. Dan itu bisa kulakukan diapartemenku hyung" jawab sehun seadanya.

"Baiklah..." -suho.

.

.

#Sehun's Apartement

CKIITTTTT

"Cha! Sudah sampai!" ucap suho seraya menengok keberadaan sehun yang berada di bangku belakang bersama baekhyun. "Ow baekkie tidur ternyata" lanjutnya setelah melihat baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala di paha sehun.

"Em baiklah. Gomawo hyung!" ucap sehun seraya tersenyum manis dan mulai memindahkan kepala baekhyun dari pahanya dengan pelan-pelan agar baekhyun tak terganggu.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang asing tau!" protes suho.

"Mian hyung. Hyung mau mampir atau tidak?" tanya sehun dengan nada lembut tapi jangan lupakan wajah datarnya.

"Ani... Baekkie sepertinya sangat lelah. Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Jadi aku akan segera pulang agar baekkie bisa nyaman dalam tidurnya" ucap suho panjang lebar.

"Bilang saja tidak akan mampir myunie~ aish dasar kau ini!" ucap yixing dengan nada lucunya. "Sehun-ah terima kasih tawarannya! Tapi kami langsung pulang saja. Anyeong~" lanjutnya melihat sehun dari balik jendela mobil.

"Ya sudah hyung. Hati-hati..." -sehun.

Setelah itu mobil mewah suho langsung melesat menuju istana mewahnya. Em maksudnya rumahnya.

.

.

.

#SkipTime at School

Seorang namja mungil tengah berada dalam ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostum. Baekhyun -namja mungil- itu tengah sangat kesulitan meraih resleting yang berada dipunggungnya, karena tanganya yang pendek.

"Ugh! Kenapa susah sekali! Waktu baekkie menyobanya kemarin kan bisa! Huh ottokhe!" gerutunya.

Sedangkan chanyeol yang sedang berjalan melewati ruang ganti berhenti seketika mendengar gerutuan seseorang dari dalam ruang ganti. Apalagi ia sangat hafal betul suara lucu tersebut adalah suara baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang. Ia langsung masuk pada bilik ganti yang baekhyun tempati.

"Baekkie ada ap-" chanyeol seketika mematung karena hal yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak! Punggung putih nan mulus baekhyun terekspos begitu saja bahkan hingga sedikit memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya. Hanya sedikit ya. Dan itu mampu membuat chanyeol mematung.

"Ugh channie bantu baekkie ne~ tolong ini tangan baekkie tak sampai" ucap baekhyun dengan nada lucunya.

Sedangkan chanyeol, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar. _'Sabar chanyeol! Sabar! Kau harus bisa! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada baekkie! Belum waktunya! Ayo kendalikan dirimu Park Chanyeol'-_ batin chanyeol berkecamuk.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar & kaku. Ia mencoba meraih resleting baekhyun dan mulai menariknya hingga pangkal atas. "Baekkie tak memakai dalaman ya?" ucapnya gugup.

"Em hehe iya channie... Panas sekali rasanya. Jadi baekkie tidak memakai itu~" ucap baekhyun takut-takut.

 _'ARGHHH! Baekkie kau membuatku mati berdiri!"-_ teriak chanyeol dalam hati.

"Emm channie. Baekkie duluan ne. Sepertinya hannie sudah menunggu baekkie disana" setelah mengatakan itu, baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

.

.

#Festival Area

"Ahhh panas sekali. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang datang? Apa baekkie tidak menarik ya?" gumam baekhyun lirih.

"Baekkie sangat menarik tau! Neomu neomu yeoppo!" ucap kris yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri baekhyun. "Hanya saja, baekkie harus melakukan sesuatu agar ada yang datang! Jangan berdiam diri saja. Arraseo?" lanjutnya.

"Emm arra gege.. Baekkie akan mencobanya." ucap baekhyun.

Setelah itu baekhyun langsung melakukkan gaya v-sign seperti saat selfie seraya menari-nari kecil dan bersenandung merdu. Bahkan kris yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

 _Baekkie kelalawar_

 _Kelalawar baekkie_

 _Ayo semua datang_

 _Biar jadi happy... YEAY_

Baekhyun bersendandung dengan nada yang ia buat seadanya. Tapi tetap merdu dan lucu. Dan hal sekecil itu langsung membuat siswa & siswi berdatangan dengan ramainya.

"WOAh! Neomu Kyeopta!"

"Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" tanya seorang yeoja yang menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi nanti harus mampir ya! Dan harus beli! Jangan lupa!" ucap baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"OPPA! Ani maksudku BAEKKIEEE! AKU FANSMU!" ucap yeri yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri baekhyun yang akan berfoto. "Dan kau! Harus minta izin dulu dariku untuk berfoto dengan baekkie tau!" lanjutnya.

"Yeri-ah.. Jangan seperti itu." ucap baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Huhhh baiklah. Tapi aku dulu ne yang berfoto dengan baekkie!" seru yeri dan mendapat anggukan kepala lucu dari baekhyun.

.

.

#Cafetaria

Acara festival mereka sudah berakhir 1jam yang lalu. Dan kini para idola sekolah tengah meregangkan ototnya dengan beristirahat dicafetaria.

"Ahhh lelah sekali... Ugh~ baekkie jadi mengantuk" ucap baekhyun seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh sehun dan dihadiahi dengan sentuhan lembut ditangan kanannya.

"Tidurlah baekkie." ucap sehun lembut dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun.

Disisi lain, chanyeol tengah menahan amarahnya yang tengah memuncak diubun-ubunnya karena melihat adegan hunbaek tersebut. Masih ingatkan kalau chanyeol itu bipolar? Dan ternyata bipolarnya kambuh hanya karena adegan tersebut. Ia tengah mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tak lepas control lagi. Karena bagaimanapun ia belum ingin baekhyun mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi olehnya.

 _'Kendalikan dirimu park chanyeol! Kau bisa! Kau tak boleh seperti ini! Sehun dan baekhyun hanyalah antara dokter & pasien! Tak lebih dari itu! Kendalikan! Kendalikan! AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"- _batin chanyeol berkecamuk.

Bahkan saat ini, ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dilipatan tangannya karena menahan amarah yang pegitu memuncak. Bahkan kedua tangannya kini mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

.

#KrisHan Side

"Ludeer~ tolong pijat bahuku ya? Pegal sekali rasanya" ucap kris dengan suara lelah seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya agar luhan memijatnya.

"Aish kau ini! Kau kira aku tukang pijit apa!" gerutu luhan. "Makanya kalau lelah istirahat. Jangan dipaksakan yifan~ huhh kau membuatku khawatir saja!" lanjutnya seraya memijit kedua bahu kokoh kris.

"Hehe baiklah lain kali aku takkan begitu lagi. Tapi kalau itu untukmu, aku takkan lelah untuk melakukkan apapun ludeer. Hehe..." goda kris, dan itu sukses membuat munculnya semburat merah dikedua pipi luhan. "Aku yakin, pipimu pasti merah! Ya kan! Ahh membayangkan saja membuatku gemas! Rasanya aku ingin- AW!" perkataan kris terpotong setelah mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya.

"Makanya diam saja! Kau ini cerewet sekali!" -luhan.

"Kau juga cerewet baby~ Ahhh! Itu berarti kita jodoh! Kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan! Hanya ada 2 perbedaan saja lu~" -kris.

"Apa itu?" -luhan.

"First... Aku tinggi dan kau pendek... Second... Aku tampan dan kau cantik baby~" sontak mata luhan melotot setelah mendengar perkataan kris barusan.

"MWO! KAU MENGATAKAN AKU PENDEK EOH! AAAA AKU MEMBENCIMU DASAR TOWER! TIANG BENDERA! UGH AWAS KAU!" setelah mendengar lengkingan mematikan dari luhan, kris langsung berlari menjauh dari luhan untuk menghindari serangan darinya. Dan kembali terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran couple yang tengah mabuk cinta ini. Ya kurang lebih seperti itu jika krishan tengah bersama.

"Ayo coba tangkap aku baby~ Wekk!" goda kris dalam larinya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada luhan yang mengejarnya.

"YA YIFAN! STOP! AWAS KALAU AKU MENANGKAPMU!" teriak luhan seraya mengejar kris. Mereka terus saja berkejar-kejaran tak peduli dengan bisikan para yeoja & namja yang mereka lewati begitu juga tatapan aneh mereka.

Bagaimana tidak! Kris yang biasanya bersikap cool dan cuek kini tengah berkejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil dengan luhan yang mengejarnya.

Namun langkah luhan terhenti ketika mendengar bisikan 3orang yeoja yang tengah bergosip ria tentang krishan couple.

"Huh kasihan sekali kriss oppa! Dia mempunyai kekasih seperti luhan oppa! Apa-apaan itu! Bahkan karna luhan oppa, kris oppa jadi gay! Aku benar-benar membencinya"

DEG'

Jantung luhan serasa seperti berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar bisikan salah satu yeoja tersebut.

"Ya taeyeon kau benar! Bahkan aku heran kenapa ada yang ngefans dengannya! Bahkan aku tak sudi !" ujar tiffany, salah satu yeoja tersebut.

"Emm menurutku, kriss oppa memacari luhan oppa karena wajahnya saja yang cantik! Dan juga mungkin karena dia kasihan pada luhan oppa kalau dia ditolak. Secara dia juga salah satu idola disekolah ini kan?" ujar seohyun, teman tiffany & taeyeon.

Tanpa disadari, air mata luhan menetes dikedua pipinya setelah mendengar bisikan-bisikan para yeoja yang tengah menggosip itu. _'Benarkah itu semua? Kumohon katakan tidak! Benarkan kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku yifan? Hiks' -_ tangis dalam bantin luhan.

Setelah itu luhan langsung mengusap airmatanya kasar lalu berlari menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya lalu pulang. Sendirian tentunya, tanpa sepengetahuan kris.

Disisi lain, kris merasa bingung kenapa teriakan luhan tak lagi terdengar dibelakangnya. Lalu saat ia berbalik, nihil tak ada luhan disana. Tanpa pikir panjang kris langsung berlari mencoba mencari luhan, ia begitu khawatir. Takut kalau seseuatu terjadi pada luhan-nya itu. Bahkan perasaannya mengatakan hal yang tak mengenakan menimpa luhan.

.

#Normal Side At Cafetaria

"Myunie~ aku lelah" yixing berucap manja seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh suho. "Beristirahatlah babyxing... Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku takkan kemana-mana. Akulah tempatmu bersandar" rayuan gombal suho keluar begitu saja dan dihadiahi dengan pelukan hangat dari yixing.

"Aishhh! Mengapa semua bermesraan didepanku!" protes kai.

PLETAK

Dan dia mendapat hadiah jitakan keras dikepalanya oleh jongdae.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Bilang saja kau iri! Kalau mau cepat pacari burung hantumu itu!" celetuk jongdae.

"YA! Jangan memukulku! Sakit tau! Lagian aku tak iri! Lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kyungie-ku! Camkan itu!" protes kai seraya meringis sakit pada kepalanya yang tadi sempat dijitak oleh jongdae. Sedangkan jongdae hanya memutar bola mata malasnya seraya berkata "Terserah!" ucapnya malas.

Suasana pun jadi hening setelah perdebatan kecil tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba kris datang dengan dada yang naik turun, kelelahan akibat berlari.

"Hosh hosh... Ya kalian! Hosh lihat hosh Ludeer tidak hosh huh nafasku hosh seperti akan habis hosh!" ucap kris susah payah karena mengatur nafasnya.

"Tenanglah kris! Ada apa? Luhan tadi bersamamu kan! Dia tidak ada disini!" celetuk jongdae.

"Bisakah volume suara kalian dikecilkan? Kalian bisa membangunkan baekkie!" ucap santai sehun dengan wajah flatnya.

"Sehun benar! Kalian juga bisa membangunkan babyxing-ku!" ucap suho dengan nada yang tak jauh beda dari sehun. "Sebaiknya kau cari dikelas dulu kris! Siapa tahu dia disana!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku duluan ne! Anyeong!" ucap kris. Lalu ia berlari mencoba kembali mencari luhan.

.

.

#SkipTime

3minggu berlalu begitu saja. Persahabatan kyungsoo, minseok dan juga bekhyun semakin kental. SuLay couple yang semakin romantis dan harmonis. ChenMin couple pun tampak tak terlalu gugup lagi ketika bertemu. Kaisoo couple pun tampak sedikit akrab satu sama lain meski masih terdapat perdebatan kecil antara mereka. KrisHan couple yang masih dengan acara saling berdiam diri karena perdebatan terakhit mereka. Chanbaek yang semakin dekat. Sesangkan hubaek sedikit merenggang karena chanyeol selalu berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Huhh tinggal 1minggu lagi, baekkie akan berangkat keLondon kris! Aku pasti akan merindukannya." ucap suho seraya menyenderkan punggung & kepalanya pada kepala sofa diruang tamu. Begitu juga yang dilakukkan kris "Kau benar hyung! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya! Bayangkan saja 3tahun itu sangat lama hyung! Huuh" ucapnya seraya membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Ya begitulah! Kau... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan luhan? Sudah membaikkah?" tanya suho hati-hati karena takut menyinggung kris.

"Masih belum hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Setelah aku menemukannya waktu itu, dia hanya diam saja hyung. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Bahkan dia tak berbicara sedikitpun hyung padaku. Dia menghindariku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" ucap kris melemah karena sesak yang terasa didadanya.

"Lakukkan caraku saja! Seperti dulu saat yixing mendiamkanku! Aku juga pernah berada diposisimu! Jadi aku paham apa yang kau rasakan!" suho berucap dengan santainya.

"Seperti apa hyung?" -kris.

"Dulu yixing sempat mendiamkanku, kalau tak salah selama hampir 5hari. Lalu-" ucapan suho terpotong ketika kris berucap. "Hanya 5hari hyung! Sedangkan aku sudah 3minggu!" ucap kris cepat.

PLETAK

Jitakan keras mendarat dengan mulusnya dikepala kris.

"AW HYUNG APPO!" protes kris.

"Jangan memotong ketika aku sedang berbicara!" ketus suho. "Baiklah... Lanjutkan!" ucap kris yang masih meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Saat itu yixing mendiamkanku... Awalnya aku menbiarkannya, karena kukira dia butuh privasi. Tapi semakin hari dia semakin menjauh dariku. Lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku mencoba mengajaknya untuk berbicara dengan baik-baik. Tapi dia masih diam saja. Dan saat aku mencoba untuk sedikit memaksanya. Akhirnya dia mau berbicara..." suho menghela nafas untuk memberi jeda.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan yixing hyung?" tanya kris antusias karena ia merasa tertarik dengan cerita suho.

".. Dia mengatakan kalau dia hanya lupa dengan tanggal lahirku! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau yixing pelupa..." ucap suho dengan santainya. Sedangkan kris hanya bisa cengo karena cerita bodoh dari suho.

".. Saat itu memang sebenarnya ia ingin memberikan kejutan spesial untukku. Tapi karena dia lupa tanggal ulang tahunku. Dia jadi menghindariku. Tapi asal kau tahu. Hal sekecil itu memiliki banyak arti. Makanya sekarang yixing jadi sangat hafal dengan tanggal ulang tahunku & juga tanggal aniversary kita, ya meskipun ia lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri..." -suho.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk bagaimana? Luhan tak pelupa seperti yixing hyung! Dan masalahnya juga bukan seperti itu!" celetuk kris.

PLETAK

Jitakan keras suho kembali mendarat mulus dikepala kris. "YA HYUNG! JANGAN MEMUKULKU! APPO!" protesnya.

"Salah sendiri daritadi menyebalkan! Aku kan berniat membantumu! Tapi kau malah seperti itu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah! Apa virus lemotnya luhan menular padamu eoh! Apa kau tak bisa mengambil inti dari ceritaku tadi!?" omel suho panjang lebar pada kris. Sedangkan kris, ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa sebal dengan perkataan hyungnya itu. "Jangan lakukan hal itu! Itu lucu kalau baekkie yang melakukkan! Tapi jika itu kau... Astaga Menjijikan!" lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'menjijikan'.

Tiba-tiba jiyoung & irene datang menghampiri mereka yang tengah beradu mulut tersebut.

"Ya! Jagoan-jagoan appa! Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" tanya tuan byun seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa tepat didepan krisho.

"Ini appa! Kris bilang kalau dia & luhan sedang saling mendiami. Entah karena apa. Aku hanya berniat membantunya agar masalahnya selesai. Tapi dia saja yang terlalu bodoh. Dia menjadi sangat menjengkelkan! Appa dan eomma saja yang memberitahunya! Aku malas berbicara dengan orang lemot!" adu suho panjang lebar.

"MWO?! KAU SEDANG MARAHAN DENGAN LUHANNIE?! AISH ANAK INI BELUM PERNAH MENDAPAT SUP SEPATU KAH?!" omel irene dengan lengkingan mematikannya.

"YA irene! Suaramu itu aishhhh! Telingaku sakit kalau kau seperti ini! Dan jangan berteriak lagi kumohon, kau bisa membangunkan baekkie nanti" protes jiyeong pada irene.

"Eomma~ harusnya eomma membantuku bukannya mengomeliku. Ayolah eomma bantu kris ne~ buing buing" rengek kris lengkap dengan aegyonya. Suho yang melihat itu, langsung beracting sperti orang yang sedang muntah.

"Hentikan aegyomu itu! Menjijikan! Bahkan itu tak mempan untukku!" ketus irene.

"Begini saja. Kau coba mengajaknya berbicara baik-baik. Setelah itu baru kau menjelaskan apa yang musti kau katakan! Dan ingat jangan pakai emosi. Appa yakin itu akan berhasil. Karena mungkin itu hanya masalah salah paham saja. Appa sudah tahu betul tentang kasus seperti itu" jelas jiyoung pada kris.

"Itu maksud ceritaku tadi! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kau mengerti sekarang!" ketus suho dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Ne hyung arraseo. Aku akan mencobanya besok." ucap kris mantap. "Lagian tadi hyung tidak langsung keintinya! Aku kan tidak mengerti!" lanjutnya.

"Ya itu karna kau yang terlalu bodoh!" -suho.

"Ani... Benar kata kris. Memang kau selalu seperti itu joonmyun. Kau selalu berbicara panjang lebar meski intinya hanya sedikit. Dan kau tak pernah barang sekalipun untuk berbicara to the point." celetuk irene seraya menatap suho dengan mata memincing tajam.

"Eomma~" rengek suho.

"Hindari sikapmu yang seperti itu! Terlalu bertele-tele! Kalau aku jadi yixing, sudah pasti kucampakan kau dari dulu" ucap irene dengan nada penuh dengan ancaman.

"Eo-"

TING TONG

Ucapan suho terpotong karena tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Lalu irene langsung berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"Sehun-ah ternyata dirimu! Masuklah!" ucap irene setelah melihat sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Gomawo eomma.." ucap sehun lembut lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. "Anyeong appa dan hyung anyeong" lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ah ne anyeong sehun-ah. Duduklah!" ucap jiyoung. Lalu sehun duduk disofa bagian kiri dari suho dan kris.

"Ah langsung saja ne. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan map warna coklat pada mereka ber-4.

"YA ooh sehun! Bacakan saja! Kami sama sekali tak mengerti tentang tulisan diagnosa-diagnosa itu!" protes kris.

"Huh baiklah... Jadi pengobatan baekhyun yang tahap ini berjalan lancar dan sangat berhasil. Dan baekhyun bisa menjalani pengobatan terakhirnya. Juga keberangkatannya bisa dipercepat" terang sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"MWORAGO?!" ucap keluarga byun dengan kompaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.8nya.. Mian kalau jelek/ gak menarik n gak lucu...**

 **Sorry juga kalau banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Dan juga makasih buat yang udah baca & review sebelumnya...**

 **susi2Sangels : iya sama-sama hehe. Makasih balik ya udh review dan baca. Ikutin terus storynya. Jangan lupa review lagi hehe. Fighting! Anyeong~ :)**

 **yousee : iya ini udh next... Dan buat pertanyaanya udh kejawab dichap ini.. Ikutin terus y ceritanya. O iya makasih buat reviewnya. Tinggalin review lagi lho, jangan lupa hehe. Fighting anyeong~ :)**

 **sehunboo17 : Em itu nggak typo. Coba kamu baca yang chap 1 &2\. Udh kejawab dichap itu. Hehe kalau yang sehun jadi penghalang chanbaek, aku belum bisa jawab. Mending ikutin terus aja ceritanya biar lebih jelas ne. Makasih juga buat reviewnya. Tinggalin review lagi ya. Fighting! Anyeong~ :)**

 **Fangirl Oppa : iya ini udah next hihihi :D em kalau chanbaek bersatu, sehun gak jomblo kuk. Kan sehun nanti sama aku.. Hehe becanda :D. Pokonya ikutin terus aja ceritanya biar lebih jelas. Makasih buat reviewnya. Tinggalin review lagi ya. Fighting! Anyeong~ :)**

 **ShinHaein61 : iya ini udh next. Buat pertanyaannya udah kejawab dichap ini ya :) makasih juga buat reviewnya. Ikutin terus ya ceritanya. Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi loh hehe :D Fighting! Anyeong~ :)**

 **meliarisky7 : iya ini udh lanjut :D... Haha kalau masalah itu udah kejawab dichap ini :) ikutin terus chapnya ya... Makasih bwt reviewnya. Review lagi ya... Anyeong :)**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : haha iya gpp... Aku juga baru selesai UAS kuk :D. Aku juga suka kalau pada diejekin gitu hihi :D. Ini juga pengennya mau aku panjangin chapnya. Itu udh jadi targetku. Tapi maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak menarik. Ikutin terus chapnya ya. Makasih reviewnya... Review lagi ya... Fighting! Anyeong :)**

 **Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tolong requestnya ya :)**

 **Salam hangat chanbaek hunbaek chanhun shippers... :)**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 **See you in next chapther... :)**

 **Saranghae~ 3**

 **Anyeonghaseo~ ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tolong requestnya ya :)**

 _Happy Reading!_

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 9

"Ah langsung saja ne. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan map warna coklat pada mereka ber-4.

"YA ooh sehun! Bacakan saja! Kami sama sekali tak mengerti tentang tulisan diagnosa-diagnosa itu!" protes kris.

"Huh baiklah... Jadi pengobatan baekhyun yang tahap ini berjalan lancar dan sangat berhasil. Dan baekhyun bisa menjalani pengobatan terakhirnya. Juga keberangkatannya bisa dipercepat" terang sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"MWORAGO?!" ucap keluarga byun dengan kompaknya.

"Aigoo... Telingaku..." sehun berucap seraya membuat gaya seperti tengah mengorek telinganya.

"Ya Mayat Hidup! Jangan bercanda Kau! Ini bahkan belum 1bulan! Dan ini juga bukan April Mop! Jadi jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu!" ucap tegas suho.

"Hyung aku tak bercanda. Waktu itu kan aku mengatakan padamu kalau kurang lebih satu bulan. Tidak pas dalam 1 bulan. Huhh hyung ini bagaimana" jelas sehun, sedangkan suho hanya mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar ocehan sehun. "Entah karena apa, perkembangan kesehatan baekhyun sangat pesat. Mungkin karena ia sangat bersemangat untuk sembuh. Dan aku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak bercanda. Ini buktinya, hasil check baekhyun kemarin." lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan kembali map coklat tersebut.

"Em ya sudah baguslah! Kalau begitu kapan baekhyun akan berangkat ke london?" kini jiyoung yang angkat suara. "Kalau bisa secepatnya appa. Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama" jawab sehun seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau 3hari lagi saja. Biarkan 1hari baekhyun menjalani sekolahnya yang terakhir, 1hari lagi biarkan dia membeli perlengkapan untuk persediaan disana, dan 1hari lagi biarkan ia istirahat karena dia akan dalam perjalanan jauh. Setelah itu lansung kita berangkat. Otte?" usul irene lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku setuju eomma!" ucap sehun lembut dan tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya.

"Huhhhhh itu terserah kalian! Aku dan hyung kan tidak ikut! Ahhh lebih tepatnya **tidak boleh!** " ucap kris dengan kata penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak boleh'. "Em itu benar!" sahut suho membenarkan perkataan kris. Mendengar perkataan kedua putranya, tuan & nyonya byun mendelik tajam pada keduanya, namun ditanggapi dengan kedua bola mata yang berputar malas oleh keduanya. Sedangkan sehun, ia menaikkan 1 alisnya karena sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perdebatan bodoh keluarga tersebut.

"Em kalau begitu, aku pamit ne." ucap sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana tersebut.

"Mau langsung ya? Kenapa tidak mampir dulu." -irene.

"Ani eomma... Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa eomma. Ada perkerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Karena setelah ini akan kutinggal untuk ke london bersama kalian. Choseohamida eomma!" -sehun.

"Em begitu... Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ne!" -irene.

"Ne eomma, aku permisi, appa... Hyung... Anyeonghaseo" sehun langsung pergi setelah berpamitan. Sedangkan jiyoung, irene, kris dan suho memandangi map coklat tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

#Chanyeol's House

Chanyeol kini tengah makan malam bersama tuan & nyonya park dikediaman mewahnya.

"Chanyeol... Ayo cepat makan! Jangan melamun terus seperti itu!" perintah seung hyun -tuan park- yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh chanyeol. "YA TIANG LISTRIK DENGARKAN APPA!" bentak seung hyun untuk menyadarkan chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"OMO! Aishhh kau mengagetkanku yeobo~" protes seulgi -nyonya park-.

"Ya appa! Jangan menyebutku seperti itu! Bahkan appa juga seperti tiang listrik" protes chanyeol tak terima.

TUK TUK

Sebuah sendok makan mendarat mulus dikepala chanyeol & seung hyun secara bergantian, dan tak lain lagi pelakunya adalah seulgi.

"Jangan bertengkar ketika makan! Menjijikan! Lagian untuk apa kalian berebut masalah tiang listrik! Bahkan kalian berdua sama-sama seperti tiang listrik!" ucap seulgi dengan santainya. Dan dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam oleh suami dan putranya tersebut. Sedangkan seulgi yang merasa ditatap langsung bersuara "Apa?" ucapnya.

Tanpa menggubris tatapan suami dan putranya, ia kembali melahap makanannya seperti orang tak bersalah. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pendek, berparas cantik, bermata bulat, wajahnya pun persis sama seperti chanyeol. Anggap saja dia chanyeol versi yeoja. Dan bukan lagi, dia merupakan kakak perempuan chanyeol yang bernama park yoora. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Anyeong appa~ eomma~ dan... Errrr yoda" ucap riang yoora lengkap dengan sindiran untuk chanyeol. "Noona~ jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Appa eomma~ lihatlah noona. Dia mengejek putra eomma & appa yang tampan ini" adu chanyeol pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah... Kalian ini kalau bersama selalu seperti tom & jerry!" seru seulgi. "O iya chanyeol, kalau eomma boleh tau tadi kau melamunkan apa hm?" lanjutnya. Namun yang ditanya -chanyeol- malah tersenyum lebar khasnya. "Ow lihatlah eomma, dia semakin terlihat idiot" sahut yoora seraya menunjuk chanyeol menggunakan sendoknya.

"YA park chanyeol! Eomma bertanya padamu! Cepat jawab! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Kau sehat?" seru seulgi.

"Ck... Eomma ini! Jangan seperti itu!" chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta eomma!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya.

"JINJJA?!" seru seung hyun, seulgi dan yoora secara kompak. Mereka memang kaget, sangat kaget malah karena mendengar kalau chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta. Dan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. First Love lah intinya. Tanpa menggubris appa, eomma dan noonanya. Chanyeol masih saja mempertahankan senyum idiotnya seraya berfantasi hal liar tentang baekhyun.

"Apa dia cantik?" -yoora mengintimidasi.

"Sangat cantik" jawab chanyeol seadanya dan masih dengan ekspresi idiotnya.

"Manis?" -seulgi.

"Sangat manis" -chanyeol.

"Imut?" -seung hyun.

"Sangat imut" -chanyeol.

"Lucu?" -yoora.

"Sangat lucu" -chanyeol.

"Indah?" -seulgi.

"Sangat indah" -chanyeol.

"Sexy?" tanya seung hyun mengintimidasi. Allhasil yoora & seulgi langsung menatapnya tajam. "Sangaaattttt Sexy..." jawab chanyeol dan jangan lupakan ekspresi idiotnya yang tak berubah.

"Hentikan dulu fantasi liarmu itu! Cepat habiskan dan istirahat ! Besok kau harus sekolah!" perintah seulgi.

"Aku sudah selesai eomma..." ucap chanyeol dan hendak berdiri. Namun gerakannya tertahan karena seunghyun menahannya. "Tunggu!" ucapnya.

"Ah waeyo appa?" -chanyeol.

"Apa kau mempunyai fotonya? Appa ingin melihatnya!" -seunghyun.

Sontak chanyeol langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah ponselnya sudah terambil, ia mengotak atik galerinya untuk mencari foto baekhyun. "Ige appa!" chanyeol menunjukkan foto baekhyun pada seunghyun.

"Ahhh dia manis... Namja yang sangat manis?!" ucap seunghyun seraya tersenyum miris. Sedangkan seulgi dan yoora menghentikan gerakan makannya karena mendengar ocehan seunghyun yang menyebut 'namja' pada foto yang chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Woah appa langsung tahu kalau dia namja? Biasanya kalau aku menunjukkannya pada orang lain, pasti mereka mengira ini yeoja!" girang chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi dia nam... Ja?" tanya seulgi susah payah karena masih terkejut tentang hal tersebut. Dan dibalas dengan deheman dari chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja seulgi. Cinta itu timbul tanpa mengenal latar belakang. Apapun dia, siapapun dia. Itu sama sekali tak penting. Kumohon mengertilah!" mohon seunghyun pada seulgi. "Cukup support dia chagi~ jangan membuatnya kembali menjadi monster!" lanjutnya namun kali ini dengan berbisik agar chanyeol tak mendengar.

"Kalau eomma dan noona tak suka. Aku tak apa! Aku tak butuh support kalian. Tapi yang jelas... Aku takkan melepaskannya!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Namun seulgi menghela nafas, dan mengembangkan senyum hangatnya.

"Chanyeol sayang... Boleh eomma melihat fotonya?" tanya seulgi hati-hati bahkan senyum hangatnya masih terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Mendengar itu, chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya kasar tepat berada didepan seulgi bahkan raut wajahnya pun masih dingin. Seunghyun, yoora dan tentu saja seulgi hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Dia manis sayang. Siapa namanya? Besok kalau bisa ajak dia makan malam disini ne? Eomma akan memasakkan masakan spesial untuknya" ucap lembut seulgi. Mendengar ucapan eommanya, sontak wajah dingin chanyeol langsung berubah drastis menjadi berbinar. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun eomma! Dan tentu saja aku akan mengajaknya kemari besok!" ucapnya.

"Berikan ponselnya padaku eomma! Aku juga ingin melihatnya" ucap yoora mencairkan suasana. "Woah neomu kiyeowo! Ughhhh aku gemas" ucap yoora seraya membuat gerakan seperti mencubit pada layar ponsel chanyeol. "Baiklah ajak dia kemari besok. Dan aku akan pulang cepat agar bisa bertemu dengan si lucu ini" lanjutnya.

"Ne. Aku benar-benar akan mengajaknya kesini besok! Kalau begitu aku kekamar ne eomma, appa, dan noona!" ucap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekamarnya.

Sedekar info juga, mengapa seunghyun tak kaget sama sekali setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintai chanyeol adalah namja. Itu karena dulu sebelum ia dan seulgi menikah. Ia juga gay, namun ia menjadi normal setelah bertemu dengan seulgi. Kurang lebih begitulah.

.

.

#07.00 a.m At School

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang tengah duduk diatas motor mahalnya dengan gelisah. Namja yang diketahui bernama kris itu tengah menunggu luhan dari jam 06.00 tadi. Namun hingga sekarang, sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda tentang luhan. Entah karena ia terlalu pagi, atau mungkin memang luhan akan datang terlambat. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, ia masih tetap setia menunggu hingga pujaan hatinya datang.

"Ludeer~ ayolah... Kenapa kau belum datang juga? Aku merindukanmu! Kutelfon tapi tak pernah diangkat. Pesan-pesanku pun tak dibalas. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu lu? Huuhhh aku mengkhawatirkanmu baby~" gumam kris lirih hampir tak terdengar. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengusap kasar wajahnya agar semua orang tak mengetahui kalau ia sedang menangis. Bagaimanapun ia juga menjaga image. Tapi pertahanannya pun bisa runtuh hanya karena namja cantik bernama luhan. Catat itu, seorang KRIS menangis hanya karena LUHAN. What the- ok lupakan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti didepannya -kris-. Dan itulah yang ia tunggu. Namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dalam taksi.

"Lu~...?" kris berucap seraya menggenggam lengan luhan untuk mencegahnya masuk, lebih tepatnya agar luhan tak menghindarinya lagi. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan lu" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut. Luhan hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi matanya yang sudah basah karena airmatanya dan juga ia tak mau menatap mata elang kris.

"Sebenarnya ada apa lu? Kenapa kau menghindariku hm? Kalau aku punya salah padamu, aku minta maaf. Dan kumohon katakan apa salahku lu agar aku tak mengulanginya lagi. Kumohon lu bicaralah" ucap lembut kris seraya memegang kedua bahu mungil luhan yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Tatap aku lu aku mohon" lanjutnya seraya menarik dagu luhan agar mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, kris sangat terkejut karena luhannya yang selama ini kuat telah menangis. Sedangkan luhan, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia terisak kecil didalam kontak mata mereka.

"Lu kumohon jangan menangis. Mian kalau aku salah. Kumohon lu bicaralah" tanpa pikir panjang kris langsung memeluk erat tubuh luhan seraya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Meskipun tak ada balasan pelukan dari luhan. Dan tanpa kris sadari, air matanya juga turun membasahi rambut pirang luhan. "Berbicaralah lu kumohon" lanjutnya dengan nada menahan tangis.

"Ini bukan hiks salahmu kris hiks. Tapi ini hiks sa hiks salahku." ucap luhan disela isakannya. "Kumohon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskan semua. Aku yakin lu, ini hanya salah paham" ucap lembut dalam pelukannya seraya mengusap lembut punggung sempit luhan untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu. Tapi tidak disini" ucap luhan. Setelah mendengar ucapan luhan, kris langsung melepas pelukannya, lalu ia menggandeng tangan luhan. Menariknya untuk pergi ketaman.

.

#Taman Sekolah

Kini luhan & kris sedang duduk berhadapan dikursi taman sekolah dan masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. "Jadi ada apa lu? Katakan kumohon" ujar kris mencairkan suasana.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu ia mulai bercerita. "Saat aku mengejarmu waktu itu. Aku berhenti karena tak sengaja mendengar 3 yeoja itu. Dia mengatakan kalau aku tak pantas untukmu. Kau memacariku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku karena status kita yang sama-sama seorang idola sekolah. Yang yang utama aku adalah penyebab kau menjadi gay kris. Aku-" ucapan luhan terpotong saat jari telunjuk kris menempel dibibirnya, memberi perintah agar berhenti berbicara.

"Lu~ jangan katakan itu lagi. Hei dengarkan aku! Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan ini padamu lu. Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi agar kau mengerti. Aku mencintaimu lu, tak pernah barang sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan latar belakangmu. Cinta itu timbul dihatiku lu. Dan hanya untukmu. Cintaku tulus untukmu lu. Dan Bukan kau yang membuatku gay lu. Tapi karena mungkin inilah yang tuhan takdirkan untuk kita. Tuhan yang mengizinkan kita bersama lu. Tuhan tak pernah melarang tentang cinta lu. Kumohon mengertilah. Aku Byun Kris Wu, akan selalu mencintai Xio Luhan. Sangat mencintai Xio Luhan." jelas kris panjang lebar. Luhan malah semakin terisak karena kata-kata kris yang menyentuh hatinya.

"Tapi hiks... A-aku-"

CHU~

Ucapan luhan terpotong karena kris mencium bibirnya sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Dan itu membuat luhan mematung. Diam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan katakan itu lagi baby... Dan jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini. Hey dengarkan aku lu! Biarkan orang lain mau berkata apa tentang kita ataupun dirimu. Mereka hanya iri padamu ataupun kita lu. Jadi jangan dimasukan hati ne? Karena mereka tak mengerti apapun tentang kita lu~ arraseo?" ucap kris seraya membelai lembut pipi luhan.

Mendengar itu luhan langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap seraya menggenggam tangan besar kris yang berada dipipinya. "Arraseo. Mian ne" ucapnya.

"Aish! Sudah kukatakan jangan menyalahkan dirimu atau aku akan memakanmu disini!" ucap kris dengan ekspresi yang dibuat jengkel.

Mendengar itu, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi luhan. "Ish! Dasar mesum!" ucapnya seraya mencubit pelan pinggang kris.

"Aku mesum hanya dengan mu lu~" ucap kris lengkap dengan senyum menawannya. "Saranghae ludeer... Ani lebih tepatnya neomu saranghae ludeer~" lanjutnya seraya menatap dalam pada mata rusa luhan dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang masih bertengger manis dipipi kiri luhan.

"Em nado neomu saranghae yifan" ucap luhan seraya tersenyum manis. Setelah itu mereka berdua hanyut dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

.

#At Class

3orang namja tengah asik dalam pembicaraan mereka. Namja terdiri dari namja bermata bulat, berpipi bakpao, dan berpawakan mungil bak minion.

"Uri baekkie mau makan tidak?. Ini tadi kyungie sendiri yang memasak!" tanya kyungsoo -namja bermata bulat- dengan nada berbinar. Kyungsoo memang sangat pandai dalam hal memasak, sifat yang diturunkan oleh ibunya.

"Aku tak kau tawari?" tanya minseok -namja berpipi bakpao- dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Nanti kalau kau yang makan, sekali suap saja akan langsung habis. Bahkan tempat makannya pun ikut kau makan! Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau makan, nanti berat badanmu akan bertambah lagi. Lalu kalau si spongebob itu melihatmu yang semakin gemuk, maka dia akan meninggalkanmu. Arraseo?!" kyungsoo berucap cuek.

"Huhhh bilang saja tidak boleh! Tidak usah bawa nama chenie segala!" protes minseok seraya mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah baozi! Makanlah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mian ne?" ucap kyungsoo lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Dan ditanggapi pula dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang diwajah imut minseok. "Kenapa yixing hyung belum kesini ya?" lanjutnya.

"Ah tadi saat aku ketemu yixing, dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa bergabung hari ini. Katanya joon... Jun... Em... Jon.." jelas minseok terbata-bata karena lupa dengan nama asli suho. "JoonMyun minnie~" kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Ah iya itu maksudku. Ah sebut saja suho, nama aslinya itu sangat susah." ucap minseok seraya memakan makanan yang dibawa kyungsoo tadi. "Memang mau ada apa? Tumben sekali. Biasanya meskipun dia sedang bersama suho, dia selalu bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk kita" gerutu kyungsoo. "Katanya menemani suho untuk membeli persediaan. Dan juga membantu appa & eommanya suho untuk berbenah. Mereka pergi bersama kris & luhanie juga. Dan juga tadi yixingie mengirim pesan padaku. Kalau restoran tutup, jadi hari ini kita libur." jelas minseok. Memang kyungsoo & minseok bekerja direstoran yixing. Sebenarnya kyungsoo & minseok memang termasuk golongan yang kurang berkecukupan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di restoran yixing. Meski awalnya yixing menolak, karena sebenarnya ia bersikeras untuk membantu mereka ketika mereka membutuhkan, namun keduanya menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin menjadi orang yang berketergantungan. Meskipun kyungsoo merupakan sepupu seorang penguasa seperti park chanyeol, tapi ternyata hidupnya tak semewah itu. Dulu sempat chanyeol dan keluarganya meminta kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Namun kyungsoo bersikeras menolak itu. Dan apadaya, yixing tak tega dengan keduanya. Jadi ia menerima kyungsoo & minseok untuk bekerja direstorannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana! Ya jelas pasti disana ada kris hyung juga! Kan mereka saudara! Huh dasar. Kenapa kau juga jadi pelupa seperti yixingie hyung. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, untuk apa mereka berbenah? Apa mereka akan pindah" ucap kyungsoo. Lalu ia menatap baekhyun yang masih asik dengan acara 'Kunyah Mengunyah Masakan Kyungsoo Dengan Lahapnya'. "Baekkie~ memangnya baekkie mau pindah ya?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Ani... Baekkie akan pergi kelondon untuk penyembuhan baekkie! Doakan ne kyungie~ Miniie~" ucap baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah begitu..." kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dengan lemas begitu pula minseok. "Berapa lama baekkie?" kini minseok yang bertanya.

"Baekkie tidak tahu. Katanya hunnie hanya sebentar kok. Jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi minnie" ucap baekhyun seraya mengunyah makanannya. Dan hasilnya "Uhhukk Uhhuukk..." baekhyun tersedak. Melihat itu kyunsoo langsung memberikan sebotol minuman untuk baekhyun, dengan minseok yang mengelus lembut punggung baekhyun. "Hati-hati baekkie~" ucap lembut minseok.

Tiba-tiba sehun datang menghampiri mereka. "Ah ternyata baekkie disini" ucapnya.

"Kajja baekkie bersiap-siap. Baekkie harus pulang sekarang" masih dengan nada lembut sehun berujar.

"Kenapa?" tanya baekhyun seraya mendongak untuk menatap sehun.

"Pemberangkatan baekkie dipercepat menjadi besok. Jadi sekarang baekkie harus beristirahat sekarang. Agar besok tidak lelah ne" -sehun berucap seraya membelai lembut rambut hitam kelam baekhyun.

"Begitu..." -baekhyun.

"Sehun-ssi, bisa bicara berdua?" kini kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kajja ikut aku. Minseok jaga baekkie sebentar ne" lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar diikuti oleh sehun.

"Sehun-ssi aku hanya ingin bertanya." ucap kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada diluar kelas. "Boleh. Tanya apa? Em dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Itu terlalu formal. Kau kan teman baekhyun, jadi kau juga temanku." sanggah sehun.

"Em begini, berapa lama baekhyun berada dilondon untuk penyembuhannya?" tanya kyungsoo. "Kurang lebih 3tahun. Kenapa?" ucap sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"3tahun ya" -kyungsoo berucap seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan akan dalam jangka waktu itu. Karena bisa saja pengobatannya selesai sebelum 3tahun." ucap sehun.

"Dia berangkat besok?" -kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya masih 2hari lagi. Tapi tuan byun mempercepatnya menjadi besok. Doakan saja agar pengobatannya berhasil. Baekhyun akan kembali padamu. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan lupa meskipun lama tak bertemu." -sehun.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, air matanya mengalir. Ia terisak kecil. "Hiks aku yakin baekkie hiks akan sembuh. Hiks. Dan dia takkan melupakan kami hiks" ucapnya susah payah karena menahan tangis. Sehun yang tak tega melihatnya hanya dapat mengelus lembut punggung kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Namun kyungsoo malah menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sehun. Ia memang selalu butuh pelampiasan ketika menangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja berkulit tan memandangi adegan tersebut dengan pandangan tak suka seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu ia menendang tong sampah yang ada disampingnya. "AGRH! KAKIKU!" Teriaknya karena merasa kesakitan setelah menendang tong sampah tersebut. "Tong Sampah Sialan!" lanjutnya.

"Awas kau cadel! Kau merebut kyungieku!" gerutunya. "Kukutuk kau menjadi cadel selamanya! HAHAHA" Lanjutnya seraya tertawa evil.

.

.

Disisi lain, chanyeol kini tengah duduk disalah satu bangku dalam cafetaria dengan gelisah. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama jongdae.

"Ya park chanyeol! Kenapa dudukmu seperti itu?" tanya jongdae antusias karena melihat chanyeol yang duduk dengan posisi tidak tenang.

"Diamlah! Kau tak mengerti apapun!" ketus chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti! Kau saja tak berbicara padaku daritadi!" jongdae berdecak sebal. "Kalau kau mencari baekhyun. Coba cari dikelas. Aku melihatnya tadi!" lanjutnya.

"JINJJA!?" teriak chanyeol dengan mata melebar. "Oh astaga kau membuat jantungku copot!" kaget jongdae. "Ya aku melihatnya tadi berjalan dengan kyungsoo dan minnie kekelas." lanjutnya.

"Ah gomawo! Aku akan kesana sekarang! Kau bayar jusku ne!" ucap chanyeol seraya berjalan menjauh. "MWO?! Aish! Dasar! Uangnya saja lebih banyak dariku! Tapi kenapa bayar jus saja tak mampu! Kalau aku jadi fansnya! Maka aku akan membencinya sekarang! Kalau bisa aku akan mencuri boxer rillakuma kesayangannya itu!" gerutunya. Lalu ia mulai menyesap kopinya.

Tiba-tiba kai datang dan langsung mencomot kopi jongdae. Namun tak menghabiskannya. Hanya setengah saja.

"YA! KOPIKU! Apa-apaan kau hitam! Kalau mau beli sendiri!" protes jongdae. Namun tak ditanggapi oleh kai. Dan suasana pun menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba...

DUGH!

"PFFFFFTTTTT"

Tangan kai yang terkepal dia banting dengan keras dimeja, sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. All hasil jongdae yang tengah meminum kopinya terkaget dengan suara itu. Sontak ia menyemprotkan kopinya. Dan lebih parahnya itu, yang kena semprotan kopi adalah wajah yadong kai.

"YA KOPIMU! Aish! Wajah sexyku" protes kai seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri! Kau yang mengagetkanku. Dan satu lagi, wajahmu itu yadong! Tidak sexy!" jongdae berdecak sebal namun seringaian jahil muncul diwajah kotaknya. "Tapi, percaya padaku! Wajahmu saat ini berlipat-lipat kali lebih tampan! HAHAHA!" lanjutnya seraya tertawa dengan tawa cempreng khasnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu! Akan kubuat wajahmu menjadi segitiga!" ketus kai. Dan seketika jongdae langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

#At Class

"Baekkie?!" sapa chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar. Namun kemudian ia mengernyit. Karena melihat baekhyun berdiri seraya menggendong tasnya.

"Ah channie.. Anyeong. Waeyo?" tanya baekhyun.

"Baekkie mau kemana?" -chanyeol.

"Pulang. Soalnya-" ucapan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk keluar setelah ia mengambil tasnya juga.

"Ya park chanyeol! Baekkie akan-" -sehun.

"Sudahlah hun, berikan mereka waktu untuk berdua. Hanya sebentar! Memang si tiang listrik itu sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Tapi percayalah, ia takkan menyakiti baekkie. Kau kirimkan pesan saja pada chanyeol untuk membawa baekhyun pulang segera" -kyungsoo.

"Ah baiklah..." setelah berucap, sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk chanyeol.

 **To : Park Chanyeol**

 **Hey idiot! Cepat bawa pulang baekhyun sebelum pukul 5sore kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai. Dia harus istirahat!**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan, tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 **From : Park Chanyeol**

 **Baiklah! Percayakan semua padaku!. :D**

.

.

Disisi lain kini chanyeol & baekhyun tengah duduk berdua ditaman dekat kedai ice cream seraya menikmati enaknya rasa ice cream.

Tiba-tiba ponsel chanyeol bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : Ooh Sehun**

 **Hey idiot! Cepat bawa pulang baekhyun sebelum pukul 5sore kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai. Dia harus istirahat!.**

Lalu chanyeol mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk sehun dan mengirimnya.

 **To : Ooh Sehun**

 **Baiklah! Percayakan semua padaku!. :D**

Setelah membalas pesan dari sehun, ia langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya disakunya. Dan ia mulai melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda karena pesan masuk tadi, yaitu acara 'Memandangi Pahatan Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Sangat Sempurna alias Memandangi Wajah Manis Baekhyun'.

"Channie~ Baekkie harus cepat pulang" ucap baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol.

"Nanti saja ne? Channie ingin berlama-lama dengan baekkie disini. Hanya hari ini saja. Tak apa kan?" ucap chanyeol hati-hati seraya menggenggam lembut tangan mungil baekhyun. "Tadi channie juga sudah meminta izin dengan sehun" lanjutnya.

Kini chanyeol dan bekhyun tengan merebahkan diri mereka diatas empuknya rumput-rumput hijau yang memenuhi taman. Mereka merebahkan diri seraya menatap langit dengan satu tangan yang saling menggenggam hangat.

"Emm channie... apa diatas sana sangat indah?" tanya baekhyun seraya menunjuk langit dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya tengah digenggam oleh chanyeol.

"Channie tidak tahu baekkie... Tapi kalau channie kira-kira, disana memang indah. Waeyo baekkie? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" ucap chanyeol seadanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat baekhyun.

"Ani... baekkie hanya bertanya" setelah bekhyun berucap seperti itu, suasana menjadi hening. Dan tiba-tiba...

BYURRRRRRR

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda bagi chanyeol & baekhyun.

"Channie hujan! Kajja kita berteduh!" ucap baekhyun lalu ia berdiri hendak berlari, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kita tak usah berteduh baekkie. Kumohon sekali saja izinkan channie menikmati hujan bersama baekkie. Hanya sebentar." Ucap chanyeol dengan raut wajah penuh harap. Melihat itu baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Kenapa baekkie begitu? Baekkie takut?" ucap chanyeol dengan khawatir seraya menangkup kedua pipi gembil baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya setelah ia menyadari raut wajah ketakutan baekhyun.

"Baekkie hanya takut kalau ada petir channie..." ucap baekhyun lirih namun dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran chanyeol.

"Tidak usah takut ne. Ada channie disini. Channie akan menjaga baekkie. Arrachi?" ujar lembut chanyeol. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala serta senyum manis dari baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun lalu berputar-putar dibawah guyuran air hujan. Refleks baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang chanyeol saat chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk diajak berputar-putar.

"AAAAAA CHANNIE INI MENYENANGKAN! HAHAHA" ucap baekhyun dengan nada gembira bak anak kecil yang habis dibelikan sebuah ice cream. "HAHAHA SUDAH KUBILANG INI MENYENANGKAN BAEKKIE! WUHUUUUUUUU!" Chanyeol pun ikut histeris dengan tubuh yang masih berputar-putar.

Namun saat chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun sedikit lebih tinggi, sontak baekhyun langsung merenggangkan tangannya dengan kepala mendongak keatas agar dapat lebih menikmati tetesan air hujan yang membasahinya.

"HAHAHA BAEKKIE MENYUKAI HUJAN! BAEKKIE TAK TAKUT LAGI DENGAN HUJAN! HAHAHA" tawa baekhyun pecah saat chanyeol menambah ritme putarannya. "SARNGHAE BAEKKIE" teriak chanyeol seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan keduanya larut dalam kehangatan dibawah guyuran derasnya air hujan yang turun.

.

.

#Park's House

"Chanyeol, sudah siap belum nak? Kalau sudah cepat jemput baekhyun ya. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanannya" ucap seulgi seraya mendudukan diri disamping chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum idiot seraya memandangi fotonya dengan baekhyun dalam ponselnya.

"Ne eomma, aku akan kesana. Baekkie pasti akan terkejut!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Terkejut? Apa kau tidak memberitahunya sebelumnya?" tanya seulgi dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi.

"Ani eomma. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan kejutan untuknya" ucap chanyeol seraya memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya. "Aku pergi ne eomma" lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

Memang tadi sekitar pukul 5sore, chanyeol sudah mengantarkan baekhyun pulang karena takut kalau baekhyun akan sakit setelah bermain hujan dengannya. Lalu ia pamit begitu saja untuk membantu seulgi memasak makanan untuk baekhyun nanti malam, namun cahnyeol tak memberitahu baekhyun untuk datang kerumahnya malam ini. Dengan alasan untuk memberi kejutan pada baekhyun. Dan malam ini, keluarga park memang tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan penyambutan baekhyun untuk chanyeol.

.

.

#Byun's House

TING TONG

"chakkaman..." teriak suho dari dalam rumah.

CKLEEEKKKK

"Ow Chanyeol! Masuklah!" ucap suho seraya memberi jalan agar chanyeol masuk, lalu ia menutup pintunya setelah chanyeol masuk. "Ada apa kau kesini? Tumben sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun ada hyung? Kenapa rumah ini sepi? Kemana paman & bibi?" tanya chanyeol seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu. "Em baekhyun, appa, eomma sedang-"

"Ah Park Chanyeol What's up! Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa? Merindukanku?" ucapan suho terpotong cepat oleh kris yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Ani hyung. Aku mencari baekhyun. Dimana dia? Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" –chanyeol.

"Em tunggu sebentar chanyeol, aku akan membuatkanmu minum. Kajja kris bantu aku!" ucap suho seraya memberi kode pada kris agar ia mengikutinya. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan suho. Kris langsung membuntuti suho. "Cepat ne hyung!" chanyeol berucap dan hanya dibalas dengan deheman oleh keduanya.

Saat sampai didapur, kris langsung mengambil cangkir lalu ia berikan pada suho agar diisi dengan kopi untuk chanyeol.

"Kris? Apa menurutmu baekkie belum memberitahu chanyeol soal keberangkatannya?" ucap suho membuka suara.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung." Jawab kris seadanya. "Kita beritahu saja padanya hyung! Siapa tahu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kita, dia tak kambuh lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja!" suho berucap seraya berjalan mendahului kris seraya membawa secangkir kopi hangat untuk chanyeol.

Sesampainya diruang tamu, suho langsung meletakkan cangkir tersebut tepat didepan chanyeol.

"Minumlah dulu!" perintahnya.

"Eomma & Appa sudah berangkat ke London petang tadi" ucap kris memecah keheningan.

"Begitu..." ucap chanyeol lalu mulai menyesap kopinya. "Lalu baekkie dimana?" lanjutnya dan masih dengan cangkir yang berada ditangannya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menunduk dalam. Suho yang mengerti situasi tersebut langsung membuka suara.

"Lebih tepatnya appa & eomma yang menemani baekkie ke London. Mereka berangkat sore tadi setelah ia pulang ke rumah" ucap suho dengan lirih. Sontak mata chanyeol membola dan...

PRANGGGG!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.9nya...**

 **Ma** **a** **f kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Dan makasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca dan review ff ini sebelumnya...**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Haha iya setuju banget :D. Makasih buat reviewnya... ikutin terus ne ceritanya... jangan lupa review lagi... Fighting! Anyeong**

 **ShinHaein61 : Emm baekhyun ke londong sama ortunya, sehun dan 1 lagi. Tapi masih rahasia. Itu bakal kejawab dichap depan kayaknya. Dan buat pertanyaan tentang chanyeol, itu kalau chanyeol kambuh, dia bakal ngamuk-ngamuk. Barang apapun yang ada disampingnya pasti bakal ia banting. Intinya gitu hehe... makasih ya reviewnya. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya. Review lagi jangan lupa :D . nado saranghae hihihi :D. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Yousee : Itu bakal kejawab di chap depan ne... Ikuti terus chapnya. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya. Review lagi ya nanti hehe... :D Fighting! Anyeong**

 **meliarisky7 : Iya ini udah lanjut. Haha makasih bwt triple likenya. Haha :D. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya. Ikutin terus ne chapnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tolong requestnya ya :)**

 **Salam hangat Chanbaek Hunbaek Chanhun Shipper... ;)**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **See you in next chapther...**

 **Saranghae** **...**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 _Happy Reading..._

 **Complicated Love**

Chapther 10

"Eomma & Appa sudah berangkat ke London petang tadi" ucap kris memecah keheningan.

"Begitu..." ucap chanyeol lalu mulai menyesap kopinya. "Lalu baekkie dimana?" lanjutnya dan masih dengan cangkir yang berada ditangannya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menunduk dalam. Suho yang mengerti situasi tersebut langsung membuka suara.

"Lebih tepatnya appa & eomma yang menemani baekkie ke London. Mereka berangkat sore tadi setelah ia pulang ke rumah" ucap suho dengan lirih. Sontak mata chanyeol membola dan...

PRANGGGG!

Cangkir kopi yang berada ditangan chanyeol jatuh begitu saja. "Mwo?" ucap chanyeol lirih, sangat lirih karena ia masih sangat terkejut. Tangannya terkepal erat karena amarahnya yang memuncak, matanya pun memerah. "Katakan sekali lagi!" lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah.

"Yeol, dengarkan kami. Kami akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu! Jangan kambuh lagi kumohon yeol." Ucap suho dengan nada lembut agar dapat menenangkan chanyeol.

"KEPARAT! KALIAN MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN BAEKHYUN! BAJINGAN KALIAN!" amarahnya pun tak dapat tertahan lagi. Ia membentak suho & kris seraya berdiri dengan tangan masih mengepal erat dan mata yang memerah.

"Yeol! Bukan seperti itu. Dengarkan kami dulu!" suho mencoba berucap tenang. "KEPARAT KALIAN!" ucap chanyeol cepat dan masih dengan nada marah pada suara bassnya.

Sedangkan kris, ia sedang mencoba menahan amarahnya. Sekedar info juga kalau kris itu juga mudah terpancing emosi. "DIAM YEOL! BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASAN KAMI!" kini amarahnya tak dapat ditahan. Kris berucap dengan suara lantangnya.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

BRUKK

Namun chanyeol malah berteriak histeris seraya menjambak kasar rambutnya setelah membanting meja diruang tamu tersebut. Sontak suho & kris sangat terkejut, dan amarah suho pun terpancing karena chanyeol yang tak bisa tenang.

"BAEKHYUN PERGI KELONDON UNTUK PENGOBATANNYA YEOL! KUMOHON MENGERTILAH!" ucap suho karena amarahnya pun tak dapat ditahan juga. "Dengan siapa dia kesana?" kini chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang cukup tenang karena ia juga sedang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

Suho menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lalu mulai berkata, "Dengan appa, eomma, bom noona dan sehun" ucapnya.

Mendengar nama 'sehun', amarah chanyeol kembali memuncak. "OMONG KOSONG! KALIAN MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN BAEKHYUN DAN MENYURUHNYA UNTUK BERSAMA SI KEPARAT SEHUN ITU!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada bassnya yang meninggi.

"Kami sudah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya yeol!. Kalau kau masih keras kepala... KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" kini kris berucap penuh amarah. Tanpa berkata apapun, chanyeol berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju pintu untuk pergi. Dan tanpa disadari, air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kris! Bantu aku membersihkan ini semua! Biarkan dia dulu, dia butuh waktu. Kita akan mengatakan padanya kalau waktunya sudah tepat." Ucap suho seraya membenarkan posisi meja yang tadi sempat dibanting oleh chanyeol. Kris menjawab dengan deheman, lalu mulai membantu suho membersihkan kekacauan tersebut.

.

.

Didalam mobil mewahnya yang masih terparkir sempurna didepan rumah keluarga byun, chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya disetir mobil dengan tangan yang terlipat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hiks... baek, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sayang? Bahkan kau tak berpamitan denganku. Kenapa baek? Hiks" ucap chanyeol sesenggukan.

Lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menghapus airmatanya kasar. Setelah itu ia menginjak gas dengan kecepatan yang tinggi untuk menuju rumahnya. Bahkan cara menyetirnya bisa dibilang urakan malam ini.

.

.

#Park's House

Park Seung Hyun, Park Seulgi, dan Park Yoora sedang berdiri didepan pintu setelah mendengar mobil chanyeol yang sudah datang dihalaman rumah mereka. Mereka ingin menyambut baekhyun dengan baik. Bahkan senyum hangat mereka mengembang dengan sempurna diwajah mereka.

DARRR

Pintu rumah dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh chanyeol. Ia berjalan masuk dengan sempoyongan dan juga matanya yang memerah menahan amarah namun juga basah karena air matanya yang sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Seung Hyun, seulgi, dan yoora sontak terkejut setelah melihat keadaan chanyeol tersebut. "Chanyeol ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kemana baekhyun nak?" khawatir seulgi seraya berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Namun tanpa menggubris pertanyaan eommanya, chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai melewati eomma, appa, dan kemudian noonanya.

Saat seulgi hendak menyusul chanyeol, seunghyun mencegahnya. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu chagi" cegahnya. "Ne eomma! Sepertinya ia kambuh lagi." Kini yoora yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba...

DARRRR

Pintu kamar chanyeol yang berada dilantai atas terbanting keras oleh chanyeol sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sangat keras hingga terdengar dilantai bawah. Sontak seulgi langsung berlari menuju kamar chanyeol.

Sesampainya dikamar chanyeol, ia mendengar suara-suara bantingan benda-benda. Bahkan ia mendengar jeritan mengerikan oleh chanyeol. Seulgi yang mendengar itu dari balik pintu langsung merosot kelantai lengkap dengan tangisnya yang pecah. "Ada apa denganmu nak hiks?" ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Lalu ia mendengar suara tangis chanyeol didalam sana, chanyeol seraya mengatakan nama baekhyun berkali-kali dalam tangisnya.

.

.

#London Side

Seorang namja mungil tengah membantu eommanya untuk menata pakaian dialmari. Barkhyun –namja mungil- itu terus saja bersenandung kecil karena rasa senangnya, ia tak sabar untuk kesembuhannya.

"Baekkie~ Tolong ambilkan ponsel eomma nak. Eomma akan mengabari hyung & gegemu kalau kita sudah sampai disini" ucap irene seraya tersenyum manis pada baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun langsung berlari kecil untuk mengambilkan ponsel eommanya dinakas.

"Ige eomma.." ucapnya seraya memberikan ponsel tersebut pada eommanya dan langsung diterima oleh empunya. Irene langsung membuka kontak dan mencari kontak suho untuk dihubungi.

" _Yeoboseoyeo?"_ ucap suho diseberang sana.

"Ah ne suho ini eomma"

" _Ne eomma ada apa?"_

"Eomma hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kami sudah sampai disini."

" _Em Syukurlah! Bagaimana dengan perjalanannya eomma?"_

"Lancar. Tak ada apa-apa. Sedang apa kau nak?"

" _Sedang menonton tv dengan kris eomma"_ bohong suho diseberang sana karena sebenarnya saat ini ia masih dengan acara membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi tadi.

"O ya sudah. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ne. Eomma masih harus menata pakaian baekkie. Besok akan eomma kabari lagi, cepat tidur ne?"

" _Ne eomma"_

"Jaljayo"

" _Jaljayo eomma"_

PIP

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh irene. Ia melanjutkan kerjaannya setelah sempat tertunda.

Tadi memang setelah baekhyun diantar pulang oleh chanyeol dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Irene langsung menyuruh bibi jung agar memandikan baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatannya. Lalu mereka menuju bandara untuk membeli tiket seraya menunggu sehun & bom yang masih dalam perjalanan. Memang selain jiyoung & irene yang menemani baekhyun kelondon, park bom juga ikut menemani karena ia akan kembali menjadi guru privat bagi baekhyun dilondon. Bagaimanapun jiyoung & irene ingin baekhyun mendapatkan pengetahuan yang sepadan seperti orang seumurannya. Dan juga satu lagi yang terpenting, sehun juga hrus turut ikut karena ia yang menangani penyembuhan baekhyun.

.

.

#Skip Time

1bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian kekacauan yang terjadi rumah keluarga byun oleh chanyeol. Bahkan sampai saat ini chanyeol masih saja seperti itu, tak berubah sama sekali. Ia tak ingin keluar kamar, ia hanya keluar kamar untuk pergi kebar mencoba mencari pelampiasan untuk hasratnya dan juga untuk minum beberapa gelas. Bahkan pernah pada suatu malam, nyonya park melihat chanyeol yang pulang pada larut malam dengan langkah gontai khas orang mabuk dan juga luka-luka berdarah serta lebam-lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, makanan yang diberikan oleh eommanya pun tak ia sentuh sama sekali olehnya, bahkan ia juga sering kambuh dan juga tangisnya selalu pecah tiap malamnya.

Kyungsoo selaku sepupu terdekat chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafas setela mendengar cerita dari keluarga park tentang hal tersebut. Bahkan ia juga ikut menangis karena tak tega dengan kondisi chanyeol yang saat ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada didepan pintu kamar chanyeol. Dia memutuskan untuk mampir dirumah keluarga park setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes saat ia memegang knop pintu kamar chanyeol tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yeol, ini aku kyungsoo. Kau sedang apa?" tanya kyungsoo dari balik pintu dengan nada lembut. Namun... "KHA!" sahut chanyeol dari dalam sana dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan situasi tersebut langsung menghapus kasar irmatanya lalu... "YEOL! DENGAR! BAEKHYUN AKAN KEMBALI. PERCAYA PADAKU YEOL KUMOHON!" bentaknya dari balik pintu. "BAEKHYUN PERGI UNTUK KESEMBUHANNYA YEOL! DIA BERUSAHA SEMBUH UNTUK MU! AKU BISA MELIHATNYA. TATAPAN MATANYA PADAMU MENGISYARATKAN CINTA YEOL! MENGERTILAH!" lanjutnya.

"OMONG KOSONG! DIA PASTI DISANA SANGAT BAHAGIA DENGAN SEHUN. MEREKA PASTI SERING MELAKUKKAN'NYA'! SEHUN KEPARAT! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCINYA SEKARANG!" sahut chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"JUSTRU SEHUN YANG MEMBANTU KESEMBUHAN BAEKHYUN YEOL! HENTIKAN PIKIRAN NEGATIFMU! KAU LUPA KALAU SEHUN ITU DOKTER PRIBADI BAEKHYUN HAH?! SADARLAH YEOL BAEKHYUN ITU HANYA MENGINGINKAN YANG TERBAIK. SADARLAH!" bentak kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui kalau sehun merupakan dokter pribadi dari baekhyun karena yixing & luhan yang memberitahunya. Mendengar bisingan yang terdapat dikamar chanyeol, seunghyun, irene dan yoora langsung menyusul kyungsoo. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan nada meninggi bahkan kini ia tengah menangis lalu seung hyun menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan punggung kyungsoo agar ia menjadi tenang.

Mendengar teriakan kyungsoo dari luar, tiba-tiba sebuah memori kecil terputar dalam ingatannya...

 _"Baekkie... Saranghae" ucap chanyeol spontan karena balasan pelukan dari baekhyun._

 _"Baekkie juga menyukai channie... Channie milikku!" ucap baekhyun mantap seraya merapatkan pelukannya dan melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya._

 _"Baekkie juga miliku... Milikku... Milikku... Dan selamanya milikku" ucap chanyeol berulang-ulang seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala baekhyun._

Air mata chanyeol kembali turun membasahi pipinya setelah teringat tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Saranghae baekkie... saranghae... saranghae..." gumamnya berulang kali. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan...

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan raut terkejut oleh eomma, appa, noona, dan kyungsoo. Lalu setelah melihat kyungsoo, chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam pelukan tersebut. seulgi dan yoora menangis terharu melihat kejadian tersebut. bahkan seunghyun pun berkaca-kaca melihat kejadian tersebut, namun tidak menangis. Hanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gomawo kyung-ah... Kau sudah menyadarkanku.. Gomawo" ucap chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Mendengar itu kyungsoo tersenyum hangat disela-sela tangisnya yang pecah. Bahkan ia juga membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku yeol. Kau sepupu terbaikku" ucap kyungsoo. Lalu chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memandang appa, eomma, dan noonanya secara bergantian. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya pasalnya mereka masih saja menampilkan raut terkejutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kini kondisi chanyeol dapat dibilang memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya yang menjadi kurus, bahkan jenggotnya pun mulai tumbuh didagunya. Pipinya yang menjadi tirus juga penampilannya yang dapat dibilang seperti 'gembel'. Hanya ketampanannya saja yang tersisa. "Apa kalian hanya memandangiku terus? Eomma, appa tidak merindukan anak tampanmu ini? Noona juga tak merindukan adik tampanmu ini?" ucapnya dengan seulas senyum kecil yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Lalu mereka ber-3 langsung menghujam chanyeol dengan pelukan rindu mereka. "Chanyeol-ah, eomma sungguh hiks merindukanmu" ucap seulgi dalam tangisnya. Lalu chanyeol menghapus air mata seulgi dengan ibu jarinya seraya tersenyum miris, "Mianhae eomma. Chanyeol menjadi seorang brengsek kali ini." Ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya tanda penyesalan.

"Ani... Jangan salahkan dirimu nak. Yasudah kau mandilah setelah itu turun ne. Eomma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap seulgi lembut seraya membelai lembut rambut chanyeol.

"Ne eomma... Noona?" chanyeol memanggil noonanya yang sedari tadi menangis terharu, lalu ia mendekati yoora dan menghapus airmatanya, "Uljima noona..." ucapnya.

"Sudah cukup menangisnya ya. Sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu yeol. Lalu turun untuk makan siang bersama arraseo?" ucap seunghyun memecah keheningan.

"Ne appa..." ucapnya. "Ya Pororo kau menghalangi jalanku" chanyeol berucap saat ia melihat kyungsoo yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk kekamarnya. Namun kyungsoo malah menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkejut. "Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa?" ucap kyungsoo.

"Pororo Wae?" ucap santai chanyeol. "Ucapkan sekali lagi" pinta kyungsoo. "Po-ro-ro!" ucap chanyeol seraya menenkankan per suku katanya.

"KYAAAAAA! Aku merindukan panggilan itu! Aku menyayangimu tiang listrik!" ucap kyungsoo berbinar seraya memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan erat. "YA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU EOH! INI SESAK DASAR PORORO!" protes chanyeol dengan nada meninggi. Sontak kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum aneh pada chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman kyungsoo, takut kalau kyungsoo menjadi tak waras.

"Sudah.. cepat mandilah yeol." Ucap yoora. "Ne Noona" –chanyeol-.

Lalu SeungHyun, seulgi, yoora, dan kyungsoo turun untuk menanti chanyeol agar dapat menikmati makan siang bersama.

.

.

#London Side

Baekhyun tengah duduk dalam ruangan sehun di Exside Hospital yang berada diLondon. Dia tengah menunggu sehun yang sedang mengambil hasil check kesehatan baekhyun di dalam bilik lain.

"Hunnie~" ucap riang baekhyun saat melihat sehun yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Baekkie siap?" tanya sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ne! Baekkie siap hunniie!" mantap baekhyun.

Setelah itu sehun melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dokter untuk menyembuhkan baekhyun. Memang secara perlahan-lahan namun pasti.

.

.

#SkipTime At Seoul Korea Selatan

2tahun sudah terlewati, kini chanyeol menjadi seorang CEO muda di salah satu perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Dia seorang CEO muda di Park Co, namun seunghyun masih bekerja. Ia bekerja dirumah, mengurusi perusahaan yang berada dijepang, ia hanya menerima laporan-laporan atau berkas-berkas penting lain dari jepang lalu ia kerjakan diruang kerjanya dalam rumah.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat Kyungsoo untuk menjadi sekretaris dikantornya. Awalnya kyungsoo menolak tawaran chanyeol, namun karena chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk merayu kyungsoo, akhirnya kyungsoo menerima tawaran tersebut. Sebenarnya Kai menawarkannya untuk menjadi sekretaris juga dikantornya, namun kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk bersama chanyeol. Sekedar info juga kalau kyungsoo & kai sudah bertunangan karena mereka berdua dijodohkan.

Kris menjadi seorang CEO juga disalah satu perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ia juga sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan karena kris melamarnya saat ulang tahun luhan. Mereka melakukkan pertunangan tanpa baekhyun, hanya dengan sulay dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang pulang untuk menyaksikan pertunangannya. Mereka tidak ingin menikah tanpa baekhyun, jadi mereka memutuskan akan menikah setelah baekhyun kembali. Berbicara mengenai luhan, kini luhan telah menjadi seorang pemilik butik Xio Fashion warisan dari ibunya. Sebenarnya ayahnya menyuruh untuk mengurus perusahaan darinya, namun luhan memilih lebih memilih butik yang diwariskan dari ibunya tersebut. karena menurutnya, ia lebih berbakat dalam hal mendesain.

Suho pun sama seperti kris, ia menjadi seorang CEO disalah satu perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Ia juga sudah bertunangan dengan Yixing saat hari aniversarry mereka. Mereka melakukkan pertunangan tanpa baekhyun, hanya dengan sulay dan juga kedua orang tuanya yang pulang untuk menyaksikan pertunangannya. Mereka tidak ingin menikah tanpa baekhyun, jadi mereka memutuskan akan menikah setelah baekhyun kembali. Berbicara mengenai Yixing, kini restoran yang ia kelola menjadi semakin berkembang. Bahkan kini restorannya sangat terkenal dari segala penjuru korea selatan.

Kai pun bernasib sama seperti kris, suho dan chanyeol. Ia menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan warisan dari appanya. Namun kai sering menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menggantikan tugasnya sementara hanya untuk menjenguk kyungsoo dikantor chanyeol. Bahkan ia jadi semakin genit dan manja setelah menjadi tunangan kyungsoo. Meskipun kyungsoo masih saja bertingakah cuek pada kai, namun sebenarnya kyungsoo pun sudah menaruh hati pada namja pemilik kulit tan tersebut.

Jongdae pun bernasib sama seperti yang lainnya, ia menjadi CEO perusahaan yang diwarisi oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ia mengangkat minseok untuk menjadi sekretarisnya, namun minseok menolak karena ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi chef direstoran yixing. Hanya saja mereka belum bertunangan, namun sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mengingat teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih untuk terus menunggu baekkienya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, ia sering bermimpi bahwa baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan itu yang membuat kekhawatiran didalam batinnya. Bahkan seunghyun sudah mengenalkannya pada anak perempuan teman-temannya untuk dijodohkan dengan chanyeol. Namun chanyeol selalu menolak hal tersebut dengan alasan lagi-lagi ingin terus menunggu baekhyun.

Kurang lebih begitulah deskripsi tentang kehidupan mereka setelah 2tahun berlalu. Dan kini seorang namja jakung tengah duduk dengan santainya seraya memandangi foto kecil berbingkai dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Pororo?" tanya namja jakung -chanyeol- pada kyungsoo yang tengah bermesraan dengan komputernya. Bukannya kyungsoo & chanyeol itu seruangan, tapi kyungsoo sedang mengecheck data-data yang sedang masuk dalam komputer chanyeol. "Mwo?" jawab kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kira-kira kapan baekkie akan kembali? Dia sedang apa ya disana?" tanya chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Mendengar itu kyungsoo langsung menghentikan acara ketik-mengetiknya lalu menatap chanyeol dengan mata O.O nya. "Saat aku berbicara dengan sehun dulu, dia bilang penyembuhannya akan berlangsung selama kurang lebih 3tahun yeol. Wae? Kau merindukannya?" ucapnya.

"Emmm... sangat merindukkannya." Ucap mantap chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukannya." Celetuk kyungsoo dengan senyum hangatnya. "Yeol! Ingat ya, kau harus mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu yang-"

"Aku tahu" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong cepat oleh chanyeol. Lalu ia mendengus sebal pada chanyeol.

.

.

#London Side

"Chagi lusa kita akan kembali ke korea. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Besok aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk membeli persediaan" ucap seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan senyum menawannya.

"JINJJA?! WUHUUUUU!" jawab namja mungil dengan berbinar.

"Jangan berteriak! Ah kau ini! Kau bisa menyakiti telingaku!"

"Hehe mian.. Oke kalau begitu. Besok setelah pulang kerja kau harus mengantarkanku cepat ne!" ucap namja mungil tersebut dengan girangnya.

.

.

#Seoul Korea Selatan

Jam berganti jam tanpa terasa, petang ini seorang namja jakung tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Kris –namja jakung- itu hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya karena ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan pekerjaannya.

"Yifan, kau sudah makan?" tanya luhan dengan lembut seraya membelai sayang rambut pirang kris. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tunangannya tersebut.

"Belum lu, pekerjaanku sangat banyak hari ini. Kurasa aku akan lembur malam ini" jawab kris seadanya namun dengan nada yang lembut pula.

Memang luhan sekarang tengah berada dikantor kris. Setiap hari ia selalu mendatangi kris dikantornya jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai, namun sebaliknya jika ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan dibutiknya. Maka kris yang akan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus makan yifan. Nanti kalau kau sakit jadi repot tau. Kau ini bagaimana! Sekarang ayo makan dulu ne. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Mian kalau tidak enak, aku hanya mencoba resep masakan yang eomma berikan padaku. Hehe" jelas luhan lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu kris berdiri untuk berpindah tempat disofa samping meja kerjanya.

"Apapun yang kau masak akan kumakan lu." Ucap kris seraya mendudukan dirinya disofa diikuti oleh luhan yang duduk disampingnya seraya membuka kotak bekalnya, lalu menyuapkannya pada kris.

"Ayo buka mulutmu..." perintah luhan seraya menyodorkan sesendok nasi pada yifan, sontak yifan langsung membuka mulutnya dan langsung melahap makanan tersebut. "Otte?" tanya luhan.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya disela-sela kunyahannya. _'Astaga Ini Asin sekali! Ige Mwoya?'_ batin kris berkecamuk. "Em delicious, hanya saja sedikit asin lu~" bohong kris karena ia tak ingin menyakiti hati tunangannya yang sudah susah payah membuatkannya makanan. Ya sekedar info saja, luhan kalau sedang memasak memang selalu keasinan.

"Ah benarkan? Mianhae..." ucap luhan melemah seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Hey Lu~..." ujar kris seraya menarik dagu luhan dengan tangannya agar menatapnya. "Jangan seperti itu.. ini tetap enak lu... kajja suapi aku lagi baby~" lanjutnya dan mendpat anggukan kepala lucu oleh luhan. Saat luhan menyodorkan makanan pada mulut kris dan kris yang akan melahapnya tiba-tiba...

 _Neon machi chagaun machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Kalgachi areumdaun yeosin  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine_

Ponsel kris berbunyi tanda ada panggilan. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya.

 **My Daddy is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera dilayar ponsel canggihnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol warna hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Ne Appa?" ucap kris setelah ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

" _Lusa appa, eomma, baekkie dan juga sehun akan pulang keseoul. Jangan lupa menjemput kami dibandara ne?"_ ucap jiyoung diseberang sana.

"Ah pengobatannya sudah selesai ya! Siap appa! Nanti aku akan menghubungi suho hyung."

" _Tidak usah. Appa sudah menghubunginya tadi."_

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu. Em wait... appa, eomma, baekkie, sehun? Boommie noona tidak ikut?"

" _Dia tidak bisa ikut. Katanya dia menetap disana selama 2tahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan kuliah susulannya"_

"Ah begitu. Baiklah appa, aku dan suho hyung akan menjemput kalian lusa. Jam berpa?"

" _Mungkin kami sampai diseoul sekitar jam 10pagi menurut perkiraanku"_

"Baiklah appa, anyeong"

" _Anyeong"_

PIP

Telepon terputus oleh kris. "Appa ya?" tanya luhan.

"Emm... Appa bilang lusa akan pulang kesini. Pengobatan baekkie sudah selesai. Tapi bommie noona tidak ikut." –kris-

"Waeyo?" –luhan-

"Appa bilang noona harus menyelesaikan kuliah susulannya selama 2tahun lagi chagi~" –kris-

Mendengar itu luhan hanya dapat ber-ohria. Lalu ia melanjutkan acara suap menyuapi kris yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

#Chansoo Side

"Ya Pororo! Ayo pulang. Itu bisa diselesaikan besok!" ajak chanyeol seraya menatap tajam pada kyungsoo. "Kalau pulang ya pulang saja. Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku tiang listrik!" jawab kyungsoo seadanya.

"Aku hanya butuh teman saja untuk diajak pulang bersama. Siapa tahu kau juga mau mampir kerumahku untuk makan malam bersama." Ujar chanyeol.

"Ani yeol. Aku tidak bisa! Hari ini si hitam yadong itu mau mengajakku makan malam" –kyungsoo-

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu seringaian jahil keluar begitu saja. "Makan malam atau makan satu sama lain?" godanya seraya menaik tuunkan alisnya. Sontak kyungsoo langsung membolakan kedua malanya yang sudah bulat tersebut.

"YA! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KALAU BERBICARA! AISH DASAR TIANG LISTRIK MENYEBALKAN!" teriak kyungsoo seraya memukul lengan chanyeol menggunakan map yang berada ditanggannya.

"Appo! Singkirkan itu!" ujar chanyeol. Lalu kyungsoo segera menghentikan gerakkannya kemudian duduk dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku du-"

"Anyeong babysoo sexy-ku..." ucapan chanyeol terpotong oleh kai yang tiba-tiba saja nyelonong masuk ke ruangan chanyeol lengkap dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Mendengar itu, pipi kyungsoo merona bak tomat busuk. "Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikkan" ucapnya dengan nada dibuat senormal mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupan & wajah meronanya.

"YA HITAM! KAU TAK LIHAT KALAU ADA AKU DISINI EOH?! KENAPA HANYA PORORO SAJA YANG KAU SAPA EOH! WAE WAE WAE?" protes chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Yeol! Volume Please! Kau menyakiti telingaku! Aku tahu kalau ruanganmu kedap suara, tapi jangan berteriak juga disini!" ucap kai seraya membuat gerakan mengusap-usap telinganya.

Setelah itu terjadilah perdebatan panjang tak bermutu antara kyungsoo, chanyeol, dan juga kai.

.

.

#SkipTime

2hari telah berlalu, dan pagi ini krishan dan juga sulay tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kebandara menjemput appa, eomma, sehun dan juga baekhyun. Hingga sedikit kekacauan terjadi dikediaman keluarga byun karena mereka bangun kesiangan. Mereka bangun pada pukul 09.00 padahal perjalanan dari rumah kebandara mencapai waktu 1 jam kurang lebihnya.

"LU~ CELANAKU DIMANA?" teriak kris menggema dari dalam kamarnya.

"AISH! MAKANYA KALAU MASIH DIPAKAI, TARUH KEMBALI DITEMPATNYA. AKU TAK MELIHATNYA! AKU JUGA SEDANG SIBUK" ucap luhan pun nyaring dari lantai bawah yang sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan berdandannya. "YIFAN! KAU LIHAT MASKARAKU TIDAK?" ucapnya.

"ANIYA! LU~ CARIKAN CELANAKU!" sahut kris dari lantai atas. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu mulai bergerak mencarikan celana untuk yifan. Memang semenjak bertunangan yixing & luhan selalu menginap dirumah keluarga byun karena tunangan mereka masing-masing yang memaksanya.

"Ah ini dia" ucapnya saat melihat celana panjang hitam yang tergeletak disofa panjang.

#SuLay Side

"CHAGI~ DIMANA CELANAKU?" teriak suho nyaring dari lantai atas pada yixing yang tengah mencari jaketnya yang berada dilantai bawah.

"AKU TAK TAHU MYUNIE~ CARI SAJA DIKERANJANG ADA ATAU TIDAK" sahut yixing dengan lengkinannya. "Ini celananya myunie kan? Kenapa ada disini?" gumam yixing saat melihat celana panjang hitam yang tergeletak diatas tv besarnya. "MYUNIE~ AKU MENEMUKAN CELANAMU! CHAKKAMAN!" lanjutnya.

Saat yixing berlari kecil menuju tangga untung naik ke lantai atas tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Aw!" jerit luhan & yixing secara kompak bersamaan dengan jatuhnya mereka berdua. Allhasil celana hitam milik kris & suho bertumpukan menjadi satu.

"Yingie~ kalau jalan hati-hati aku juga sedang buru-buru tau!" ucap luhan seraya mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Begitupula yixing, "AH mianhae hannie! Aku-"

"LUDEER!/BABYXING!" ucap kris & suho bebarengan dari lantai atas memotong ucapan yixing.

"Ah sudahlah kajja keatas, em celana kris! Ah ini dia! Duluan ne yingie" ucap luhan terburu-buru lalu mengambil asal celana panjang hitam tersebut.

#KrisHan Side

DAR

Pintu kamar dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh luhan, membuat kris terperanjat kaget hingga hampir terjungkalkebelakang.

"Ini celanamu. Cepat pakai!" ucap luhan seraya memberikan celana tersebut pada kris.

Saat kris mencobanya, ternyata celanya tidak muat sama sekali.

"Lu~ kau benar-benar mengambil celanakukan? Ini tak muat lu" –kris-

"Aigooo atau mungkin tertukar dengan punya yixing. Kalau begitu mana. Biar aku tukarkan." –luhan-

Lalu setelah kris memberikan celana tersebut luhan langsung menukarkan celana tersebut pada yixing.

#SuLay Side

"Ini celananya" –yixing-

Saat suho mencobanya, celana tersebut sangat kebesaran. Bahkan jika tidak diberi ikat pinggang, celana tersebut bisa-bisa saja melorot kelantai.

"Babyxing. Ini sepertinya bukan celanaku." –suho-

"Astaga. Mian. Mana akan kutukarkan pada luhan, pasti ini ketukar." –yixing.

Lalu setelah suho memberikan celana tersebut yixing langsung menukarkan celana tersebut pada luhan.

.

#At Airport

KrisHan & SuLay kini tengah menunggu kedatangan keluarga mereka diruang tunggu. Mereka sampai dibandara pada 5menit lalu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi tadi kris menyetir dengan urakan juga. Jadi cepat sampai dibandara.

"Aku tak sabar melihat baekkie~" ucap manja luhan seraya celingak celinguk mencoba mencari keberadaan keluarga Byun juga sehun.

"Nado hannie~ pasti sekarang ia tambah imut ya?" sahut yixing dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh luhan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak luhan dari belakang sontak luhan langsung berteriak histeris, "KYAAAAAAA... YIFAN LINDUNGI AKU!" jerit luhan seraya memeluk yixing yang berada disampingnya. Bahkan kedua kakinya pun melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping yixing.

"Hannie ini berat. Turunlah. Tidak ada hantu disini. Dan aku ini yixing bukan yifan!" jelas yixing dengan nada sebal. Lalu luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap yixing kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya dari pinggang yixing. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang lalu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! MAYAT HIDUP!" lengkingan luhan menggema seraya menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bagaimana tidak! Saat ia berbalik badan ia langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah flat sehun yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"YA! Dasar rusa! Aku ini sehun bukan mayat hidup!" protes sehun. Lalu luhan mengintip dari balik jari-jari lentiknya, setelah itu ia melepaskan yelapak tangannya yang tadi menutupi matanya seraya menyengir bodoh. Sedangkan kris, suho, yixing, dan juga irene hanya menjatuhkan rahang mereka krena melihat adegan tersebut. Bahkan hampir semua pengunjung dibandara tersebut memandang luhan dengan pandangan aneh. Yang dipandang –luhan- hanya dapat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu nyengir bak seorang anak kecil tanpa dosa.

"Kris, suho.. ahhh eomma merindukan kalian" ucap irene memecahkan keheningan seraya memeluk kedua putra tampannya tersebut.

"Nado eomma!" jawab mereka kompak seraya membalas pelukan hangat eommanya.

"Yixing... eomma merindukanmu. Kau makin manis nak" ucap irene seraya menghampiri yixing lalu memeluknya tentunya setelah melepas pelukan kris & suho. "Nado eomma" jawab yixing seraya membalas pelukan irene.

"Hanniie?" panggil irene pada luhan setelah melepas pelukan dari yixing. Lalu ia merentangkan tangannya agar luhan memeluknya. Tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan irene. "Eomma, hannie rindu pada eomma..." ucapnya dalam pelukan hangat irene.

"Eomma, dimana appa dan baekkie?" tanya suho pada irene karena sedari tadi ia tak melihat jiyoung dan juga baekhyun. "Mereka sedang-"

"Anyeong jagoan-jagoan appa" sapa jiyoung seraya berjalan mendekat kearah keluarganya dengan baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"APPA!" ucap mereka berempat dengan kompak. Lalu jiyoung menghampiri kris & suho dan memberikan mereka pelukan hangat. Melihat itu, baekhyun langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung sehun.

Setelah memeluk kris & suho, jiyoung langsung memeluk luhan & yixing dengan eratnya.

"Baekkie?" panggil kris lembut pada baekhyun karena sedari tadi ia tak menampakkan dirinya. Dengan langkah pelan baekhyun muncul dari balik punggung sehun.

"A-anyeong ge-gege... h-hyung" sapanya dengan gugup.

"BAEKKIE!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.10nya...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah baca & review sebelumnya... **

**Yousee : Hehe ini udah next** **... tunggu sampe chapther berikutnya ya... ikutin terus ceritanya... makasih juga bwt reviewnya chingu... review lagi jangan lupa ne** **.. mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **ShinHaein61** **: Iya ini udh next... mian kalau ceritanya kurang menarik yang chap ini... o iya buat requestnya makasih.. bagus bgt tuh requestnya... tapi itu bakal aku kembangin dichap depan pokoknya, bakal aku usahain** **.. mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. ikutin terus ne chapnya... bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D... makasih juga bwt reviewnya... review lagi jangan lupa :D . Faighting! Anyeong**

 **Selfi : Hehe iya makasih buat masukannya. Ini aku juga mau coba bikin gitu dichap depan tapi :D. Ikutin terus ne ceritanya, bakal ada kejutan di chap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D. mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya, review lagi jangan lupa :D. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Haha itu udah kejawab dichap ini... Mian kalau chap ini kurang oke, lagi blank soalnya** **. Pokoknya ikutin terus ne ceritanya, bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D. Makasih bwt reviewnya, review lagi ne jangan lupa. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **meliarisky7** **: Hehe kan udah kejawab dichap sebelumnya juga :D baekkie harus kelondon biar sembuh** **. Mian kalau chap ini kurang oke, lagi blank soalnya** **. Pokoknya ikutin terus ne ceritanya, bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D. Makasih bwt reviewnya, review lagi ne jangan lupa. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 **Salam Hangat ChanBaek HunBaek ChanHun Shipper...**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 _Happy Reading..._

 **Complicated Love**

Chapther 11

"Baekkie?" panggil kris lembut pada baekhyun karena sedari tadi ia tak menampakkan dirinya. Dengan langkah pelan baekhyun muncul dari balik punggung sehun.

"A-anyeong ge-gege... h-hyung" sapanya dengan gugup.

"BAEKKIE!"teriak suho & kris bersamaan.

Sedangkan baekhyun, ia hanya tersenyum manis pada keduanya. "Anyeonghaseo...?" ucap baekhyun seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah kris dan suho secara bergantian pasalnya mereka berdua tengah terbengong dengan ekspresi wajah yang dapat dikatakan seperti orang bodoh.

"B-baekie... b-bagaimana b-bisa?" tanya kris dengan gugupnya karena ia cukup terkejut dengan penampilan baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun yang sekarang 180o berbeda dengan baekhyun yang dulu.

Rambut berponinya yang dulu hitam kelam kini telah berubah dengan warna ash. Wajahnya yang dulu polos tanpa ulasan make up, kini ia sudah memoleskannya meski hanya sedikit. Dia hanya memakai lipbalm dan juga earliner yang cukup tebal juga. Allhasil, itu menambah kesan manis, cantik dan juga imut untuknya.

"Bisa bagaimana gege?" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Kau Cantik Sekali baekkie" kini suho yang bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Mendengar itu baekhyun merona hebat.

Disisi lain, luhan tengah menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan pengelihatannya. Ia melototkan matanya setelah melihat hal tersebut. lalu ia mendekati sehun dan menjambak rambutnya –sehun-.

"YA! KAU APAKAN BAEKKIEKU YANG POLOS HAH?!" ucapnya khas dengan suara cemprengnya. Melihat itu, baekhyun langsung menghampiri luhan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan luhan dari rambut sehun.

"Ini bukan salah sehun hannie. Ini aku yang lakukkan karena aku sendiri yang menginginkannya hannie" ucap lembut baekhyun. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap sehun dan mencoba merapikan rambut sehun, "Gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"Gwenchana baekkie..." jawab sehun dengan lembut juga.

Luhan mendengus sebal karena baekhyun lebih memilih sehun daripada dirinya. Melihat itu, baekhyun tersenyum hangat lalu memeluk luhan dari belakang karena luhan yang membelakanginya. "Aku merindukanmu hannie~" ucapnya lembut seraya mengusak-usakkan hidung mungilnya pada bahu luhan. Luhan yang awalnya terperanjat kaget langsung mengulas sebuah senyuman manisnya seraya memegang tangan baekhyun yang melingkar diperutnya. "Em nado baekkie~" ucapnya.

"Yingie~ Aku merindukanmu!" ucap baekhyun seraya memeluk yixing setelah melepaskan pelukan pada luhan tentunya. Dengan senyum hangat berdimplenya, yixing membalas pelukan baekhyun. "Yingie juga sangat merindukan baekkie kecil ini" ucapnya.

"YA BAEKKIE! AKU INI GEGEMU! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMELUKKU?!" protes kris dengan suara lantangnya. Mendengar itu baekhyun hanya nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa lalu berlari kecil dan menghambur kepelukan kris. "Gege! Mian ne! Aku merindukanmu gege!" ucap kris seraya tersenyum hangat dan membalas pelukan baekhyun. "Nado nado neomu bogosipoyeo baekkie!" ucap kris dengan lembut.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Kau melupakanku eoh?!" protes suho lengkap dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Mendengar hyungnya yang memanggil namanya dengan lengkap seperti itu, baekhyun langsung menunduk takut. Pasalnya jika suho sudah memanggil namanya dengan lengkap seperti itu pasti hyungnya tersebut tengah marah padanya.

Melihat tingkah baekhyun, suho terkikik geli lalu mulai berucap lembut seraya merentangkan tangannya agar baekhyun memeluknya. "Baekkiie~ Ayo peluk hyung! Mian kalau tadi menyinggung perasaanmu ne ?" ucap lembutnya.

Mendengar itu baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menghambur kepelukan suho. "Hyung~ Neomu bogosipoyeo!" ucapnya. "Nado Baekkie" ucap suho membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, cepat antar kami pulang kerumah! Kakiku sudah pegal! Dan bersiaplah! Nanti malam, eomma akan mengadakan makan malam special untuk kita. Dan nanti eomma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan kalian!" ucap irene menghentikan acara melepas rindu baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala patuh oleh mereka ber-7.

"Aigooo~" ucap suho seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Waeyo?" tanya jiyoung seraya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hehe... eomma, appa.. aku lupa tidak membawa mobil. Tadi aku membonceng kris dengan luhan." Ucap suho seraya nyengir bodoh. Sedangkan Irene, Baekhyun, dan juga Sehun menjatuhkan rahang mereka karena kebodohan yang dilakukkan oleh suho. Namun tidak dengan jiyoung, dia tetap saja memandang suho dengan pandangan tak peduli karena ia belum menyadarinya. "Ah begitu, ya sudah..." ucap jiyoung santai. Sontak semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik...

"MWO?!" kesadaran jiyoung telah pulih hingga ia berteriak histeris pada suho. "KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA EOH?! LALU KAMI PULANG NAIK APA!" lanjutnya dengan suara lantang.

"Mianhae appa, aku lupa karena terburu-buru tadi..." ucapnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Sudahlah appa, kita naik taxi saja! Dan aku tak sabar untuk makan malam nanti malam" ucap baekhyun memisahkan perdebatan appanya dengan hyungnya.

Mendengar itu sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Waeyo? Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan hm?" tanyanya. Lalu baekhyun berjinjit untuk menggapai telinga sehun karena akan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah mendengar bisikan itu, sehun langsung tersenyum manis pada baekhyun dan juga dibalas dengan senyuman manis baekhyun pula.

"YA! Baekkie beritahu kami! Aku penasaran kenapa kau menantikan makan malam itu? Ada sesuatukah?" tanya luhan dengan cerewetnya. "Mmm... aku akan memberi kalian sebuah kejutan." Ucap baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

"JINJJA?!" ucap luhan dengan kerasnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun.

"Lu~ jangan berteriak disampingku! Astaga Suaramu lu~! It's too loud you know?" protes kris.

Mendengar itu luhan ingin mengeluarkan protesnya, namun saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes tiba-tiba perkataan yixing menghentikannya. "Hannie sudahlah. Kajja pulang! Kasihan eomma & appa, mereka kelelahan lu!" ucap yixing lembut. Mendengar itu luhan mendengus sebal lalu berjalan mendahului kris seraya menghentak-hetakkan kakinya dilantai.

Kris yang melihat luhan menjauh tersebut langsung mengelus pelan dadanya. "Untung saja! Oh astaga hampir saja telingaku akan terserang tadi!" ucapnya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan mengikuti keluarganya yang sudah berjalan duluan. Namun, saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah, luhan berlari menghampirinya lalu menggandeng tanggannya. Melihat itu kris tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang kau tak kan bisa jauh-jauh dariku ludeer~" ucapnya.

"Jangan salah sangka! Aku hanya tak ingin digoda oleh ajushi-ajushi mesum disini!" ucap cuek luhan.

Karena tak ingin berdebat lagi. Akhirnya kris hanya dapat menghela nafas lalu mulai melanjutkan jalannya menyusul keluarganya.

.

.

#Byun's House

Kini keluarga byun minus sehun tengah berkumpul diruang tengah untuk membagikan oleh-oleh.

"Hannie~ ini untukmu" ucap baekhyun seraya memberikan kotak kecil pada luhan. Dan langsung diterima oleh luhan.

"Kenapa kecil sekali baek?" protesnya, lalu ia membuka kotak tersebut. Saat ia melihat isinya matanya langsung membola dan... "KYAAAAAA! INI MASKARA LIMITED EDITION!" ucapnya dengan berbinar. Mendengar itu, kris & suho yang tengah disibukkan dengan membongkar oleh-oleh yang dibelikan oleh jiyoung & irene langsung terperanjat kaget bahkan sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kau suka hannie?" tanya baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"I Love It Baek... Gomawo~" ucapnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh baekhyun.

Setelah melepaskan peluka luhan, baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan tas belanjanya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang kemudian ia memberikannya pada yixing.

"Ige... For you Yingie~" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman manis seraya memberikan kotak tersebut pada yixing dan diteriam dengan senang hati oleh yixing.

"Baek.. Ini keren! Aku menyukainya! Ani... Sangat menyukainya! Gomawo baekkie!" ucap yixing setelah ia melihat jaket musim dingin yang merupakan isi dalam kotak tersebut. "Sama-sama yingie~"

Kurang lebih begitulah suasana dalam acara bagi-berbagi oleh-oleh di kediaman keluarga byun.

.

.

#KaiSoo Side

Disebuah restoran nan mewah, 2 sejoli ini tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, dan jangan lupakan dengan perdebatan kecil mereka yang tak pernah absen barang sekalipun. Tiba-tiba...

 _Careless, careless_ _  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous  
Heartless, mindless  
No one, who care about me?_

Ponsel kai berbunyi tanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

 **Kris Hyung is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera jelas dilaya ponsel mahal kai, lalu ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeobosoyeo?" ucapnya seraya menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kananya.

"..."

"JINJJA?!"

"..."

"Ah ne hyung! Ini ada kyungsoo. Aku akan memberitahukannya"

"..."

"Ne hyung! Anyeong"

"..."

PIP

Sambungan terputus oleh kai. "Nugu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan cuek.

"Kris hyung!" ucap santai kai. "Dia bilang baekhyun sudah kembali tadi pagi" lanjutnya seraya meminum jusnya.

"Ah begitu..." kyungsoo berucap santai, lalu melanjutkan acara menyendok makanannya, namun saat makanannya hampir sampai dimulutnya. Ia menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik...

"MWO?!" celetuk kyungsoo dengan suara cemprengnya. Untung saja mereka memesan ruangan VIP. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar keributan mereka. Apalagi lengkingan mematikan kyungsoo barusan.

PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT

Sontak kai menyemprotkan jusnya karena kaget dengan lengkingan kyungsoo, namun tidak kearah kyungsoo ya. "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI!" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Aish jusku! Ya! Kyungie... aku sudah mengatakannya tadi!" protes kai.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" bentak kyungsoo seraya berdiri mencondongkan badannya pada kai lalu menggebrak meja kai dengan keras. Bahkan tatapannya bisa dikatakan tidak bersahabat.

Melihat itu, nyali kai menciut seketika. "B-b-baek..." ucap kai terbata-bata karena tkut dengan tatapan mematikan kyungsoo.

"Katakan yang jelas!" ucap kyungsoo seraya menggebrak kembali meja kai. Kai meneguk ludahny susah payah lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo. "Baekhyun sudah kembali" ucapnya.

Mendengar itu kyungsoo membolakan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat lalu mencoba merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Kyungie! Sedang apa kau?" tanya kai dengan nada yang sudah kembali normal.

"Aku akan menghubungi chanyeol!" ucapnya.

Saat ia menemukan kontak chanyeol, ia langsung melakukkan panggilan tersebut. namun tidak ada jawaban diseberang sana. Ia kembali mencoba menelfon chanyeol berulang kali. Namun sama saja. Handphone chanyeol sepertinya mati, sehingga tidak bisa dihubungi. Lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar dimeja tersebut.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi! Ottokhae?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada melemah pada kai.

Mendengar itu, kai langsung menggenggam tangan kyungsoo seraya berkata "Sudahlah. Kau bisa mengatakannya besok saat dikantor".

Mendengar itu kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk lemah kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

#Chanyeol Side

Seorang namja jakung tengah bercumbu dengan gulingnya. Ia tengah gelisah sekarang karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau baekkienya sudah kembali, namun ia mencoba menghapus perasaan tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Baekkie memang akan kembali! Tapi bukan sekarang saatnya! Ini belum waktunya! Aku akan menunggunya 1 tahun lagi" gumamnya.

"Baekkie kau sedang apa? Cepat kembali ne! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku akan menunggumu! Saranghae baekkie~" gumamnya seraya tersenyum idiot.

Lalu ia mencoba meraih ponselnya yang berada dinakas. Namun ternyata ponselnya lowbatt hingga mati. Ia mendengus sebal lalu mulai mengechart ponselnya. Kemudian ia menutup matanya, ia tertidur tanpa melepas kemeja kantornya karena ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

.

.

#Byun's House

Malam ini keluarga byun tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Para uke yang disibukkan di dalam dapur dan ruang makan, sedangkan para seme yang tengah berkumpul ria di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv.

#Uke Side

"Yixing, bukankan ini kurang sedikit garam?" tanya irene setelah mengincipi adonan yang dibuat oleh yixing. Mereka kini tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, irene yang memasak, yixing yang membuatkan adonan, sedangkan luhan, ia hanya mendapat bagian mencuci perabotan yang yixing yang menyuruh, karena kalau luhan yang memasak maka akan seperti makan garam nantinya. Lalu ada baekhyun juga yang tengah merapikan dan menata meja makan.

"Jinjja? Ah ne eomma benar. Aku akan menambahkan garam sedikit" ucap yixing lalu mulai memberikan sedikit garam pada adonannya.

"Luhan, apakah teplonnya sudah kau cuci nak? Eomma membutuhkannya sekarang!" ucap irene pada luhan yang masih berkutat mencuci perabotan tersebut.

"Ne eomma. Teplonnya sudah aku cuci" jawab luhan seadanya.

"Baiklah..." ucap irene seraya berjalan untuk mengambil teplon didekat luhan. "Baekkie~ kau sudah selesai nak?" lanjutnya seraya menghampiri baekhyun.

Memang dapur dan ruang makan mereka menjadi satu, jadi jika ingin mengambil alat dapur yang kurang atau ingin menyiapkan makanan tinggal jalan beberapa langkah saja.

"Sudah eomma." Jawab baekhyun lengkap dengan senyum manisnya."Kalau begitu bantu eomma menata makanan-makanan itu dimeja ne" perintah irene pada bekhyun dengan lembut seraya menunjuk makanan-makanan yang sudah makan didapur menggunakan dagunya karena tangannya saat ini tengah memegang teplon."Ne eomma" jawab baekhyun seadanya lalu mulai melakukkan tugasnya.

#Seme Side

"IGE MWOYA?! SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BOLEH BEGITU!" seru kris seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tv mewahnya menggunakan jarinya.

"YA! SUARAMU ITU AISHHH!" protes suho pada kris.

"Suho! Kau juga sama saja dengan Kris!" ucap jiyoung dengan bola mata yang berputar malas.

Suho hanya meringis mendengar penuturan appanya tersebut. lalu mereka kembali fokus menonton tayangan sepak bola tersebut.

"OH FUCK!" protes jiyoung dengan nada meninggi karena terjadi pelanggaran pada pemain favpritenya.

"Appa! Your Sound is too loud! Dan jangan berkata jelek seperti itu! Kalau eomma mendengarnya, habislah appa!" protes kris seraya memandang appanya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Diamlah! Kau ini berani-beraninya mengancam appamu! Akan kusita motormu itu untuk 1 bulan" ucap jiyoung seraya memandang kris dengan tajam. Mendengar itu, kris membolakan bola matanya.

"MWO?! Appa kumohon jangan. Mian appa! Tapi aku tak mengancam appa. Aku hanya memberitahu appa saja! Please... Don't do it!" ucap kris seraya menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk memohon agar jiyoung tidak menyita motornya. Melihat itu jiyoung hanya memandang dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya bercanda saja! Sudah lanjutkan lagi menontonnya!" ucap santai jiyoung. Lalu kris mulai kembali menonton tv tersebut.

"SHIT! Apa-apaan itu" ucap kris seraya melototkan matanya.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu! Kalau sampai luhan dengar, habislah dirimu! Pasti kau akan digantung ditiang listrik depan rumah!" ucap jiyoung dengan santainya. Mendengar appanya yang membalikan ucapannya, kris merengut sebal. Tiba-tiba...

"GOLLLLLLLLL!" ucap mereka bertiga kompak hingga suara mereka menggema disudut rumah mereka.

#Normal Side

Bahkan para uke yang masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka didapur pun kaget bukan main.

"OMO!JANGANMAKANAKU!AKUKURUS!JEBAL!" kaget luhan dengan logat cerewetnya bahkan hingga ia berjongkok dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Disisi lain yixing yang tengah susah payah membuka bungkus terigu hingga irene yang membantunya. Ia terlonjak kaget hingga ia memencet bungkus tersebut terlalu kuat.

Allhasil, terigu tersebut menyemprot sempurna ke wajah irene. "Astaga eomma mian! aduh ottokhae?!" paniknya seraya membersihkan terigu-terigu yang mengotori wajah yixing.

Tiba-tiba irene bersin karena terigu yang menempel dibagian hidungnya, hasilnya yixing pun terkena siratan terigu tersebut. "Omo! Mian yixing. Eomma tak sengaja!" ucap irene seraya membersihkan balik wajah yixing dengan tangannya. "Gwenchana eomma.." jawab yixing seadanya seraya membersihkan wajahnya.

Disisi lain baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan tersebut terlonjak kaget hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang dengan salah satu kursi makan yang menindihi tubuh mungilnya.

"AW!" jeritnya kesakitan. "Eomma... bantu aku eomma ini berat!" pinta baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

Mendengar itu, irene langsung berlari membantu baekhyun yang tengah kesusahan. Meskipun wajahnya juga belum bersih karena siratan terigu tersebut.

"Astaga baekkie gwenchana?" tanya irene seraya membantu baekhyun berdiri.

"Gwenchana eomma. Hanya saja tanganku sedikit sakit karena terbentur kursi tadi" adunya.

"ah begitu... kalau-"

"Baekkie...!" ucapan seulgi terpotong akibat yixing yang tiba-tiba saja datang seraya memanggil nama baekhyun. Bahkan kondisi wajahnya pun tak jauh beda dengan irene. "Apa pantatmu baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, baekhyun langsung membolakan kedua bola matanya. "Yingie~ yang jatuh itu aku. Kenapa yang kau tanyai pantatku?" ucapnya.

Yixing nyengir bak anak kecil tanpa dosa lalu berkata, "Hehe Kan kalau jatuh pasti pantatnya yang sakit." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba luhan datang dengan membawa spatula dan berwajah seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. Melihat itu, yixing, irene, dan juga baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa itu yifan? Akan kuhabisi dia jika itu benar-benar dia. Oh astaga jantungku hampir terlepas tadi! Kajja eomma, yingie, baekkie! Kita hampiri dia!" ucap luhan dengan nada menahan amarah.

Mendengar itu yixing, irene, dan baekhyun hanya dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mereka hanya patuh mengikuti luhan dari belakang.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, mata luhan langsung membola. Ternyata itu benar-benar tiang benderanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghampiri kris tanpa diketahui oleh kris karena luhan berada dibelakangnya.

Luhan langsung menepuk pelan bahu kris dengan tangannya. "Apa sih!" elaknya santai. Merasa tak digubris, luhan kembali menepuk bahu kris, namun kali ini lebih keras. "Apa sih eomma! Kalau luhan rewel tinggal ikat dia saja apa susahnya" ucap cuek kris namun masih dengan mata yang memandang lekat layar tv.

"Ssttt... lihat dibelakangmu kris!" perintah suho seraya menunjuk luhan dengan dagunya. "Apa? Paling juga Cuma eomma!" ucap kris cuek.

Tiba-tiba irene berdiri disamping jiyoung, otomatis kris pun dapat melihatnya. "Aku disini nak." Ucap irene dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Kalau bukan eomma, berarti yixing.." tebak kris lagi. Mendengar itu yixing langsung berdiri disamping suho agar kris dapat melihatnya. "Itu bukan aku kris" ucap yixing dengan senyum berdimplenya.

"Pasti baekkie ya" ucap kris masih dengan santainya. "Anyeong gege, baekkie disini" ucap baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekat kearah yixing. Sontak kris langsung melihat irene, yixing, dan baekhyun seraya bergantian. "Eomma... Yixing... Baekkie..." ucapnya seraya menunjuk mereka menggunakan jari telunjuknya seperti mengabsen orang. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat "Astaga... berarti..." ucapnya lirih kemudian ia mulai berdiri dan hendak berjalan sebelum suara merdu mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana sayang~?" ucap luhan dibuat-buat seolah tengah bermanja ria.

"a-a-aku.. em... a-a-aku.. hehe se-sejak ka-kapan k-kau d-disitu lu?" ucap kris terbata-bata karena takut akan luhan.

"Sejak kau berkata akan mengikatku" ucapnya masih dengan nada sama.

"Ah begitu... lalu spatula itu untuk apa u?" ucap kris lembut setelah ia berbalik badan dan melihat spatula yang dibawa luhan. Mendengar itu luhan langsung tersenyum manis. "Ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan spatulanya pada wajah kris. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala kaku oleh kris. "Bagaimana kalau ini untuk memukulmu yifan sayang?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

Mendengar itu kris langsung meneguk ludahnya susah payah karena ketakutan. Tiba-tiba luhan menghampirinya dengan langkah cepat dan...

SREKKKKK

Luhan langsung menjewer telinga kris dengan kerasnya hingga kris meringis kesakitan. Tanggannya yang satu lagi tidak dibiarkan diam, ia memukul pantat kris menggunakan spatulanya.

"BERANINYA KAU BERKATA AKAN MENGIKATKU?! KAU BERANI EOH?!" omelnya dengan nada cempreng khasnya."Ani Lu?! Aw Ini sakit lu. Mian. ampun lu" mohon kris.

"KAU AKAN MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU LEPAS TADI! AWAS KAU! RASAKAN INI!" omel luhan masih dengan kegiatan menjewer dan memukul pantat kris dengan spatulanya.

Disisi lain, irene menatap jiyoung dengan wajah datar, jiyoung hanya nyengir karena tatapan irene yang datar namun mengisyaratkan membunuh.

"Ah Chagi~ mian kalau tadi aku mengagetkanmu. Aku- AW!" ucap jiyoung terputus karena tiba-tiba irene menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga jiyoung meringis kesakitan.

Disisi SuLay, kini keduanya tengah berpandangan dengan pandangan hangat mereka. "Babyxing~ kau tidak akan seperi eomma & luhan kan? Kau tak mungkin akan memukulku yakan?" tanya suho seraya tersenyum hangat memandang yixing. Sedangkan yixing, ia tersenyum kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat ia mencubit keras pinggang suho hingga suho menjerit kesakitan.

Disisi lain baekhyun hanya cengo dengan adegan-adegan yang ia tonton secara live ini. Kemudian...

KRIIIINGGGG

Telepon rumah berbunyi, dengan berlari kecil, baekhyun langsung menghampiri telpon rumah tersebut lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosoyeo?" ucap baekhyun lembut.

" _Yeobosoyeo baekkie?"_ ucap seseorang diseberang sana. Baekhyun yang sudah hafal betul dengan suara tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Hunnie~ !"

" _Iya ini aku. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Ini aku sedang bersiap-siap baek"_

"Baiklah. Cepatlah datang."

" _Ne anyeong baekkie"_

"Anyeong hunnie"

PIP

Sambungan tellepon diputus oleh baekhyun. Kemudian ia menghampiri para couple-couple yang masih dengan acara debat mereka.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan hal tersebut berhasil, semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah bertanya "Ada Apa?".

"Sehunie akan segera datang. Jadi siapkan diri kalian. Aku akan keatas untuk bersiap-siap." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

#Dinner Time

TING TONG

"Chakkaman.."

CEKLEK

"Hunnie~! Kajja masuk! Ucap baekhyun dengan nada cerianya. Setelah itu sehun langsung membuntui baekhyun untuk menuju ruang makan.

"Appa, eomma, hyung anyeong.." sapanya setelah melihat keluarga byun yang sudah duduk manis. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat oleh mereka.

"Kajja! Makan! Makan! Makan!" seru riang baekhyun seraya menyendokkan nasi juga lauk pauk pada sehun. Kemudian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kris yang meilhat adanya ayam goreng dimeja makan, ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil ayam tersebut, namun...

TUK

"AW! Sakit lu~" ucapnya seraya mengelus tangannya yang sakit akibat luhan yang memukul tangannya dengan sendok makan.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu!" ucap luhan tak peduli.

"Cucikan lu~" ucap kris manja. Mendengar itu luhan langsung menatap kris dengan tatapan tajam "Yifan! Kau mau ini juga mendarat mulus dikepalamu?" ucapnya seraya mengangkat sendok makannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul tangan kris.

Kris mendengus sebal, lalu ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Disisi lain, suho juga tengah menggoda-menggoda yixing yang sedaritadi hanya mendiamkannya. "Babyxing~ Ayo suapi aku~" ucap suho dengan nada manja. Namun yixing tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia malah asik dengan acara makannya.

"Babyxing~" ucap suho sekali lagi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan yixing.

"Tidak! Aku sibuk!" jawab yixing cuek.

Suho mendengus sebal, "Sibuk apanya! Kau daritadi hanya makan!" protesnya.

"Sibuk Me. Ngun. Nyah!" jawab yixing dengan menekankan pada kata 'mengunyah' seraya menatap tajam pada suho. Suho hanya menunduk pasrah kemudian mulai melahap makanannya dengan perasaan sebal.

"O iya baekkie, kau bilang akan memberikan kejutan pada kami. Apa itu?" ucap kris seraya mendudukan dirinya setelah mencuci tangannya tadi.

"Ah iya." Ucap baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik tangan sehun lalu ia sejajarkan dengan tanggannya hingga menampilkan cicin couple yang sangat indah.

KRIKKK KRIIKKK

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. SuLay & KrisHan hanya dapat menaikkan satu alis mereka karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh baekhyun. "Jadi hanya itu kejutannya? Kalian membeli cincin couple lagi? Itu sih aku tak terkejut sama sekali baekkie~ kau sudah berulang kali membeli barang-barang couple dengan sehun kan" ucap santai kris.

Mendengar itu baekhyun hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Gege tak mengerti ya?" ucapnya.

"Baekkie!~ Gege tiangmu itu memang sudah mulai lemot sekrang. Jadi dia takkan mengerti begitu saja" ucap suho.

"Memangnya hyung mengerti?" tanya baekhyun mengintimidasi. "Baekkie~ kau tau sendiri kan kalau hyungmu yang tampan ini selali mendapat peringkat pertama dikelas. Itu artinya aku pintar. Tapi kalau baekkie tak memberitahu apa maksud yang baekkie lakukkan itu, darimana hyung akan tau baekkie!" ucap suho panjang lebar.

"Huhh bilang saja tidak tahu" ucap baekhyun seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Suho hanya nyengir tanpa dosa setelah mendengar penuturan baekhyun tersebut.

"Yingie... Hannie... Kalian mengerti tidak?" tanya baekhyun seraya menatap yixing dan luhan secara bergantian. Namun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala tak mengerti oleh keduanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu... "Ya sudah aku akan menjelaskannya..." ucapnya seraya mengambil nafas untuk memberi jeda kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Jadi, aku dan hunnie... sudah bertunangan?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.11nya...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah baca & review sebelumnya... **

**ArkunaKim** **: Hehe itu udah kejawab dichap ini... mian kalau aku bikin ceritanya gini, soalnya aku mau chanyeol yang bakal berusaha untuk dapetin baekhyun gitu** **. Tunggu sampe chapther berikutnya ya... ikutin terus ceritanya... makasih juga bwt reviewnya chingu... review lagi jangan lupa ne** **.. mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Haha santai aja :D. Gpp kalau review belakangan, yang penting review... Ini juga undh next** **. Mian kalau chap ini kurang oke, lagi blank soalnya** **. Pokoknya ikutin terus ne ceritanya, bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D. Makasih bwt reviewnya, review lagi ne jangan lupa. Fighting! Anyeong**

 **ShinHaein61** **: Haha :D mian kalau nunggu agak lama. Lagi blank soalnya. Mian juga kalau cerita chap ini kurang oke. Tenang aja, nanti buat request kamu yang sebelumnya bakal aku kembangin lagi di chapther kedepannya** **, mian juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, soalnya udah capek yang ngetik, jadi ya udh dicepetin aja. Tapi dikedepannya, aku usahain bwt lambatin alurnya kuk** **. Aku juga seneng bgt bwt comebacknya exo! Gila keren banget! Mian kalau lebay :D. Kalau bwt IG itu boleh-boleh aja. Tapi aku follbacknya belakangan ne, soalnya hpku lg diservice. Tapi kalo mau lbih knl deket ma aku bisa add fbku juga kok, dijamin langsung tak confir hehe. Ini aku kasih bwt kamu chingu~** **. IG : atyazderawe99, FB : Atyaz Derawe. Ikutin terus ne chapnya... bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D... makasih juga bwt reviewnya... review lagi jangan lupa :D . Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Fangirl Oppa** **: Iya ini udh next~... Mian kalau kecepatan alurnya, capek yang ngetik soalnya :D. Masalah 3tahunnya udah ga usah dibahas lagi ajalah, yang penting sekarang baekkie udh bali. Tinggal bikin chanbaek ketemu aja** **. Ikutin terus ne chapnya... bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D... makasih juga bwt reviewnya... review lagi jangan lupa :D . Fighting! Anyeong**

 **sehunboo17** **: Hehe gpp telat review daripada gak review ya gak~? :D... Daripada ribut masalah sehun, mending sehunnya buat berdua aja :D. Kalau mau chanbaek cepet ketemu ikutin terus ceritanya, mungkin itu bakal kejadi di chap depan** **. Mian kalau updatenya agak lama, lagi blank ini :D. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... review lagi jangan lupa :D . Fighting! Anyeong**

 **meliarisky7** **: Hehe kalau perasaan kamu itu udh bener.. kan kejawab dichap ini. Mian kalau aku bikin ceritanya begini, soalnya aku mau chanyeol yang bakal berusaha untuk dapetin baekhyun gitu** **. Chanbaek bakal tetep bersatu kuk. Kan ini ffnya tentang chanbaek. Ikutin terus ne chapnya... bakal ada kejutan dichap depan. Entah mengejutkan atau enggak bwt kamu hehe :D... makasih juga bwt reviewnya... review lagi jangan lupa :D . Fighting! Anyeong**

 **Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 **Salam Hangat ChanBaek HunBaek ChanHun Shipper...**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 _Happy Reading..._

 **Complicated Love**

Chapther 12

"Jadi, aku dan hunnie... sudah bertunangan?!" baekhyun berucap dengan riang.

Luhan, yixing, dan juga suho langsung menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan memandang baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Sedangkan kris, ia yang tadinya sedang minum langsung tersedak.

Uhukk uhukk

Melihat itu, luhan langsung mengusap lembut punggung kris. "Gege... gwenchana?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Uhukkk... Mmm gwenchana baekkie.. uhukk.." ucap kris susah payah disela-sela sedakannya.

Mendengar itu perasaan baekhyun sedikit lega, kemudian ia menatap yixing dan suho secara bergantian. Karena sedaritadi mereka berdua hanya menatap baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Hyung? Yingie? Waeyo?" tanya baekhyun pada mereka berdua.

Sontak mereka langsung tersadar dari lamunan tersebut. "Ani... Sudah berapa lama kalian bertunangan?" yixing mulai membuka suara dengan lembut.

"Baru 3 bulan hyung" jawab sehun seadanya namun tetap dengan nada yang dibuat sehangat mungkin.

"MWO?!" ucap sulay dan krishan dengan serempak.

"Astaga telingaku..." protes jiyoung disela-sela acara lahap melahapnya.

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK JIKA SEDANG MAKAN!" seru irene pada krishan & sulay.

"Eomma juga berteriak!" protes baekhyun dengan polosnya. Sontak irene langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa sudah selama itu baekkie?"-kris.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian saja bertunangan tidak mengundangku. Jadi setelah appa & eomma pulang dari acara pertunangan gege dan hannie, aku dan hunnie langsung tunangan. Tapi appa & eomma aku suruh agar tak memberitahu kalian, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian" gerutu baekhyun seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Kau bahagia baek?" –luhan.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan luhan, sontak semua orang yang berada dimeja makan tersebut langsung menatap baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku bahagia bersama sehunie.." ucap riangnya. Namun, _'Entah kenapa, aku seperti merasa kehilangan... Tapi apa?'_ –batin baekhyun berkecamuk.

Setelah itu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka.

.

.

Makan malam mereka sudah selesai 2 jam lalu, kini tinggal suho dan kris yang tengah menatap langit dibalkon rumah mereka.

"Hyung? Apa menurutmu baekkie mencintai sehun?" tanya kris dengan lirih dan masih dengan pandangannya yang menatap langit.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku bisa melihat dari tatapan mata mereka. Baekkie mencintai sehun, tapi sepertinya sehun lebih mencintai baekkie." Jawab suho seadanya.

"Hyung benar! Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukkan hyung, kalau chanyeol sudah bertemu baekkie? Apalagi kalau dia tahu tentang pertunangan itu?" tanya lirih kris.

"Itu yang kutakutkan kris! Kau tahu sendiri, 2tahun yang lalu dia hanya mendengar kabar kalau baekkie pergi ke london saja reaksinya sudah seperti itu. Butuh waktu hingga 5bulan untuk membujuknya, itupun dengan bantuan kyungsoo juga." –suho.

"Ottokhae hyung?" –kris.

"Molla... Atau kita jaga kabar pertunangan ini dulu. Jangan biarkan siapapun memberitahu chanyeol tentang pertunangan itu. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti air mengalir, biarkan chanyeol tahu ini dari baekkie sendiri saja kris" –suho.

Mendengar itu, sontak mata kris membola, "Mwo?! Kau gila hyung? Baekkie bisa saja terluka setelah memberitahukan itu pada chanyeol!" protes kris.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kis, chanyeol takkan pernah melukai baekkie. Karena chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Kau ingat waktu diatap sekolah dulu, saat baekkie pertama kali menjalani sekolahnya?" –suho.

 _"Hei brother! Bolehkah aku juga turut menjaganya?" tanya chanyeol pada kris dan suho dengan pandangan penuh harap._

 _"Tentu.. Aku mengandalkanmu park!"- kris._

 _"Aku sangat setuju denganmu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Baru kali ini kau seperti ini?"- suho._

 _"Hyung ingatkan kalau aku bipolar? Dan itu bisa disembuhkan oleh seseorang yang membuatku nyaman. Ah lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta." ujar chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya._

 _"Tapi kenapa kau memilih baekhyun?" tanya suho._

 _"Ya Hyung! Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Sudah jelas pasti chanyeol menyukai baekhyun?! Aish kalian ini ada-ada saja"- celetuk kai dengan santainya dan dihadiahi oleh jitakan tangan suho dikepalanya._

Kejadian tersebut terputar diingatan kris hingga membuat empunya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku ingat hyung. Aku rindu suasana seperti itu" –kris.

"Bukan itu pabbo. Tapi perkataan chanyeol, kau ingat kan?" –suho.

"Iya aku mengingatnya, jadi jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dia takkan pernah melukainya. Benarkan?"- kris.

"Mmm..." gumam suho seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian merek berbalik badan agar dapat menatap satu sama lain. "Sudahlah biarkan itu baekkie yang menentukan. By the way, kudengar barmu yang kau dirikan dulu semakin banyak kemajuan kris!" lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah hyung. Tak sia-sia aku mendirikan bar itu" –kris.

"Ya kau benar. Aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu kris!" –mantap suho.

"Berarti hyung tak kan marah kalau aku memberitahu sesuatu pada hyung. Yaksok?" –kris.

"Katakan saja, aku takkan marah. Untuk apa aku marah pada adik yang sudah membuatku bangga!" –suho.

"Sebenarnya... Jam tangan hyung yang aku pinjam kemarin. Yang limited edition di perancis waktu itu... hilang hyung" ucap kris dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa, lalu ia langsung berlari begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan suho yang masih mematung disana.

"M-mwo?! J-jam ta-tangan ke-ke-kesayangank-ku!" ucapnya terbata-bata. "AWAS KAU KRIS! AKAN KUPOTONG HIDUNG PANJANGMU ITU!" geram suho seraya menatap pintu kamar kris yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

#Chanyeol Side

Malam berlalu begitu saja hingga pagi menjelang. Seorang namja jakung tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan rutinnya. Yaitu memandangi foto imut nan manis si baekhyun.

"Huhhh... Kau manis sekali baek. Kapan kau kembali hm? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu baekkie~" ucap chanyeol manja seraya membuat gerakan seperti mencubit foto baekhyun. Tiba-tiba...

DARRR

Pintu dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh kyungsoo, "Chanyeol?!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi seraya mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat berlari. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Baekkie.. hosh baekkie... hosh hosh... oh astaga... hosh nafasku.. hosh" –kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Baekkie apa? Baekkie cantik itu memang benar. Baekkie manis itu juga benar, baekkie lebih imut darimu itu juga benar, baekkie-"

"Baekkiesudahkembaliyeol" ucapan chanyeol terpotong karena kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan cepat tanpa jeda. "mwo?" tanya chanyeol memastikan ucapan kyungsoo.

"Baekkie. Sudah. Kembali." Ucap kyungsoo seraya memberi penekanan perkatanya.

"BHAHAHAHAHA... Ya! Pororo! Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan april mop! Haha kau lucu sekali" –chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda eoh?! Aku serius. Baekkie sudah kembali!" –kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau tidak bercanda hah? Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya chanyeol dengan raut wajah mengintimidasi. "Aku belum melihatnya. Aku tahu ini dari kai, semalam waktu aku makan malam dengan kai. Tiba-tiba kris menelfon kai lalu dia mengatakan kalau baekkie sudah kembali" jelas kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau atau aku sendiri yang sudah melihatnya." Ucap tegas chanyeol.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau telfon kris!" ucap kyungsoo tak kalah tegas juga.

Chanyeol langsung merogoh ponsel yang berada disaku celananya lalu mencari kontak kris, setelah menemukannya ia langsung menghubungi kris.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_ ucap kris diseberang sana.

"Hyung? Apa kabar?"

"..."

"Mmm... hyung, aku ingin tanya. Apa baekkie sudah kembali?"

"..."

"Ya aku mendengar kabar ini dari kyungsoo"

"..."

"JINJJA HYUNG?!"

"..."

"Hehe mian hyung! Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku datang kerumahmu untuk melihat baekkie? Atau kalau bisa buatkan aku janji dengan baekkie hyung~... Aku ingin segera menemuinya."

"..."

"Ahh begitu baiklah hyung."

"..."

"Eh hyung jangan ditutup dulu. Apa baekkie benar-benar sudah sembuh"

"..."

"Ani. Aku hanya tanya saja. Bukannya pengobatannya masih 1tahun lagi ya hyung?"

"..."

"Ah begitu.. Ya sudah hyung mian kalau aku mengganggu."

"..."

"Ne hyung"

PIP

Panggilan terputus oleh chanyeol. "Kau benar kyung! Baekkie benar-benar sudah kembali" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar khasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku belum tahu. Kris hyung bilang, baekkie masih butuh istirahat. Jadi belum dapat diganggu" ucap chanyeol dengan nada melemah.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan segera bertemu dengannya" –kyungsoo.

"Ya baiklah... sekarang kembalilah bekerja! Dan check data-data yang masuk dikomputerku itu. Tadi sulli yang memberitahuku!" perintah chanyeol. Kyungsoo berdecak malas lalu mulai mengecheck data-data penting yang masuk dikomputer chanyeol.

.

.

#Kris side

 _Neon machi chagaun machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Kalgachi areumdaun yeosin  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
Neoneun ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine_

Ponsel kris berbunyi tanda ada panggilan. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya.

 **Park Chanyeol is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera dilayar ponsel canggihnya. Lalu ia menekan tombol warna hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap kris menyapa.

"..."

"Baik.. Ada apa yeol? Tumben kau menelfonku?"

"..."

"Darimana kau dapat kabar itu?"

"..."

"Ah begitu. Ya baekhyun memang sudah kembali"

"..."

"Astaga telingaku?! Suaramu yeol tolong!"

" _Hehe mian hyung! Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku datang kerumahmu untuk melihat baekkie? Atau kalau bisa buatkan aku janji dengan baekkie hyung~... Aku ingin segera menemuinya."_ Tanya chanyeol diseberang sana.

DEG'

Kris sangat terkejut mendengar itu, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada chanyeol.

"Mian chanyeol. Bukannya aku tak mau membantumu tapi saat ini baekkie masih harus butuh banyak istirahat setelah pengobatannya. Jadi dia tidak bisa ditemui dulu" bohong kris. _'Sorry yeol! Aku harus membohongimu. Ini demi kebaikan kalian'_ –batin kris.

"..."

"Ne waeyo?"

"..."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu yeol. Tapi sehun bilang karena semangat baekkie untuk sembuh akhirnya pengobatannya berhasil sebelum 3tahun. Waktu itukan sehun bilang kalau kurang lebih 3 tahun. Tidak pas dalam 3tahun ya kan?"

"..."

"Ani yeol, kau tak mengganggu.. Sudah dulu ne? Aku banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Lain kali datanglah kekantorku"

"..."

PIP

Panggilan terputus oleh chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas kasar. "Ottokhae?' ucapnya kesal.

.

.

#Byun's Family

Seorang namja mungil tengah disibukkan dengan camilannya yang sedaritadi setelah bangun tidur sudah sangat setia menemani baekhyun yang tengan menonton tv acara kesayangannya.

"Baekkie~" panggil yixing dari dapur.

"Ne yingie?" jawab baekhyun tetap dengan pandangannya yang menatap kelayar tv.

"Cepat mandi lalu sarapan ne!" –yixing.

"Ne sebentar lagi yingie~" memang sedaritadi, setelah bangun tidur baekhyun langsung mengambil beberapa cemilan dimeja makan lalu mulai stand by didepan tv hingga pukul 09.00 sekarang ini dan jangan lupakan piyama strawberry yang masih melekat ditubuh mungilnya juga dengan poinya yang dikuncir bak air mancur menambah kecan lucu pada dirinya.

"Astaga apa ini sudah pukul 9?" panik luhan yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas. "Baekkie? Kau belum mandi? Katanya ingin ikut denganku kebutik. Kalau begitu mandilah" ucap luhan setelah melihat baekhyun yang masih stand by didepan tv.

"Ne~" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas lalu...

BRUKK

Saat ia berbalik badan, ia langsung bertubrukan dengan suho yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Astaga kalau jalan lihat-lihat suho.." omel luhan.

"Mian..." ucap suho. "Oh iya, baekkie jadi ikut bekerja denganmu?" lanjutnya.

"Jadi. Tapi lihatlah, sedaritadi ia belum mau mandi. Bahkan dia hanya menjawab 'ne' begitu saja jon... jun... jong... ahh apalah namamu itu!" ucap luhan seraya menirukan cara bicara baekhyun pada kata 'ne' dan juga dengan kalimat penuh jeda pada penyebutan nama suho karena lupa dengan nama asli suho.

"Panggil aku hyung! Kau kan sudah bertunangan dengan adikku kris! Tidak sopan sekali! Bahkan nama hyungmu sendiri kau lupa." Protes suho seraya menjentikan jari telunjuknya didahi luhan.

"Terserahlah! Dan tolong bujuk baekkie untuk mandi! Aku juga mau mandi! Bye!" ucap luhan dengan cerewetnya lalu ia mulai kembali naik keatas untuk mandi.

Melihat itu suho hanya dapat membuang nafas kasar, lalu mulai menghampiri baekhyun yang masih setia dengan tvnya.

"Baekkie~" ucap lembut suho seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping baekhyun.

"Ne hyung?" jawab baekhyun seadanya namun masih dengan mata yang menatap lekat layar tv.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Katanya mau ikut dengan hannie?" ucap suho masih dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus pelan rambut ash baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi hyung." Ucap baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan acara nyemilnya lalu menatap suho dengan pandangan lucu hingga membuat suho tersenyum gemas. "Hyung~ apa minnie masih bekerja ditempat yingie?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Masih. Kau tau? Kini restoran yingie juga semakin maju berkat bantuan minseok juga. Dia menjadi chef yang hebat. Dia selalu menciptakan resep-resep terbaru, dan pasti itu selalu enak sekali baekkie. Waeyo?" jelas suho.

"Jinjja?!"tanya baekhyun memastikan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh suho. "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan yingie saja" lanjutnya.

"Boleh juga! Kalau begitu mandilah lalu sarapan. Yixing ada didapur" –suho.

"Aku tahu." Ucap baekhyun lalu segera pergi meninggalkan suho yang masih duduk didepan tv. Namun sebelum beranjak pergi, tak lupa baekhyun memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi suho.

.

.

"Kajja baekkie. Kita berangkat!" seru luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku tidak jadi ikut hannie... Aku akan pergi bersama yingie~" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu hannie berangkat ne..." pamit luhan.

"Ne~ hati-hati" seru baekhyun dari dalam dapur. "Yingie~ kajja berangkat..." ucap baekhyun seraya menarik-narik lengan yixing yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. "Iya sebentar baekkie~".

Saat ini baekhyun sudah mandi dan sudah berdandan rapi untuk ikut bersama yixing pergi bekerja. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi ne? Ini masih ada yang belum dicuci" ucap lembut yixing. "Baiklah" ucap final baekhyun lalu mulai mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping meja makan seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Baekkie anak appa yang manis!" panggil jiyoung seraya mendudukkan diri dikursi samping baekhyun.

"Ne appa?" jawab baekhyun lengkap dengan senyumannya yang menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan. Baekkie sudah besarkan?" jiyoung menatap teduh pada manik hazel baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala lucu oleh baekhyun.

"Appa ingin kau yang menggantikan posisi appa untuk memimpin agensi appa. Otte?" lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Appa serius?" tanya baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu... Appa tahu kau bisa. Kau berbakat dalam hal ini baekkie. Baekkie mau ne?" –jiyoung.

"Aku mau appa... Tapi kenapa harus aku?" –baekhyun.

"Gege dan hyungmu kan sudah appa wariskan perusahaan appa yang diberikan oleh kakekmu dulu. Tinggal kau baekkie, jadi appa akan mewariskan agensi padamu." Jelas baekhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala mengerti oleh baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat ke kantor nanti untuk mengurus tentang pergantian posisi olehmu. Dan kau mulai besok sudah bisa menempati posisi appa. O iya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengantarkan berkas yang ada dimeja ke prusahaan park co ne?" ucap lembut jiyoung.

"Park Co? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu nama perusahaan teman appa, park seung hyun. Tapi sekarang sudah diwariskan untuk anak laki-lakinya." –jiyoung.

"Oh Seunghyun ajjushi ya? Lalu dia sekarang bekerja dimana appa?" –baekhyun.

"Dia bekerja dirumah. Dia membuat ruang kerja sendiri dirumah untuk mengurusi laporan-laporan yang datang dari perusahannya yang berada di jepang." –jiyoung.

"Appa juga mau seperti itu?" –baekhyun.

"Appa juga sudah cukup berumur baekkie. Appa butuh istirahat. Appa akan membuat ruang kerja dirumah" –jiyoung.

"Lalu untuk apa appa membuat itu kalau agensi saja appa serahkan padaku." –baekhyun.

"Tentu saja mengawasi kerja anak-anak appa." –jiyoung.

"Kris gege dan suho hyung juga diawasi?" –baekhyun.

"Tentu..." ucap jiyoung mantap.

"Appa juga berhenti menjadi model, musisi, dan juga rapper?" tanya baekhyun mengintimidasi.

"Kau bisa menggantikan appa kan? Wajahmu itu cantik untuk ukuran pria, kau juga pandai bernyanyi. Kenapa tidak hm?" ucap santai jiyoung. "Appa tetap akan menjadi musisi. Appa akan mencoba membuatkan single untukmu" lanjutnya. Memang selain memimpin agensi, jiyoung juga ikut menyalurkan bakatnya menjadi seorang model, rapper dan juga musisi.

"Akan kupertimbangkan appa." Ucap lembut baekhyun.

"Baekkie kajja! Aku sudah selesai." Ucap yixing yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping baekhyun.

"Ah baiklah! Appa aku berangkat ne?" pamit baekhyun lalu mencium pipi kiri jiyoung.

"Yixing berangkat ne appa" pamit yixing seraya membungkukan badannya sopan pada jiyoung. "Kau tak mau menciumku?" jiyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Yixing tersenyum dengan dimple manisnya lalu mencium pipi kanan jiyoung. "Anyeong appa" ucap yixing & baekhyun kompak lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat sampai didepan pintu tiba-tiba sehun sudah berdiri didepan pintu. "Sehunie~!" ucap riang baekhyun.

"Mau kemana hyung baek?" –sehun.

"Ini baekkie ingin ikut denganku ke restoran" –yixing.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar sehun dengan nada lembut.

"Tid-"

"Tentu saja! Kajja yingie!" ucapan baekhyun riang memotong ucapan yixing.

.

.

#At Zhang Resto

CKITTT

Mobil sehun sudah terparkir sempurna didepan restoran yixing.

"Terima kasih ne... Kau tak mau mampir dulu?" tanya yixing seraya membungkukkan badan untuk melihat sehun yang berada didalam mobil. "Emmm... Hunnie tak mau mampir dulu?" kini baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ani... Pihak rumah sakit menelfonku, katanya ada banyak pasien hari ini. Jadi aku harus segera menuju rumah sakit." Ucap hangat sehun.

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati ne" yixing menampilkan senyum dimplenya. "Hati-hati hunnie~ Jangan ngebut!" ucap tegas baekhyun seraya tersenyum hangat hingga menampilkan eye smilenya.

Lalu mobil sehun pun melaju pergi untuk mmenuju ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan yixing & baekhyun berjalan masuk ke restoran yixing.

"Baekkie tunggu disini sebentar ne? Aku akan memanggilkan minnie dulu." Ucap yixing seraya menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang kosong direstorannya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala patuh oleh baekhyun. Beruntung ini masih pagi, jadi restorannya belum banyak pelanggan.

.

#XingMin side

"Minnie?" panggil yixing pada minseok yang masih sibuk dengan acara memasaknya.

"Ah yingie? Waeyo?" ucap minseok ramah.

"Ani... Ada pelanggan yang ingin memesan makanan tapi ia ingin dilayani olehmu!" bohong yixing pada minseok.

"Ah begitu. Di meja nomor berapa?" –minseok.

"Nomor 4. Cepat segera layani dia, jangan sampai mengecewakannya. Kalau dia marah dia bisa berubah menjadi godzilla asal kau tahu saja!" ucap yixing melebih-lebihkan.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" ucap minseok lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju ke meja nomor 4 diikuti oleh yixing yang terkekeh kecil karena kejahilan yang ia buat.

Setelah langkahnya hampir dekat ke meja nomor 4. Ia langsung mengambil notebook dan bolpoin disaku seragam koki yang ia gunakan.

"Selamat datang di Zhang Resto. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucap lembut minseok tanpa menatap pelanggan namun malah menatap notebooknya.

"Aku ingin memesan strawberry juice dan juga pancake strawberry ne" –baekhyun.

Minseok langsung menulis pesanan tersebut. namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. _'Suara ini... Seperti suara baekkie.'_ Batin minseok.

Lalu ia langsung menatap pada baekhyun. Menatap dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan begitu sebaliknya.

"BAEKKIE~?!" ucap kaget minseok dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan baekhyun lalu dibalas oleh baeknhyun tak kalah erat juga.

"Astaga kau sudah kembali? Ohh aku merindukanmu!" ucap minseok dalam pelukannya.

"Mian kalau aku tak berpamitan. Aku kan waktu itu sama sekali tak mengerti apapun." Ucap baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kau..." –minseok.

"Aku sudah sembuh minnie~" –baekhyun.

Minseok kembali memeluk baekhyun dan terisak haru didalam pelukan tersebut. "Minnie? Kenapa kau menangis?" khawatir baekhyun.

"Aku hanya terharu baek." – minseok.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu kita duduk saja. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin baekkie ceritakan." Ucap yixing lembut.

Setelah itu mereka larut dalam perbincangan mereka hingga lupa akan waktu. Tiba-tiba...

KRIIINGGGG

Bel restoran yixing berbunyi. "Anyeong minnie... yixing hyung.. dan ASTAGA BAEKKIE?!" sapa jongdae dengan lengkingannya setelah melihat baekhyun yang duduk ditengah-tengah minseok dan yixing.

"Ya suaramu itu! Kau pikir ini hutan eoh?! Berteriak sesuka jidatmu sendiri!" protes yixing tak terima.

Tanpa menggubris perkataan yixing. Jongdae langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong diantara mereka. "Kapan kau kembali baek?" tanyanya.

"2hari yang lalu..." jawab baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau ingat aku kan. Dan berapa ini?" jongdae berucap seraya mengacungkan kelima jarinya didepan wajah baekhyun.

"Aku tak lupa ingatan tahu! Itu 5! Dan kau yang bernama kim jongdae kan. Teman gege & juga Hyung. Kau juga yang selalu berdebat dengan Kai hanya karena masalah sepele. Aku benar kan?" –baekhyun.

"Oh ingatanmu sangat bagus!" ucap jongdae bangga. "Jangan berbicara tentang ingatan! Kau membuatku tersinggung! Untuk apa kau datang?" celetuk yixing.

"Menjemput kekasihku?!" ucap jongdae seraya merangkul bahu minseok dari samping.

"Mmm... yingie hari ini aku izin ne. Soalnya appa & eommanya jongdae sudah pulang dari perancis, jadi akan ada makan malam untuk penyambutan mereka. Bolehkan?" tanya minseok dengan lembut.

"Ya sudah kau boleh izin! Untung saja hari ini sedang tidak banyak pelanggan." Ucap yixing.

"Gomawo~ kalau begitu aku duluan ne... ah sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara padamu baekkie. Kalau begitu beri aku nomor telfonmu." Ucap minseok seraya menyodorkan ponselnya pada baekhyun.

"Tentu..." jawab baekhyun lalu ia mulai mengetikkan nomornya ke ponsel minseok.

.

.

#At Byun B Entertainment

2hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa terasa. Dan kini baekhyun sudah menjabat sebagai pemimpin menggantikan posisi jiyoung di Byun B Entertainment. Ia kini tengan disibukkan dengan pemotretannya. Memang kini baekhyun sudah menerima tawaran jiyoung untuk menjadi model juga penyanyi di agensinya. Dan disinilah dia saat ini, diruang make up untuk membersihkan make upnya karena proses pemotretannya sudah selesai.

 _Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla  
babo gateun nan amu mal mothae  
Malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji  
Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi  
modu hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka_

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja riasnya.

 **Uri Appa is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera dilayar ponsel segera ia memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ne Appa?" –baekhyun.

" _Baekkie~ apa berkas yang appa titipkan padamu waktu itu sudah kau berikan?"_ ucap jiyoung diseberang sana.

"Berkas?"

" _Berkas yang berada dimeja kerja! Kau melihatnya. Cepat berikan berkas itu di perusahaan park co."_

"Astaga appa aku lupa. Baiklah aku akan segera memberikannya. Memangnya itu berkas apa?"

" _Itu Kontrak kerjasama antara agensi dengan park co."_

"Ah begitu... baiklah appa, setelah ini aku akan segera mengantarkannya."

" _Baiklah. Appa tutup ne"_

"Ne appa"

PIP

Telepon terputus oleh jiyoung. Lalu dengan segera baekhyun langsung menuju ke ruangannya setelah berpamitan dengan kru-kru yang berada distudio pemotretan tentu saja.

"Ah ini dia..." ucapnya setelah menemukan berkas yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

Namun...

 _Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla  
babo gateun nan amu mal mothae  
Malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji  
Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi  
modu hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka_

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja riasnya.

 **Sehunnie :* is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera dilayar ponsel segera ia memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ne hunnie?"

"..."

"Ah iya, ini aku sedang buru-buru untuk mengantarkan berkas."

"..."

"Tidak perlu hunnie... aku bisa sendiri"

"..."

"Ne semangat bekerja ne!"

" _Saranghae baekkie~_ " ucap sehun diseberang sana. Tiba-tiba langkah baekhyun terhenti.

DEG'

"Na-nado hunnie"

PIP

Panggilan terputus oleh baekhyun. Ia menatap kosong didepannya. _'Kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih sulit untuk mengatakan itu. Kenapa juga hatiku seperti terasa teremas ketika sehun mengucapkan itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ –batin baekhyun.

Lalu ia mulai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

#Park Co side

"Yeol? Hari ini aku pulang lebih dulu ne? Aku ada urusan" ucap kyungsoo memelas pada chanyeol seraya menunjukkan puppynya.

"Pulanglah! Paling juga Cuma urusan bersama si hitam itu!" ketus chanyeol.

"Gomawo! Aku pergi ne! O iya untuk data-datanya sudah aku selesaikan semuanya. Kau bisa mengechecknya dilaptopmu itu. Sudah kupindahkan semuanya" ucap kyungsoo seraya membereskan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak dimeja. "Aku duluan ne yeol" ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar pintu lalu menutup pintunya.

Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu, "O iya yeol aku lupa. Nanti akan ada seseorang yang harus bertemu denganmu untuk mengantarkan kontrak kerjasama. Paling juga sebentar lagi. Bye!" ucapnya lalu ia kembali menutup pintunya dan pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu ia mulai mengecheck data-data yang dikerjakan oleh kyungsoo tersebut. 10 menit kemudian...

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah..." –chanyeol.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan" ucap seorang karyawan dikantor chanyeol.

"Suruh dia masuk" ucap dingin chanyeol.

"Ne tuan.."

Setelah itu karyawan itu langsung pergi untuk memanggil tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol tersebut.

1menit kemudian...

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.." ucap seorang tersebut dengan nada ramah.

Mendengar suara tersebut jantung chanyeol langsung berdetak tak karuan. Itu adalah suara yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Ma-masuklah" gugup chanyeol.

Lalu orang tersebut masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya tentu saja. Lalu ia mendekat tepat berada didepan chanyeol yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanya.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas ini. Ini mengenai kontrak kerjasama antara park co dengan agensi byun b entertainment." Ucapnya seraya memberikan berkas tersebut pada chanyeol.

Sontak chanyeol langsung mendongak untuk menatap orang tersebut, saat manik mata mereka bertemu. Kedua bola mata chanyeol juga orang tersebut membola sempurna. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tak diduga ini.

"CHANNIE?! / BAEKKIE?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.12nya...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Maaf juga kalo baru update soalnya lgi sibuk sama kegiatan-kegiatan aku... sorry banget ya...**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah baca & review sebelumnya... **

**Jung Minjii** **: Baek gk lupa sama chanyeol kuk... Pokoknya itu bakal kejawab dichap-chap depan. Jadi ikutin terus ne ceritanya. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Mian juga kalo baru update. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa :D ... Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **meliarisky7** **: Kasihan juga sih ya... tapi aku pengen banget bikin cerita yang chanyeol berusaha buat dapetin baek gitu... mian kalo ceritanya kurang oke... Pokoknya ikutin terus ne ceritanya. Mian kalo baru update. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa :D ... Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Meydita** **: Haha iya ini udh next~... Buat itu nanti bakal kejawab dichap-chap depan ne... Pokoknya ikutin terus aja chapnya ne. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Mian juga kalo baru update. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa :D ... Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **ShinHaein61** **: Hehe protes diterima :D (ngakak ala sehun)... Mian lo kalo nunggu lama, updateku lama ya? Mian bgt, soalnya ini lagi sibuk sama kegiatan aku... Ikutin terus ne chapnya** **. Makasih buat reviewnya. O iya kalo cerita yang ini kurang oke sorry bgt ya. Lagi blank nih** **. See you in next chap ne... Review lagi jangan lupa fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Yousee : Iya ini udh next~... pokoknya ikutin terus ne chapnya. Mian kalau ceritanya kurang oke. Mian juga kalo baru update. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa :D ... Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Haha aku aja yang bikin cerita ikut bayangin juga ngakak lhoh... itu ceritanya oke juga... bagus nanti aku terapin jadi chanbaek gimana? Hehe soalnya aku suka bgt sama chanbaek ato hunbaek gitu... Tapi ngomong-ngomong itu cerita apa curhat? Hehe bercanda lho :D... Mian lo kalo nunggu lama, updateku lama ya? Mian bgt, soalnya ini lagi sibuk sama kegiatan aku... Ikutin terus ne chapnya** **. Makasih buat reviewnya. O iya kalo cerita yang ini kurang oke sorry bgt ya. Lagi blank nih** **. See you in next chap ne... Review lagi jangan lupa fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **ArkunaKim** **: Iya ini udah next~... Mian kalo updatenya lama ne... Ikutin terus ceritanya... Mian kalo ceritanya kurang oke... Makasih juga bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa :D ... Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Fangirl Oppa** **: Iya ini udh next~... Mian lo kalo nunggu lama, updateku lama ya? Mian bgt, soalnya ini lagi sibuk sama kegiatan aku... Ikutin terus ne chapnya** **. Makasih buat reviewnya. O iya kalo cerita yang ini kurang oke sorry bgt ya. Lagi blank nih** **. See you in next chap ne... Review lagi jangan lupa fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Intinya semua review-reviewnya keren-keren... bikin aku ngakak juga sih :D... Makasihlah buat kalian yang udah baca ato review** **.**

 **Salam Hangat ChanBaek HunBaek ChanHun Shipper...**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sekedar info aja. Kalau ada yang mau request cerita boleh request direview yah. Aku butuh inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru. Siapa tahu cerita dari kalian menarik. Dan nanti akan aku usahain untuk bikin cerita itu. Tapi kalau request yang ini buat judul ff lain. Tolong requestnya ya! Aku mau bikin cerita judul lain. Tapi masih bingung ceritanya gimana. Tolong Requestnya ya ...**

 _Happy Reading..._

 **Complicated Love**

Chapther 13

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi.." ucap seorang tersebut dengan nada ramah.

Mendengar suara tersebut jantung chanyeol langsung berdetak tak karuan. Itu adalah suara yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Ma-masuklah" gugup chanyeol.

Lalu orang tersebut masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya tentu saja. Lalu ia mendekat tepat berada didepan chanyeol yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanya.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas ini. Ini mengenai kontrak kerjasama antara park co dengan agensi byun b entertainment." Ucapnya seraya memberikan berkas tersebut pada chanyeol.

Sontak chanyeol langsung mendongak untuk menatap orang tersebut, saat manik mata mereka bertemu. Kedua bola mata chanyeol juga orang tersebut membola sempurna. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tak diduga ini.

"CHANNIE?! / BAEKKIE?!" ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut bukan main. _'Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah ketika bertemu denganmu channie'_ –batin baekhyun.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol kini sudah berdiri tepat berada dihadapannya, bahkan hingga kedua pasang ujung kaki mereka bersentuhan. Saat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang kontras. Ia sudah disuguhkah dengan tatapan intens chanyeol. Wajah keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang dapat dibilang sangat dekat.

"C-c-chan-... C-chan-"

GREP

Ucapan baekhyun terputus ketika tiba-tiba chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang.

"Baekkie~ kau benar-benar sudah kembali! Aku merindukanmu baek! Sangat merindukanmu!" ucap chanyeol didalam pelukannya. Sedangkan baekhyun, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu karena ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Kini chanyeol & baekhyun sedang berada direstoran kecil disamping kantor chanyeol setelah adegan melepas rindu yang dilakukkan oleh chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti orang idiot saat ini. Bagaimana tidak! Sekarang chanyeol hanya memandangi baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya, ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, melirik pun tidak. Ia kini hanya disibukkan dengan acara menatap wajah manis baekhyun.

Sedangkan baekhyun, ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ngeri dengan tatapan chanyeol, takut kalau chanyeol sudah mulai tak waras. Bahkan sedaritadi ia hanya memperhatikan jus strawberrynya saja. Ia tak ingin meminumnya karena tak ingin bertatapan dengan wajah chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa hmm?" –chanyeol.

Sontak baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah bertanya "Ada apa?". Mengerti dengan tatapan baekhyun chanyeol langsung berucap, "Bagaimana bisa kau jadi secantik ini?".

Kemudian chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi gembil baekhyun, "Lihatlah! Bibir ini jadi mengkilap. Kau memakai lipbalm ya? Lalu mata indah ini juga, kau memakai earliner hm?" ucap chanyeol lembut.

"N-ne.." ucap baekhyun gugup.

"Hey, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Seperti baru kenal saja!" –chanyeol.

"N-ne Chanyeol-ah... Mian..." –baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, chanyeol langsung menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut, "Chanyeol-ah?" ucap chanyeol. "Kau tak memanggilku dengan channie lagi?" lanjutnya.

Sontak baekhyun langsung gelagapan karena kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut sexy chanyeol tersebut. "Bukan b-begitu... Maksudku-"

"Kau melupakan semua tentangku selama ini?" ucapan chanyeol memotong cepat ucapan baekhyun.

"Bukan! Tapi itu karena... Kau juga tak memanggilku baekkie lagi" ucap baekhyun lirih, entah kenapa ia merutuki mulutnya sendiri karena kata-kata bodoh yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya. Sontak chanyeol langsung tertawa gemas dengan ucapan baekhyun tersebut.

"Mian ne baekkie~" ucap chanyeol setelah ia berhenti tertawa. Sedangkan baekhyun ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam untuk menutupi rona kemerahan dipipinya akibat malu.

.

.

#Kris Side

Kris kini tengah membuka lembar demi lembar yang menumpuk dihadapannya. Ia tengah memeriksa laporan-laporan keuangan yang diberikan untuknya tadi pagi.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa sebanyak ini! Bahkan laporan yang kemarin saja belum aku periksa! Oh God!" keluhnya. Tiba-tiba...

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" perintah kris.

CKLEK

Masuklah seorang namja cantik, bertubuh ramping dan bermata rusa. Siapalagi jika bukan tunangannya yaitu luhan.

"Ludeer~ Tumben sekali jam segini kau datang kesini. Ada apa?" –kris.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ya sudah aku pulang!" luhan berucap ketus lalu berbalik badan untuk keluar sebelum tangan besar menahannya, siapa lagi jika bukan kris.

"I'm sorry! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Jangan marah ne~"

CHU~

Kris mencium kening luhan lembut setelah berucap lalu mulai menggandeng luhan untuk duduk disofa samping meja kerjanya.

"Apa perkerjaanmu sudah selesai lu?" –kris.

"Sudah... Pekerjaan hari ini hanya sedikit. Jadi santai saja." –luhan.

"Begitu ya... Ah iya kau sudah menghubungi baekkie lu~?" –kris.

"Untuk?" luhan menatap kris dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan kris hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan karena tingkah tunangannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Seperti yang dikatakan appa semalam. Malam ini kita akan melakukan makan malam diluar sekalian membahas tentang pernikahan salah satu anak appa." –kris.

"Suho & Yixing ya? Pasti mereka duluan yang akan dinikahkan." Ucap polos luhan.

Kris menghela nafas, "Belum tahu lu~. Makanya appa mengadakan makan malam ini untuk membahas itu" ucapnya.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah nanti akan kukabari. Aku lelah yifan~ biarkan aku tidur disini ne?" ucap luhan seraya mengeluarkan puppynya.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan mata luhan, kris langsung menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak ne uri ludeer~" ucap lembut kris lalu mencium kening luhan dan kembali beranjak untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan kantornya. Sedangkan luhan langsung menyamankan diri disofa dalam ruang kerja kris untuk tidur.

.

.

#Jiyoung & Irene Side

Sepasang suami istri ini kini tengah duduk dibangku panjang samping kolam renang dirumah mewahnya.

"Yeobo~ bagaimana untuk makan malam nanti malam?" tanya irene seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh jiyoung.

"Haruskah suho dahulu yang menikah atau kris atau b-"

"Aniya... Jangan langsung memutuskan untuk itu! Biarkan baekkie sendiri yang menentukan yeobo" ucap irene memotong kalimat jiyoung.

"Sudahlah! Kau bisa menanyakan itu nanti pada baekkie kan? Sekarang lebih baik kita tak usah membahas itu dulu. Itu kita bahas nanti malam saat makan malam bersama saja." –jiyoung.

"Ne~" –irene.

.

.

#Chanbaek Side

Kini chanyeol & baekhyun sudah berada ditaman yang dulu sempat menjadi pertemuan terakhir sebelum baekhyun berangkat ke london. Mereka tengah merebahkan diri diatas empuknya rumput taman tersebut.

"Baekkie~ kau masih ingat kan tentang apa yang kita lakukkan ditaman ini dulu?" ucap chanyeol seraya menyampingkan kepalanya untuk menatap baekhyun.

"Emmm... Aku ingat channie. Waeyo?" tanya baekhyun namun dengan pandangan menatap langit yang mulai sedikit mendung. Kini keduanya sudah tak canggung lagi karena obrolan panjang yang mereka lakukkan direstoran tadi. Bahkan keduanya jadi sangat dekat, hingga orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Mau mengulanginya lagi bersamaku?" tawar chanyeol dengan raut wajah penuh harap. Tiba-tiba baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

Melihat reaksi baekhyun, chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan lembut dan hangat. Lalu mereka berdua bangkit kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat, chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh baekhyun lalu ia berputar-putar. Jangan tanyakan perasaan chanyeol saat ini. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Sangat bahagia jika itu bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkaget karena diperlakukkan seperti itu oleh chanyeol, ia langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang chanyeol seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher chanyeol pula.

Cukup lama adegan tersebut berlangsung. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menghentikan acara putar berputarnya. Ia juga menurunkan baekhyun dari gendongannya. Kemudian ia menatap lekat pada baekhyun yang juga tengah menatap lekat pada chanyeol.

"Baek" panggil chanyeol dan dibalas dengan tatapan lembut oleh baekhyun.

Terhanyut oleh tatapan baekhyun, chanyeol malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun hingga dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Sontak baekhyun langsung menutup matanya. Dan...

BYURRRR

CHU~

Guyuran air hujan turun bersamaan dengan menempelnya bibir mereka. Awalnya chanyeol hanya mengecup, namun semakin lama ia memberikan sedikit lumatan dalam ciumannya. Apalagi ditengah-tengah guyuran hujan ini menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, baekhyun pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman dari chanyeol tersebut. Entah karena apa, baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dalam tiap sentuhan yang diberikan chanyeol. Mereka berdua tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia saat ini karena first kissnya ia berikan pada orang yang ia sangat cintai. Siapa lagi jika bukan byun baekhyun. Begitu pula baekhyun, itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan, dan juga seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dalam perutnya. _'Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta?'_ –batin baekhyun.

Guyuran hujan semakin deras, begitu pula ciuman 2 sejoli tersebut yang semakin dalam. Baekhyun membuka matanya disela-sela ciumannya begitu pula dengan chanyeol. Manik mata mereka bertemu menyalurkan suatu perasaan yang entah apa dan tak dapat digambarkan oleh apapun. Lalu chanyeol menutup kembali matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh baekhyun saat ini. Tangan baekhyun yang tadinya bertengger sempurna dileher chanyeol kini berpindah untuk mengelus rahang tegas chanyeol. Namun gerakannya terhenti, matanya juga membola ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari lentiknya. Ia langsung mendorong kuat chanyeol hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

' _Ini tidak benar! Apa yang kulakukkan!'_ –amukan batin baekhyun. Ia menangis namun air matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh guyuran air hujan. Ia menatap chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Sedangkan chanyeol, ia hanya menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Tanpa berkata apapun, baekhyun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di taman. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia terkejut bukan main ketika baekhyun tiba-tiba pergi.

"Baek?!" panggil chanyeol pada baekhyun dan mulai untuk berlari mengejar baekhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ia kehilangan jejak baekhyun akibat derasnya guyuran air hujan yang menghalangi pengelihatannya.

.

.

#Baekhyun Side

Baekhyun terus berlari melangkahkan kakinya meskipun ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Agh!" jeritnya kesakitan ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ternyata orang tersebut adalah sehun. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung memeluk erat sehun hingga sehun terhuyung ke belakang.

"Baek? Hei, ada apa chagi?" tanya sehun seraya membalas pelukan baekhyun tak kalah erat juga. "Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" lanjutnya.

Namun saat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sehun. Sehun langsung terkejut bukan main, ia melihat mata merah dan sembab baekhyun. Juga hidung bangirnya yang memerah. Sehun sangat hafal betul apa itu. Itu berarti baekhyunnya habis menangis.

"Baek kau menangis? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" ucap lembut sehun seraya membelai lembut pipi gembil baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu ne. Kajja ikut aku" lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan baekhyun untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk berteduh.

Sesampainya ditempat tersebut, sehun langsung memegang kedua tangan baekhyun. "Baek? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya lembut seraya menatap dalam pada baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Tatap aku baek" pinta sehun.

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sehun. "A-aku... h-hanya... Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Tapi mianhae hunnie... Mianhae~" ucap baekhyun seraya memeluk sehun dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sehun. _'Hunnie~ Mianhae... Aku sudah menghianatimu. Mianhae~'_ –batin baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku tak apa baek, aku mengerti..." ucap lembut sehun seraya mengelus lembut punggung baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

#SkipTime At Zhang Resto

Pasangan KrisHan & SuLay sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Jiyoung, irene & juga hunbaek untuk melaksanakan makan malam yang sudah direncanakan oleh jiyoung & irene.

"Huhhh appa ini bagaimana! Tadi bilangnya suruh datang cepat dan tak terlambat. Tapi appa sendiri yang terlambat" gerutu kris.

"Yifan~ jangan begitu!" luhan memperingatkan kris dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Jangan bagaimana lu! Seharusnya tadi aku masih bisa beristirahat sebentar dirumahmu. Tapi tiba-tiba appa menelfon dan menyuruhku untuk segera datang. Tapi apa? Dia sendiri yang terlambat." Ocehan kris lengkap dengan bola mata yang berputar malas.

"Sudahlah! Kau kan masih bisa beristirahat nanti dirumah." Celetuk suho dan dibalas dengan decakan malas oleh kris.

Mereka kini memang tengah berada direstoran mewah milik yixing untuk makan malam special. Dan pastinya mereka memakai ruangan V.I.P mengingat mereka merupakan golongan orang yang berkelas.

CKLEK

"Silahkan tuan & nyonya..." ucap sopan salah seorang pelayan restoran itu untuk mempersilahkan jiyoung, irene, baekhyun, dan juga sehun yang baru saja datang.

"Appa~ kenapa lama sekali?! Lihatlah! Rambutku sampai berantakan karena saking lamanya menunggu appa. Tadi bilangnya suruh cepat-cepat. Tapi appa sendiri malah terlambat!" oceh kris panjang lebar.

"Diamlah! Kau ini anak laki-laki sudah besar lagi! Tapi kalau mengoceh melebihi anak gadis" jiyoung berkata santai seraya mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang kosong dimeja tersebut.

Sontak mata kris membulat setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh appanya. "Mwo?!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Yifan! Diam!" bentak luhan. Dan seketika nyali kris menciut hanya dengan bentakan singkat dari luhan.

"Kalian yang memesankan ini?" tanya irene setelah ia melihat berbagai macam hidangan mewah nan mahal yang berada dalam meja tersebut.

"Iya... Makanlah eomma. Ini semua menu special yang ada disini. Dan ini menu baru yang ada di Zhang Resto." Ucap riag yixing seraya tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan dimplenya.

"Woah?! Pasti enak ne? Aku mau yang itu yingie... Tolong ambilkan~!" ucap manja baekhyun pada yixing. Dan dengan senang hati, yixing langsung mengambilkan sepiring hidangan lezat untuk baekhyun.

"Makanlah baekkie~" ucap lembut yixing. "Ah iya ayo semua makan. Kenapa hanya dilihat! Ayo ayo makan~!" lanjutnya setelah ia melihat keluarga byun yang hanya memandangi hidangan hidangan tersebut.

Lalu dengan senang hati mereka langsung melahap apapun yang berada dihadapan mereka. "Appa! Cepat katakan tujuan appa mengajak kami kesini~" ucap kris di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Ah iya begini... Anak-anak appa kan sudah bertunangan semua. Dan untuk kris & suho tentunya, kalian sudah cukup berumur. Kami ingin salah satu dari kalian menikah lebih duu, lalu yang lain menyusul. Appa tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi" jelas jiyoung.

"Itu akan kami bicarakan appa... Aku-"

"Appa?" ucapan suho terpotong oleh baekhyun.

"Ne Baekkie?" –jiyoung.

.

.

#Chanyeol Side

"Eomma! Appa! Noona! Aku pulang!" ucapny riang. Saat ini ia memang tengah bahagia karena satu hal yaitu baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie~! Kau terlihat bahagia sekali nak~" ucap seulgi tak kalah riang.

"Appa & Noona dimana eomma?" tanya balik chanyeol.

"Mereka sudah menunggumu dimeja makan. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju lalu turun untuk makan malam ne" –seulgi.

"Ne eomma... Aku juga akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang menyebabkan aku sangat bahagia hari ini eomma!" –chanyeol.

Seulgi tersenyum hangat, "Eomma tak sabar untuk mendengar itu. Kalau begitu cepat mandi ne? Eomma tunggu dibawah" ucapnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari chanyeol.

7menit kemudian...

Chanyeol sudah berada dimeja makan keluarga park. Bahkan dari tadi, senyum idiotnya tak lepas sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Ia juga berulang kali emnyentuh bibirnya karena mengingat kejadian first kissnya tadi.

Seulgi, SeungHyun, dan Yoora hanya dapat saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah bingung setelah melihat kelakuan aneh chanyeol.

"Ya! Yoda! Apa kau gila eoh?!" celetuk yoora seraya menyenggol lengan chanyeol.

"Aku memang sudah gila" jawab chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seperti orang idiot.

"Chanyeolie~ Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bilang akan menceritakan sesuatu pada kami. Kalau begitu cepat ceritakan apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini." –seulgi.

Sonta raut wajah chanyeol langsung terlihat semakin berbinar. Ia menyamankan duduknya lalu mulai bercerita dari awal ia bertemu baekhyun hingga ia melakukkan adegan ciumannya dengan baekhyun.

"KYAAAAAA! Kalian berciuman dibawah guyuran hujan?!" histeris yoora.

TUK

Sebuah sendok makan melayang tepat dikepala yoora dan pelakunya adalah seulgi. "Eomma~ ini sakit!" rengek yoora.

"Makanya, volumemu itu dikecilkan!" ketus seulgi lalu ia kembali menatap chanyeol. "Kalau begitu cepat bawa dia kesini yeol. Ajak dia makan malam disini. Eomma tak sabar ingin melihatnya" ucapnya.

"Ne eomma... Aku akan mengajaknya nan- Aigoooo!" chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa untuk meminta nomor ponselnya! Ottokhae?!" lanjutnya dan ia mulai memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu...

" _Saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas ini. Ini mengenai kontrak kerjasama antara park co dengan agensi byun b entertainment."_

Ucapan baekhyun tersebut terngiang dikepalanya. "Iya! Kerja sama itu! Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke agensinya besok!" gumamnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"O iya yeol! Kau sudah tahu teman appa kan?" tanya seunghyun.

"Byun Jiyoung ajusshi?" –chanyeol.

"That's right!" –seunghyun.

"Memangnya kenapa appa?" –chanyeol.

"Tolong antarkan berkas ini ke kantornya besok" ucap seunghyun seraya memberika map pada chanyeol.

"Dimana kantornya?" –chanyeol.

"Byun B entertainment! Kau tahu kan?!" –seunghyun.

Sontak mata chanyeol membola. "Byun B entertainment?" tanyanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh senghyun. "Kudengar, sekarang posisinya digantikan oleh anaknya. Aku lupa nama anaknya, tapi dulu waktu kecil dia sangat lucu. Appa saja gemas sekali tiap melihatnya" ucap seunghyun, dan tanpa disadari seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

' _Jadi Baekhyun anak dari Jiyoung ajusshi? Aahhh peluangku sangat lebar untuk mendapatkan baekkie kalau seperti ini'_ –batin chanyeol.

"Baik appa! Aku akan mengantarkan ini besok!" ucap mantap chanyeol.

.

.

#Park Co Side

Pagi menjelang tanpa terasa, sorang namja jakung tengah duduk manis dikursi kerja ruangannya. Senyum bahagianya tak luntur barang sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Dan juga kegiatan mengusap bibirnya seraya tersenyum idiot ini menjadi salah satu favoritenya saat ini.

"Morning Yeol!" sapa kyungsoo cuek seraya menaruh berkas-berkas penting di meja chanyeol. "Ini berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani. Dan kurasa kau beruntung hari ini, jadwalmu kosong untuk hari ini. Apa kau ada rencana?" lanjutnya, namun kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya setelah melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum idiot.

"Aku akan ke Byun B Entertainment nanti siang. Emmm... Ralat sepertinya sebentar lagi." Ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresi idiotnya.

"Untuk?" – kyungsoo.

"Mengantarkan berkas dan juga bertemu seseorang" –chanyeol.

"Seseorang? Nugu?" –kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Baekkie benar-benar sudah kembali?!" ucap riang chanyeol. Sontak kyungsoo langsung membolakan bola matanya, "Berarti itu benar?! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Dan yang paling menyenangkannya, kami berciuman. Asal kau tahu, itu ciuman pertamaku tahu?!" ucap chanyeol bangga.

"MWO?!" teriak kyungsoo. "Biasa saja?! Tidak usah berteriak begitu?! Kau kaget kalau itu ciuman pertamaku kan? Memang waktu itu aku sering pergi ke bar untuk melakukkan 'itu'. Tapi aku tak pernah mencium mereka!" ucap santai chanyeol.

PLETAK

Dan dihadiahi dengan jitakan keras dikepalanya oleh kyungsoo. "YA! APPO! AISHHH" protesnya seraya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan kyungsoo.

"Pabbo! Kau meracuni kepolosannya! Lagian kenapa kemarin kau tak menghubungiku kalau sudah bertemu baekkie?! Aishh bahkan aku belum bertemu dengannya?! Ottokhae?!" gerutu kyungsoo. "Kau bisa menemuinya nanti, itupun kalau dia tidak sibuk" ucap chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku nomor ponselnya. Aku akan menghubunginya?!" pinta kyungsoo. "Itu dia masalahnya. Aku lupa untuk meminta nomornya kemarin" ucap chanyeol.

Sontak kyungsoo langsung menekuk wajahnya yang tadinya ceria. Ekspresinya berubah 180o. "Pabbo!".

"Sudahlah! Nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menemuimu disini. Santai saja." Hibur chanyeol. Lalu kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan dirinya disofa empuk dalam ruangan tersebut. ia langsung megambil majalah fashion yang baru ia beli tadi pagi. Ia langsung membuka halaman perhalaman secara asal.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan kyungsoo hanya mencebik malas. Lalu ia membolakan mata bulatnya saat ia melihat cover majalah tersebut. "Pororo! Coba lihat covernya!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada meninggi agar kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Mwo?" ucap kyungsoo seraya membalikkan bukunya hingga cover tersebut terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"OMO?! Bukankah ini baekkie?!" ucapnya berbinar. "Berikan padaku!" chanyeol langsung mencomot majalah tersebut dari tangan kyungsoo dan menatap lekat pada cover tersebut. disitu terpapar foto baekhyun yang berpose sexy dan berwajah sangat cantik juga manis.

"Dia Model? Cantik sekali..." tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Sontak ia langsung mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan nama byun baekhyun di google. Ia ingin mencari informasi lengkap mengenai baekhyun-nya yang sekarang. "Beautiful?" gumamnya saat ia mendapati single baekhyun yang berjudul beautiful, tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung mendownload mp3 tersebut. saat downloadannya selesai ia langsung menekan tombol play pada lagu tersebut.

 _annyeong naege dagawa  
sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo_

 _huimihan kkumsogeseo  
nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo_

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat saat mendengar lagu tersebut. "Suara yang sangat indah..." gumamnya. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lebih jelas kemerduan suara baekhyun...

 _seolleime nado moreuge  
hanbaldubal nege dagaga  
neoui gyeote nama_

 _neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo  
nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
dugeungeoryeo_

 _oh~ neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo  
haruedo myeoccbeonssik  
saenggakhaejwo_

 _oh~ neoege hago sipeun geu mal  
you're beautiful  
gomawo. nal mannaseo  
hangyeol gatassdeon ni moseubi boyeo_

 _nareul gidaryeo wassdeon  
neoui jiteun hyanggi gipeun ullim_

 _al su eopsneun ganghan ikkeullim  
neoreul hyanghan naui dunalgae  
pyeolchyeojugo sipeo_

 _neoui misoe naemaeumi noganaeryeo  
nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
dugeungeoryeo_

 _oh~ neoui bomnare nae noraereul deullyeojulge  
haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo  
oh~ ireohge neoreul saenggakhae  
you're beautiful_

 _nareul bangyeojwo  
ttuttutturururu seolleyeo  
gureumwireul geotneundeus  
geojismalgati nan nege dagaga hanbal deo~  
dasi chajaon neowa naui gyejeore  
gieokhal su issgessni  
ttururururuttuttuttu oh yeh all right_

 _neoreul mannan geol haengunira saenggakhae  
uri dasi mannamyeon  
malhae jullae_

 _fly to you naegyeote isseojwo  
you're beautiful_

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat lagu tersebut berakhir. "Lagu apa itu yeol? Bagus sekali. Suaranya juga merdu" tanya kyungsoo antusias.

"Aku akan membaeritahukan semuanya padamu nanti. Tapi sekarang aku harus ke agensi untuk mengantarkan ini. Urusan kantor kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Aku pergi dulu" ucap chanyeol, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Saat ia keluar dari ruangan, postur wibawa dan raut dinginnya terpampang. Namun tak lupa juga setiap karyawan yang melewatinya selalu memberi salam padanya.

Sesampainya dimobil. Ia langsung memplay lagu baekhyun di Mp3 playernya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus mendengarkan lagu baekhyun, kadang pula ia juga ikut bersenandung kecil.

.

.

#Baekhyun Side

Seorang namja mungil kini tengah duduk diruangannya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan dilipatan tangannya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Pikiran dan juga batinnya sangat lelah untuk menghadapi masalah-masalah yang melandanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk..." sahut baekhyun. Dan masuklah seorang yeoja yang membawakan setumpuk berkas untuk baekhyun, yeoja tersebut merupakan asisten baekhyun.

"Anyeong baek, ini ada beberapa kontrak yang harus kau tanda tangani. Oh iya, hari ini kau tak ada pemotretan ya?" ucap yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama kim yeri. Dia yeoja yang dulu sempat menjadi fans berat baekhyun semasa SMA.

"Aku cancle semuanya. Aku sedang lelah yeri-ah. Untuk kontrak-kontrak itu taruh saja disitu, aku akan mengurusnya nanti." Ucap baekhyun seadanya. "Ya sudah aku keluar dulu ne, ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukkan" –yeri-. Dan dibalas dengan gumaman juga anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun namun tak lupa ia juga tersenyum manis pada yeri.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian direstoran semalam. Ia mendesah lelah karena mengingat itu. "Benarkah apa yang kulakukkan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa disadari air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi gembilnya.

 **Flahback ZhangResto**

" _Appa! Cepat katakan tujuan appa mengajak kami kesini~" ucap kris di sela-sela kunyahannya._

" _Ah iya begini... Anak-anak appa kan sudah bertunangan semua. Dan untuk kris & suho tentunya, kalian sudah cukup berumur. Kami ingin salah satu dari kalian menikah lebih duu, lalu yang lain menyusul. Appa tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi" jelas jiyoung._

" _Itu akan kami bicarakan appa... Aku-"_

" _Appa?" ucapan suho terpotong oleh baekhyun._

" _Ne Baekkie?" –jiyoung._

" _Bolehkah jika aku & hunnie dulu yang menikah?" ucap baekhyun takut-takut. Sontak semua mata memandangnya. "Kau serius baek?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan terkejut._

" _Aku serius. Appa & eomma, cepat nikahkan aku dengan hunnie!"_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.13nya...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Maaf juga kalo baru update soalnya lgi sibuk sama kegiatan-kegiatan aku... sorry banget ya...**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah baca & review sebelumnya... **

**Jung Minjii** **: Haha iya ini udah next~... Kalo masalah itu aku belum bisa jawab. Kalo mau tahu ikutin terus aja ceritanya. Makasih juga bwt reviewnya, review lagi jangan lupa :D. Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **ShinHaein61** **: Pokoknya ikutin aja terus chapnya. Pantengin terus y jangan kemana-mana hehe :D. Btw, makasih bwt reviewnya... Review lagi jangan lupa. Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Gak tahu nih, jadi sering blank sendiri... Gak ada masalah kuk. Cuma banyak kegiatan aja. Kamu review ampe 10x juga gpp kuk, aku malah seneng :D. Buat ceritanya gimana kalo couple Chanhun aja? Kan jarang ada hehe :D. Ceritanya kan juga menarik tuh. Nanti bisa aku kembangin lagi. Ntar kalo aku bikin chanhun, mereka bersahabatkan. Tingkahnya juga kaya orang pacaran. Tapi nanti yang punya perasaan duluan sehun gitu, tp chanyeolnya malah suka sama yang lain gitu. Kan sedih jadinya. Otte? Itu sih menurutku aja. Btw, makasih bwt reviewnya, review lagi jangan lupa. Aku tunggu lhoh. Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Fangirl Oppa** **: Iya ya.. Kasihan bgt :v... btw, makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi jangan lupa. Fighting! Anyeong** **.**

 **Intinya semua review-reviewnya keren-keren... bikin aku ngakak juga sih :D... Makasihlah buat kalian yang udah baca ato review** **.**

 **O iya rencananya aku mau bikin cerita remake dari novel. Minta pendapatnya dong? Review ya pendapatnya.**

 **Salam Hangat ChanBaek HunBaek ChanHun Shipper...**

 **See you in next chapter...**

 **Saranghae~**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 14

 **Flashback ZhangResto**

 _"Appa! Cepat katakan tujuan appa mengajak kami kesini~" ucap kris disela-sela kunyahannya._

 _"Ah iya begini... Anak-anak appakan sudah bertunangan semua. Dan untuk kris & suho tentunya, kalian sudah cukup berumur. Kami ingin salah satu dari kalian menikah lebih dulu, lalu yang lain menyusul. Appa tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi" jelas jiyoung._

 _"Itu akan kami bicarakan appa... Aku-"_

 _"Appa?" ucapan suho terpotong oleh baekhyun._

 _"Ne Baekkie?" -jiyoung._

 _"Bolehkah jika aku &hunnie dulu yang menikah?" ucap baekhyun takut-takut. Sontak semua mata memandangnya. "Kau serius baek?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"Aku serius. Appa & eomma, cepat nikahkan aku dengan hunnie!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada melemah._

 _"Appa & eomma akan pertimbangkan itu nak. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan acara makan malam kita. Dan sehun, jangan tegang begitu. Relax saja..." ucap santai jiyoung seraya menyumpit makanannya. Sontak sehun langsung gelagapan, ia ketahuan bahwa ia sedang tegang. "Ne appa..." ucap sehun patuh._

 _Lalu mata jiyoung langsung beralih menatap luhan, kris, yixing, dan suho yang masih saja cengo karena ucapan baekhyun tadi._

 _BRAKK_

 _Jiyoung mengebrak meja agar mereka tersadar dari ekspresi bodoh mereka. "Ma. Kan!" ucap jiyoung geram dengan penuh penekanan. Tanpa banyak kata, krishan & sulay langsung menuruti apa yang appa mereka perintahkan._

 _Disisi lain, baekhyun tengah menggenggam kuat tangan sehun, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia menahan tangisnya dalam diam. "Baek gwenchana?" bisik lembut sehun._

 _"Gwenchana... Makanlah hunnie... Mau aku suapi?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum hangatnya._

 _"Baekkie~ bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau tanganku saja kau pegang seperti ini." ucap sehun seraya menunjukkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh baekhyun. "Ah mianhae... Ja makanlah" ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Pura-pura tentunya._

 **Flashback End**

"Hiks... Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Hiks wae?" ucap baekhyun melemah disela-sela tangisnya. Tiba-tiba...

 _Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla_

 _babo gateun nan amu mal mothae_

 _Malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal_

 _jinaeneungeoji_

 _Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi_

 _modu hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka_

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya saat ini karena ponselnya berada tepat disamping tangan baekhyun.

 **Sehunnie :* Is Calling...**

Saat baekhyun melihat nama tersebut tertera dalam layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Lalu ia menghapus kasar air matanya kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo hunnie?" sapa baekhyun.

 _"Hallo baek~ sedang apa chagi?"_ tanya sehun diseberang sana.

"Aku tidak sedang melakukkan apapun hunnie. Kau sedang apa?"

 _"Aku sedang makan siang baek. Ini jam istirahatku, makanya aku menelfonmu"_

"Ah begitu.. Sudah jangan menelfonku, lebih baik kau makan. Jangan sampai kau sakit ne. Kau akan membuatku khawatir kalau kau sakit hunnie. Jja makanlah yang banyak ne."

 _"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku makan dulu ne. Nanti aku telfon lagi baek kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Saranghae baek~"_

DEG'

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar itu. "Nado hunnie" jawabnya dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin karena sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tangis.

PIP

Sambungan telfon terputus oleh sehun. Lalu ia menaruh ponselnya secara kasar. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Meluapkan semua kegundahan, dan juga kesedihan yang ia pendam.

TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan suara tersebut. Ia terus saja menangis. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun saat langkahnya sampai didepan meja kerjanya, ia merosot ke lantai. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sama sekali tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya saat ini. Ia butuh sandaran.

CEKLEK

"BAEKHYUN?!" kejut chanyeol saat ia melihat keadaan baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dilantai setelah ia memasuki ruangan baekhyun. Memang orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah chanyeol. Ia nekat masuk karena ia sama sekali tak mendapat sahutan.

Dengan langkah cepat juga raut khawatir chanyeol langsung menghampiri baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dilantai serta menangis pilu. Tanpa babibu, chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia ingin menenangkan pujaan hatinya ini. Dibawanya baekhyun untuk bersender dalam dada bidangnya, hingga baekhyun dapat mendengar detak jantung chanyeol yang berpacu. Chanyeol menaruh dagu tegasnya dipucuk kepla baekhyun sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman sayang dipucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Ada apa baek? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Siapa yang menyakitimu hm? Katakan padaku baek" ucap lembut chanyeol dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks.. Huhuhuhu... Hiks... Yeol hiks chan hiks yeol..." ucap baekhyun sesenggukan seraya mengcengkram lengan jas yang dikenakan chanyeol dengan kuat. Sangat kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Iya baek aku disini... Sssttt tenanglah... Chup" ucap chanyeol lembut lalu ia kembali mencium sayang puncak kepala baekhyun.

 _'Didekat kalian berdua, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku mencintai sehun! Tapi kenapa kau datang dan mengalihkan hatiku yeol? Wae? Hiks... Aku mencintai kalian berdua.. Entah harus memilih yang mana. Entah lebih besar mana rasa cinta itu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai kalian hiks... Ottokhae? Hiks ottokhae?'_ batin baekhyun mengeluh.

.

.

Kini baekhyun sudah cukup tenang daripada sebelumnya. Namun matanya bengkak dan memerah, hidung bangirnya pun semakin memerah. Suaranya juga menjadi sedikit serak. Dan saat ini ia tengah menyandar nyaman pada bahu kokoh chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol, ia memeluk baekhyun dari samping seraya mengelus sayang surai ash baekhyun.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya chanyeol mencoba memastikan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun. Dan chanyeol sudah tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia tadi sudah mencoba menenangkan baekhyun hampir selama 3jam lamanya. Apalagi sedaritadi baekhyun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baekkie~ bicaralah kumohon. Jangan diam terus seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir sayang" ucap lembut chanyeol. Baekhyun merona hebat karena chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Padahal status mereka juga tidak berpacaran. "Sayang?" tanya baekhyun seraya mendongak menatap chanyeol.

Lalu chanyeol tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tercetak jelas. "Iya baek.. Sayang! Wae? Kau kan milikku!" ucap mantap chanyeol. Mendengar itu, perasaannya menghangat. Ia terkekeh kecil dalam tatapannya pada chanyeol. Melihat itu chanyeol pun ikut terkekeh. Lalu baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan sangat erat, ia tempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol. "Kau dengar detak jantungku baek?" tanya chanyeol dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Tiap aku bersamamu, melihatmu, bertemu denganmu... Jantungku selalu berdetak tak beraturan. Seperti ingin lepas rasanya..." ucap chanyeol dan dihadiahi dengan cubitan gratis dipinggangnya, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan baekhyun.

"Aw! Baek sakittt! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" rintih chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sebal pada chanyeol seraya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada.

"Ugh~ lucunya... Mumumumumu" gemas chanyeol seraya menarik manyunan bibir baekhyun. Sontak baekhyun langsung mendelik tajam pada chanyeol.

"Berani padaku ya? Baiklah! Akan kuhukum baekkieku ini... Rasakan ini hahaha" ucapnya seraya menarik pinggang ramping baekhyun untuk mendekat lalu ia menggelitiki pinggang baekhyun.

"AHAHAHAHA CHANYEOL! AHAHAHA INI GELI AHAHAHA" ucap baekhyun seraya mencoba melepas tangan chanyeol yang menggelitikinya. Namun tenaganya kalah kuat oleh chanyeol.

"HAHAHA RASAKAN INI! HAHAHA" mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang mendengar samar-samar suara chanbaek dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum teduh, "Kalau kau bahagia bersamanya. Akan kulakukkan apapun untukmu baek. Aku akan membantumu. I Promise!" ucapnya.

.

.

#SuLay Side

"Babyxing~ waeyo? Kenapa melamun terus hm?" tanya suho seraya memeluk tubuh ramping yixing dari belakang. Pasalnya daritadi semenjak yixing mendatanginya dikantor, yixing selalu melamun.

"Myunnie~ aku kepikiran dengan ucapan baekkie semalam. Apa dia sudah yakin dengan sehun? Dia benar-benar mencintai sehunkah? Kau tahu sendirikan myunnie kalau baekkie itu istimewa?" ucap lirih yixing seraya mengelus lembut tangan suho yang melingkar diperutnya.

 _'Tumben sekali dia mengingat kejadian seperti itu? Apa penyakit pelupanya sudah hilang?'_ batin suho. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau benar yingie.. Baekkie itu istimewa, tapi jika itu pilihan baekkie. Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun yingie. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya. Tapi aku yakin, kalau sekarang dia hanya sedang kalut saja dalam perasaannya. Kita lihat sejauh mana baekkie bisa bertahan, kalau dia sudah menemui titik buntu, maka kita yang akan bergerak untuk membantunya. Arraseo?" ucap suho panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu, yixing tersenyum lembut hingga dimplenya terlihat jelas. Lalu ia membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap suho tanpa melepas pelukan dari suho. "Arrasso~" ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileher suho. Dan...

CHU~

Yixing mencium sekilas bibir suho. Suho menyeringai, "Sudah berani sekarang?" godanya. Kemudian...

CHU~

Suho langsung menarik tengkuk yixing untuk mengajaknya ciuman. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Mencoba mengalirkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Cinta yang tak dapat digambarkan seberapa besarnya.

.

.

#KrisHan Side

"Yifan~ apa aku gendut sekarang?" ucap luhan seraya berpose menyampingkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri lalu menghadap cermin seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau sexy~" ucap santai kris. Dan dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam oleh luhan lewat cermin. "Apa? Aku hanya berkata jujur baby. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali." kris merengek.

"Aku bertanya. Aku gendut atau tidak?" tanya luhan dengan nada jengkel seraya berjalan mendekat kearah kris.

"Kau sexy babylu~"

PLETAK

Jitakan keras mendarat sempurna dikepala kris oleh luhan. Luhan begitu jengkel karena kris yang selalu ngelantur saat menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"APPO LU" rintih kesakitan kris. "APA?! BERANI MEMBENTAKKU EOH?! MAU KUBOTAKI KEPALAMU ITU EOH?! ASHDKDKKDHJHHHHJDKLLLKKSSZZ" luhan mengomeli kris dengan cerewet khasnya.

Kris mendengus sebal, pasalnya jika luhan sudah seperti ini maka omelannya tak kan berhenti. Bahkan bisa jadi hingga 24 jam lamanya.

.

.

#ChanBaek Side

"Baekkie~?" panggil lembut chanyeol seraya mengelus lembut tangan baekhyun yang ia genggam. "Hm" deheman baekhyun membalas panggilan dari chanyeol.

"Mau makan malam dirumahku? Appa, eomma, dan noonaku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap chanyeol lembut. "Kau menceritakan tentang diriku pada mereka?" tanya baekhyun antusias dan dibalas dengan deheman juga anggukan kepala oleh chanyeol.

"Kapan?" tanya baekhyun. Sontak chanyeol langsung terbangun dari rebahannya. Ia menatap baekhyun dengan terkejut. "Kau mau baek?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya aku mau. Kapan acaranya?" baekhyun menjelaskan seraya tersenyum manis pada chanyeol.

"Malam ini baek. Kau bisa?" chanyeol berucap dengan semangat. "Tentu" ucap mantap baekhyun. Mendengar itu, chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. Sangat erat. Tanpa ragu baekhyun pun membalas pelukan tersebut. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang mereka berikan. Kejadian tersebut disaksikan oleh awan-awan putih yang membentuk berbagai macam bentuk yang lucu. Juga disaksikan oleh cerahnya suasana siang tersebut. Dan juga matahari yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua memang kini berada diatap kantor byub b entertainment. Setelah kejadian saling menggelitik tadi, baekhyun merengek ingin keatap. Jadi chanyeol hanya mengikuti saja apa yang diinginkan oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut.

.

.

#Sehun's Car

Saat ini baekhyun tengah berada dalam mobik sehun untuk perjalanan pulang. Memang setelah chanyeol pulang dari kantornya tadi, sehun datang untuk menjemputnya pulang. Namun suasana dalam mobil sehun kini hening. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak membuka suara sama sekali.

"Ada apa baek?" sehun membuka suara, sontak baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepala lalu menoleh kearah sehun. "Tidak ada apa-apa hunnie" ucapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja hm? Kau marah padaku?" tanya sehun lembut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aniya" ucapnya dengan nada melemah.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Mian baek, aku tidak mampir nanti. Pekerjaan ku sangat banyak hari ini. Jadi nanti aku akan langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit ne" ucap lembut sehun.

"Jadi kau keluar hanya untuk menjemputku pulang?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata membulat lucu. "Hunnie~ kalau kau banyak pekerjaan, seharusnya kau kerjakan saja itu. Kenapa kau malah menjemputku. Kau kan bisa mengirimi aku pesan kalau kau sedang sibuk lalu kau-"

"Iya chagi~ Aku mengerti... Mian ne~" ucap lembut sehun memotong kalimat panjang baekhyun seraya membekap mulut baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam padanya, sontak sehun langsung melepaskan bekapannya. "Huhh dasar! Hunnie nakal!" protes lucu baekhyun lalu ia mempoutkan bibirnya lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didadanya.

Melihat itu, sehun hanya terkikik geli dengan tingkah laku tunangannya tersebut. Kurang lebih 15 menit, mobil sehun saat ini sudah berhenti sempurna didepan gerbang ruman baekhyun.

Lalu sehun menatap baekhyun karena ia tak turun. Sehun menghela nafas, "Puppy kecilku ini sedang merajuk hm?" tanya sehun seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak menatap sehun.

"Baiklah... Untuk permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang kerja akan kubelikan kau pancake strawberry kesukaanmu?" goda sehun seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mendengar itu, mata baekhyun langsung berbinar. Sontak ia langsung menatap sehun lalu menangkup kedua pipi sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jinjja?!" ia mencoba memastikan.

"Iya baekkie... Aku janji!" ucap final sehun seraya tersenyum hangat.

CHU~

"Gomawo... Baiklah selamat bekerja hunnie sayang. Anyeong" ucap baekhyun setelah mencium pipi kanan sehun. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus oleh sehun. Lalu baekhyun turun dari mobil sehun, kemudian ia menundukkan badannya untuk melihat sehun dari luar jendela. Ia memberi salam perpisahan untuk sehun dan dengan senang hati ditanggapi oleh sehun. Lalu mobil sehun mulai melaju menuju rumah sakit, tempat kerjanya.

.

.

#Chanyeol Side

BRAK

"PORORO!" panggil chanyeol dengan nada riang setelah ia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya secara kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Bahkan kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang berkirim pesan dengan jongin langsung melemparkan ponselnya karena terkejut dengan suara gebrakan pintu tersebut.

"OMO?!" kagetnya. "YA! PARK CHANYEOL?! KAU MENGAGETKANKU?!" bentaknya pada chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum idiot. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh "Astaga ponselku. Ini semua gara-gara kau?!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam nya. "Kalau sampai ponselku kenapa-kenapa kau harus ganti rugi 10x lipat" lanjutnya seraya membolak-balikkan ponselnya, mengecheck apakah lecet atau tidak.

"AAAAAAAA! Aku bahagia sekali hari ini pororo!? Kau tahu aku baru saja bertemu baekkie tadi!" ucapnya berbinar dengan suara bassnya. Sontk kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau bertemu baekkie?! Astaga kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku tiang listrik! Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengannya" protes kyungsoo seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudahlah... Aku sudah mempunyai nomor telfonnya. Kau bisa menghubunginya untuk diajak bertemu. Tapi kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, datanglah kerumahku malam ini" ucap chanyeol tanpa memandang kyungsoo melainkan memandang langit-langit ruangannya seraya tersenyum idiot.

"Rumahmu? Wae? Jangan-jangan kau..." ucap kyungsoo mengintimidasi.

"Aku mengajaknya makan malam dirumahku. Datanglah nanti malam kalau ingin bertemu dengannya." -chanyeol. Lalu ia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi eommanya.

"Eomma?"

"..."

"Begini eomma, baekkie akan datang kerumah nanti malam. Jadi siapkan menu makan malam yang special ne eomma"

"..."

"Ne eomma. Kabari appa dan noona ne..."

"..."

"Ne anyeong eomma"

PIP

Sambungan diputus oleh chanyeol. Lalu ia kembali memandang langit-langit ruangannya seraya tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Heh tiang listrik?! Aku akan datang kerumahmu nanti malam. Ralat ... Nanti sore maksudku" ucap kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?" -chanyeol.

"Untuk membantu eomma memasak! Aku juga ingin baekkie yang memakan masakanku." -kyungsoo.

"Kenapa nanti sore?! Eomma saja sudah mulai berbelanja sekarang!" ucap santai chanyeol. Sontak kyungsoo langsung membelalakan matanya, "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan daritadi?! Aku pergi?!" geram kyungsoo lalu ia pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo kembali lagi ke ruangan chanyeol dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Ya tiang listrik?! Kau bilang tadi pergi ke agensi. Kenapa bertemu baekkie? Oh atau jangan-jangan karena dia model diagensi itu?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ani.. Baekkie itu pewaris agensi byun b entertainment dari appanya. Tapi dia juga menjadi model dan penyanyi di agensi itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan merilis single terbarunya. Tunggu saja, kalau tak salah judulnya Like Rain Like Music" terang chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Ah begitu, lalu singlenya yang pertama apa judulnya? Aku ingin tahu!" -kyungsoo-.

"Kau ingat lagu yang tadi pagi ku putar? Itu lagu baekhyun, judulnya beautiful" -chanyeol.

"Oh begitu... Yasudah aku hanya tanya. Aku pergi?!" ucap final kyungsoo lalu ia mulai berjalan pergi.

.

.

#Byun's Family

Seorang namja mungil tengah duduk manis dibalkon kamarnya. Ia mencoba mengamati tiap air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Ia menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tanggannya yang terkepal tepat dibawah dagunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba merasakan betapa segarnya air hujan. Seketika ia tesenyum ketika air hujan itu berhasil turun membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Baekkie~" panggil lembut irene seraya berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun. Namja yang diketahui bernama baekhyun itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat eomma kesayangannya itu. Lalu ia tersenyum lucu saat eommanya sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Baekkie kenapa disini nak? Tidak kedinginan? Bukannya kau benci dingin hm?" tanya lembut irene seraya membelai sayang surai ash baekhyun. "Ani eomma. Aku tidak kedinginan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hujan ini saja eomma." ujar baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Irene menghela nafas berat, "Baekkie... Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu semalam nak?" tanya lembut irene. Mendengar itu, senyum baekhyun luntur dari wajahnya. Baekhyun lalu berbalik kekanan untuk menghadap irene. Ia mengangguk pelan. Irene yang menyadari raut wajah juga tingkah baekhyun langsung bersuara, "Mian baekkie. Eomma tak bermaksud merusak moodmu. Eomma hanya ingin meyakinkan saja." ucapnya.

"Ani eomma. Memang seharusnya eomma harus meyakinkan ini" ucap baekhyun melemah seraya menundukkan kepalaya dalam. Melihat itu, irene langsung mengelus sayang pipi gembil baekhyun. "Hey baekkie dengar, eomma tahu kau hanya sedang kalut. Kau belum bisa meyakinkan perasaanmu sendiri nak. Coba kau yakinkan lagi ne? Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada eomma nak. Kau tahu kan kalau kau istimewa. Maka dari itu, eomma tak ingin kau tak bahagia dalam hidup berkeluargamu kelak. Eomma tahu kau hanya sedang kalut, eomma tahu betul itu. Bisakah kau membaginya dengan eomma?" terang irene dengan nada lembut.

Mendengar itu, baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada mata irene. Dan betapa terkejutnya irene ketika melihat mata baekyun yang berkaca-kaca. Langsung ia membawa baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Ceritakan pada eomma nak." pinta irene seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Eomma, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menaruh hati pada 2 orang sekaligus. Apa aku jahat eomma? Aku sudah menghianati hunnie eomma hiks.." ucap baekhyun sesenggukan.

"Sssttt baekkie... Eomma mengerti perasaanmu nak. Katakan pada eomma siapa yang engkau cintai selain sehun?" tanya irene masih dengan nada lembut. "P-park C-chanyeol eomma" jawab baekhyun takut-takut.

Irene tersenyum hangat, "Park Chanyeol? Namja yang dulu mengantarmu pulang setelah kau menginap itu?" tanya irene mencoba memastikan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh baekhyun. "Sepertinya dia namja yang sangat baik baekkie" ucap irene.

"Emm... Eomma benar dia baik. Eomma tahu, dulu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah itu. Dan saat pertama kali aku melihat matanya, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan eomma, juga seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutku eomma"jelas baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Artinya baekkie jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan chanyeol. Benarkan?" tebak irene.

"Eomma benar..." ucap baekhyun seraya menganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Dan apa eomma tahu, waktu sebelum aku menginapnya kan hujan deras eomma. Aku berpelukan dengannya waktu itu. Bahkan dengan tanpa malunya aku berkata kalau dia miliku eomma. Benar-benar memalukan" jelas baekhyun seraya tersenyum karena teringat hal tersebut. "Dulu waktu aku pergi ke london untuk penyembuhanku, awalnya hanya chanyeol yang menjadi tujuanku untuk sembuh, juga hanya dia yang ada dihatiku eomma. Tapi semakin lama, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama pada sehun. Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta padanya eomma, mengingat seberapa nyamannya ketika dia menjagaku. Dan alasan itulah kenapa aku menerima lamaran sehun..." baekhyun masih saja tersenyum hangat, "...tapi saat aku kembali dan bertemu dengan chanyeol. Dia mengambil kembali hatiku yang sempat hilang eomma. Aku mencintainya lagi. Aku mencintai keduanya eomma. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu antara mereka eomma" dan seketika senyum hangatnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

Irene mengelus lembut surai baekhyun, "Lebih besar mana rasa cintamu antara sehun dengan chanyeol nak?" tanyanya. "Aku tak tahu eomma. Rasanya mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama dihatiku. Keduanya begitu spesial untukku" ucap baekhyun melemah.

Irene tersenyum, "Baekkie tahu? Ceritamu itu mengingatkan eomma pada masa lalu eomma nak!" sontak baekhyun langsung memandang irene dengan raut bingung setelah mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh irene. "Yahhh... Eomma mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu nak. Dulu eomma juga sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang namja yang tak kalah tampan juga dengan appamu. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian appamu datang mengambil alih hati eomma. Dia membuat perasaan eomma bingung. Eomma mencintai keduanya, saat itu eomma juga tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Keduanya begitu berharga bagi eomma. Eomma memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu pertunangan eomma dengan appamu. Eomma kira appamu akan mundur ketika sudah mengetahui itu, tapi itu semua salah. Appamu malah mencoba meyakinkan eomma kalau dia benar-benar mencintai eomma, san dia berjanji akan menuntun eomma dalam menentukan kata hati eomma meski appamu tahu sendiri resikonya kalau eomma lebih memilih namja itu dulu." irene tesenyum hangat karena teringat hal yang sulu ia alami.

"Lalu eomma?" tanya baekhyun antusias karena ia tertarik dengan cerita irene. "Lalu saat hari pernikahan itu tiba. Appamu datang dengan membawa kalung berlian yang eomma pakai ini. Dia berkata pada eomma untuk terus berbahagia dalam hidup eomma dan dia menyuruh untuk mengingat kalau appamu akan selalu mencintai eomma. Dan saat itulah eomma meneteskan air mata penyesalan eomma. Tanpa eomma sadari, namja itu memandang iba pada eomma. Ia langsung memberikan wedding ring itu pada appamu. Dia menyuruh eomma untuk berbahagia bersama appamu. Dan saat itulah eomma & appamu menikah. Didepan namja itu sendiri eomma & appa mengucapkan janji suci dialtar. Dan saat eomma mencoba meyakinkan lagi, ternyata memang benar. Appamu adalah kata hati eomma. Jadi baekkie, turuti saja apa kata hatimu. Kalau kau menuruti apa kata hatimu. Dia akan menuntunmu pada jalan yang sesungguhnya nak. Arraseo?" jelas irene panjang lebar.

Dengan semangat, baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu lalu memeluk erat irene. "Gomawo eomma. Aku akan mengikuti apa kata hatiku." ucap mantap baekhyun dan irene tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi eomma, apa aku harus mengatakan pertunanganku pada chanyeol?" lanjutnya.

"Katakan baek sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sekalian untuk mengetest kan... Apakah chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak" goda irene pada baekhyun. "Eomma~" rengek baekhyun saat semburat merah mewarnai pipi gembilnya.

"Jadi tentang pernikahan itu bagaimana?" tanya irene lembut. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi eomma. Sesuai kata hatiku, seperti apa yang eomma katakan" ucap mantap baekhyun. Lalu mereka berdua kembali berpelukan dengan erat setelah pelukan sebelumnya sempat terlepas.

"Ehem" suara deheman seorang namja tampan membuyarkan acara pelukan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Hunnie?!" lengkingan baekhyun menggema diruangan tersebut. "Anyeong eomma... Mian mengganggu acara kalian. Aku hanya ingin menepati janji pada puppy kecilku" godanya seraya menatap gemas pada baekhyun.

"Hujan-hujan seperti ini kau mendatangiku hanya untuk itu?!" kejut baekhyun dengan mata membola sempurna. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh sehun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Itu karena ia tidak ingin zombie kesayangannya itu sakit akibat hujan. "Kalau begitu... Mana pancake-ku?!" tanyanya cuek.

"Ah mian baek, tokonya tutup hari ini jadi kubelikan kau donat saja ne? San ini aku juga membelikanmu susu strawberry favoritemu." ucap sehun seraya menyodorkan sekotak besar donat dan sekotak susu strawberry.

Sontak mata baekhyun langsung berbinar, dan...

BRUK

"Astaga tulangku?!" rintih sehun karena tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan kilat baekhyun berlari padanya dan menerjang tubuhnya hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang dengan baekhyun yang menindihinya seraya memeluk erat, untung donatnya dan juga susu strawberrynya tak tumpah berceceran. "Gomawo hunnie~" ucap riang baekhyun. "Baek menyingkir dari atasku. Ada eomma baek~" sehun mencoba memperingatkan, namun "Biarkan saja" baekhyun tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah semakin erat memeluk sehun seraya mengusak-usakan rambut ashnya pada dada bidang sehun.

Irene yang melihat adegan itu hanya terkekeh geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

.

.

Jam berganti jam, tak terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Dan kini baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap untuk acara makan malam dirumah chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baekkie~ mau kemana?" tanya irene saat ia melihat baekhyun yang tengah mengoleskan earliner dimatanya.

"Chanyeol mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama eomma" jawab baekhyun seadanya. "Makan malam bersama atau kencan?" goda irene.

"Hanya makan malam dengan keluarganya saja eomma." jawab baekhyun. Irene menghela nafas pasrah, "Baek... Jangan memberinya harapan kalau kau belum tentu bisa mewujudkannya. Eomma hanya memperingatkanmu nak" ucap irene lembut.

Seketika gerakan baekhyun terhenti, ia menatap irene dari cermin. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Aku takkan seperti itu eomma..." ucapnya _'mungkin' -_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Mendengar itu irene tersenyum hangat lalu tiba-tiba ponsel baekhyun bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

 **From : Chanyeollie :***

 **Baekkie~ aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Cepatlah keluar cantik , aku menunggumu :* .**

Baekhyun merona hebat hanya dengan membaca pesan masuk tersebut. "Eomma baekkie berangkat ne~" ucap lembut baekhyun pada irene, dan dibalas dengan senyum cantiknya lalu baekhyun mencium pipi kiri irene dan langsung pergi untuk menemui chanyeol.

Sesampainya didepan, ia melihat chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya seraya menyenderkan badannya disisi samping kap mobil mewahnya. Tampan, itulah yang berada dipikiran baekhyun saat ini. Saat ini chanyeol tengah mengenakan setelah tuxedo hitam dengan rambut greynya yang ia sisir ke atas hingga menampakkan dahi tegasnya. Menambah kesan tampannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya langsung memasukan ponselnya di saku celananya. Lalu ia mencoba menolehkan keplanya untuk menatap orang tersebut. Dan...

DEG'

Cantik, itulah yang ada dipikirannya ketika ia melihat baekhyun. Entah kenapa, baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Bukannya sebelumnya tak cantik tapi memang malam ini ia terlihat sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Tanpa chanyeol sadari, baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyadari itu karena ia sedaritadi terpesona dengan penampilan baekhyun malam ini. Bahkan ekspresinya dapat dikatakan seperti idiot.

"Chanyeol...?" panggil baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol.

"E-eh... B-baek... Errrr k-kau..." gugup chanyeol. "Aku kenapa?" tanya baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Kau cantik baek. Sangat cantik" ucap chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. Lalu baekhyun mengamati chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah dan sebaliknya. "Chan, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ah ini appa yang menyuruhku memakainya" jawab chanyeol. "Baiklah kajja berangkat... Silahkan tuan putri" ucap chanyeol seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku ini namja chan" protes baekhyun, lalu ia memasuki mobil chanyeol. Kurang lebih mereka berdua menempuh waktu selama 20menit untuk menuju ke rumah chanyeol.

Dan kini mobil chanyeol sudah terparkir sempurna didepan rumah mewahnya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil lalu ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun keluar.

"Kajja..." ucap chanyeol seraya menarik tangan baekhyun untuk menggandeng lengan kekarnya. Dan hanya dituruti oleh baekhyun.

Perasaan chanyeol kali ini bebar-benar bahagia. Karena hari ini ia berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan chanyeol. "Kau gugup?" tanya chanyeol seolah menyadari keadaan baekhyun. "Sedikit" jawab baekhyun lirih nyaris berbisik. "Genggam tanganku kalau kau gugup" pinta chanyeol dan langsung dituruti oleh baekhyun.

CKLEK

"BAEKKIE!" histeris kyungsoo saat ia melihat baekhyun yang berada disisi kiri chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba, kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun.

"Baekkie aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap gemas kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya baekhyun. Sontak kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang baekhyun dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Kau tak mengenalku? Ini aku baek" ucap kyungsoo seraya memegang kedua bahu baekhyun dan langsung ditepis pelan oleh baekhyun. "Mian ne aku tak mengenalmu. Atau mungkin dimana kita pernah bertemu? Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hiks..." tangis kyungsoo pecah. Baekhyun langsung memandang chanyeol seraya mengedipkan satu matanya pada chanyeol.

Saat ia menoleh ke kyungsoo. Tawanya langsung pecah "Hahaha... Ugh~ kyungieku ini lucu sekali..." ucap baekhyun menggoda. Sontak kyungsoo langsung memandang baekhyun dengab raut wajah terkejut. "K-kau mengingatku?" tanya kyungsok gelagapan. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan sahabatku yang lucu ini" ucap santai baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. "Kau mengerjaiku eoh?!" bentak kyungsoo tak terima.

"Aku sebenarnya tak berniat begitu. Tapi tadi dijalan, channie menyuruhku untuk begitu..." jelas baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung tertawa remeh, "Bagaimana hadiahku? Boom! Mengejutkan kah?" ucap remeh pada kyungsoo. Sontak kyungsoo langsung menjambak rambut chanyeol.

"DASAR TIANG LISTRIK! AKU MEMBENCIMU! BISA-BISANYA KAU SEPERTI INI PADAKU! ASHSJDHDDDDDK!" kyungsoo mengomel tanpa ampun pada chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol tengah merintih kesakitan karena jambakan kuat yang dilakukkan oleh kyungsoo. "Aw rambutku! Pororo! Ini sakit! Kau merusak dandananku!" rintih chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung mencoba membantu chanyeol agar kyungsoo berhenti menjambak chanyeol. "Sudah kyungie. Channie kesakitan. Sudah..." ucap baekhyun mencoba melepaskan jambakan kyungsoo dirambut chanyeol. "BIARKAN SAJA! BIAR KAU TERLIHAT JELEK! BIAR BOTAK SEKALIAN! RASAKAN INI!" omel kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba yoora datang karena mendengar keributan antara chansoo ini. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat baekhyun.

"Astaga! Apa kau yang namanya byun baekhyun?" tanya yoora antusias seraya menunjuk baekhyun.

"Ne anyeonghaseo. Byun baekhyun imida" ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan sopan. "Ah jangan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tua. Perkenalkan! Namaku park yoora. Aku noonanya chanyeol yang paling cantik dan seksi sejagat raya ini" ucap yoora dalam satu kali tarikan nafas seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk salam perkenalan.

Dengan gugup, baekhyun membalas uluran tangan tersebut seraya tersenyum manis. "Oh kau mungkin belum terbiasa. Aku dulu dibesarkan diamerika. Jadi seperti inilah caraku berkenalan." terang yoora. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

Lalu ia menggandeng tangan baekhyun untuk diajak masuk. "Emm noona, chanyeol bagaimana?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk chanyeol yang masih dengan adegan jambak-jambakan dengan kyungsoo. "Biarkan saja! Mereka berdua itukan tom & jerry versi nyata" ucap yoora mengacuhkan chansoo. "Tapi noona..." -baekhyun.

Yoora memutar bola mata malas. "Baiklah. Ehem!" dehemnya mencoba menormalkan suaranya. Dan "CHANYEOL! KYUNGSOO! BERHENTI!" lengkingan yoora menggema diseluruh ruangan. Bahkan baekhyun menutup kupingnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sontak adegan jambak-jambakan chansoo langsung berhenti. Kyungsoo langsung melepas jambakannya. Lalu baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri chanyeol dan membantunya untuk merapikan kembali rambut chanyeol.

"Gomawo baekkie" ucap chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung bergaya seakan-akan tengah muntah. "Oh aku butuh kantung plastik!" ucapnya kesal.

"Sudah... Kajja baekkie... Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu" ucap yoora seraya menarik baekhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan chansoo. Chanyeol mendengus sebal karena noonanya mendominasi baekhyun dari dirinya. Sontak ia langsung menatap tajam kyungsoo. "Apa?!" bentak kyungsoo karena merasa ditatap oleh chanyeol.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau?!" tunjuk chanyeol pada kyungsoo. "Mwo?! Kenapa aku?! Kau sendiri yang salah?!" elak kyungsoo. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat dimana baekhyun dibawa sekarang dan meninggalkan kyungsoo didepan pintu. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu menutup pintu dengan cukup kasar dan berjalan menyusul chanyeol dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan dilantai.

.

.

"Park SeungHyun ajjusshi?!" pekik baekhyun kaget ketika melihat seunghyun yang tengah duduk manis di salah satu kursi dalam meja makan tersebut. Sedangkan seunghyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bingung. "Kau baekkienya chanyeol kan? Kenapa bisa mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya seunghyun ramah.

"Ini aku ajjusshi, byun baekhyun anak appa. Ani maksudku anaknya byun jiyoung sahabt karib ajjusshi" jelas baekhyun.

"Oh kau baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa?! Oh dunia ini sempit ya?" ucapnya ramah seramah senyuman yang ia berikan pada baekhyun kali ini. "Duduklah. Sebentar ne..." ucap seunghyun dan dituruti oleh baekhyun. "Chagi-ah?! Turunlah?! Baekkie sudah datang?!" teriak seunghyun dengan suara bassnya mencoba memanggil seulgi yang masih berdandan diatas. Tanpa menunggu lama, seulgi sudah turun dari lantai atas.

"Kau baekkie?!" pekiknya saat melihat baekhyun. Dan baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan kepala juga senyum hangatnya. "Oh astaga kau manis sekali nak?! Kulitmu lebih mulus dariku?! Astaga aku iri denganmu. Panggil aku eomma ne!" ucap seulgi dengan cerewet khasnya. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala patuh oleh baekhyun. Seunghyun & yoora yang menyaksikan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka maklum.

.

.

Kini chanyeol & baekhyun sudah berada dibalkon rumah mewah chanyeol. Makan malam mereka sudah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Dan kini baekhyun tengan memandangi tebaran bintang -bintang yang berada dilangit dengan chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jangan tanya kan apa yang chanyeol lakukan saat ini, kini ia tngah memandangi pahatan indah wajah baekhyun yang tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

"Indah ya yeol." ucap baekhyun seraya memandang kagum pada bintang-bintang diatas.

"Lebih indah dirimu" ucap chanyeol mantap seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher baekhyun. Mencoba menyesap wangi strawberry yang meruap dari tubuh baekhyun.

"Yeol geli. Jangan mengendus-endus begitu. Seperti Nengsie saja!" protes baekhyun. "Nengsie? Siapa?" tanya chanyeol.

"Anjingnya yingie~" baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya. Dan chanyeol hanya beroh ria. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibir sexynya pada tengkuk baekhyun. Ia mencium tengkuk baekhyun dengan lembut. "Yeol?" baekhyun mencoba memperingatkan.

"Hm" deheman chanyeol membalas panggilan dari baekhyun. "Jangan seperti itu" pinta baekhyun.

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara seraknya seperti mrnahan sesuatu. "Aku tahu kau mudah terangsang. Jadi hentikan sebelum kau kelepasan." ujar baekhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya menebak saja. Dan ternyata itu benar" jawab baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Tapi itu berlaku jika denganmu baek" ucap mantap chanyeol. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Ia menautkan jari-jari besarnya dengan jari-jari baekhyun, lalu ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi baekhyun. Mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu baekhyun hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baek?" panggil chanyeol dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan deheman dari baekhyun. "Buka matamu dan tatap aku baek" pinta lembut chanyeol.

Dan baekhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap chanyeol. Kini kedua manik mata itu bertemu pandang. "Baek? Will you be mine?" ucap chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh seraya menatap dalam baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

DEG'

Seketika tubuh baekhyun menegang. "C-chan-"

"Jangan panggil namaku baek, tapi jawab aku. Jebal!" mohon chanyeol pada baekhyun. Dan seketika baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan tersebut dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Baek?" panggil lembut chanyeol seraya melangkah maju untuk menghampiri baekhyun namun, "Stop chan, jangan mendekat! Ini... Ini tidak benar chan?!" ucap baekhyun gemetar menahan tangis.

"Wae baek? Wae?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa yeol! Aku... A-aku... Hiks" tangis baekhyun pecah seketika. "Baek wae?" tanya chanyeol melemah.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan sehun yeol!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu chap.14nya...**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo bertebaran disini...**

 **Mian juga kalo baru update... Lagi cukup sibuk soalnya huhu :(**

 **O iya makasih bwt yang udah baca dan review sebelumnya...**

 **ShinHaein61 : Belum bisa jwb yahhh... Tunggu aja jwbannya dichap" depan hehe :D... Pokoknya makasih bwt reviewnya. Review lagi jgn lupa anyeong :)**

 **yousee : Itu udah kejawab dichap ini yahh... Ikutin terua ceritanya. Thanks bgt udh review n baca. Review lagi ya... Anyeong :)**

 **Guest : iya ini udh next~ :D... Btw thanka y reviewnya. Review lagi dichap dpan ne... Anyeong :)**

 **Jung Minjii : Haha :D greget gimana?... Makasih deh supportnya. Ditunggu ya remake novelnya :)... Btw thanks bgt udh baca n review. Bikin terharu lhoh :D, mian berlebihan :D... Review lagi jangan lupa anyeong :)**

 **sehunboo17 : Haha :D iya ini udah next~... Gpp lah telat 3chapter, daripada gk baca ato gk review. Ya kan?! :D . Pokoknya ikutin aja terus ceritanya. O iya thanks bwt reviewnya. Review lagi jangan lupa. Anyeong :)**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Haha :D sip deh bwt requestnya. Ntar aku coba kembagin :) ceritanya oke juga tuh :). Thanks reviewnya. Ditunggu reviewnya dichap depan ne :) anyeong :).**

 **Intinya semua review kalian keren-keren... Bikin aku ngakak juga nangia terharu :D, mian kalo berlebihan. Pokoknya oke deh. O iya aku pengen minta pendapat kalian buat chapther yang ini. Juga bwt cerita ini mnurut kalian gimana? Ada yang kurang? Tolong review ya... Aku pengen tau pendapat kalian :)**

 **O iya buat yang mau lebih kenal deket sama aku boleh contack di:**

 **Fb : Atyaz Derawe**

 **IG : atyazderawe99**

 **PIN : 5B81C58A**

 **Salam hangat ChanHunBaek Shipper... :)**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 **See you in next chapther... :)**

 **Fighting! Faighting! Ya! Ya! Ya! :D**

 **Saranghae~**

 **Anyeonghaseo~**


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 15

"Baek?" panggil chanyeol dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan deheman dari baekhyun. "Buka matamu dan tatap aku baek" pinta lembut chanyeol.

Dan baekhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap chanyeol. Kini kedua manik mata itu bertemu pandang. "Baek? Will you be mine?" ucap chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh seraya menatap dalam baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

DEG'

Seketika tubuh baekhyun menegang. "C-chan-"

"Jangan panggil namaku baek, tapi jawab aku. Jebal!" mohon chanyeol pada baekhyun. Dan seketika baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan tersebut dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Baek?" panggil lembut chanyeol seraya melangkah maju untuk menghampiri baekhyun namun, "Stop chan, jangan mendekat! Ini... Ini tidak benar chan?!" ucap baekhyun gemetar menahan tangis.

"Wae baek? Wae?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa yeol! Aku... A-aku... Hiks" tangis baekhyun pecah seketika. "Baek wae?" tanya chanyeol melemah.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan sehun yeol!" ucap baekhyun melemah.

DEG'

Langkah chanyeol terhenti. Mata bulatnya melebar sempurna. Dadanya sesak. Sepeeri ada ribuan panah yang menohok didadanya.

"Mianhae yeol, mian... Hiks" ucap baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. Dan...

GREB

Chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun dalam pelukan sayang nan hangatnya. "Uljima... Uljima baek... Gwenchana... Aku mengerti. Kumohon jangan menangis baek." ucap chanyeol dengan suara serak karena sebenarnya ia juga menangis. Matanya memerah karena menahan amarah, tangannya yang memeluk baekhyun terkepal erat. _'Keparat kau Ooh Sehun!' -_ batinnya meledak. Lalu chanyeol merenggangkan pelukan eratnya untuk menatap dalam mata baekhyun, tangannya beralih memegang kedua bahu sempit baekhyun. "Baek, tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!. Maka aku akan menuntunmu..." ucap mantap chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku mencintai kalian berdua yeol. Ottokhae?" ucapnya parau.

"Aku mengerti, tapi baek bisakah kalau kita membicarakan soal kita saja? Jangan bawa orang lain ditengah-tengah kita. Kita membahas soal kita sekarang. Arraseo?" ucap chanyeol lembut.

"Tapi yeol, sehun-"

"Ssssttttt.." ucapan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat dibibir baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia bungkam. "Baiklah... Mianhae yeol" ucap final baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan kalau kau mencintaiku baek, maka aku akan percaya." ucap chanyeol seraya membelai lembut pipi gembil baekhyun. Sontak baekhyun langsung menatap mata chanyeol. Manik mata mereka bertemu, dan betapa terkejutnya chanyeol saat melihat kedalam mata baekhyun, tatapannya mengisyaratkan luka yang mendalam. Begitu pula baekhyun saat menatap mata chanyeol. Dia juga menemukan hal yang sama. "Channie? Aku mencintaimu... Saranghae park chanyeol" ucap lembut baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. "Aku lebih mencintaimu baek... Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Neomu neomu neomu saranghae baek" ucap chanyeol mantap. Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu terkekeh kecil. "Kau tak meninggalkanku yeol? Kau tak membenciku?" tanya baekhyun.

Dan seketika raut wajah chanyeol berubah karena ucapan baekhyun tersebut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu aku tak menyukainya" ucapnya dingin. Melihat raut wajah & nada suara chanyeol yang berubah, baekhyun menunduk takut. Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu menarik dagu baekhyun agar ia menatapnya. "Hey, baek listen! Bagiku, kau adalah satu cinta yang ada. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu. Dan rasa cinta itu takkan pernah berkurang ataupun hilang tapi rasa cinta itu akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu. Percayalah baek~" ucap lembut chanyeol.

Mendengar itu pipi baekhyun ditumbuhi dengan semburat merah. Lalu ia memukul pelan dada bidang chanyeol. "Dasar gombal! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu pada yang lain!" ucap baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena sikap baekhyun, "Tak akan pernah baek. Hanya padamu! Dan baek, aku berjanji akan menunggumu." ucap mantap chanyeol, "Chan jangan buat aku merasa bersalah karena ucapanmu" jawab baekhyun melemah.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku belum tentu bisa mewujudkannya pabbo!" ucap baekhyun jengkel.

"Kau bisa sayang" lalu mereka berdua kembali berpelukan saling mengucapkan kata cinta secara berulang.

Tanpa mereka sadari 4 pasang mata menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Awalnya mereka terlonjak kaget karena pengakuan pertunangan baekhyun tapi perasaan mereka melunak setelah melihat adegan hangat mereka berdua.

"Inikah yang dinamakan takdir yeobo?" tanya seulgi seraya menyederkan kepalanya didada bidang seunghyun yang tengah memeluknya dari samping. Ya memang, 4 pasang mata tersebut adalah seulgi, senghyun, yoora, dan juga kyungsoo.

"Yahhh... Dan mungkin kita akan berbesan dengan jiyoung nanti." ucap santai seunghyun membuat raut wajah bahagia seulgi hilang seketika. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tadi sudah dengar sendirikan. Baekkie sudah bertunangan." ucap pelan seulgi.

"Eomma, appa. Bahkan chanyeol tak berubah menjadi monster lagi. Padahal dia mengetahui fakta yang begitu... WOW! AP-" kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut yoora dengan telapak tangannya karena keberisikannya. Bukannya kurang ajar, tapi karena ia juga tak mau dikatai sebagai menguntit chanyeol. Mau tau kenapa yoora histeris? Ya itu karena ia melihat adegan kissing chanbaek.

"Ah noona ini berisik..." gerutu kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh yoora. "Tapi menurutku noona benar. Chanyeol tak menjadi monster lagi. Apa dia sudah sembuh?" lanjutnya.

"Ani... Tapi itu karena chanyeol sudah menemukannya" jawab seulgi seadanya seraya tersenyum sumringah. "Ya kau benar chagi~ chanyeol sudah menemukannya" sahut seunghyun.

Setelah itu, mereka menyaksikan kembali adegan chanbaek tersebut seraya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

#08.30 a.m At Park Co

"Morning yeol! Ini laporan yang kau inginkan?" Ucap kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan laporan keuangan perusahaan kepada chanyeol yang tengah duduk seraya tersenyum lebar. Bahkan ia tak menggubris ucapan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menaruh laporan tersebut ke meja tepat didepan chanyeol yang masih tak mengubris kedatangan kyungsoo.

"Yeol, apa ada data baru yang masuk?" tanya kyungsoo seraya menatap wajah chanyeol. Mimik wajahnya langsung berubah datar karena sama sekali tak digubris oleh chanyeol.

"Yeol?"

"..."

"Ya! Tiang Listrik!"

"..."

"Yoda Idiot!"

"..."

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL?!" kesabaran kyungsoo habis, ia langsung membentak chanyeol dan sukses membuat chanyeol langsung tersadar dari fantasinya tentang baekhyun. "Mwo?" tanya chanyeol dengan santainya.

"AKU BERTANYA APA ADA DATA BARU YANG MASUK?!" kyungsoo berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Ya! Aish! Suaramu! Kecilkan sedikit!" protes chanyeol pada kyungsoo. "ITU KARENA KAU YANG MENGACUHKANKU DASAR YODA!" protes kyungsoo -lagi- dengan lengkingan khasnya.

"Ya sudah tak usah berteriak begitu. Check saja sendiri!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada meninggi. Kyungsoo yang tak mau ambil pusing langsung berjalan ke meja komputer chanyeol dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. "Pororo? Bagaimana menurutmu kalau-"

"Aw!" kalimat chanyeol terpotong akibat erangan kesakitan kyungsoo. Mata kyungsoo kemasukan debu. "Ya! Pororo kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol khawatir. "Aduh yeol, mataku kemasukan debu" kyungsoo mengaduh seraya mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk mengucek matanya, namun gerakannya tertahan karena pekikan chanyeol.

"Heh?! Jangan dikucek!" cegah chanyeol. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo, ia menangkup kedua pipi gembul kyungsoo lalu membantu meniupkan matanya agar matanya tak sakit lagi, dan tiba-tiba..

CKLEK

"Anyeongha-" sapa baekhyun yang baru saja masuk terpotong karena melihat adegan chansoo. Wajar baekhyun terkejut. Karena posisi kyungsoo yang membelakanginya, dan hal tersebut terlihat seperti chansoo yang sedang berciuman.

Mata baekhyun terbelalak lebar, dan...

TES

Krystal bening nan suci mengalir melewati pipi gembulnya. "A-ah mi-mianhae.. S-sepertinya aku datang diwaktu yang tak tepat. Aku permisi dulu" ucap baekhyun terbata-bata lalu menutup kembali pintunya dan pergi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Chanyeol yang terpaku karena melihat air mata baekhyun yang menetes. "Astaga pasti dia salah paham. Yeol! Kejar baekhyun! Cepat!" perintah kyungsoo seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan chanyeol agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dan seketika chanyeol yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berlari mengejar baekhyun. "Shit! Pasti dia salah paham!" ucapnya.

Chanyeol terus mengejar baekhyun yang masih saja berjalan dengan cepat nyaris berlari. Karena langkah chanyeol jauh lebih lebar daripada langkah kaki baekhyun, tanpa susah payah chanyeol langsung menarik tangan baekhyun hingga tubuh baekhyun tertarik hingga wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada bidang chanyeol. "Baek jangan salah paham. Ini tak seperti yang kau-"

"Aku tak salah paham, mungkin memang aku datang diwaktu yang tak tepat. Mian. Hiks" ucap baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya memotong kalimat chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar senggukan tangis baekhyun langsung menghela nafas lalu memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Baek dengarkan aku! Aku tak berciuman dengan kyungsoo. Aku tadi hanya membantunya meniupkan matanya yang sakit karena kemasukan debu. Percaya padaku baek? Aku tak mungkin membohongimu." ucap chanyeol lembut. "Hiks aku mempercayaimu hiks chan" ucap baekhyun sesenggukan seraya membalas pelukan chanyeol tak kalah erat.

"Kajja ke ruanganku." ajak chanyeol setelah ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun baekhyun malah semakin memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari tingkah laku baekhyun langsung mengelus sayang surai ash baekhyun. "Waeyo baekkie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku malu chan, karyawan-karyawanmu melihat kita tadi. Ugh~ aku benar-benar malu..." ucap baekhyun dengan nada lucu serta suaranya yang teredam oleh jas kerja chanyeol.

Mendengar itu chanyeol terkekeh geli. _'Sumpah demi kulit hitam kai! Baekkie ini benar-benar menggemaskan! Ingin kumakan rasanya! Kyaaa!'_ -batin chanyeol berteriak histeris.

Mendengar kekehan chanyeol, baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap chanyeol. Ia mendelik tajam menatap chanyeol. "Apa yang kau ketawakan?!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kau lucu baek~ aku gemas~" ucap chanyeol disela-sela kekehannya. Sontak baekhyun langsung memukul ringan dada bidang chanyeol. "Berhenti tertawa!" ucap baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Yang mana malah mengundang chanyeol agar ia menciumnya.

CHU~

Dan benar saja, tanpa berkata apapun chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang ramping baekhyun dengan posesif lalu menempelkan bibir tebal sexynya pada bibir plum milik baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memukul-mukul ringan dada chanyeol agar chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tak digubris sama sekali olehnya. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada chanyeol. Dan akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

"A-a-apa y-yang k-k-kau la-lakukkan c-chan?" tanya baekhyun terbata-bata karena jujur saja, ia tengah malu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak! Chanyeol menciumnya didepan semua karyawan yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku? Menciummu chagi~" jawab chanyeol dengan santainya. Lalu ia memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun dengan posesif seraya berkata, "Perhatian semuanya! Dia byun baekhyun. Calon istriku! Kalau sampai ada yang melukainya atau menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun. Maka akan kupastikan kalian akan menyesal selamanya" ucap lantang chanyeol dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung menarik baekhyun untuk pergi keruangannya.

.

.

#Sehun Side

"Anyeong sehun-ssi. Saya ingin mengantarkan laporan kesehatan pasien yang berada dikamar 294" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dengan nada dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Yeoja itu bernama Seohyun. Dia adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit yang didirikan sehun ini. Dia juga sangat menyukai sehun hingga ia mencoba segala cara agar sehun meliriknya. Ia selalu menggunakan pakaian suster yang sangat pendek dan seksi juga dia selalu berbicara dengan nada semenggoda mungkin untuk menarik perhatian sehun. Namun sayang sekali, sehun sama sekali tak berniat meliriknya.

"Ne Kamshamida." ucap sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Sama-sama sehun-ssi" jawab seohyun. Sehun melirik kedepan sebentar karena seohyun yang masih betah berdiri didepannya, padahal berkas laporannya sudah ia serahkan.

"Apa masih ada keperluan lagi seohyun-ssi?" tanya sehun dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin karena sebenarnya ia juga sangat jengkel pada yeoja ini yang selalu saja mencoba mencari perhatian padanya.

"Ani sehun-ssi. Saya hanya... Hanya..." ucap seohyun bingung mencoba mencari alasan. "Bukankah peraturan bagi suster dirumah sakit tidak boleh memakai pakaian suster yang terlalu minim? Saya sudah berulangkali memperingatkan anda, seohyun-ssi?" tanya sehun dingin.

"Joseohamida sehun-ssi... Tapi saya nyaman untuk memakainya. Kebetulan juga, saya sudah terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini" -seohyun.

"Saya tidak peduli kalau itu merupakan kebiasaan anda. Saya juga tak peduli kalau anda nyaman memakainya. Tapi anda membuat ketidaknyamanan para pasien disini. Apa masih kurang jelas seohyun-ssi?" -sehun.

"Ne arraseo. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sehun-ssi. Saya takkan mengulanginya lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Anyeonghaseo" ucap seohyun lalu mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya berdecak sebal seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Selalu saja menggodaku. Tapi sayangnya, aku takkan tergoda oleh yeoja murahan sepertinya" gerutu sehun.

"Ah aku lupa menghubungi baekkie. Sedang apa ya dia sekarang?" ucapnya seraya memainkan ponselnya untuk menemukan nama baekhyun dikontaknya.

" _Anyeong hunnie?"_ sapa baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Anyeong baekkie... Sedang apa hm?" tanya sehun seraya tersenyum tulus.

"..."

"Oh begitu. Nanti aku jemput ne?"

"..."

"Yakin tak apa?"

"..."

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Mian kalau aku mengganggumu."

"..."

"Jangan lupa makan siang ne. Aku tutup"

"..."

"Ne Saranghae baek."

"..."

PIP

Lagi-lagi sehun menghela nafas karena puppy kecilnya tak mau diantar pulang. "Ada apa denganmu baek? Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda" gumam sehun lirih.

.

.

#ChanBaek Side

"Kyungie~ mianhae, aku sudah berprasangka buruk tentangmu dan chanyeol. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali dihadapan kyungsoo yang hanya bisa melongo bingung dengan sikap baekhyun.

"Baek~ sungguh aku tak merasa harus memaafkanmu. Justru aku yang minta maaf karenaku kau jadi menangis. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud baek~" ucap kyungsoo seraya memegang kedua bahu sempit baekhyun.

"Ya memang itu salahmu pororo! Sudahlah baekkie sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang pergilah dari ruanganku! Kau menganggu acaraku bermesraan dsngan baekkie" ketus chanyeol seraya menyerahkan paksa tas kyungsoo yang berada disofanya.

Sontak kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam chanyeol, lalu mengambil tasnya dengan sebal dari tangan chanyeol. "Aku tak berbicara denganmu!" ucap kyungsoo geram seraya menatap tajam pada chanyeol yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Em baek ini-"

"Sudah cepat keluar. Kau bisa pulang cepat hari ini dan bersenang-senanglah dengan sihitammu itu! Hati-hati dijalan!" ucap chanyeol memotong cepat perkataan kyungsoo seraya mendorong paksa punggung kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya kearahnya dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh chanyeol, "Anyeong pororo~ nikmati waktu luangmu~" ucap chanyeol dibuat seimut mungkin. "Menjijikkan! Aku pergi!" jawab kyungsoo ketus lalu berjalan menjauh.

Setelah itu chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menutup rapat-rapat pintunya lalu berjalan kearah baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya disofa.

"Aku senang sekali baek kau mau datang" ucap chanyeol dengan berbinar seraya menggenggam lembut tangan baekhyun. Memang semalam sebelum mengantar baekhyun pulang, chanyeol sempat mengatakan agar baekhyun mampir kekantornya pagi besok.

"Aku hanya menuruti kemauanmu saja. Agar perasaanmu lega. Juga agar kau semangat. Kau tahu? Aku juga ikut khawatir saat mendengar sebagian proyek kecil dikantormu ini gagal." ucap baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"YA! Jangan seperti itu! Kau mau aku menciummu lagi hm?" goda chanyeol seraya menaik turunkan alisnya lalu memajukan tubuhnya. Hingga hidung nya bersentuhan dengan hidung baekhyun. Yang hanya bisa baekhyun lakukkan hanya diam seraya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lucu. Tiba-tiba...

 _Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul cha olla_

 _babo gateun nan amu mal mothae_

 _Malhaejwo meri meri keuriseumaseu, annyeong jal_

 _jinaeneungeoji_

 _Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi_

 _modu hayahke da deopyeojike doelkka_

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

 **Sehunnie :* Is Calling...**

Nama tersebut terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Ia ragu untuk menekan tombol hijau. Lalu ia menoleh pada chanyeol, chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jawab saja. Aku tak apa" ucap chanyeol lembut agar baekhyun tak khawatir. Karena sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat nama sehun yang terpampang dilayar ponsel baekhyun.

"Anyeong hunnie~" sapa baekhyun.

"..."

"Em aku sedang... Dikantor temanku hunnie"

"..."

"Ah tidak usah hunnie. Aku... Aku... Aku nanti pulang bersama temanku" chanyeol yang mendengar kata 'teman' dalam pembicaraan baekhyun hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak diubun-ubunnya.

"..."

"Ne aku tak apa" ucap baekhyun seraya melirik sekilaschanyeol.

"..."

"Ne"

" _Ne Saranghae Baek"_ ucap sehun diseberang sana dengan semangatnya hingga chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Na-nado hunnie" ucap baekhyun gugup.

PIP

Dan...

PRANGG

Vas bunga yang indah terlempar dengan tak elitnya oleh chanyeol. Amarahnya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang ia lihat saat ini.

"C-c-chan..." panggil baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Baek pergi dari sini! Kumohon menjauhlah dariku! Aku tak ingin menyakitimu!" ucap chanyeol gemetar karena menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Tanpudari air matanya menetes dipipi gembilnya.

"Baek menjauhlah!" ucap geram chanyeol. Ia langsung berdiri dan membanting -lagi- vas bunga yang berada dimeja kerjanya.

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dikedua pipinya. "Astaga baek? Ada apa?!" pekik kyungsoo seraya memeluk baekhyun. "Apa chanyeol hyung berulah lagi?" kini kai yang mulai bertanya. Memang tadi kyungsoo sempat mau pulang namun ia bertemu dengan kai di lobby. Jadi ia dan kai kembali untuk menemui baekhyun.

"Baek aku akan jelaskan sesuatu padamu. Chanyeol itu bipolar, ia bisa berubah menjadi monster kapan saja baek. Dan itu hanya bisa dihentikan atau disembuhkan oleh cinta sejatinya. Dan semalam saat aku melihat kau mengatakan pertunanganmu dengannya, dia tak marah sama sekali. Itu artinya kaulah orangnya baek. Kau yang bisa membantu menyembuhkan chanyeol. Kumohon baek bantu chanyeol. Dia takkan menyakitimu. Kumohon... Hiks..." kyungsoo mulai terisak, ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hiks... Kyungie... Hiks jangan menangis hiks aku akan hiks membantu chanyeol hiks. Aku janji kyung.. Hiks" ucap baekhyun sesenggukan. Mendengar itu, kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat baekhyun. "Kalau begitu cepat tenangkan dia baek, dia bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Cepat baek. Berjuanglah..." ucap kyungsoo seraya menatap penuh harapan pada baekhyun. Sontak baekhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan chanyeol.

PRANGG

"ARGHHHHH!" chanyeol menjerit garang seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chan kumohon berhenti. Ini bukan chanyeol yang kukenal" ucap baekhyun seraya menarik paksa lengan chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun dihempaskan kasar oleh chanyeol hingga baekhyun jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

BRUK

"Aw! Hiks chan hiks berhenti hiks!" baekhyun berkata dengan lirih dan suaranya pun terdengar sangat pilu.

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KEPAEAT KAU SEHUN!" chanyeol terus saja mengamuk tak jelas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, baekhyun langsung berdiri dan, "HENTIKAN CHAN!" baekhyun meneriaki chanyeol dengan kerasnya hingga gerakan chanyeol yang akan membanting laptopnya terhenti.

GREB

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan kerasnya, "hiks kumohon hentikan chan hiks. Aku akan membantumu sembuh hika aku janji hiks dan kau bisa melakukannya chan hiks kau bisa chan hiks..." ucap baekhyun sesenggukan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada chanyeol.

Sontak mata chanyeol yang tadi memancarkan kilatan amarah berubah menjadi tatapan teduh. Ia merengkuh erat tubuh mungil baekhyun. "Mian baek, mian aku menyakitimu, mianhae. Dan kumohon bantu aku untuk sembuh baek kumohon. Hanya kau yang kuharapkan..." ucap chanyeol lirih.

"Aku akan membantumu chan. Aku janji. Dan kau pasti bisa. Aku mencintaimu..." entah kenapa baekhyun sangat ingin mengatakan perasaan itu pada chanyeol. Sontak chanyeol langsung melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua bahu sempit baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Katakan sekali lagi baek..." pinta chanyeol.

"Aku. Mencintaimu. Channie" ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan perkatanya. "Sekali lagi kumohon" pinta chanyeol lagi. "Aku mencintaimu chan berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu" gerutu baekhyun seraya mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lagi baek! Katakan!" pintanya lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae." ucap baekhyun dengan cerewetnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil baekhyun, tapi kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Nado neomu saranghae baek... Saranghae. Neomu saranghae chagi-ah" ucap chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat dalam dekapan chanyeol. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat dan cukup lama.

"Chan... Ini sesak..." ucap baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan chanyeol. "Ah mianhae baek... Mianhae..." ucap tulua chanyeol lalu melepaakan pelukannya. Mereka bertukar pandang seraya tertawa bahagia.

.

.

#KaiSoo Side

"Ya! Babysexysoo apa yang kau lakukkan! Kau memasukan baekhyun ke kandang monster!" protes kai saat melihat baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke ruangan chanyeol.

PLETAK

"Sekali lagi panggi aku seperti itu. Aku tak segan-segan untuk memotong benda keramatmu!" ucap kyungsoo jengkel seraya menatap tajam pada selangkangan kai saat mengatakan 'benda keramat'. Sedangkan kai hanya merengut seraya mengelusi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan keras oleh kyungsoo.

"Sudah ayo pergi!" ucap kyungsoo seraya menarik lengan kai. Namun...

"PORORO! HITAM! AKU TAHU KALIAN DILUAR! MASUKLAH!" chanyeol memanggil mereka dengan kerasnya melalui speaker informasi. "Hufffhhh" kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu berjalan masuk keruangan chanyeol dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. "Ada ap- OMO?!" pekik kyungsoo saat melihat ruang kerja chanyeol yang sangat berantakan.

"Akhirnya masuk juga. Hey kalian berdua! Bersihkan ruanganku sekarang juga!" ucap chanyeol dengan santainya.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dululah... Capek ngetiknya hehe :D**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo... Mian juga klo baru update. Maklum lagi sibuk foto prewedding sama chanyeol hehe #plak...**

 **O iya kalo menurutku sih cerita yg chap ini kurang oke emang. Tp y gimana cm itu yg ada dipikiranku... Jd y ini aj y, daripd gk update y kan?! #Gubrak?!**

 **Dan thanks juga bwt yang udh baca ato review...**

 **ShinHaein61 : Aku gk ngejanjiin dichap ini y. Tp dichap kedepannya lagi. Entah nanti dichap berapa hehe :D. Pkoknya thanks bgt bwt reviewnya. Review lg y jgn lupa~ anyeong :)**

 **Jung Minjii : Haduh bingung mau jwb gimana hehe :D. Pokoknya ikutin terus aja dsh ceritanya biar lebih greget haha :D. Sebenernya aku cukup sedih soalnya gk ada moment krishan, sm sulay disini. Tp ya mau gimana lagi, udah capek ngetiknya huhh :(. Tp gpplah moga suka ya #eh malah curhat :D. O iya bwt remake novelnya kayaknya agak belakangan soalnya ada yang request cerjta, jd aku mau bikin cerita itu dlu :D. Btw thanks y reviewnya. Review lagi jgn lupa. Anyeong :)**

 **sehunboo17 : Haha engk lah... Ini kan ff chanbaek pasti endingnya ya itu chanbaek. Bukan hunbaek hehe :D. Btw thanks bgt reviewnya. Review lg y jgn lupa :D. Anyeong :)**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : haha iya ini udh lanjut~... Em aku cewek kuk bukan perempuan #plak (digampar). Kl mau knl lbh deket bisa contack aku dibawah :D. O iya cerita km mau coba aku bikin. Bisa tlg kasih dikit aja gmn sinopsisnya gk biar lbih greget gt aku buatnya. Btw thanks bwt reviewnya. Anyeong :)**

 **yousee : Haha... Ceritaku drama bgt y? Lebay gk sih? Hehe :D. Pokonya ikutin terus aja ceritanya. Thanks jg bwt reviewnya. Anyeong :)**

 **meliarisky7 : BoOm! Terkabul! Hehe lebay y authornya #plak... Sebenernya kan scr gk langsung chanbaek udh jadian... Coba deh didalemin lg yang baca. Iya kan? Gk juga sih. Itu cm menurutku aja hehe. Hah pkoknya ikutin aja trs ceritanya biar lebih tau ceritanya. Btw thanks reviewnya. Anyeong :)**

 **annisaaaprl : Huh terharu aku bacanya :D. Makasih lhoh supportnya... Ah soal reviewnya y gpplah. Drpd gk review kan... Em bts thanks bwt reviewnya. Review lg ya :D. Anyeong :).**

 **Sekali lg mian ne kalo baru update aduh bener-bener lg sibuk soalnya.. Pkoknya thanks bgt bwt yg udh baca ato review. Intinya reviewnya oke-oke. Bikin aku ngakak juga terharu huhu :'). Pkoknya thanks bgt y. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya yg ini kurang oke :'(. Em tp aku mau minta pendapat kalian bwt chap ini gmn? Review ya?.**

 **Bwt yang mau lbih dket lagi nih aku kasih akunku sekali lagi...:**

 **Fb : Atyaz Derawe**

 **IG : atyazderawe99**

 **PIN : 5B81C58A**

 **Salam hangat chanbaekhun shipper...**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 **See you in next chapter :)...**

 **Kkaebsong~**

 **Yehet~ Oho Lat~**

 **Saranghae Buing~**

 **Anyeonghaseo~**


	16. Chapter 16

_Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 16

"PORORO! HITAM! AKU TAHU KALIAN DILUAR! MASUKLAH!" chanyeol memanggil mereka dengan kerasnya melalui speaker informasi. "Hufffhhh" kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu berjalan masuk keruangan chanyeol dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. "Ada ap- OMO?!" pekik kyungsoo saat melihat ruang kerja chanyeol yang sangat berantakan.

"Akhirnya masuk juga. Hey kalian berdua! Bersihkan ruanganku sekarang juga!" ucap chanyeol dengan santainya.

"MWO?!" pekik kyungsoo dan kai bersamaan.

.

.

2 jam sudah berlalu, dan kini sepasang kekasih tengah membereskan ruangan chanyeol tentu saja dengan gerutuan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal mereka.

"Aish! Benar-benar dasar tiang listrik sialan! Aku kutuk dia memiliki telinga yang lebih lebar lagi. Huh astaga bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku membersihkan ini padahal dia sendiri yang mengacaukannya. Aku bersumpah akan-"

"Sudahlah uri babysexysoo.. Maklumi saja, dia itu kan memang idiot! Em dan satu lagi, berhentilah menyia-nyiakan suara indahmu baby~ sebaiknya kau gunakan suara indahmu itu untuk mendesahkan namaku baby~" ucapan genit kai memotong cepat ucapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang geram kai, lalu melemparkan koran yang ia pegang tepat ke wajah kai. "Diam kau! Dan jauhkan wajah yadongmu itu dariku! Menjijikan!" ucap ketus kyungsoo.

Kai hanya meringis tanpa dosa, lalu berkata "Baiklah mian, tapi sudah cukup y menggerutunya. Kau tau sudah 2 jam kau menggerutu non stop. Apa mulutmu tak lelah hm?" ucapnya spontan.

Sontak kyungsoo langsung mendelik tajam ke kai dan hal itu sukses membuat nyali kai menciut. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cara membersihkan bagian-bagian yang mungkin belum dibersihkan.

.

.

#Chanbaek Side

"Baek mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap chanyeol seraya menatap dalam pada mata hazel baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah ternyata. Dan mereka sekarang ini tengah berada dicafe kecil samping kantor chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Sudahlah yeol! Kau sudah berulangkali mengatakan itu padaku. Kau ini kenapa? Aku tak apa lalu untuk apa kau minta maaf yeol?" tanya lembut baekhyun. Yah memang sedari tadi setelah keluar dari ruangan chanyeol, chanyeol terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf pada baekhyun.

"Aku tadi menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri yang sudah menyakitimu. Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap chanyeol sangat lembut. "Yeol jangan seperti itu, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu? Bisa katakan yang lainnya?" tanya baekhyun masih dengan lembutnya.

"I'm sorry babe..." ucap chanyeol melemah. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu membanting punggungnya kekursi. "Terserahlah yeol! Aku lelah! Sedaritadi kau berkata maaf padaku. Aku tak tahu harus memaafkanmu dari segi apa. Aku bahkan bingung dengan kata-kata maafmu yang terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya ap-"

"Iya cerewet~ aku tahu~" ucap chanyeol seraya mengampit mulut baekhyun dengan 4 jarinya diatas mulut baekhyun dan ibu jari dibawah mulut baekhyun. Allhasil mulut baekhyun maju beberapa centi dan ia juga tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mumumumumu..." ucap baekhyun susah payah.

"Mwo? Apa baek? Aku tak mengerti!" tanya chanyeol seraya memajukan badnnya.

"Mumumumumu..." -baekhyun.

"Ha?" -chanyeol.

"Mumumumumu..." -baekhyun.

"Ha?" -chanyeol.

PLAKKK

Tangan chanyeol dipukul dengan tak elitnya oleh baekhyun. Sontak chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengapit mulut baekhyun.

"Makanya lepaskan mulutku! Astaga ini sakit sekali..." ucapnya seraya mengusap-usapkan tangan lentiknya pada mulutnya. "Tanganku juga sakit. Astaga pukulanmu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada para pembantai diluaran sana baek..." ucap chanyeol spontan seraya mengelus-elus punggung tangannya yang sakit.

Setelah selesai mengusap tangannya, ia beralih kembali menatap baekhyun, namun yang ia dapat malah baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Baek?" panggil lembut chanyeol.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI?! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI KALAU KAU MASIH SAYANG TELINGAMU?!" ucap baekhyun dengan lengkingan cempreng khasnya. Sontak chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya seraya menutup kedua matanya karena lengkingan khas baekhyun. "Baek? Astaga telingaku... Ada apa?" tanya chanyeol dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA ADA APA?! KAU TADI BERKATA KALAU PUKULANKU LEBIH MENYERAMKAN DARIPADA PARA PEMBANTAI DILUARAN SANA?! RASAKAN INI?! RASAKAN?" lengkingan baekhyun seraya menarik-narik kasar kedua telinga yoda chanyeol hingga empunya memekik kesakitan.

"Baek... Aw! Appo baek! Aw astaga! Appo!" ucap chanyeol meringis kesakitan seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang menjewer kedua telinganya. "RASAKAN?! BIAR TELINGAMU TAMBAH LEBAR?! RASAKAN?!" ucap baekhyun lagi-lagi masih dengan tangan yang menarik-narik telinga chanyeol.

.

.

#Normal Side

Kini seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu tengah memijit pelipisnya karena ia sangat pusing dengan penyembuhan pasiennya. Tiba-tiba...

TOK TOK TOK

"Excause Me!" teriak seseorang siluar ruangan namja tampan tersebut.

CKLEK

"Ne silahkan ma- Luhan hyung?" kaget sehun saat ia membuka pintu yang tadi diketuk oleh seseorang yang diketahui bernama luhan.

"Anyeong sehun-ah... Ah apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya luhan antusias. "Tentu... Masuklah hyung." ucap sehun seraya memberi jalan luhan untuk masuk. Saat luhan sudah masuk, sehun kembali menutup pintu lalu mendudukkan diri dikursi kerjanya.

"Hyung sakit apa? Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya sehun dengan nada sopan. "Memangnya aku tak boleh kesini?!" tanya luhan dengan nada setengah berteriak. "Bukan begitu hyung... Dan hyung tolong jangan berteriak. Ini rumah sakit hyung, bukan kebun binatang..." protes sehun dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau ini kebun binatang eoh?!" celetuk luhan seraya menatap sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Hyung sendiri baru saja berkata seperti itu" jawab sehun seadanya. "Mwo?! Katakan sekali lagi kalau berani" kini tatapan luhan berubah menjadi tatapan seolah tengah menguliti hidup-hidup sehun.

Melihat tatapan luhan, nyali sehun menciut. "Baiklah mian. Aku yang mengatakannya tadi. Sudahlah hyung jangan membahas hal sepele seperti ini. Sebenarnya hyung mau apa kesini?" ucap sehun dengan nada datar persis sama seperti wajahnya. Tanpa menggubris ucapan sehun, luhan masih saja berkomat-kamit ria, sepertinya tengah merutuki si cadel sehun itu.

"Hyung?" -sehun.

"..."

"Hyung?!"

"..."

"Luhan Hyung?!".

"..."

"Oke hyung sepertinya memang sakit. Aku akan memeriksanya?!" ucap sehun jengkel lalu ia mengambil suntikan di meja alat-alat kesehatannya. Sontak luhan langsung melototkan matanya karena melihat tingkah sehun. "YAK! KAU MAU APA?! KAU GILA EOH?!" protes luhan dengan lengkingan 7oktafnya.

"Bukankah hyung yang gila? Daritadi hyung hanya menggerutu tak jelas. Maka aku akan menyuntikkan obat penenang untukmu hyung. Aku kan dongsaengmu yang baik hati" ucap sehun dengan santai. "YAK! DASAR KURANG AJAR! KALAU KAU BERANI MAJU! AKAN KUADUKAN PADA YIFAN!" protes luhan. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan luhan, sehun tetap melangkah maju seraya mengacungkan suntikkannya bak seorang pembunuh.

"Yak! Jangan mendekat."

1 langkah...

"Kuperingatkan kau."

2 langkah...

"Yak! Ooh sehun jangan coba-coba?!"

3 langkah...

"Yak! Ampun sehun-ah aku takut jarum suntik... Eomma tolong hannie~" jerit luhan bak anak kecil yang merengek.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"HAHAHAHAHA Hyung yang galak ini takut jarum suntik?! Haha..?!" sehun langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena mengetahui fakta yang cukup mengejutkan kalau luhan takut dengan jarum suntik. "Yak! Kau mengerjaiku eoh?! Dasar kurang ajar?! Kuadukan kau pada yifan?!" protes luhan.

"Mengadu? Yang ada juga aku hyung yang mengadukanmu padanya kalau kau takut jarum suntik hahaha..." sehun meremehkan. "Ishhh! Terserahlah! Dan berhentilah tertawa!" mata luhan memincing tajam pada sehun.

"Baiklah mian hyung... Pfffftttt" sehun mencoba menahan tawanya. "Aku kesini hanya-"

"Hahahahaha... Ups... Pffftttt" ucapan luhan terpotong oleh tawa evil sehun. Luhan mendengus sebal lalu beranjak berdiri untuk pergi namun...

"Eh hyung tunggu! Baiklah maaf! Aku takkan menertawaimu lagi hyung" mohon sehun. Lalu luhan kembali menghempaskan badannya dikursi dengan ekspresi wajah sebalnya. "Ehem... Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya sehun sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku, yifan em maksudku kris, suho, dan yixing akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk baekhyun. Jadi aku memintamu untuk berpartisipasi juga..." jelas luhan.

"Em dalam rangka apa hyung? Menyambut kepulangan baekhyun?" tebak sehun. "Yap! Benar! Kau mau?" -luhan.

"Tentu aku mau. Tapi apa hanya kami hyung?" -sehun.

"Ani... Aku akan membicarakan pada kyungsoo, kai, minseok, dan jongdae juga. Otte?" -luhan.

"Baiklah. Itu ide bagus! Kapan?" -sehun.

"Apanya?" -luhan.

"Pestanya hyung. Hyung ini bagaimana?! Kan yang dibicarakan pestanya. Kenapa masih tanya?!" -sehun.

Luhan hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Lagi-lagi penyakit lemotnya muncul disaat yang tak tepat. "Hehe..." luhan hanya nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa lalu mulai kembali berbicara, "Besok... Otte?" ucapnya.

"Setuju...!" -sehun.

.

.

#KaiSoo Side

"Huh selesai!" ucap kyungsoo seraya mengelap keringat didahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruangan chanyeol, diikuti kai.

"Kau lelah chagi?" tanya kai antusias seraya menggenggam lembut tangan kyungsoo. Dan dibalas dengan deheman oleh kyungsoo. Tangan kai yang satunya langsung terulur untuk mengelus pipi gembul kyungsoo. Dan hal tersebut langsung membuat kepala mereka berhadapan. Hingga kyungsoo merona hebat. "Kyungie~" panggil lembut kai lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo.

Dekat...

Makin dekat...

Sangat dekat...

Dan sedikit lagi bibir keduanya akan bertemu, tiba-tiba...

 _seogeulpeun uri wichimi deullinayo_

 _haneobsi chamgo tto gyeondyeotjyo_

 _meon gireul geotda eodumi chajawado_

 _du soneul japgoseo neul hamkkeyeotneunde_

Ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

 **Luhannie~ Hyung Is Calling...**

Nama tersebut terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa kyungsoo.

" _Anyeong kyungie~... Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu ya?"_

"Ne hannie... Aku baik. Kau bagaimana kabarmu dan emmm... Naga mu?"

" _Kami juga baik..."_

"Em hannie? Ada apa menelfonku? Tumben sekali hyung..."

 _"AKU MERINDUKANMU BURUNG HANTU KYAAAAA!"_

Mendengar teriakan luhan diseberang sana membuat kyungsoo terperanjat kaget hingga ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Mau bagaimanapun ia juga masih ingin hidup dengan telinga normal.

"YAK! HYUNG! AISH SUARAMU! AIGOO!"

 _"YAK! Jangan membentakku?! Kau juga berteriak tadi?!"_

"Ck... Sudahlah hyung ada apa? Apa kau menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku?"

 _"Em aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dan si hitam itu untuk bertemu di restorannya yingie. Nanti juga ada minnie dan si wajah kotak itu kyung. Otte?"_

"Ah aku pasti akan sangat setuju hyung~ kapan hyung? Kapan? Kapan? Kapan?" tanya kyungsoo dengan cerewetnya.

 _"Yak! Do kyungsoo?! Bahkan sekarang kau lebih cerewet dariku. Bagaimana kalau kau datang sekarang saja?! Aku sudah perjalanan ke sana dengan yifan~ oke kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti anyeong~"_

"Eh hyung ak-"

PIP

Kalimat kyungsoo terpotong karena luhan yang langsung menutup telfonnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum lalu ia menoleh ke arah kai yang tengah memandanginya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan kai, kyungsoo langsung berkata, "Luhan hyung menelfon. Dia bilang aku dan kau harus menemuinya di restoran yixing sekarang tap-"

"Kalau begitu ayo baby~" ucap kai semangat memotong perkataan kyungsoo. Bahkan kai langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah lengkap dengan tatapan O.O nya.

.

.

#ZhangResto Side

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo... Bagaimana bisa kau lebih imut dariku sekarang minnie~ oh astaga aku iri padamu... Sepertinya aku harus rutin perawatan lagi dan #$$#%##£¢¢¢©¢£" luhan mengoceh dengan cerewetan khasnya seraya menangkup kedua pipi bakpao minseok. "...dan yifan~" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kris yang setia duduk disampingnya. "Nanti temani aku perawatan wajah, tubuh, kuku dan-"

"Arraseo babylu..." ucap kris memotong cepat ucapan luhan. Luhan hanya mencebikkan mulutnya. "Sudahlah... O iya kotak! Bagaimana perusahaanmu sekarang?" kini suho yang mulai bersuara.

"Yak! Hyung! Jangan sembarangan memanggilku kotak! Aku ini tampan!" protes jongdae. "Kalau begitu panggil saja dia segitiga myunnie~" ucap polos yixing seraya mengotak-atik ponselnya. Sontak semua mata memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Yixing langsung mengangkat kepalanya seraya melayangkan sebuah protesan kecil, "Apa?" ucapnya bingung karena dipandang seperti itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Anyeong apa aku terlambat?" sapa kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kai yang mengekorinya.

"KYUNGIE!" seru yixing &luhan secara kompak seraya menghambur ke pelukan kyungsoo. Tidak dengan minseok, karena hampir setiap hari juga minseok dan kyungsoo selalu bertemu.

"Astaga kau juga semakin imut dariku~ Kyaaa! Yifan kau harus tanggung jawab!" luhan mendelik tajam pada kris untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban. Sontak kris langsung melototkan matanya tak percaya. "Hey kenapa aku lu~ apa salahku? Yang imut atau tidak kan wajahmu! Kenapa menyalahkanku!" protes kris.

"Jelas-jelas itu salahmu! Semenjak aku bertunangan denganmu. Kadar keimutanku menurun! Dan lihatlah aku kalah imut dari mereka semua! Ish kau ini!" omel luhan.

"Tapi menurutku kau yang tercantik, terimut, dan segalanya lu~" -kris.

"Ish! Aku membencimu!" -luhan.

"I Love You Too Ludeer~" ucap kris dengan nada dibuat semanja mungkin. "Ugh! Menjijikkan!" kai mencibir dengan gaya seolah-olah tengah muntah. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh kris.

Dan kini yixing yang membuka suara dengan nada berbinar, "Astaga kyungie? Kenapa kau tak bertambah tinggi?".

KRIKK

KRIKK

KRIKK

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol yixing, semua mata memandangnya dengan rahang terjatuh. Cengo dengan ucapan polos yixing. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memberi tatapan O.O nya pada yixing.

"Sudahlah! Duduk!" suho memisahkan perdebatan tak penting antara krishankai. Memang diantara mereka suho yang paling dewasa em lebih tepatnya lebih anteng daripada yang lain. Sesuai perintah. Akhirnya mereka duduk mengitari meja bundar nan mewah dizhang resto.

"O iya jongdae! Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" tanya suho seraya menyesap jusnya.

"Baik hyung~ banyak perkembangan sekarang." jawab jongdae seadanya. "Lalu kapan kau akan melamar minnie?" kini yixing yang mulai bertanya. Dan lagi-lagi semua hanya diam menatap wajah yixing yang masih berwajah tanpa dosa.

 _'Huuuhhh babyxingxing... Kenapa sekarang kau hobi membuat orang mati berdiri? Huhhh bagaimana bisa kau sepolos ini... Astaga aku bisa gila, tapi aku mencintaimu babyxing... Huhhh'_ -batin suho berkecamuk.

"Em mungkin kita ke intinya saja" kini suho -lagi- yang mencairkan suasana. "Em setuju! Sebenarnya ada apa hyung mengajak bertemu disini?" tanya kyungsoo antusias. "Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perayaan kepulangan baekkie. Aku sudah membicarakan pada yifan, suho dan yingie... Dan kita sepakat. Tinggal kalian saja bagaimana?" jelas luhan panjang lebar.

"Kalau aku sih setuju hannie... Aku akan bertugas memasak bagaimana?" tanya minseok antusias. "Aku akan membantu minnie memasak." kyungsoo berseru semangat. "Aku juga! Dan untuk yang lainnya. Kusarankan kalian menata perabotannya okay?!" seru luhan dan sukses membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Hening.

KRIKK KRIKKK KRIIKK

"Kalau keputusannya seperti itu! Aku tak jadi ikut. Aku juga masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk makan masakan beracunmu itu. Kau ingin aku makan sup garam lu?" celoteh kai panjang lebar dan dihadiahi dengan ciuman mulus dari tangan kyungsoo dikepalanya.

PLETAK

"Argh! Appo! Baby wae?" protes kai yang meringis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Mendengar itu luhan melototkan matanya lalu, membuka mulutnya untuk melakukkan protes pada kai. Namun ternyata ia tidak jadi melayangkan protesnya karena yixing yang memotong ucapannya. Jadi mulut luhan masih terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Em lu~ sebaiknya kau dan aku mendekorasi ruangan saja. Biarkan urusan memasak kita serahkan pada minseok dan kyungsoo. Dan yang lainnya menyesuaikan otte?" saran yixing dengan nada lembut.

 _'Yang pandai seperti ini baru tunanganku! Ani lebih tepatnya calon istriku! Hahaha' -_ batin suho dengan tawa evilnya.

"Woah daebak! Kau pandai! Aku setuju kalau seperti itu?!" seru jongdae seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk yixing. Sedangkan yixing hanya senyum malu menerima pujian dari jongdae.

.

.

#Byun's Family House

"Yifan~ kau ini bagaimana?! Kekiri sedikit?! Itu terlalu condong kekanan kalau kau mau tahu?!" protes luhan pada kris yang sedang membenarlan letak-letak huruf untuk membentuk kalimat "WELCOME BACK BAEKKIE". Sedangkan kris, daritadi ia mendengus sebal. Ia selalu salah dimata luhan, Sementara sedaritadi ia sudah menuruti kemauan luhan namun luhan malah tak terima sendiri dan allhasil malah mengomeli kris padahal luhan sendiri yang menyuruh begitu -_-. Lalu kris langsung membenarkan posisi huruf tersebut kearah kiri. Dan...

"YIFAN! KAU INI BAGAIMANA?! BISA TIDAK SIH?! LIHAT ITU MALAH SEMAKIN PARAH!" lengkingan luhan menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan keluarga byun. Hingga kris hampir terjatuh kalau ia tak langsung berpegangan pada ganggang tangganya. _'Huhhh hampir saja jatuh! Astaga makan apa ludeer tadi?! Bagaimana suaranya semakin bertambah mengerikan tiap harinya. Huuuhhh'_ -batin kris mengeluh. Sementara jongdae yang sedang menganglat meja dengan kai terlonjak kaget, sontak ia langsung melepaskan pegangan pada meja tersebut allhasil, kaki kai jadi korbannya! Kakinya tertimpa kaki meja tersebut.

"ARGH! YAK! SPONGEBOB KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?! KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN BAGAIMANA EOH?! KAU MAU GANTI RUGI?!" protes kai. "Cih! Begitu saja kesakitan ! Kau payah! Manly sedikit dong?!" cibir jongdae. "Manly katamu?! Memangnya kakimu takkan sakit kalau ditimpa meja sebesar dan seberat ini eoh?!" protes kai -lagi-. Sedangkan jongdae hanya nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa lalu, "Baiklah Mian... Lagiankan aku refleks. Lalu siapa pemilik suara petasan itu? Apa dirumah ini kris memelihara Godzilla? Tadi kudengar dia memanggil nama kris?!" gerutu jongdae.

Disisi lain Suho yang sedang memberi hiasan lampu warna warni di sisi-sisi atap dengan yixing yang memegangi tangganya dibawah terlonjak kaget. Dan akhirnya, ia oleng -kehilangan keseimbangan- lalu terjatuh dari tangga.

BUGH

"Aw?! Eh? Kenapa empuk sekali?" tanya suho dengan posisi yang masih terbaring karena terjatuh tadi. "HUWAAAAAA! MYUNNIE SAKIT!" terdengar suara yixing yang sedang menangis ria. Suho langsung panik seketika, ia mengedarkan pandangananya mencari keberadaan yixing namun nihil. "Eh? Yixing dimana? Tadikan dibawah sini? Yingie Sayang~ kau dimana?" suho masih mengedarkan pandangannya dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"DIBAWAHMU MYUNNIE?! KYAAAA! SAKIT! EOMMA~!" tangis yixing pecah. Mendengar itu, suho terperanjat kaget lalu ia langsung berdiri. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat yixing yang terkapar lemah beralaskan rumput. Ia langsung membantu yixing berdiri lalu memeluk tubuh ramping yixing seraya menepuk-nepuk punggu yixing yang kotor akibat jatuh dirumput tersebut untuk membersihkannya. Sambil sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala yixing untuk menenangkan pujaan hatinya.

"Ssstttt... Mian chagiya... Aku tak sengaja... Mian... Ssttt sudah jangan menangis... Sudah sayang" ucap lembut suho untuk menenangkan yixing.

Sementara disisi lain,Jiyoung & Seulgi yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mengepelnya terpeleset karena kaget dengan lengkingan suara luhan.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Astaga Gelap?! Hey seseorang tolong aku?! aku tak bisa melihat?!" protes jiyoung karena saat ia terpeleset ia menendang ember, allhasil ember tersebut langsung terlempar hingga mendarat mulus dikepala jiyoung. "Aigooo bokongku sakit sekali... Ughh! ini benar-benar menyiksa?!" gerutu irene karena ia juga terjatuh terpeleset lantai licin bekas pelan jiyoung.

"Chagi-ah?! Cepat bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit?! Aku harus operasi mata?! Aku tak dapat melihat lagi sayang?!" panik jiyoung. "Yeobo~ lepaskan ember itu dari kepalamu kalau kau ingin dapat melihat. Tak perlu operasi?!" sahut irene disela-sela rintihan sakitnya. Lalu jiyoung langsung melepas ember yang menutupi kepalanya kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya. "Huuuhhh untung saja. Aku kira aku akan buta! Astaga Chagi?!" pekiknya saat melihat irene yang masih terkapar dilantai. Lalu ia membantu istri kesayangannya itu berdiri. "Gwenchana?" tanya lembut jiyoung seraya mengelus sayang punggung sempit irene. "Agh! Ini sakit Yeobo?! Astaga suara siapa itu?! Memangnya kau memelihara Singa?" tanya irene pada jiyoung. Lalu jiyoung & irene saling bertukar pandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara didapur minseok tengah mengaduk supnya dengan kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan membuat adonan kue. "Kyungie~ coba kau icipi sup ini? Menurutmu bagaimana?" ucap minseok seraya memberikan ssndok makan pada kyungsoo untuk mencicipi makanannya. Dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh kyungsoo. "Hati-hati itu masih panas kyungie~" lanjutnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari kyungsoo. Lalu kyungsoo mulai menyendok sedikit kuah tersebut kemudian ia meniupnya. Saat ia hendak memasukan itu kemulutnya tiba-tiba...

"YIFAN! KAU INI BAGAIMANA?! BISA TIDAK SIH?! LIHAT ITU MALAH SEMAKIN PARAH!" terdengar lengkingan luhan yang sangat mematikan dan...

"Uhukk... Uhhukk..." Kyungsoo teraedak kuah trsebut. "Air... Uhukk... a- uhukk -ir uhuukk" pinta kyungsoo susah payah disela-sela sedakannya. Dengan cekatan minseok langsung memberikan kyungsoo segelas air putih. Kyungsoo langsung meminum itu dengan rakus. Hingga beberapa bulir mengalir dari sudut bibir kyungsoo.

"Astaga apa itu tadi?" kaget minseok. "Ahhhh... HANNIE?! KONDISIKAN SUARAMU!" kyungsoo yang sudah murka langsung berteriak marah agar luhan mendengarnya. Sedangkan minseok hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Kurang Lebih seperti itu keadaan rumah byun saat mereka sibuk mendekorasi. Dan fakta terbaru,ternyata suara luhan sebegitu membahananya. Bahkan menurut kris kadar suaranya makin bertambah cempreng tiap harinya.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, kegiatan mendekorasi tadi sudah selesai semenjak sore tadi. Lalu semuanya ijin plang untuk bersiap-siap demi pesta tersebut malam ini. "Otte? Baekkie suka?" tanya yixing seraya menbelai lembut surai baekhyu yang masih cengo dengan dekorasi pesta tersebut juga yang terutama berbagai macam makana berbahan strawberry yang membuat baekhyun meneteskan liurnya.

"Woah?! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan yingie... Aaaa! gomawo?!" ucap baekhyyn seraya memeluk sayang yixing. Dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh empunya. "Eh! Dimana hannie, gege dan hyung?" tanya baekhyun dengan lucunya. Hingga sehun yang berada disamping kanan baekhyun ikut terkekeh kecil karena tingkah menggemaskan baekhyun. "Mereka sedang bersiap-siap diataz baekkie" jawab yixing seadanya.

"Hyung... Mian tadi aku tak bisa membantu. Pekerjaanku bnya tadi hyung. Cheongmak mianhae hyung..." ucap sehun seraya menundukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada yixing. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman berdimple dari yixing. "Tak apa hun, aku mengerti. Tadi-"

TING TONG

Ucapan yixing terpotong oleh suara bel pintu. "Ah mereka datang sepertinya" ucap yixing. "Aku saja hyung yang membukanya" sahut sehun lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu .

CKLEK

"Anye-" Ucapan sehun terpotong karena ia tengah kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"VAMPIR CADEL/HITAM PESEK!" pekik sehun dan kai bersamaan. Lalu tak lama kemudian. "Anyeong, maaf baru datang. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan mo-" ucapan jongdae terpotong saat ia melihat sehun yang brrdiri didepan pintu tersebut. Dan...

"DATAR/KOTAK" pekik jongdae & sehun bersamaan. "Hey, kris hyung dan suho hyung tak mengatakan ada kau?!" pekik kai ssraya menunjuk sehun denga n jari telunjuknya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?! Ini bukan rumahmu?! Kau tak berhak melarangku hitam?!" sahut sehun dengan wajah flatnya.

"Oh kyungsoo minseok... Anyeonghaseo~" sapa sehun ramah pada kyungsoo dan minseok yang mendadak jadi patung saat melihat sshun. "Ada apa menatapku seperti itu? Aku tampan? Itu sudah pasti." sehun percaya diri.

Melihat itu, kai langsung memeluk posesif pinggang kyungsoo begitu pula dengan chenmin. "Hey baby~ jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Dia denganku lebih tampan aku?! Lihatlah?!" protes kai.

"Ani... Menurutku lebih tampan sehun... Bahkan kulitnya pun lebih putih sehun" celetuk kyungsoo. Sedangkan kai hanya menatap tajam pada sehun. "S-s-se-se..." minseok tergagap.

"Se apa chagi?" tanya jongdae.

"Se-se..." -minseok.

"Se?" -jongdae.

"Se... Se... Se" -minseok.

"Se?" -jongdae.

Tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo langsung menepuk keras punggung minseok dan... "SehunKauTampan!" ucap minseok dengan cepat. Sontak jongdae melototkan matanya. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sudah Kubilang aku tampan" ucapnya.

"Sudahlah masuklah... Kalian ditunggu didalam" lanjutnya seraya memberi jalan untuk pasangan KaiSoo dan ChenMin masuk. Setelah masuk sehun langsung berbalik badan untuk mengikuti mereka namun...

"Anyeonghaseo... Mian aku baru datang" suara bariton menghentikan langkah sehun. Dengan cekatan ia menoleh kebelakag untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat namja jakung yang berdiri didepan pintu. Namja jakung tersebut juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sehun. Lalu...

"SEHUN/CHANYEOL?!".

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Segini dulu deh :D...**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Mian juga kalo baru update... Bener-bener sorry bgt... Soalnya lagi ada masalah. Ni aku mau curhat dikit aja, ayah sm ibukku pisahan jadi kalian tahu lah gimana perasaanku sebagai anak cewek... Aku gak tahu harus cerita sma siapa lagi... Jadi aku cerita disini aja... Sorry kalo banyak cing cong :'(**

 **Sebelumnya thanks buat yang udah baca & review...**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : Buat critanya okedeh... Udah aku coba bikin. Tp aku pengenyya Chanhun. Gpp kan? O iya menurut km enak kasih judul 'Sorry' ato 'FriendZone' ? :)**

 **Jung Minjii : Makasih bgt lho udh mau nunggu hehe... Terharu aku :') ... Review lg nanti :)**

 **ShinHaein61 : Iya ni udh next~ ... Thanks buat reviewnya :)**

 **yousee : Greget? Masa cih? Ah aku jadi malu... Hehe mian lebay dikit... Hehe... Btw makasih reviewnya :)**

 **meliarisky7 : Haha iya ini udh lanjut kok ~ ... Kamar 294? Luhan? Hahaha :v... Kan luhan udah sama Kris... Nanti sehunnya sama aku hehe #plak... :D**

 **Btw makasih bgt buat review kalian semua... Review lagi ya... Aku bener-bener butuh support... Lg drop bgt nih... Gk ada semangat"nya... O iya aku pengen minta pendapat kalian soal ff ini gimana menurut klian?**

 **Salam Hangat ChanBaekHun Shipper...**

 **See You In Next Chapter...**

 **Review Juseyo~...**

 **Yehet~ O Ho Lat ~...**

 **KkaebSong~...**

 **Saranghae Buing~...**

 **Anyeonghaseo~...**


	17. Chapter 17

_Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 17

"Anyeonghaseo... Mian aku baru datang" suara bariton menghentikan langkah sehun. Dengan cekatan ia menoleh kebelakag untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat namja jakung yang berdiri didepan pintu. Namja jakung tersebut juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sehun. Lalu...

"SEHUN/CHANYEOL?!" pekik keduanya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Hati chanyeol yang tadinya bahagia karena membayangkan wajah baekhyun kini malah menjadi kecewa mengingat fakta yang sebenarnya kalau 'baekhyun adalah tunangan sehun'. Jujur sebenarnya amarahnya sudah memuncak diubun-ubunnya. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan pandangan geram menatap sehun. Namun...

"Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." sehun berucap dengan dinginnya lalu berjalan melewati chanyeol menuju halaman luas dirumah keluarga byun.

Sesampainya disana, sehun masih dengan wajah dinginnya menatap chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Baekhyun mengundangmu?" tanyanya dengan ketus serta memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kyungsoo yang mengajakku" jawab chanyeol tak kalah ketus. Lalu mereka berdua saling tatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu, "Begitu. Kalau begitu masuklah. Mereka semua didalam" ucap sehun dengan nada ramah seraya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman meskipun sebenarnya hatinya teriris sakit.

 _'Kuharap kau tetap mencintaiku baek meskipun kau sudah melihatnya. Aku mencintaimu chagi'_ -batin sehun. Tiba-tiba...

"YAK CHANYEOL SEHUN?! KENAPA KALIAN DISITU. CEPAT KEMARI. PESTA AKAN DIMULAI! PALLI?!" lengkingan luhan terdengar jelas oleh sehun & chanyeol. Sontak mereka berdua langsung bergidik ngeri dengan suara luhan.

"Ne hyung. Kami akan masuk" mendengar sahutan sehun luhan langsung berjalan masuk untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Setelah luhan masuk, sehun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan teduh, "Kajja masuk yeol! Mereka sudah menunggu" ucap sehun. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan deheman lalu berjalan mendahului sehun.

.

.

#AtParty

"Baiklah... Yixing, cepat panggil baekkie untuk turun. Sudah selesaikan?" ucap suho dengan lembut pada yixing. "Ne myunnie, aku akan keatas sebentar" ucap yixing lalu mulai berjalan kekamar baekhyun yang tadi sudah selesai berdandan. Sebenarnya yixing yang meriasnya, namun baekhyun masih saja menambahkan polesan diwajahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekkie ini aku yixing" sapa yixing setelah mengetuk pintu, lalu ia memutar knop pintunya setelah mendapat sahutan dari baekhyun.

CKLEK

"Baekkie ak- OMO?!" ucapan yixing terpotong karena ia terkejut dengan dandanan baekhyun. "Ow My God... Baekkie ini benar-benar kau hm?" tanya yixing antusias.

"Waeyo yingie? Baekkie jelek?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada imut. "Ani.. Kau benar-benar ... KYAAAA! NEOMU YEOPPO!" histeris yixing seraya menerjang baekhyun dengan pelukan mautnya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan yixing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo turun. Sudah siap semua dibawah." ajak yixing setelah melepas pelukannya.

.

.

#PartyTime

"Hey brother?! What's up?" sapa kris seraya merangkul bahu kokoh chanyeol. "I'm Ok. How about you?" tanya balik chanyeol seraya tersenyum tampan pada kris. "I'm fine too. Ah iya, ini untukmu" ucap kris seraya memberikan secangkir sirup pada chanyeol. Dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Em silahkan nikmati pesta sederhana ini. Aku harus menyusul uri luhan. Anyeong." ucap kris seraya berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman tampan serta gelas yang diangkat oleh chanyeol.

"YAK! OOH SEHUN! KAU INI HARUS SOPAN PADAKU! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU PABBO?!" lengkingan luhan menggema diruangan. Chanyeol yang tadinya akan meminum minuman tersebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Yang pabbo aku atau hyung? Bukankah hyung yang selalu lemot. Dan jangan sebut aku pabbo hyung! Kalau aku pabbo mana mungkin aku menjadi dokter sekarang eoh?!" protes sehun.

"Ish dasar?! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR! AKAN KU PATAHKAN KAKIMU KALAU KAU MASIH KURANG AJAR PADAKU?!" Ucap luhan seraya menjambak rambut sehun.

"Appo hyung?! YAK HYUNG?! KAU MERUSAK RAMBUTKU?! HYUNG APPO?! STOP HYUNG?! JEBAL?!" -Sehun.

"DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR?! KUBUNUH KAU?! ARGH! AKU MEMBENCIMU?! AKAN KU BOTAKKAN KEPALAMU?!" -Luhan.

"Hyung appoyo?! Jebal hyung?! Aaaaa!" -Sehun.

"Astaga LU?! Berhenti! Hey jangan seperti ini. Kau tak malu dilihat oleh mereka?!" ucap kris yang tiba-tiba datang seraya menarik luhan agar menjauh dari sehun. Oh ternyata KRISlah dewa penyelamat sehun. #abaikan.

"Yak! Kau membelanya?! Kau juga mau ku botaki eoh?!" -luhan.

"Bukan begitu lu~ ak-"

"Hyung?! Kau harus tanggung jawab?! Ini benar-benar sakit hyung?! Kau tau?! Rambutku ini mahal perawatannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab?! Aku tak mau tahu?!" ucap sehun memotong kalimat kris.

"Untuk apa aku bertanggung jawab?! Bahkan aku tak menghamilimu?!" protes kris.

PLETAKK

Dan dihadiahi oleh sebuah jitakan keras yang mendarat mulus dikepalanya. Luhankah? Bukan, ia tengah sibuk dengan acara menggerutunya alias berkomat-kamit ria menyumpahi sehun dan kris, lalu sehunkah? Bukan, ia kini tengah sibuk dengan acara mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi menjadi sasaran luhan. Lalu.?

"Appo?! YAK! SIAPA YANG BER- eh hyung?" ucap kris terpotong saat ia berbalik badan dan melihat wajah angelic nan tampan suho yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Kau ini sama saja ternyata?! Aku benar-benar malu memiliki adik sepertimu?!" ucap suho seadanya. "Dan kau?! Ooh sehun?! Xio luhan, kalian ini selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu. Kalian tak pernah akur sama sekali sebenarnya ada apa?!" omel suho dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kalau menurut buku yang kubaca, seseorang yang mempunyai wajah mirip atau hampir sama atau emmm apalah itu... Mereka pasti akan selalu bertengkar. Sepertiku dengan noonaku. Ah atau mungkin kalian berjodoh? Wajah kalian mirip!" celetuk chanyeol yang berada disamping suho.

Sontak sehun, luhan & kris memelototkan matanya lalu saling tatap menatap. "SHIREO?!" pekik mereka bertiga secara bersamaan. Lalu kris merangkul posesif pinggang luhan, "dia milikku! Siapapun yang merebutnya! Akan ku pastikan hanya namanya yang tertinggal setelah 1 jam kemudian?!" ucap kris dengan nada penuh ancaman. Luhan hanya tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan kris dengan cara memeluk pinggang kris.

"Memangnya aku sudi denganmu?! Cih, asal kau tahu! Meskipun didunia ini hanya ada kau?! Aku tetap takkan memilihmu?! Aku tak sudi dengan hyung yang mirip seperti singa lapar ini?! Ck" sehun berdecak sebal pada luhan. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Lalu...

"Anyeonghaseo..." sapa yixing yang tiba-tiba datang. "Hey babyxing mana baekkie hm?" tanya lembut suho. Yixing tersenyum lalu menggeser posisinya hingga seorang namja mungil nan cute terpampang nyata disana. Sontak semua mata melebar sempurna.

"Woah! Daebak! Adik kecilku yang mungil ini neomu yeoppo! Ugh~ gemasss" ucap suho seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembil baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman eye smilenya. "Hey puppy kecil~ kau cantik~"

BUGH

Sebuah sikuan keras mendarat mulus diperut rata sehun karena ucapannya tersebut, dan tak lain lagi pelakunya adalah baekhyun. "Appo baek... Ish!" protes sehun dan dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan baekhyun.

Melihat itu chanyeol hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar, "Aku Ke Toilet dulu. Permisi!" ucapnya dingin lalu mulai berjalan melewati sehun dengan sisi samping bahu yang saling bertubrukan, sepertinya bendera perang telah dikibarkan. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah chanyeol langsung menunduk takut-takut. "Em aku permisi sebentar ne..." pamit baekhyun.

"Mau kemana chagi?" -sehun.

"Em... Pokoknya hanya sebentar. I promise!" -baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu disini" -sehun.

Mendengar itu, baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat menuju ketoilet ralat menyusul chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan saat ia sampai dikamar mandi, ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut secara kasar.

"Chan-"

PRANGG

"-yeol"

Ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat chanyeol menghantam kaca dalam toilet tersebut menggunakan tangannya hingga berdarah.

GREB

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol untuk menenangkannya, yah ternyata monsternya chanyeol kambuh lagi. Beruntung toilet tersebut kedap suara. Jadi suara pecahan kacanya tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Chan hentikan hiks... Kumohon hiks... Here I am chan... Hiks aku disini hiks" ucap baekhyun ssesenggukkan. Lalu ia melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi chanyeol dengan tangannya, "Hey chan. Tatap aku. And Listen! Okay? You Okay. You can do it. You can chan... Channie~ baekkie selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membantumu, aku mencintaimu" ucap baekhyun seraya menatap dalam pada mata baekhyun. Sontak pandangan chanyeol berubah menjadi teduh lalu ia merengkuh erat tubuh mungil baekhyun sambil sesekali mencium sayang pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup yeol. Sekarang ayo kembali kepesta. Jangan merusak pestaku dasar pabboya! Kekekeke" Canda baekhyun mencairkan suasana seraya mencubit gemas hidung mancung chanyeol dan dibalas dengan kekehan geli dari chanyeol. "Kajja baby~" ujar chanyeol seraya menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekkie~ besok kau ikut aku ne?" ujar luhan seraya memberikan sepotong cake strawberry pada baekhyun.

"Untuk apa hannie?" -baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau harus mengambil properti untuk pemotretanmu?" -luhan.

"Oh begitu, tapi aku harus... Em... Baiklah besok akan diambil oleh suruhanku hannie?" -baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" -luhan.

"Ani... Hanya saja aku ada keperluan hyung~" -baekhyun.

"Keperluan? Kau... Menstruasi?" -luhan.

PLETAK

Sebuah ciuman tangan mulus mendarat dikepala luhan, "Yak! APPOYO! YINGIE!" protes luhan dengan lengkingan 7oktafnya. "Yak! Baekkie ini namja! Kenapa kau ini malah sampai ke menstruasi eoh?! Kau ini! Kenapa virus lemotmu sampai sekarang tak hilang hannie?! Kau tahu sepertinya penyakitmu itu semakin parah?!" cibir yixing.

"Hey sudah jangan seperti itu baby~ mau bagaimanapun dia sekarang kan adikmu!" cegah suho memisahkan perdebatan kecil antara hanlay. "O iya baekkie~ tadi kau bilang keperluan. Keperluan apa?" lanjutnya.

"Em aku harus pergi ke park co untuk mengurusi kontrak kerjasamanya hyung" jawab baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan suho yang mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Hyung~ dimana gege?" lanjutnya.

"Disana bersama sehun, chanyeol, appa dan eomma." ucap suho seraya menunjuk gerombolan tersebut menggunakan dagunya.

Lalu baekhyun berjalan menyusul gerombolan tersebut. "Appa eomma!" sapanya.

"Eh baekkie sayang! Kenapa kau tak cerita kalau chanyeol ini anak nya park seulgi eoh?!" -irene.

"Yak! ByunBaekkie kau juga tak bercerita kalau chanyeol anak dari park seunghyun sahabat appa?!" -jiyoung.

"Appa eomma! Kenapa kalian protes padaku?! Kalian saja tak menanyakannya." -baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~ aku titip salam untuk appamu! Dan satu lagi, katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku! Ini kartu namaku, disitu ada nomor ponselku" -jiyoung.

"Ah ne appa nanti akan kusampaikan" ucap chanyeol. Appa? Yah itu karena jiyoung & irene menyuruhnya untuk memanggil mereka appa & eomma.

"Ah sekalian aku juga titip salam untuk eommamu~ katakan juga padanya untuk berkunjung kesini!" -irene.

"Ne eomma nanti juga akan kusampaikan. Em sudah malam, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Saya pamit pulang appa eomma~" pamit chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis pada jiyoung & irene. "Baiklah hati-hati. Em baekkie~ antar chanyeol keluar ne?" perintah jiyoung. "Seringlah berkunjung kemari yeol" lanjutnya. "Ne appa" jawab chanyeol sopan.

"Kajja chan, aku antar~" ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Lalu mulai berjalan beriringan dengan chanyeol.

"Gomawo baek~" ucap lembut chanyeol saat mereka sampai didepan pintu seraya mengacak surai ash baekhyun.

"Chonma channie." jawab baekhyun seraya nyengir lucu. "Jangan lupa untuk kekantorku besok. Aku menunggumu baby~" ucap manja chanyeol.

"Arra... Pulanglah~" ucap baekhyun seraya mendorong pelan punggung chanyeol.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya chanyeol dan dibalas dengan wajah datar baekhyun. Lalu ia terkekeh kecil, "Kekeke arra, aku akan pulang. Anyeong~" ucap chanyeol lalu ia mencium lembut kening baekhyun kurang lebih 5detik lah...

"Hati-hati~" -baekhyun.

.

.

#Morning 9 O'Clock

"BAEKKIE IRONA?! INI SUDAH JAM 9?! JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERLAMBAT?! IREONA BAEKKIEEEEEEEEE!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Mendengar lengkingan 7oktaf luhan, baekhyun terperanjat kaget lalu mulai muncul kegaduhan dikamar baekhyun yang tentu dilakukkan oleh baekhyun sendiri. "Aigoo~ bokongku sakit?! Aish! HANNIE KALAU MAU MEMBANGUNKANKU?! PAKAI CARAMU YANG HALUS?! SUARAMU ITU SEPERTI BOM SIAP MELEDAK HYUNG?!" protes baekhyun.

Lalu ia menoleh pada jam kecil yang terletak dinakasnya, sontak matanya membulat sempurna saat jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9. "KYAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" histerisnya. Dan...

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Lagi-lagi kegaduhan mulai terdengar dikamar baekhyun. Hingga jiyoung, irene, kris, yixing dan suho yang berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan mengernyit bingung dengan suara gaduh tersebut.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap langkah luhan terdengar saat ia turun dari tangga. "Hannie apa yang terjadi?" tanya yixing. "Entahlah, ada gempa bumi dikamar baekkie sepertinya?!" jawab luhan dengan santainya seraya mendudukan diri disamping kris.

"Hey hannie?! Bahkan suaramu itu tadi juga slah satu faktor penyebab gempa bumi?!" celetuk irene, sedangkan luhan hanya nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba...

TAP TAP TAP

"Hosh hosh... Anyeong semua... Hosh... Aku berangkat ne... Hosh oh astaga nafasku?" ucap baekhyun saat ia berdiri disisi samping meja makan. "Astaga baekkie tenang nak~. Ini minum dulu" ucap irene seraya memberikan segelas air putih pada baekhyun yang langsung diminum rakus olehnya.

"Ahhhh kalau begitu aku berangkat ne?! Anyeong?!" ucap baekhyun seraya mencomot satu roti bakar dimeja makan itu seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Sedangkan krishan, sulay, dan youngrene hanya cengo dengan tingkah baekhyun. "Em aku semalam tak melihat chanyeol saat pesta akan selesai. Dia pulang ya?" tanya suho mecairkan suasana.

"Em dia duluan, sepertinya ada urusan lain." jawab jiyoung seadanya. "Ah iya semalan chanbeol mengatakan kalau-"

"Chanyeol baby~ bukan chanbeol" koreksi suho memotong cepat ucapan yixing. "Benarkah? Aku salah? Ah mian, tapi menurutku lebih bagus chanbeol daripada chanyeol." ucap yixing dengan santainya dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh mereka semua. "Sudahlah memangnya apa yang dia katakan?" tanya luhan.

"Dia mengatakan kalau..." ucap yixing dengan raut wajah serius, sontak semua mata memandangnya juga tak kalah serius.

"Kalau?" -suho.

"Kalau..." -yixing.

"Kalau?" -luhan.

"Kalau..." -yixing.

"Kalau?" -kris.

"Kalau... Astaga aku lupa" ucap yixing dengan polosnya. Dan...

GUBRAKKKKK

.

.

#At Park Co

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Anyeong channie~" sapa baekhyun saat ia sudah masuk dalam ruangan chanyeol. "Baekkie~" ucap chanyeol seraya berlari kecil pada baekhyun lalu...

GREP

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun dengan eratnya. Tentunya dibalas dengan senang hati oleh baekhyun. "Kau datang" ucap chanyeol setelah melonggarkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba...

BYUR

Guyuran hujan deras turun begitu saja diluar. Sontak chanbaek saling lempar pandang seraya tersenyum hangat. "Baekkie~ kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?" ucap lembut chanyeol. "Ne... Kajja?!" ucap baekhyun seraya menarik tangan chanyeol berlari keluar.

Sesampainya diluar mereka menari-nari senang dibawah guyuran hujan, tiba-tiba chanyeol mengunci tubuh mungil baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Baek?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya aku mencintaimu."

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak. Justru kau yang kutakutkan akan meninggalkanku."

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi baekkie"

"Itu mungkin saja terjadi chan, kau tahu aku sudah bertunangan dengan se-"

"Cukup baek. Hey dengar!" ucap chanyeol seraya menatap dalam mata hazel baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi gembil baekhyun.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku mencintai hujan, sejak aku belajar menari dibawah hujan bersamamu. Bagiku, kau adalah satu cinta untuk selamanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan memilihmu baek" ucap mantap chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum lalu...

CHU~

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil hingga menimbulkan suara decakan khas orang berciuman. Lalu chanyeol melepas ciuman tersebut. Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu yeol"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baek"

Dan kembali bibir keduanya menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Mereka mencoba menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain dalam ciuman tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo & Kai menatap adegan mereka dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir dibibir keduanya. "Cinta yang mengharukan" ucap kyungsoo. Lalu kai menatap kyungsoo seraya menyeringai mesum.

"Kau ingin seperti mereka?" -kai.

"Tentu saja! Asal kau tahu! Chanyeol itu namja yang sangat romantis. Siapa yang tak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu! Aish kau ini!" -kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukkan" ucap kai, sontak kyungsoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada kai. Dan...

DEG

Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu...

CHU~

Kai mencium kilat bibir love kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Kai tersenyum jahil melihat wajah merona kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. "Ugh~ pipimu merah... Aku gemas"

Chu~

Kai langsung mencium gemas pipi gembil kyungsoo yang mana malah semakin membuat pipi kyungsoo semakin merona.

"Y-yak! Ap-apa yang k-kau la-lakukkan! Aish dasar!" ucap kyungsoo malu-malu seraya menangkup kedua pipinya. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat kai terkekeh geli.

.

.

#ChanBaek Side

Kini chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berada di dalam ruangan chanyeol setelah insiden menari dibawah hujan tadi. Kini chanyeol tengah membantu mengeringkan rambut baekhyun dengan haduk kecil yang ia usak-usakkan dirambut baekhyun.

"Em channie~?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mencintai hujan?"

"Bukankah sudah kujawab tadi..."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi channie ayolah~"

"Emmm baiklah... Karena kaulah aku mencintai hujan."

"Menurutmu... Hujan itu apa?"

"Hujan adalah kebahagiaan yang sederhana."

"Em begitu... Channie~ aku juga ingin mengeringkan rambutmu~" ucap manja baekhyun. Lalu chanyeol duduk dengan baekhyun yang mengusakkan handuk kecilnya dirambut chanyeol untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Em chan? Janjji ne padaku! Jangan marah-marah lagi~" ucap baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Sepertinya usahamu juga berhasil, aku lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang. Gomawo~"

"Chonma... Em yeol? Kau masih marah kalau aku dengan sehun-"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bodoh sekli hmmm? Tentu saja aku akan marah & cemburu disaat hatimu ada orang lain karena aku mencintaimu"

Mendengar itu, baekhyun tersenyum miris lalu kembali mengeringkan rambut chanyeol.

.

.

#HunBaek Side

Kini baekhyun tengah berada diruang kerja sehun. Karena setelah ia pulang tadi dijalan kebetulan bertemu dengan sehun. Allhasil, yah mereka jadi berada diruangan ini.

"Baekkie~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap manja sehun seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sempit baekhyun. "Merindukanku? Bukankah semlam kita baru saja bertemu" mendengar jawaban baekhyun, raut wajah sehun langsung berubah datar.

Entah kenapa ia tak mood jika mendengar kata semalam. Apa sebabnya? Itu karena semalam ia melihat chanyeol yang mencium kening baekhyun. "Jangan bahas soal semalam. Kita bahas yang sekarang. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu baek~" ucap sehun. "Yak! Sejak kapan kau banyak bicara. Em dan lagi... Jangan manja seperti ini, bagaimana bisa seorang dokter yang teramat sangat dingin seperti es menjadi manja seperti ini?! Aish kau ini! Kalau-"

"Any- ahhh mianhae sepertinya saya datang disaat yang salah. Saya permisi" ucap seohyun yang baru saja masuk namun ia keluar lagi saat melihat hunbaek yang tengah saling menatap dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Dia suster disini?" tanya baekhyun.

"Em! Dia juga yang selalu menggangguku"

"Hey bukankah dirumah sakit ini melarang untuk memakai pakaian minim eoh?!"

"Iya tapi dia yang keras kepala. Dia selalu ingin menggodaku"

"Dan kau tergoda?"

"Ani... Aku hanya tergoda olehmu"

BLUSH

Seketika pipi baekhyun merona karena ucapan sehun yang terakhir. Lalu ia mencubit pelan pinggang sehun. "Ish kau ini?!" ucapnya.

"Aigooo kau imut sekali baekkie kalau sedang merona seperti ini... Aigooo~" ucap gemas sehun seraya mencolek-colek dagu baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ponsel baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada telfon masuk.

 **Uri Appa Is Calling...**

Nama tersebut tertera dilayar ponsel mahalnya. Ia langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ne anyeong appa?"

 _"Baekkie sayang. Cepatlah pulang! Ada yang ingin appa sampaikan! Apa kau bersama sehun?"_

"Ne appa. Sehun disini. Ada apa?"

 _"Hanya saja ajak dia seklian ne. Cepatlah pulang. Appa tunggu ne! Ini emergency baek!"_

"Ne appa ak-"

PIP

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, belum selesai ia bicara, jiyoung dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Nugu?" -sehun.

"Appa... Dia menyuruh kita untuk cepat pulang. Ada hal penting yang harus dikatakan sepertinya." -baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo berangkat." -sehun.

Lalu mereka berjalan sambil saling menggenggam tangan disetiap perjalanan mereka.

.

.

#Kris Side

Kini Kris tengah disibukkan dengan setumpuk berkas yang sudah ready didepan wajahnya. Ia sibuk membolak balik kertas demi kertas tersebut sambil sesekali menggerutu tak jelas. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat namanya, ia langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Yeoboseo? Siapa ini?" spa kris dengan ketus.

 _"Yak! Anak kurang ajar! Kau lupa dengan appamu sendiri eoh?! Sungguh tak sopan! Kusumpahi kau menjadi tinggi seperti tower?!"_ mendengar suara jiyoung kris langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aigoo appa mian, aku tak melihat nama appa tadi. Aku sibuk appa"

 _"Apa disana ada luhan?"_

"Ani... Luhan dibutik. Ada apa?"

 _"Cepatlah pulang. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan! Ini darurat cepatlah?!"_

"MWO?! Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?!"

 _"Kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh?! Apa kau tak punya sekretaris?! Serahkan saja semua padanya untuk sementara?! Dasar pabboya?!"_

"Aish! Ne appa aku akan pulang. Nanti aku juga akan menjemput luhan sekali. Just wait me daddy!"

PIP

Kris mendengus sebal karena jiyoung mematikan telfonnya tanpa sepatah katapun. "Aish dasar!." gerutunya. "Jessica!" panggilnya pada sekretarisnya.

"Ne sajangnim?" -jessica.

"Aku akan keluar. Kuserahkan semua urusan kantor padamu dulu"

"Ne sajangnim. Saya akan berusaha"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi. Dan untuk meeting hari ini batalkan saja. Katakan pada mereka kalau aku ada urusan penting!"

"Ne sajangnim. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne."

.

.

#SuLay Side

 _My Answer is you..._

 _My Answer is you..._

Ponsel suho berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Yixing yang melihat nama ' **Jiyoung Appa Is Calling...** ' tersebut langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"Ne appa?"

 _"Ini yixing? Dimana suho?"_

"Suho sedang meeting appa. Ada apa ya?"

 _"Ani... Hanya saja suruh dia cepat pulang. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Ini penting"_

"Ah ne appa akan kusampaikan. Sepertinya sebentarlagi suho juga selesai meetingnya. Nanti kami langsung kesana appa"

 _"Ya sudah. Kuharap kalian cepat datang."_

"Ne House

PIP

.

.

#Byun's Family House

"Ada apa appa?" tanya suho seraya mendudukkan dirinya disofa tepat didepan jiyoung dan irene, disusul oleh yixing. SuLay memang baru saja datang, dan ternyata mereka yang pertama datang.

"Nanti akan appa beritahu, kita tunggu baekkie dan kris dulu." ucap jiyoung seraya menyesap kopinya. Suho mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingung lalu ia beralih menatap irene. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman cantik oleh irene.

"Anyeong appa eomma!" sapa baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk disamping yixing diikuti oleh sehun. "Anyeong appa, eomma" sapa lembut sehun.

"Ada apa ini? Appa sakit? Atau apa?" tanya baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh jiyoung. "Hey apa itu?! Kau menyumpahiku sakit eoh?! Kurang ajar sekali kau?! Anak macam apa kau ini?!" protes jiyoung.

"Hay mom dad! What happend?" tanya kris dengan logat inggrisnya, ia baru saja masuk lalu duduk diikuti oleh luhan.

"Ahhh ini baru anak appa?! Biasakan kau pakai bahasa inggris! Itu lebih keren?! Itu manly and cool man!" jiyoung berkata dengan berbinar. Sedangkan Sulay, hunbaek, luhan dan irene hanya melongo dengan ucapan jiyoung.

"Sudahlah! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa appa menyuruh kami cepat datang kesini? Appa tau, meeting pentingku tadi aku tunda sementara karena ini. Jadi cepatlah katakan ada apa?" ucap suho panjang lebar dan dihadiahi dengan cubitan kecil dipinggangnya oleh yixing. "Katakan to the point myunnie~ aish kau ini" ucap yixing.

"Emmm... Sebenarnya..." jiyoung merubah raut wajahnya dengan wajah serius lalu memajukan badannya, diikuti oleh Hunbaek, Krishan, Sulay dan irene.

"Sebenarnya?" -luhan.

Lalu jiyoung tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya merindukan situasi seperti ini" ucapnya santai. Sulay, krishan, dan hunbaek hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahang mereka karena ucapan jiyoung.

"APPA?!" pekik mereka ber-6 dengan kompak.

Jiyoung terkekeh geli , "Baiklah baiklah... " ucapnya disela-sela kekehannya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Terutama untuk baekkie dan sehun" ucapnya sontak membuat baekhyun & sehun langsung menatapnya dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" -baekhyun.

"Appa sudah memutuskan! Baekhyun dan Sehun akan menikah 3 hari lagi" -jiyoung.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mian kalo baru update. Maklum lagi sibuk pacaran sama sehun #plak...**

 **Mian juga kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **O iya makasih buat yang udh review n baca...**

 **ShinHaein61 : Em reaksinya udh dijawab dichap ini ya :) ... Kl masalah suka ato gimananya blm bisa jawab :D... Tunggu aja dichap depan ok ;)**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : :'( sakit ya rasanya kl ortu pisah tuh :(... Aku imut? Ahhhh makasih #plakkk... Emg fb km apa? :D. Em bwt requestannya bisa diatur lah... Q udh dapet gambarannya... Diff ini luhan ky km? Haha suka marah" ya?! :D... Harus sabar dong... Wkwkwkwk**

 **Jung Minjii : Ah makasih bwt supportnya... Aku jadi semangat lg :)... Buat hunbaeknya ntar aku usahain lah... Woah jinjja?! Menurut kamu itu keren & lucu?! #authorlebay... Ah aku terharu lhooo... Ini nextnya deh :D ... Klo soal mencairkan suasana yixing emng bkn ahlinya :D.**

 **yousee : perang perangan lah haha :D ... Ini nextnya bwt kamu :)**

 **haifaputri07 : Bikin baper?! Jinjja?! #authornya lebay ya?... Ah aku terharu lho :) ... Ini deh nextnya bwt km :)**

 **kim kim : Ini chap.17nya bwt km hehe :D ... Kl bwt chapter end'nya blm tau sih hehe... Tnggu aja lah :D...**

 **Ahhhh pkoknya keren" reviewnya bikin terharu... SEKALI LAGI BIG THAKS BUAT KALIAN YANG UDH REVIEW?!... SARANGHAE CHINGU... :***

 **Review lagi dong... Pengen minta pendapat kalian bwt chap ini... Soalnya mnurutku ini kurang oke... Otte bwt chap ini? :)**

 **Salam hangat Chanhunbaek shippers... :)**

 **See you in next chapter... :)**

 **Review Juseyo~... :)**

 **Kkaebsong~...**

 **Yehet~ Oho Lat~...**

 **Saranghae Buing~...**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Other.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Song : Lee Min Ho - Love Hurt (** bacanya sambil dengerin ini ya? Biar lebih baper :D. **)**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 18

"Appa sudah memutuskan! Baekhyun dan Sehun akan menikah 3 hari lagi" -jiyoung.

"MWO?!" pekik krishan, sulay, dan hunbaek srcara bersamaan.

"Aish suara kalian?! Aku tidak tuli?!" protes jiyoung. "Yak! Appa ini apa-apaan. Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?!" kini kris yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Appa! Seharusnya aku duluan yang menikah?! Aku kan anak tertua. Kenapa harus baekkie dulu?! Ini terlalu mendadak appa?!" -suho.

"Sudahlah! Hyung! Gege! Sudah!... Appa kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Kenapa appa tak membicarakan ini dulu pada baekkie dan hunnie?" ucap baekhyun menengahi. "Bukankah dulu kau yang merengek ingin cepat dinikahkan dengan sehun secepatnya?! Appa kan hanya menurutimu" jawab jiyoung seadanya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah appa. Aku... Setuju" ucap baekhyun melemah. Sontak semua mata memandangnya tak percaya.

"Woah jinjja?! Wuhhuuuu! Dan kau sehun?" pekik jiyoung membuat sehun mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Em kalau baekhyun setuju. Aku juga setuju appa" jawab sehun.

"Ah kalau begitu, besok kau ikut ke butik hannie untuk membeli gaun pengantin kalian. Untuk rias make upnya biar eomma yang urus. Lalu cathering dan dekorasinya biar yingie yang urus. Sisanya biar appa dan hyungmu yang urus. Ok?" -irene.

"Ne eomma" jawab lirih baekhyun.

"O iya ini undangan sisa yang sudah appa bagikan. Tinggal kalian bagikan pada teman-teman kalian" ucap jiyoung seraya menyerahkan setumpuk undangan pernikahan pada baekhyun dan sehun. "Appa sudah menyebarkan ini semua?" tanya sehun tak percaya dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh jiyoung. "Semua kerabat appa sudah aku berikan undangannya." jawabnya. Yang hanya bisa baekhyun lakukkan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah mengapa.

.

.

#MorningAtParkCo

"Yeol! Hari ini aku setengah hari ne!" pinta kyungsoo pada chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memandangi foto baekhyun yang berada dimeja kerjanya. "Memangnya kenpa?" tanya chanyeol.

"Keluarga kai memintaku untuk ikut diacara keluarganya!" -kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah sana!" -chanyeol.

"O iya untuk berkas laporannya tadi aku titipkan pada sulli. Kau bisa mengambilnua nanti"

"Ne"

"Em yeol?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku rindu dengan baekkie"

"Aku juga"

"Apa dia nanti kesini?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin tidak! Kemarin dia bilang kalau hari ini dia ada jadwal pemotretan dan juga pembuatan single barunya"

"Ah begitu. Atau aku yang kesana ya?"

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kau bisa kesana untuk menemuinya"

"Kalau begitu aku ijin dari sekarang ne?"

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Tidak boleh?! Kalau setengah hari ya setengah hari ?! Aish dasar pororo?!"

Mendengar omelan chanyeol kyungsoo hanya nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa. Tak lama kemudian...

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Anyeonghaseo" baekhyun menyapa setelah ia kembali menutup pintunya. "Baekkie?!" pekik chanyeol seraya memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. "Sudah yeol! Ah anyeong kyungie~" sapa baekhyun pada kyungsoo. "Yak channie lepas?! Channie jebal?!" mohon baekhyun pada chanyeol, pasalnya sedaritadi chanyeol enggan melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Namun setelah mendengar ocehan baekhyun, chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut lalu nyengir bak anak tanpa dosa.

"Ah iya ada apa kau kesini hm? Kau bilang hari ini kau sibuk? Hampir saja tadi aku berpikir untuk menemuimu" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar. Dan seketika, senyuman baekhyun luntur.

"Em kalau begitu aku permisi keluar, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua." pamit kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar.

Lalu baekhyun menyerahkan undangan pada chanyeol secara perlahan-lahan. Ia takut kalau chanyeol akan marah lagi. "Ige Mwoya?" tanya chanyeol penasaran dan saat ia membalik undangan tersebut matanya membulat sempurna.

"Baek... Kau..." tenggorokan chanyeol terasa seperti mengering dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah membaca nama yang tertera diundangan tersebut.

"Aku akan manikah dangan sehun lusa." ucap baekhyun dengan nada parau karena kini ia tengah menahan tangisnya. "Kuharap kau datang yeol".

BLAM

Setelah berkata seperti itu, baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras.

BRUK

"Aw. Ah Choseohamida. Jeong- baekhyun?" ucap kyungsoo kaget saat melihat baekhyun yang tengah bercucuran air mata. "Baekkie gwenchana?" tanya kyungsoo panik seraya memegang pipi gembil baekhyun. "Gwen hiks chana hiks. Kyung hiks ini untuk- hiks mu... Kuharap kau datang hiks" setelah itu baekhyun langsung berlari cepat bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang makin menjadi.

TAP TAP TAP

"BAEK?! BAEK?! TUNGGU?! BAEK?!" chanyeol terus memanggil nama baekhyun dalam larinya.

Namun pergelangan tangannya langsung dicekal oleh kyungsoo, "Dia butuh waktu sendiri yeol. Mengertilah." ucapnya.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo dan chanyeol sudah kembali diruangan kerja chanyeol. "Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi yeol! Kenapa secepat ini?" tanya kyungsoo melemah seraya memandang kosong pada undangan pernikahan hunbaek yang tergeletak diatas meja. Begitu pula chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus kulakukkan kyung?" tanya chanyeol melemah masih dengan pandangan mata kosong seperti tadi. Mendengar itu, kyungsoo langsung menatap iba chanyeol. "Kau tahu? Dulu hidupku gelap, aku benci apapun yang ada disampingku. Apapun itu akan selalu kuleyapkan entah dengan cara apapun. Dan dulu, hal yang paling kubenci adalah hujan. Tapi baekhyun datang dalam hidupku, membawa semua warna itu padaku. Dan kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta padanya sebelum aku mengenalnya. Dan sekarang aku pun juga mencintai hujan, itu karena aku yang belajar menari dibawah hujan bersamanya... Hiks" chanyeol memberi jeda bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes. "Bodohnya aku, karena aku membiarkannya dengan namja lain. Seharusnya aku menjaganya karena dia orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini kyung. Aku bodoh kyung. Aku bodoh hiks... Chanyeol pabboya! Pabboya! Hiks pabboya"

GREB

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat chanyeol, bahkan air matanya pun ikut turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan yeol. Aku tahu. Cukup... Kau tidak bodoh yeol hiks... Kau tidak hiks... Menangislah yeol hiks... Keluarkan semua kekesalanmu padaku... Aku tak apa... Hiks" ucap kyungsoo sesenggukan. Dan setelah itu chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan kyungsoo.

.

.

#Baekhyun Side

"Hiks mianhae yeol hiks mianhae hiks" tangis baekhyun pecah seketika. Ia kini sudah berada dibalkon kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, bahkan hingga ia terkulai lemas dilantai. Entahlah karena apa, tapi yang jelas kini ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Saranghae yeol hiks saranghae hiks"

CKLEK

GREB

"Menangislah nak" ucap irene yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk baekhyun. "Eomma hiks aku jahat eomma hiks... Aku jahat hiks" -baekhyun.

"Ani, kau tak jahat... Eomma tahu perasaanmu nak... Ceritakan semua pada eomma..." -irene.

"Aku mencintainya eomma... Aku mencintainya... Ottokhae?"

"Kenapa kau mencintai sehun?"

"Eomma tahu? Sejak aku kecil, aku sudah bersamanya, dia juga yang selalu menjagaku... Melindungiku... Apapun yang terjadi dia selalu ada untukku... Dia juga yang sudah merawatku dan menyembuhkanku... Bukankah kalau tak ada dia, tak mungkin sekarang aku seperti ini? Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya segi apa dan bagaimana eomma? Hanya hati ini yang bisa aku berikan padanya hiks"

Mendengar penjelasan baekhyun irene tersenyum tulus lalu membelai sayang rambut lembut baekhyun, "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mencintai chanyeol?" tanyanya.

"Karena... Entahlah eomma... Aku tak tahu... Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja... Aku mencintainya eomma... Hiks aku mencintainya... Hiks"

Irene tersenyum miris, _'Kenapa kau juga harus mengalaminya nak? Inui semua terjadi lagi?'_ -batin irene menangis.

.

.

#ChanSoo Side

"Yeol? Kau mau makan? Kau daritadi pagi belum makan. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Ayo makan. Aku yang traktir." ucap kyungsoo seraya menatap lembut pada chanyeol. Pasalnya daritadi chanyeol hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak bergeming sama sekali dari sofanya. Kai yang melihat itu hanya membuang nafas kasar, em kai? Yah memang setelah adegan pelukan chansoo tadi, kai langsung datang untuk menjemput kyungsoo sebenarnya, namun karena kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, ia langsung mencoba mengerti dengan situasi tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun ia juga bukan seseorang yang egois kan.

"Yeol! Ayolah kau harus makan! Kau tahu sejak aku datang kesini tadi, kau sama seklli tak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari posisimu. Kau membuatku takut yeol. Aku ini sahabatmu, jadi aku juga akan tetap memaksamu makan. Kau tahu? Kalau kau tak mau makan, baekhyun juga akan sedih kalau tahu kau seperti ini" oceh kai panjang lebar namun tak ditanggapi oleh chanyeol.

KaiSoo menghela nafas secara bersamaan. "Yeol~ lusa aku akan menemanimu berlibur kalau kau mau... Kita bisa pergi ke jeju dan menginap divilla kai." bujuk kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak perlu" ucapan singkat chanyeol membuat kyungsoo dan kai menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Kyung?" panggil chanyeol dengan lirih.

"Ne?" -kyungsoo.

"Katakan pada semua karyawan kalau lusa kita libur. Dan kau? Temani aku membeli tuxedo. Aku harus tampil keren dipesta pernikahan baekkie nanti" ucap lirih chanyeol disertai dengan senyum mirisnya. Sontak kaisoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau datang?" -kai.

"Ya. Aku pasti akan datang. Baekkie menyuruhku untuk datang kan." -chanyeol.

"Yeol kau gila? Kau menghancurkan hatimu sendiri" kai berkata pada chanyeol dengan nada meninggi karena tersulut emosi. "Kau akan hancur setelah itu yeol?!" kesabaran kai telah hilang, kini ia berani membentak seorang park chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris seraya memandang kearah hujan diluar sana. "Saranghae baekkie~" ucapnya.

.

.

#KrisHan Side

Sudah 2jam kris bertingkah gelisah, ia duduk lalu berdiri berjalan kekanan kekiri lalu duduk lagi, seperti itulah yang ia lakukan berulang-ulang selama 2jam. Bahkan sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Yifan sudahlah~ kau seperti itupun takkan merubah segalanya" luhan berkata dengan ada lelah.

"Lu, aku tahu tapi baekkie dia akan menikah dengan sehun lalu apa yang harus kita katakan pada chanyeol. Dia bisa saja membunuh sehun lu" kris berucap dengan nada frustasi. Lalu...

GREB

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh kris. "Sudah ya? Cukup yifan~" ucap luhan dalam pelukannya seraya membelai lembut punggung kris, tak lam a kemudian, kris membalas pelukan tersebut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya -luhan-.

"Ne... Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap final kris setelah mencium sayang pucuk kepala luhan.

.

.

#SuLay Side

"Baekkie akan menikah dengan sehun... Lalu chanyeol?" tanya yixing pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengelus sayang rambut suho yang tengah tiduran dipahanya.

"Entahlah... Aku juga pusing dengan itu semua babyxing... Tapi aku tak ingin campur tangan dalam urusan mereka. Biarkan mereka yang menjalani, kalau mereka tak bisa, baru kita akan menolongnya. Arraseo?" ucap lembut suho seraya menatap teduh pada yixing.

"Em arraseo..." jawab yixing disertai dengan senyum berdimplenya yang manis mengalahkan gula. "Poppo~" ucap suho seraya menunjuk keningnya sendiri. Lalu...

CHU~

Bukannya kening tapi yixing dengan nakalnya mencium kilat bibir tipis suho. "Emmm... Kau nakal" ucap suho seraya menyeringai mesum. Dan dibalas dengan kekehan lucu oleh yixing... Hmmm pasangan yang harmonis...

.

.

#Morning 10 o'clock

"Baekkie sayang~ ayo bangun nak... Kau harus rekaman hari ini" ucap jiyoung seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gembil baekhyun.

"Eungh appa~ aku masih mengantuk~" ucap baekhyun lucu dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hey tapi ini sudah jam 10, rekamanmu akan dimulai 15 menit lagi bukan?" ucapan jiyoung tersebut sukses membuat mata baekhyun terbelalak lebar. "Kyaaaaa! Aku terlambat!" pekik baekhyun dengan lengkingan mematikannya.

Jiyoung yang melihat tingkah baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Jangan terlalu lelah untuk hari ini, besokkan hari pernikahanmu! Ingat itu?" -jiyoung. "Ne!" jawab baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

#Recording Studio

"Baiklah kita mulai ne?" ucap seorang staf lalu baekhyun segera memasang headphonenya dan

terdengarlah bunyi alunan musik mellow yang indah.

 _jogeum deo gidaryeo jul su eomni  
meongdeulgo dachin nae mam moreuni  
neo ttaemune ulgo utneunde  
neoneun wae tto nareul tteonagaryeo hae_

 _han beonjjeum neoreul wihal sun eomni  
anin cheok aesseo neoreul gamchuni  
neol ijeun deut salgo sipeunde  
neo eobsi amugeotdo mot hae_

 _nae gyeote neul isseo jun saram  
geu saram baro neoran han saram  
jabeul su eomneun nochil sudo eomneun  
naui apeun sarang_

 _eolmakeum nareul beoryeoya hani  
seoreopge uneun nae mam deullini  
neol michin deut ango sipeunde  
neo eobsi na gyeondiji motae_

 _nae gyeote neul isseo jun saram  
geu saram baro neoran han saram  
jabeul su eomneun nochil sudo eomneun  
naui apeun sarang_

 _nae modeun geol da bachyeodo  
neon akkapji anheun naui ojik han saram  
naboda deo seulpeun nae salam nal ana jul saram  
geu saram baro neoran han saram  
meomchul su eomneun mageul sudo eomneun  
naui apeun sarang  
naui naui sarang_

TES

Berakhirnya lagu tersebut berbarengan dengan tetesan air mata baekhyun. Entah kenppa tiba-tiba saja bayangan chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan melintas dipikirannya.

"Ok good!" ucap seorang staff.

"Selamat baekhyun-ssi. Dalam sekali rekaman, hasilnya sudah sangat bagus. Anda sangat pandai" ucap staff lain pada baekhyun.

"Kamsahamida" jawab baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badan pada para staf yang berada diruangan tersebut. "Saya pamit dulu" lanjutnya lalu ia berjalan keluar.

.

.

#Chanyeol Side

"Nak, ayo masuk... Disini dingin... Diluar sedang hujan... Kajja" ajak seulgi lembut pada chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dibalkon seraya memandang kosong pada hujan disana sekitar 3jam yang lalu. "Eomma saja yang masuk" jawabnya singkat.

"Hey anak appa apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Appa tak mau kalau anak appa yang tampan ini sakit! Jadi ayo masuk!" perintah seunghyun seraya merangkul bahu chanyeol bak seorang teman.

"Sebentar lagi eomma appa... 5menit lagi, ijinkanku menikmati ini semua, karena setelah itu aku akan kehilangan ini semua... Selamanya" ucap chanyeol parau.

Mendengar itu, seulgi & seunghyun hanya dapat menghela nafas lalu, "kalau begitu appa dan eomma masuk... Cepat susul kami ne?" ucap jiyoung seraya menepuk pelan bahu chanyeol seolah-olah tengah memberi semangat.

.

.

#Baekhyun Side

Kini baekhyun tengah meringkuk dibawah selimutnya dengan air mata yang meluncur tak ada hentinya. "Hiks hiks mianhae hiks mianhae hiks hiks" hanya kata itu yag sedaritadi muncul dari bibirnya.

CKLEK

"Nak?" sapa irene yang baru masuk lalu mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang, setelah itu ia membelai lembut surai baekhyun.

"Eomma mengerti dengan ini semua. Sudahlah..." -irene. "Apa kau bahagia?" lanjutnya.

"Maksud eomma?" -baekhyun.

"Kau bahagia dengan sehun?" -irene.

"Aku... Bahagia eomma" -baekhyun. _'Mungkin'_ -lanjutnya dalam batin.

"Jangan berbohong pada eomma... Eomma tahu semuanya... Kau bahagia? Eomma mohon katakan yang sebenarnya nak" -irene.

"Aku... Entahlah eomma... Aku... Mungkin bahagia" -irene.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Tentang hatimu"

"Mwo?"

"Cintamu yang sebenarnga adalah chanyeol, bukan sehun"

"Tidak mungkin eomma... Tapi perasaan ini-"

"Itu adalah rasa kasih sayang tulus juga atas dasar terima kasih. Itu yang kau berikan pada sehun."

"Eomma~ aku mencintai-"

"Sehun? Huhhh percaya pada eomma itu hanya rasa sayang sebatas terima kasih sayang~ eomma pernah mengalami ini... Eomma tahu betul semua ini..."

"Eomma~"

"Kau bisa katakan ini pada appamu. Menikahlah dengan orang yang kau cintai nak~"

"Eomma ~ appa pasti akan marah"

"Tidak akan nak"

"Aku tak akan melakukkan ini eomma. Ini semua akan terjadi besok. Jadi aku tetap akan melakukkannya. Aku tetap akan menikah dengan sehun eomma"

"Dan menyakiti hatimu dan chanyeol?"

"Eomma~"

"Nak eomma sudah pernah mengatakan ini berulang kali, turuti apa kata hatimu... "

"Eomma sudahlah... Aku... Aku tetap akan menikah dengan sehun"

Mendengar itu irene hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah, "Yasudah kalau begitu turunlah! Sehun dibawah ingin menemuimu" ucapnya.

.

.

#HunBaek Side

"Baekkie~ kau siap untuk besok?" tanya sehun seraya mengelus lembut surai ash baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan deheman oleh baekhyun.

"Hun? Apapun yang terjadi... Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap baekhyun seraya memeluk erat tubuh sehun. Sehun yang awalnya terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh baekhyun langsung membalas pelukan tersebut. "Takkan pernah chagi~ Saranghae~" ucapnya mantap.

"Nado hunnie~" jawab baekhyun seadanya. Dan tanpa baekhyun sadari, air matanya menetes melewati pipi gembilnya.

.

.

#TheDay Is Coming

"Baek~ tolong kau lihat keatas ne? Aku akan memakaikan earliner dulu..." perintah luhan yang tengah merias wajah baekhyun. Memang tadinya irene yang merias, namun karena banyaknya tamu yang hadir jadi ia menyerahkan tugas ini pada luhan.

"Cha! Selesai! Astaga minion kecilku ini cantik sekali~" puji luhan pada baekhyun.

Lalu baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang luhan "Yak! Kenpa kau memanggilku minion?!" protesnya.

"Kulitmu kuning, suaramu lucu, dan tubuh mungilmu. Persisi sekali seperti minion... Dan kau satu-satunya minionku?!" ucap luhan dengan logat cerewet khasnya. "Kalau begitu cepat pakai gaun ini!" lanjtnya seraya menunjukkan gaun pengantin pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum miris menatap gaun tersebut.

10 menit kemudian...

"Lu?" -baekhyun.

"Hmm?" -luhan.

"Apa harus berdandan seperti yeoja seperti ini?"

"Iya... Wae?"

"Ini... Menggelikan lu~"

"Aish itu tak benar! Kau cantik! Sangat cantik! Aku yakin mereka akan memandangmu seperti singa kelaparan dengan liur mereka yang menetes bak banjir bandang... Ihhh menjijikan"

"Kekekeke... Lu jangan seperti itu"

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Ap- ASTAGA?!" Pekik jiyoung saat ia melihat dandanan baekhyun dengan gaun pengantin yang amat cantik, wig yang sudah digulung keatas membentuk sebuah hiasan, serta beberapa manik-manik yang ditempelkan dirambut, telinga dan lehernya.

"Astaga kau cantik sekali... Aku hampir pangling padamu baekkie" puji jiyoung yang dibalas dengan senyuman cantik oleh baekhyun. "Em luhan, kris menunggumu disana, cepat hampiri dia... Acara akan segera dimulai" lanjutnya.

"Ne appa" jawab luhan lalu ia keluar menghampiri kris.

"Kau siap?" tanya jiyoung seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun. Dan disambut oleh baekhyun "siap appa" lalu mereka berjalan beriringan melalui gelaran karpet merah dengan baekhyun yang menggandeng lengan jiyoung.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap para tamu, dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol yang berdiri disamping kai dengan setelah tuxedo warna hitam. Ditambah dengan poninya yang diangkat keatas memperlihatkan kening tegasnya. Tampan... Kata itulah yang muncul kalau seseorang yang menatapnya.

Mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca saat bertemu pandang ddngan chanyeol. Disana chanyeol tengah meneteskan air matanya lalu tersenyum pada baekhyun mengisyaratkan kalai dirinya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum pula pada chanyeol. Disisi lain, kai tengah mengusap pelan punggung chanyeol berharap kalau usapannya membuat chanyeol tenang.

Tanpa disadari, baekhyu dan jiyoung sudah zampai didepan altar, lalu baekhyun mendngakkan kepala nya. Disana terdapat sehun yang terzenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan setelan tuxedo psngantin warna putih. Tak kalah tampan ddngan chanyeol.

Lalu jiyoung memberikan tangan baekhyun pada sehun, "Kuserahkan baekhyun padamu sehun" ucapnya.

"Ne appa. Kamsahamida" jawab sshun seraya menerima uluran tangan terssbut. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri diatas altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

"Kedua mempelai sudah siap untuk pengucapan janji suci?"

"Ne saya siap" - sehun.

"Saya... Siap" - baekhyun.

"Saudara Ooh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab atas istri anda Byun Baekhyun dalam sehat atau sakit, suka atau duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya Saya Bersedia" -sehun.

"Saudari Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menjadi istri yang bertanggung jawab atas suami anda Ooh Sehun dalam sehat atau sakit, suka atau duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mian kalo banyak typo bertebaran...**

 **Mian juga baru update... Lagi sibuk #dadadadabarengsuho**

 **Ahhh iya makasih sebelumnya bwt yang udh baca & review...**

 **Emmm bwt silent readers ... Ayolahhh kasih reviewnya ya? Jebal ? #aegyo buing buing...**

 **Ahhh iya kalo aku bikin cerita ini pake backsoundnya LEE MIN HO - LOVE HURTS (PAINFUL LOVE) jadi agak baperan dikit... Itu mnurutku ya... Kl mnurut klian sih gk tau hehe... Moga aja bisa baper lah... Tp kyanya gk deh #author aja yg lebay ... Cerita yg chap ini biasa aj kl mnurutku hehe... Cm iklan bwt baca smbil dengerin musik itu aja hehe :D #gubrakkkk...**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Jung Minjii : wkwkwkwk makasih bwt pujiannya ffku hehe :D... Panggil aja atyas... Itu namaku :) #hehe**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : haha iya ini udh lanjut... Pantengin terus y, kyanya bentar lg slesai ni cerita :D ... Kl mau batalin ya masuk aja diff ni kl bs... Haha :D #authornya jahat :D**

 **you see : Haha udh kejwb dichap ini bwt reaksiny si baek... Kl km gk rela baek ma sehun y ntar sehunnya ama author aja yah :D ... Ini nextnya bwt km...**

 **meliarisky7 : hehe ini nextnya bwt km... Sorry kl dimajuin... Biar cpt slesai aja :D**

 **Sekali lagi BIG THANKS TO : JUNG MINJII, GALAXY KRISNAANGGADEWI, YOUSEE, MELIARISKY7 ... Thanks bgt ya ... Reviewnya keren-keren...**

 **Salam hangat chanhunbaek shipper...**

 **See you in next chapter ya...**

 **Review Juseyo~**

 **Kkaebsong~**

 **Yehet~ Oho Lat~**

 **Saranghae Buing~**

 **Anyeonghaseo~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Ooh Sehun, Other Cast.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **BackSound : Lee Min Ho - My Everything (** dengerin ini y bacanya... Biar feel-nya dapet **)**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 19

"Saudara Ooh Sehun, bersediakah anda menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab atas istri anda Byun Baekhyun dalam sehat atau sakit, suka atau duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya Saya bersedia" -sehun.

"Saudari Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menjadi istri yang bertanggung jawab atas suami anda Ooh Sehun dalam sehat atau sakit, suka atau duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"..." tak ada sahutan dari baekhyun.

"Saya ulangi, saudari Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menjadi istri yang bertanggung jawab atas suami anda Ooh Sehun dalam sehat atau sakit, suka atau duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"..." masih tak ada sahutan, krishan, sulay, kaisoo, chenmin hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas kasar karena reaksi baekhyun yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sssttt baek? Gwenchana?" bisik sehun pada baekhyun.

"Hm?" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, baekhyun hanya membalas perkataan sehun dengan dehemannya.

"Ya ... Saya ... Bersedia" ucap baekhyun dengan jeda panjang perkatanya. Dan hanya dengan perkataan singkat baekhyun tersebut dapat membuat seorang park chanyeol rapuh.

"Untuk itu, mulai detik ini... Saudara Ooh Sehun dan saudari Byun Baekhyun dinyatakan sebagai sepasang suami istri... Silahkan para mempelai saling berbagi perasaan"

Mendengar perkataan sang pendeta, sehun langsung menghadap baekhyun lalu membelai lembut wig baekhyun, "kau cantik yeobo" ucapnya lalu...

CHU~

Sehun mencium bibir plum baekhyun. Yang hanya bisa baekhyun lakukkan hanya menutup erat matanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya mencoba mengendalikan perasaan emosinya. Pasti readers taulah apa maksud dr emosi disni? #ok anggap sj ini iklan :D.

Disisi lain, chenmin dan kaisoo yang mendengar perkataan pendeta tersebut yang lebih mengarah ke hal errrr... Ciuman, hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tiba-tiba kris datang menarik chanyeol agar menghadapnya, itu artinya chanyeol memunggungi hunbaek yang berciuman.

"Jangan dilihat!" ucap kris dengan nada memerintah. Chanyeol hanya dapat menutup matanya pasrah bebarengan dengan air matanya yang menetes pilu. "Kenapa kau datang yeol?" kini suho yang bertanya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris lalu, "baekkie menyuruhku datang... Aku harus datang... Aku juga sudah membelikannya hadiah pernikahan" ucap chanyeol dengan suara parau.

"Yeol, seharusnya kau bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Bukannya kekanakan seperti ini" ucap lembut luhan pada chanyeol. "Ya aku tahu... Aku memang bodoh.." jawab chanyeol seadanya.

"Hyung~ bolehkah aku melakukkan sesuatu?" -chanyeol.

"Melakukan apa?" -yixing.

"Memberi hadiahku untuk baekhyun." -chanyeol.

Sulay, Krishan, Kaisoo, Chenmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

.

.

"Anak appa sekarang sudah bersuami? Ah aku tak menyangka?!" ucap bangga jiyoung pada baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman dari baekhyun #terpaksa tentunya. "Jaga minion appa ya hun?" lanjutnya.

"Pasti appa" jawab mantap sehun. "Kalau begitu, appa dan eomma akan menghampiri tamu yang lain , kalian silahkan temui teman - teman kalian" ucap jiyoung, lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan hunbaek. Tiba-tiba...

PUK

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat dibahu kokoh sehun, ia langsung meolehkan kepalanya lalu,

"Noona?!" pekiknya.

"Hey adik dindingku?! Masih ingat dengan noonamu yang cantik ini eh?" ucap park bom yang tiba-tiba datang bersama sorang namja tampan nan manis nan cute nan... #ok abaikan.

"Noona?! Kau datang?!"

PLETAK

Jitakan maut dari park bom dihadiahkan pada sehun. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Bagaimana mungkin dihari perikahan adikku sendiri aku tak datang?!" pekik bom.

"Padahal aku tak berniat mengundangmu?!" -sehun. Lalu ua beralih menatap namja yang berada disamping bom. "Seungri seosaengnim?!" pekik sehun saat melihat seungri yang berdri disamping park bom dengan lengan yang dipeluk bom.

"Anyeong hun... Jangan panggil aku seosaengnim?! Panggil aku hyung saja?!" ucap seungri.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" -sehun.

"Ah aku lupa untuk menceritakannya padamu. Aku dan seungri sebenarnya sudah berpacaran sejak kami masih high school" -bom.

"Mwo?! Kalian" -sehun.

"Ya?! Dan minggu depan kami akan tunangan?!" -bom

Sehun hanya cengo dengan ucapan bom, lalu tiba-tiba...

"Ehem Mohon Perhatiannya"

Suara bariton menggema disudut ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan mata membola. _'Chanyeol?'_ -batinnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara diikuti oleh sehun.

Matanya membulat sempurna dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Disana terdapat chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan piano dihadapannya. "C-chan..." ucap lirih baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk temanku sehun dan... Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri." chanyeol tersenyum miris dalam jedanya, "Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi... Kalian... Mendahuluiku eoh?" chanyeol tertawa hampa, "Okay... Aku hnya ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian... Semoga kalian menyukainya" lanjutnya lalu ia mulai memencet tombol not piano tersebut... Dan terdengarlah bunyi alunan merdu nan indah dari piano tersebut.

 _Ee sesang malroneun pyohyeon harsugaeobseo_

 _Kalsureok beokchaeoreuneun neoreul hyang han nae maeum_

 _Ee sesang saemeureo heahrirseugaeobseo_

 _Deo haedo deo haemanga neun kkeutt obsneun nae sarang_

 _Keu nugu deo_

 _Neo mankeum nal uttkar nareul ulkkae han saram obsseosseo_

 _Na dabjin anhjiman..._

Mendengar itu baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya. _'Mianhae channie hiks mianhae'_ -batinnya. Irene yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris, _'Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau mengalami ini nak... Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada eomma dulu... Eomma bisa merasakannya nak... Eomma harap ada keajaiban yang datang...'_ -batin irene.

 _Eojik neo hanamanbogo deutkeo shippengeol_

 _Nae anae neoreul salkkae hageo shippeungeol_

 _Nal barabwa_

 _You're my every_

 _Naui peumeurowa you're my every_

 _My everything_

 _You're my everything_

 _Love for you..._

Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan sikap baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah lalu memeluk lembut bahu baekhyun untuk menenangkan hati istrinya tersebut. Disisi lain, luhan, yixing, kyungsoo, dan minseok ikut meneteskan air matanya lalu dengan sigap ditenangkan masing-masing oleh pasangan mereka. Mereka merasakan kesedihan dari chanbaek.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sehun dengan lembut pada baekhyun. Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat baekhyun memeluk sehun dengan erat menangis pilu dipelukannya. "Hey ada apa? Kenapa menangis dihari bahagia kita hm?" tanya sehun seraya membalas pelukan baekhyun. "Aku hiks ... Hiks ... Mianhae... Aku hanya hiks terharu..." bohong baekhyun. Lalu terdengarlah lagi suara merdu chanyeol dalam lagunya.

 _Eonjaena noege ikyo beon jeoki obseo_

 _Saranghae jimyeon jil seureok nae kaseumeun haengbokhae_

 _Manyagae ittageo haedo manyyeonil ttenikka_

 _Himgyeowodo naegyeottae isseojwo_

 _Naui jeonbureul da_

 _Irhneun da haedo neol jikkyojeul kkoya_

 _Eojik neo hanamanbogo deutkeo shippengeol_

 _Nae anae neoreul salkkae hageo shippeungeol_

 _Nal barabwa_

 _You're my every_

 _Naui peumeurowa you're my every_

 _My everything_

 _You're my everything_

 _Love for you..._

 _I wanna be everything..._

 _Eojuk nae kaseumsok juineun neoppeun ingeol_

 _Naegaen choeun ija majimak ingeol_

 _Neol bulreobwa seumsuirttaemada neol_

 _You're my every_

 _My everything_

 _You're my everything_

 _Love for you_

 _I love you... You're my everything..._

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Terdengar riuh bunyi tepuk tangan para tamu undangan setelah chanyeol selesai bernyanyi. Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling bertukar pandang dengan pandangan terluka...

"Chukkae baek" ucap chanyeol masih dengan microfone yang ia pegang. "Ini lagu buatanku sendiri... Mian kalau tidak bagus... Saya membuat lagu ini sesuai jalannya hati saya... Jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang bagus... Hanya hadiah ini yang bisa saya berikan untuk mereka..." ucap chanyeol lalu ia berjalan turun panggung menghampiri kaisoo.

Disisi lain, baekhyun hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas lelah dan juga tentunya menangis. Tiba-tiba sehun menariknya untuk naik keatas panggung.

"Sehun-ah?" -panggil kaget baekhyun pada sehun. Namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh sehun...

"Ehem permisi... Mohon perhatiannya..." ucap sehun dengan microfone.

Mendengar itu chanyeol yang tadinya mengobrol dengan kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Cukup dengarkan sajalah apa susahnya" sahut luhan.

"Emmm baek, aku ingin langsung ke intinya saja..." baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan sehun hanya dapat mengernyit bingung.

Disisi lain , irene yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum hangat , "It's Showtime" ucapnya lirih. "What?" jiyoung bertanya-tanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman cantik oleh irene.

"Baek apa kau mencintaiku?" -sehun.

"Y-ya a-aku mencintaimu" -baekhyun.

"Saranghae baek"

"Nado hunnie"

"Kau bahkan tak membalas ucapanku"

"Aku..."

"Baek... Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri... Jangan egois. Aku tahu kau tak bahagia dengan ini"

"Aku bahagia hun"

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu semuanya... Aku tak sebodoh itu baek..."

"Hun-"

"Kau... Mencintai... Chanyeolkan?" -sehun.

DEG'

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba baekhyun bungkam. Tak dapat berkata apapun. Dan lagi , air matanya menetes begitu saja melewati pipinya. Tanpa banyak kata sehun langsung menghapus air mata baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya baek... Jujurlah..." ucapnya lembut.

"Aku hiks..." baekhyun tak dapat berkata apapun, namun tiba-tiba... Sehun melepaskan cincin pernikahan yang indah tersebut dari jari manis baekhyun. Sadar dengan pergerakan tersebut. Baekhyun kaget ralat sangat kaget malah. "Hunnie apa y-yang k-kau-"

"Aku tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku" ucap sehun lembut. Baekhyun memandang sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membalas budi padaku karena aku sudah menyembuhkanmu... Kau mencintai chanyeol baek... Bukan aku... Aku tahu itu..." sehun mencoba tersenyum manis -bohong tentunya alias terpaksa-. "Pergilah baek~ menikahlah dengan chanyeol. Aku takkan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku mendukung kalian. Pergilah~" lanjutnya.

GREB

"Hunnie hiks mianhae hiks huhuhu mianhae huhuhu hiks" tangis pilu baekhyun pecah seketika. Tiba-tiba...

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tepukan tangan ringan namun mantap menggema diruangan tersebut dan tak lain lagi pelakunya adalah jiyoung. "APPA BANGGA PADAMU SEHUN!" ucap jiyoung mantap. Irene tersenyum bangga seraya memeluk suami tercintanya. Lalu semua para tamu undangan memberi tepuk tangan untuk sehun.

"KAU YANG TERBAIK HUN?!" -Kris.

"KAU YANG TERHEBAT?! WOOOOW" -Kai.

"AKU BANGGA PADAMU?!" -Suho.

"KAU NOMOR 1 OOH SEHUN?!" -Chen.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Disisi lain, chanyeol masih saja cengo dengan ucapan sehun. Bahkan wajahnya saat ini terlihat errrr... Idiot.

PUK

Tepukam ringgan dibahunya dari kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah! Susul calon istrimu Tiang Listrik?!" ucap kyungsoo dengan lucunya. Tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju atas panggung.

GREB

Ia memeluk baekhyun erat saat sudah sampai diatas panggung. Tanpa disadari air matanya ikut turun membasahi wig yang baekhyun kenakan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Sehun hiks kau hiks-"

"Aku bahagia kalau melihatmu bahagia baek. Kau harus bahagia?! Dan kau Chanyeol?! Awas saja kalau kau menyakiti puppy kecilku?! Aku takkan segan-segan untuk merebutnya darimu?!" ucapan sehun memotong cepat isak tangis baekhyun. Dan karena kata-kata itu , baekhyun terkekeh kecil seraya memukul pelan bahu sehun. "Dasar pangeran es?!" ucap baekhyun lucu.

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi hun~ dan terima kasih untuk semuanya... Kau... Ah aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." ucap chanyeol.

"Santai saja yeol~... Tunggu apa lagi... Rayakan pesta ini... Dan kau juga bisa jadikan pesta ini sebagai pesta pernikahanmu kalau kau mau" -sehun.

"Ani hun... Aku akan menikah dengan baekkie nanti setelah kris hyung & suho hyung menikah." -sehun.

"Ok terserah" -sehun. Tiba-tiba...

GREB

"KYAAAAA! AKU HIKS TERHARU PADAMU HIKS ADIK DATARKU HIKS?! Kau hiks ahhh intinya aku bangga padamu?!" ucap heboh park bom yang langsung memeluk sehun dengan eratnya.

Lalu krishan, sulay, kaisoo, dan chenmin menyusul mereka untuk naik keatas panggung. "Woahhh?! Daebak?!" pekik chen dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Chanyeol yang memandang itu langsung tersenyum senang.

Namun senyumannya luntur kala melihat baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Ada apa baekkie? Tak usah menatapku seperti itu~ aku tahu aku tampan" ucap chanyeol bangga.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL?! INGUSMU?!' pekik baekhyun dengan lengkingan 7oktafnya.

Disisi lain irene tersenyum tulus, "teringat akan sesuatu eoh?" sindir jiyoung pada irene. "Em... Aku ingat pada hari itu" irene tersenyum cantik lalu menyenderkan keplanya dibahu kokoh jiyoung.

.

.

2years later...

"Channie?!" suara lengkingan khas baekhyun menggema diruang kerja chanyeol. "Yes baby?" jawab chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dengan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau sudah membeli cincinnya?" -baekhyun. Wait! Cincin? Oh ya, memang sekarang chanbaek tengah dalam situasi persiapan untuk pernikahan mereka. Sesuai rencana chanyeol, mereka akan menikah tepat setelah 1 tahun pernikahan krishan dan sulay.

"Sudah. Waeyo?" -chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melihatnya~" -baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh!" -chanyeol.

Dan seketika raut wajah baekhyun berubah murung dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. "Yak! Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti ini! Kau mau kumakan disini?!" ucap chanyeol seraya menangkup bibir pout baekhyun yang maju beberapa centi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" -baekhyun.

"Itu surprise untukmu chagi~ itu istimewa... Sangat istimewa malah" -chanyeol.

BLUSH

Seketika pipi baekhyun merona hanya karena ucapan chanyeol. Ia tersenyum malu lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba kaisoo datang. Kyungsoo yang datang dengan anak kecik berumur 4tahunan yang berada dalam gendongannya. Yah kaisoo kini memang sudah menikah sebelum krishan menikah, lalu mereka mengadobsi anak dari panti asuhan.

"Jongsoo?!" pekik baekhyun seraya berlari kecil menghampiri jongsoo yang berada digendongan kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengambil alih gendongan tersebut. "Astaga kau semkin berat! Ugh~" ucap lucu baekhyun setelah mencium gemas pipi tembam jongsoo.

"Hey astaga semakin besar, jongsoo mirip sepertimu pororo?! Agh menggemaskan~" ucap gemas chanyeol seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi tembam jongsoo.

"Yah daripada mirip dengan wajah mesum kai. Lebih baik mirip dengan wajah imutku." jawab kyungsoo seadanya. Mendengar itu kai mendengus sebal, "oh iya bagaiman persiapan pernikahan kalian? Lancarkah?" tanyanya.

"Lancar... Dan jangan lupa datang dihari pernikahan kami lusa! Awas kalau tak datang! Akan kupatahkan kakimu kalau kau berani tak datang!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada mengancam.

"Ne" jawab singkat kai dibarengi dengan bola matanya yang memutar malas.

.

.

#TheDayOfChanBaek

"Selamat ya! Astaga kau cantik nak!" ucap irene setelah memeluk baekhyun dengan raut wajah haru. Ya kini acara pernikahan chanbaek tengah digelar, dan janji suci mereka sudah diucapkan sejak 2 jam yang lalu...

"Cepat beri kami cucu~" sindir jiyoung seraya menepuk bahu kokoh chanyeol. "Ne appa secepatnya" jawab mantap chanyeol.

BLUSH

Seketika wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna hanya karena ucapan chanyeol, bagaimana tidak? Ia jadi berpikiran tentang bagaimana malam pertamanya dengan chanyeol.

"Kau memilihkan menantu yang cocok untuk appa yeol!" ucap bangga seunghyun, "ah iya nanti malam, pergilah ke apartemen yang eomma sudah pilihkan. Itu cocok untuk malam pertama kalian. Ah aku tak sabar untuk menumang cucu" ucap seulgi dengan logat cerewetnya.

"Hey brother! Aku tak menyangka kita akan berbesan!" ucap jiyoung seraya merangkul bahu senghyun. "Yah kau benar! Bahkan dulu, kita saling bully! Tapi kini kita berbesan! Ugh sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga" ucap seunghyun dengan suara besarnya.

#back to chanbaek.

"Baekby!" lengkingan anak kecil berdimple manis menggema seraya berlari kecil menghampiri baekhyun. "Hey Yijoon!" pekik baekhyun seraya memeluk erat yijoon.

"Aduhhh... Jangan lari-lari sayang. Kasihan eomma, nanti kalau adik didalam sana sakit bagaimana hayo" omel suho pada yijoon yang berada dalam gendongan baekhyun.

Wait! Jiyoon? Suho? Eomma? Adik kecil didalam? Ooh oh okay! Jadi suho dan yixing sudah memiliki anak laki-laki tampan berdimple dengan wajah angelic seperti suho yang bernama byun yijoon. Dan kini yixing tengah mengandung anak keduanya yang baru berumur 4 bulan. Yixing memang termasuk namja yang memiliki rahim.

"Mian appa! Aku hanya rindu dengan baekby saja! Sudah emmm... Satu... Dua... Tiga..." ucapnya seraya membuat gerakan seperti tengah menghitung dengan jarinya. "Ah pokoknya aku rindu dengan baekby" lanjutnya seraya memeluk leher baekhyun. Baekby? Ya baekhyun emang menyuruh semua nak kecil untuk memanggilnya baekby agar lebih akrab.

"Yeol? Chukkae!" ucap suho seraya menatap chanyeol dengan wajah angelicnya. Tiba-tiba yixing menarik-narik lengan jasnya manja. "Myunnie aku lelah. Ayo kita duduk." ucapnya lucu seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang buncit. "Baiklah" namun...

"Tunggu! Bisakah kau membelikanku ttobeokki?" ucap polos yixing dan dihadiahi dengan wajah cengo suho. "Tapi- arg! Baiklah nanti akan kubelikan!"

"Sekarang myunnie~!"

"Iya tapi kan sekarang masih dipestanya baekkie!"

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang! Sekarang! Sekarang! Sekarang!"

"Baiklah... Baekkie chanyeol? Aku duluan ne?"

"Baiklah hyung aku mengerti!" -baekhyun.

"Em hyung sebaiknya cepatlah sebelum yixing hyung meminta hal yang lebih aneh lagi" -chanyeol.

Lalu sulay pergi meninggalkan pesta tersebut. Tak lama kemudian kris datang dengan anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang ia gandeng disisi kanan dan kirinya. Sedangkan luhan membawa seorang bayi cantik yang berusia 7bulan dalam gendongannya. Mereka mengadobsi 3 anak tersebut setelah pernikahan mereka. Namun yang bayi itu baru ya bukan dr 1 tahun yang lalu #authornya lg strrss mohon dimaklumi...

"Gege! Hyung!" pekik baekhyun.

"Hey! Lufan! Yihan! Dan..." chanyeol beralih menatap bayi dalam gendongan luhan. "Ini ziyu" ucap luhan seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya chanyeol.

"Ah ziyu anyeong~" ucap chanyeol seraya mengelus lembut pipi ziyu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau mengadobsi lagi hannie?" -baekhyun.

"Em... Aku menginginkan bayi laki-laki... Jadi aku mengadobsi ziyu" -luhan. "Ah iya! Apa kau melihat kyungie?" lanjutnya.

"Dia disana. Sedang menyuapi jongsoo. Tadi jongsoo ingin ice cream, lalu kyungie menyuapinya. Itu dia disana dengan jongsoo dan kai" ucap baekhyun seraya menunjuk kaisoo dan jongsoo.

"Ice cream? Eodiga baekby?" tanya lufan dengan raut wajah berbinar.

"There baby~" -baekhyun.

"Oppa! Lets go!" ucap lufan seraya menarik tangan yihan untuk menghampiri jongsoo dan juga ice creamnya.

"Yak! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh! Be carefull honey! Aish kalau ice cream lansung melesat!" -kris.

"Ya sudah kami kesana dulu ya! Yak yifan! Cepat kejar anak-anak! Jangan jauh-jauh dari mereka?!" -luhan. Tiba-tiba...

"Excause me! Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahanku untuk chanyeol dan juga baekkie. Semoga kalian suka. Sebelumnya maaf kalau suaraku kurang bagus. Aku memang tak pandai menyanyi." ucap sehun yang berdiri diatas panggung. Chanbaek memandangnya dengan senyuman mereka.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I don't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am redefined  
And I understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is he, I'm happy for you_

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with him, but I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now he's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am redefined  
And I understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is he, I'm happy for you_

 _Don't let me be stone cold, stone cold  
I wish I could whisper but here's my pain  
Know I'm happy for you  
Know that I am redefined  
And I understand  
If happy is he, I'm happy for you_

Musik berakhir bersamaan dengan air mata harus yang menetes dari baekhyun.

.

.Acara pernikahan telah usai sejak sejm yang lalu . kini baekhyun tengah berada ditoilet dan tengah berusaha meraih resleting belakang gaun pernikahannya. "Ugh~ susah sekali! Ini bagaimana sih!" gerutunya. Namun tiba-tiba...

KREEKKK

Suara tarikan resleting turun terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinganya. "Lain kali minta saja bantuanku. Aku kan suamimu" suara bariton menyapa indra pendengarannya. Matanya membulat sempurna. "C-chan k-kau... A-aku" baekhyun gugup. Sangat gugup dengan situasi saat ini.

"Dasar pendek" kekeh chanyeol pada baekhyun. "Sellu saja tanganmu ini tak sampai" lanjutnya.

Lalu baekhyyn berbalik badan menghadap chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis , "gomawo" ucapnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang chanyeol.

"Aku memcintaimu" -baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" -chanyeol.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua bibir tersebut menyatu saling memagut dalam lumatan-lumatan dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara desahan dan decitan ranjang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

1 years later...

Hoekkkk... Hoekkkkk...

Baekhyun terus saja mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, daritadi ia bangun tidur hingga siang ini ia terus meringkuk diwastafel untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

CKLEK

"Aku pul-"

Hoekkkkk... Hoekkkkk

Begitu chanyeol melangkah masuk karena baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia langsung disuguhi dengan suara khas orang muntah. Dengan sigap ia langsung berlari menuju toilet. Disana terdapat baekhyun yang masih saja muntah-muntah tanpa henti.

"Astaga baekkie?! Gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia pun membantu baekhyun dengan cara memijat tengkuk baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ hoeeekkkkk aku hoek pusing hoekkkkk" ucap baekhyun susah payah.

"Memangnya tadi kau makan apa? Astaga wajahmu pucat sekali chagi" -chanyeol.

"Aku hanya makan roti bakar seperti biasanya. Tapi hoeekkkk aku langsung mual mual seperti ini chan hoekkkk" -baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan badannya ketika perutnya mulai terasa lebih baik. Tapi tiba-tiba ia oleng ke samping -kearah chanyeol-. Dan dengan sigap langsung ditangkap oleh chanyeol. "Chan aku lemas" -baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kedokter" -chanyeol.

"Tidak chan. Mungkin hanya dengan istirahat ini akan sembuh. Paling aku cuma kelelahan saja chan" -baekhyun.

"Aku tidak setuju. Kita harus ke dokter. Dan tak ada penolakan!" mendengar itu, baekhyun hanya pasrah saat ia digendong chanyeol menuju mobil mewahnya dengan gaya bridal style.

.

.

"Sehun-ah bagaimana?" chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Stop! Sehun? Ah iya, jangan lupakan kalau dia dokter yang jenius. Jadi chanyeol langsung membawa baekhyun ke rmah sakitnya sehun untuk diperiksa.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Melihat itu chanyeol kebingungan, dengan perlahan ia menjabat tangan sehun. "Selamat yeol! Kau akan jadi seorang ayah!" -sehun.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"MWO?!" pekik chanyeol bersamaan dengan matanya yang membular besar. "Yak! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan berteriak!" protes sehun.

"J-j-jadi b-b-baekkie ha-hamil?!" tanya chanyeol tak percaya. "Ya! Usia kehamilannya sudah 2 minggu." -sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Baekhyun kan..." -chanyeol.

"Namja? Memang!" -sehun.

"Dia..."

"Apa kau lupa dengan yixing hyung yang memiliki rahim? Baekhyun juga sama seperti dia. Dia memiliki rahim"

Mendengar penjelasan sehun, chanyeol masih saja berwajah idiot. "Pasti kalian sering melakukan hubungan suami istri ya? Jangan terlalu sering! Kasihan dengan kandungannya. Kau sudah lihat akibatnya sekarang. Baekkie kelelahan! Dan efek yang lebih buruknya lagi. Kandungannya akan melemah kalau kau terus melakukan itu!" -sehun.

"Ah baiklah... Gomawo sehun... Kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu... Baekkie! Aegya! Daddy is coming?!" pekik chanyeol seraya berlari kecil menuju bilik tempat baekhyun diperiksa.

Melihat itu, sehun tersenyum hangat, "akhirnya kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu baek... Aku turut senang" gumamnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mian kl tbcnya kurang greget...**

 **Banyak typo ya? Mian bgt yahhhh :)**

 **Sorry juga kl baru update... Sumpah diotak lg buntu... Jd y segini dulu... Tp tetep pantengin terus ya... Chap depan udh end... Dan dichap depan aku bakal ceritain gmn kehidupan chanbaek saat si baek hamil, nglahirin & punya anak... Trs dichap depan aku juga bkal ksh tau nasib sehun selanjutnya... Ahh pokonya pantengin terus ya ff ini... Chap depan kan udh end, sayang kan kalo nanggung yang baca... :D**

 **O iya, abis ini aku bikin ff judulnya "FriendZone" ... Dibaca ya... Itu cerita request dr "Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi" ... Aku cuma ngembangin aja... Btw thanks ya bwt idenya #Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi ... :)**

 **Bwt silent readers ayolah kasih reviewnya... Jangan silent terus... :'(**

 **Pokoknya aku bakal update chap depan kalo reviewnya 110+ ... Kl gk smpe y minimal 105 lah ya? :)**

 **Oh iiya thanks buat yang udh baca & review... :**

 **Gstiff : huhuhu hiks :'( iya... Channie tegar bgt ya? ... Thanks lho buat reviewnya... Ini nextnya bwt km :)**

 **Asmaul : Ugh~ jangan nangis ... Ntar authornya ikut nangis #plak :D ... Thanks y reviewnya... Review lg dong ;)**

 **Galaxy KrisnaAnggaDewi : hehe segitunya :D feelnya dpt ya? ... Perasaan gk sedih lho :D... O iya it ffnya udh mulai aku bikin ... Tp belum aku update ... Ditunggu yahhh :)**

 **Jung Minjii : Hay juga :) ... Sedih gak sih ff nya? ... Bwt remake novelnya belakangan deh ya? Ini bkin cerita yang direquest dr tmn dulu :) ... Tunggu aja ya ... :) jangan lupa juga bwt baca ff "FriendZone" ... Itu nanti judul ff yang bakal q bikin... Ntar kl udh update chp depan... Ff frienzone bakal aku update kuk :) ... Anyeong...**

 **Sekali lagi big thanks buat kalian :) ... Reviewnya keren... Review lagi yahhhh :)**

 **Bwt yang mau tmnan ma aku di Line : atyazderawe99**

 **Salam hangat ChanHunBaek Shippers :) ...**

 **See you in end chapter ne :) ...**

 **Review Juseyo~ ...**

 **Saranghae~ ...**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, OC.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Ini cerita murni dari jerih payah pemikiranku sendiri. NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!. Kl mau ngopy jalan ceritanya boleh... Tp ijin dulu ya :).**

 _Happy Reading..._

 _ **Complicated Love**_

Chapther 20

"CHANNIE~! AMBILKAN AKU ICE CREAM STRAWBERRY!"

"CHANNIE~! BELIKAN AKU DEOK BBEOKKI?!"

"CHANNIE~! BUATKAN AKU JUS STRAWBERRY!"

"CHANNIE~!"

"CHANNIE~!"

Sudah taulah pasti siapa pemilik suara yang menggelegar itu. Itu suara baekhyun, dia sedang mengidam karena kini kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia 4 bulan. Jadi ya perutnya sudah terlihat buncit.

"Channie~ Nanti antarkan aku ke tempat sehun ne?" ucap manja baekhyun seraya menarik-narik ujung lengan baju chanyeol. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk manis berdua disofa depan tv.

"Untuk apa kesana chagi? Kemarinkan baru saja kita kesana untuk check kandunganmu~" tanya chanyeol dengan lembut seraya membelai-belai lembut surai baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau tak mau menemaniku? Oh aku tahu , kau tak mau jalan berdua denganku kan karena aku sekarang gemuk dan jelek! Iya kan! Jawab yeollie~" baekhyun berucap dengan logat cerewetnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Semenjak kehamilan baekhyun, baekhyun menjadi sangat sensitive. Meskipun ia suka dengan sikap manja baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap sensitivenya baekhyun.

"Hey chagi dengarkan aku~" chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi gembil baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya agar menghadap kearahnya. "Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tak pernah malu meskipun kau gemuk atau jelek. Biarkan oranglain berbicara apa tentangmu. Karena bagiku, kau yang terindah dari yang paling indah didunia ini. Dan aku akan tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kaulah yang paling terindah didunia ini" mendengar ucapan chanyeol tersebut, mata sipit baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Siap akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Huweeeee~ kau gombal sekali huweee" tangis lucu baekhyun pecah. Chanyeol hanya dapat terkikik geli dengan tingkah menggemaskan istri ani... Maksudku suami mungilnya ini.

.

.

#Sehun's Room

"Anyeonghaseo?" sapa seorang pasien yang masuk ke ruangan praktek sehun.

"Ne silahkan masuk. Ada yang-" ucapan sehun terpotong tatkala ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pasiennya tersebut. Seorang namja manis, lucu nan mungil itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jhoseohamida dokter. Saya adalah keluarga dari pasien kamar nomor 194, saya ingin meminta tambahan cairan infus untuk pasien. Cairannya hampir habis" ucap namja tersebut.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, sehun langsung mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang tadi seperti gugup, "A-ah ne~ ... Saya akan segera kesana, sebentar~"

"Em baiklah~ kalau begitu saya permisi" saat namja tersebut berbalik badan, sehun langsung mencegahnya, "Chakkaman~" cegahnya.

"Ne?"

"Bisa kita pergi berdua?"

"Ne?"

"M-maksudku pergi keruangan pasien berdua." setelah itu sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya namja manis tersebut pada sehun yang tengah membereskan alat-alat untuk mengganti infus.

"Ne... Sudah selesai. Dia lucu... Apa dia adikmu?" tanya sehun dengan lembut.

"Dia... Anakku" jawab namja manis tersebut seraya tersenyum hangat. Mendengar jawaban namja tersebut sehun diam terpaku. _'Anak? Apa dia male pregnant? Atau dia normal? Ah itu artinya dia sudah beristri? Aish tapi dia terlalu manis untuk menjadi ayah. Atau dia sudah bersuami? Aish apa yang aku pikirkan'_ -batin sehun berkecamuk.

"Kau..."

"Aku mengadobsinya saat dia masih umur 3 bulan."

"Ah begitu. Siapa namanya?"

"Jungkook"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Em sepertinya ini jam istirahatku. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memintamu untuk menemaniku makan siang?" tanya sehun kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Mendengar pertanyaan sehun, namja manis itu tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Em kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang akan menraktirmu" ucap sehun seraya mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi dalam restoran tersebut. Kini mereka tengah makan siang di restoran kecil depan rumah sakit sehun.

"Samakan saja denganmu dokter. Em terimakasih juga untuk traktirannya" sahut namja manis tersebut.

"Tak apa. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku ooh sehun."

"Ah ne sehun-ssi. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Lalu sehun diam sambil menatap lekat pada wajah manis namja tersebut. Tanpa disadari sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk seulas senyuman. Sedangkan yang ditatap salah tingkah. "Maaf sehun-ssi. Apa ada yang salah dengan saya? Kenapa anda menatap saya seperti itu?" tanya namja tersebut takut takut.

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang..."

"Seseorang?"

"Emmm... Seseorang yang pernah membuatku merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta" memdengar ucapan sehun, namja tersebut menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Kalau boleh tahu , nugu sehun-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau, siapa namamu?"

"Nae? Jhoneun Kim Taehyung imida."

"Taehyung? Nama yang bagus. Tapi, tadi aku dengar suster itu memanggilmu V?"

"Ah ne, nama saya diamerika V. Saya dibesarkan diamerika. Ah maaf saya jadi banyak bercerita dengan anda sehun-ssi" ucap taehyung.

"Tak apa. Justru aku senang dapat mendengarkan ceritamu taehyung. Ah dan satu lagi. Panggil sja aku sehun. Jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Ne" jawab taehyung seraya tersenym manis.

"Ah iya jadi kau? Sudah beristri?"

"Istri?" raut hangat taehyung berubah seketika. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah taehyung langsung berucap, "maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung atau apa" -sehun.

"Tak apa. Mungkin memang kau harus tau. Aku tidak beristri. Tapi bersuami. Dan kami sudah bercerai sekitar 1tahun yang lalu."

"Astaga mian. Aku tak bermaksud,tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, kenpa kalian bercerai?"

"Dia ternyata normal. Dia mencintai seorang yeoja yang sudah ia nikahi juga selama 2 tahun. Dia menikahiku hanya karena hartaku" jelas V dengan nada lemah.

"Aku turut berduka atas itu" V hanya dapat mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada sehun. Dan setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Em mungkin lain waktu kau yang harus menraktirku V" ucap sehun seraya tersenyum kikuk. Mendengar itu, V terkekeh geli.

.

.

#Skip Time

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di ayunan taman belakang rumah mewahnya seraya mengelus-elus sayang perutnya yang buncit. "Mommy menunggumu uri aegya... Cepatlah keluar... Mommy menyayangimu chagiya~" ucapnya tulus seraya tersenyum manis masih dengan kegiatan nya mengelus perut buncitnya.

Kini usia kandungan baekhyun -namja manis tersebut- sudah memasuki usia 9 bulan. Jadi chanyeol sebagai suami, sudah bersiaga jika sewaktu-waktu baekhyun kontraksi.

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar datang merangkul leher baekhyun. "Sedang apa hm?" tanya pemilik tangan kekar tersebut dengan suara bassnya. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan chanyeol -suaminya-.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku channie~..." kesal baekhyun seraya memukul pelan tangan chanyeol. "Aku sedang mencari udara segar saja." lanjutnya.

Lalu dengan cepat chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun kemudian berpindah untuk duduk disamping baekhyun. Dengan posisi seperti ini, secara spontan baekhyun langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada kacing kemeja chanyeol. "Channie~" panggil manja baekhyun dan dibalas dengan deheman chanyeol.

"Aku bosan~" lanjutnya. "Setiap hari aku hanya dirumah, makan, tidur, menonton tv, dan melakukkan kegiatan yang mmbosankan. Aku bosan" ucap baekhyun dengan logat cerewetnya.

"Maafkan aku chagi~... Tapi memang eomma yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan memastikanmu untuk tidak melakukkan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Dan kau juga tak boleh keluar dulu, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan uri aegya." jelas chanyeol panjang lebar ddengan lembut seraya membelai sayang surai baekhyun.

Lalu baekhyun lansung beranjak berdiri, "kau tak mencintaiku lagi hiks aku membencimu hiks" ucap baekhyun sebelum berlaru masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol menghela nafas, memang semenjak kehamilannya baekhyun jadi sensitif. Dan ini sudah menjadi hal yanh berulangkali terjadi.

.

.

Kini baekhyun tengah asik menghias cream di cake buatannya dengan motif wajah chanyeol yang seharusnya terlihat tampan menjadi terlihat idiot. Yah memang setelah kejadian siang tadi, mereka sudah baikan. Dan kini chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor , jadi baekhyun mendapatkan ide untuk membuatkan cake untuk chanyeol. Namun moodnya tiba-tiba mmburuk jika bersangkutan dwngan chanyeol.

"Aku pulang~" teriak chanyeol dari pintu. Mendengar itu baekhyun raut wajah baekhyun semakin ditekuk.

"Ah~ chagi ternyata kau disini... Sedang ap-"

"STOP! Berhenti disitu! Jangan mendekat!" ucap baekhyun lantang seraya menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan sebal. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi idiotnya.

"Baek ak-"

"Jangan bicara! Diam disitu" ucap baekhyun cepat memotong ucapan chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat ia (baekhyun) mengambil pisau lalu menyodorkannya pada chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang sudah baekhyun lakukkan padanya.

"B-baek... a-apa y-yang-"

"Berhenti disitu! Mundur atau pisau ini akan menancap dikepalamu!" ucap baekhyun memotong keterkejutan chanyeol. Chanyeol malah semakin ketakutan dengan sikap baekhyun _'Apa dia sedang kemasukan roh jahat?'_ batin chanyeol.

"Masuk ke kamar! Cepat!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada memerintah. Tanpa banyak kata chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar menuruti apa yang suai mungilnya perintahkan.

Setelah kepergian chanyeol, baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Entah mengapa ia jadi malas sekali bertemu dengan chanyeol.

.

.

1 minggu sudah terlewati semenjak kejadian aneh malam itu. Dan ternyata kejadian tersebut disebebkan oleh kandungan baekhyun, baekhyun yang sangat benci ketika melihat chanyeol begitu pula dengan bau chanyeol. Dan dalam 1 minggu itu pula chanyeol dengan kesabarannya tidur disofa depan tv, juga harus pulang kerja dengan mengendap-endap meski dirumah sendiri demi menghindari baekhyun.

Dan kini chanyeol tengah celingak-celinguka kekanan dan kekiri ketika memasuki rumah megahnya demi menghindari baekhyun. Setelah ia memastikan kalau keadaan dapat dibilang aman, ia melepaskan mantel tebalnya karena dikorsel memang sedang musim salju, lalu ia melepaskan sepatunya dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa baekie sedang tidur?" gumam chanyeol. Ia pun melangkah dengan santainya menuju kamar.

CKLEK

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sang suami alias baekhyun yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan dapat menembus mata chanyeol.

GLEK

Dengan susah payah chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "M-mian baek. A-aku akan keluar" ucap chanyeol gugup. Tampaknya chanyeol sudah tau pasti apa arti tatapan baekhyun. Namun saat ia mulai berbalik badan, tiba-tiba tangan mungil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Dan itulah, baekhyun tengan memeluk chanyeol dari belakang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung tegap chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu channie~" ucap manja baekhyun. Mendengar itu chanyeol tersenyum hangat lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Dengan cepat chanyeol langsung memeluk erat baekhyun. Sangat erat! Seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Kau sudah tak menjauhiku lagi?" tanya chanyeol dengan lembut. Mendengar itu baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah dengan suaminya itu. Ia melonggarkan pelukkannya lalu menunduk dalam. "Waeyo?" tanya chanyeol khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada suami mungilnya. "Maafkan aku channie... entah kenapa hari, aku benar-benar benci melihatmu bahkan menghirup baumu seklipun aku sangat membenci itu. Jadi tolong maafkan aku channie... Dan sekarang, entah mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu... hiks" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar dengan isakan tangisnya ang pecah.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun agar menatapnya, ia tersenyum tampan yang membuat baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu menghapus jarak tatapannya dengan baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian kedua belah bibir itu menyatu dengan lembut saling menyapu permukaan lembut bibir masing-masing. Entah mengapa segalanya yang baekhyun miliki serasa pas baginya –chanyeol-.

.

.

#ChanyeolSide

Kini chanyeol tengah berusrusan kembali dengan setumpuk berkas yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Aaaahhhh~ akhirnya aku dapat bernafas lega setelah kejadian itu" ucapnya puas. Yah memang selama insiden baekhyun yang menghindarinya itu membuat proyek chanyeol menurun drastis. Namun kini berkat bantuan dari perusahaan suho, kris, kai, chen, dan juga suami mungilnya tercinta baekhyun tentunya. Semua dapat berjalan dengan lancar hingga semua masalah dapat teratasi.

"Apa aku harus membuat jamuan makan malam mewah sebagai tanda terimakasihku pada semuanya?" gumamnya. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel chanyeol berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping tumpukan berkas tersebut.

 **Pororo Is Calling...**

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Ada apa pororo menelfonku? Bahkan ia tak masuk kerja! Ah paling hanya mau minta izin tak masuk kerja." Namun chanyeol langsung menekan tombol merah, pertanda bahwa ia mereject panggilan tersebut. namun ponselnya kembali berdering dengan penelfon yang sama. Namun ia teteap mengabakannya. Hingga ke-5 kalinya ponselnya berbunyi masih saja sama dengan penelfon yang sama. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Wae?!" bentak chanyeol.

" _YAK PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU EOH?!"_ sahut kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Aish kau ini mengganggu sekali memangnya ada apa sampai kau menghubungiku berkali-kali?! Kalau tidak penting aku tutup?!"

" _APA KAU BILANG?! TIDAK PENTING?! BAEKHYUN SEKARAT MAU MELAHIRKAN KAU BILANG TIDAK PENTING EOH?!"_

"Oh hanya itu...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

MWO?! BAEKKIE BMELAHIRKAN?!"

" _IYA DASAR IDIOT CEPATLAH KEMARI?! AKU DIRUMAHSAKITNYA SEHUN CEPAT?!"_

PIP

Panggilan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh chanyeol. Ia langsung melajukan mobil mewahnya untuk menjemput sang suami mungil kesayangannya yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk kelahiran buah hati mereka.

Disepanjang perjalanan chanyeol menagis khawatir "Kau bisa baek! Aku yakin! Kau bisa! Aku hiks mencintaimu baek!" isak tangis chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai dirumah sakit sehun. Ia langsung melesat mencari ruang bersalin. Ia melihat kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk dikursi tunggu, tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol langsung menghampiri kyungsoo. "Bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah yeol. Baekhyun sedang diruang operasi" ucap kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan chanyeol.

"tunggu saja disini" lanjutnya.

Selang 3 jam sehun telah keluar dari ruang operasi. Sontak chanyeol, kyungsoo, berserta teman-teman dan keluarga chanbaek menghampiri baekhyun. Selama menunggu proses operasi tadi memang chanyeol dan kyungsoo mengabari teman-teman dan keluarga mereka. Jadi ya disinilah mereka.

"Bagaimana sehun?" tanya chanyeol antusias.

Sehun tersenyum lalu, "Lancar yeol! Selamat ya kau jadi seorang ayah! Kau bisa menemuinya kalau sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap." Ucap sehun dengan nada puas.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum puas. "Gomawo sehun-ah... jeongmal gomawo sehun-ah" ucap chanyeol dengan haru. Bahkan mendengar itu semua yang ada disana dapat bernafas lega.

.

.

Kini baekhyun sudah dipindahkan diruang rawat inap, ia terbaring lemah dengan tubuhnya yang pucat. Bahkan chanyeol sedari tadi terus duduk disamping baekhyun sambil terus memegang tangan baekhyun.

"Eunghh" erangan itu keluar dari mulut simungil baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan cepat kilat langsung mberdiri dan mencondongkan badannya kearah baekhyun seraya mengelus sayang surai baekhyun. "Baek?" panggilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Chan..." chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika mendengar sahutan dari baekhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba sehun masuk keruangan mereka bersamaan dengan pasangan sulay. "Baekkie? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sehun hati-hti.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya baekhyun.

Lalu yoora datang dengan sorang bayi mungil nan lucu yang berada digendongannya. "Cha! Bertemulah dengan eommamu ne~" ucap yoora dengan pelafalan lucu.

Ia langsung memberikan bayi itu pada baekhyun yang sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus lembut pipi bayi laki-laki itu dengan sayang menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Dia mirip seperti chanyeol ya?" sahut yixing. "Wah lucunya cucu appa" sahut jjiyoung tak mau kalah.

Bayi itu memang lucu dengan pipi gembil dan hidung bangir seperti baekhyun serta mata dan telinga yang sama persis seperti chanyeol. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya haru lalu menunduk untuk mencium sayang pipi gembil bayi itu. Mencium dengan sayang dan penuh perasaan.

"Chanhyun..." semua mata tertuju kepada chanyeol ketika chanyeol mengucapkan itu. "Itulah namanya... Chanyeol,

Baekhyun, dan... Chanhyun. Otte?" lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja !" celetuk baekhyun. Chanyeol merengut tak suka, ia merasa kalau tidak diperhatikan ketika sudah ada chanhyun seperti sekarang ini.

"Baekie~... jangan mengacuhkanku!" ucap chanyeol manja seraya mengusak-usakkan kepalanya disisi kiri kepala baekhyun. "Oh astaga bayi besarku mengamuk" keluh baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan tawa bahagia dari seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

.

.

#SkipTime

Ini sudah kari ketiga setelah baekhyun dan chanhyun dapat diperbolehkan pulang. Dan kini baekhyun tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat-sahabat kesayangannya dengan chanhyun yang ada digendongannya.

Sedangkan chanyeol, kai, kris, suho dan tak ketinggalan juga chen yang tengah mengobrol dengan perbincangan mereka yang mengarah ke perusahaan dan juga para orang tua yang tengah saling melempar canda tawa pula yang tak mau kalah.

Bingng dengan situasi ini? Nah kini dirumah megah chanbaek memang tengah mengadakan pesta kelahiran Chanhyun. Eskipun hanya sederhana namun tetap meriah dan menyenangkan.

.

.

"Oh iya kenapa sehunnie belum datang ya?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari baek" sahut luhan.

Tiba-tiba...

CKLEK

"Anyeong maaf kami terlambat. Aku harus menjemput kekasihku dulu" ucap sehun yang baru saja masuk kerumah chanbaek bersama dengan seorang namja manis yang tengah ia gandeng.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya chanyeol bingung.

Lalu sosok manis itu berdiri disamping sehun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sopan untuk menyapa. "Anyeonghaseo. Kim Taehyung imnida." Sapanya seraya tersenyum manis hingga membuat chanyeol tak berkedip barang sekalipun sebelum baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Hey anyeong. Tapi wajahmu kenapa bisa mirip sekali dengan baekkie?" celetuk kyungoo.

"Baekkie?" tanya taehyung bingung.

"Ah maksudnya aku. Anyeong Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap baekhyung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ralat! Yang benar Park Baekhyun." Celetuk chanyeol tak mau kalah dan hanya dibalas dengan bola mata baekhyun yang memutar malas.

"Oh jadi kau move on dari baekhyun lalu mencari kembarannya baekhyun begitu?" pertanyaan bodoh itu baru saja keluar dari mulut si yadong kai.

PLETAK

Dan hadiah kesayangan yang selalu dihadiahkan padanya dari sang kekasih. Sebuah jitakan maut yang tak ada duanya. "Bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau kekasihku ini mirip dengan baekkie" sahut sehun.

"Aish sudahlah sampai kapan kalian akan menginterogasiku seperti ini?! Apa aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk?!" lanjut sehun dengan nada tak terima.

Namun tiba-tiba baekhyun langsung menarik taehyung untuk bergabung dengan para uke dalam perbincangan mereka, sedangan sehun yang mau melangkah langsung ditahan oleh chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Kau pintar juga dalam memilih pasangan. Dulu baekhyun dan sekarang taehyung. Mereka berdua kan patut diberi jempol" ucap chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Kalau tak seperti itu bukan Oh Sehun namanya" celetuk sehun.

Lalu chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan gaya angkuhnya. "Kekasihmu seksi juga ya" ucap chanyeol santai tanpa memperdulikan volume suaranya yang menggelegar hingga dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaan baekhyun. Mendengar itu sehun hanya membolakan bola matanya, dan tiba-tiba...

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL?! MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DILUAR DAN TAK ADA JATAH SELAMA 1 MINGGU PENUH?!"

Sudah tau lah pastinya teriakan siapa itu. Hah sudahlah memang ketika kita menginginkan kebahagiaan pasti hada halang rintang yang harus dilewati. Begitu pula dengan kisah cinta ChanBaek, begitu banyak rintangan yang mereka lewati hingga hampir saja salah satu antara mereka menyerah namun disatu pihak lagu harus terus menguatkan pasangannya demi kebahagiaan yang akan diraih. Setujukah? Ah abaikan saja... -_-.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Aaahhh akhirnya selesai juga ff pertamaku ini... reviewnya ya...**

 **Mian kalau ada typo bertebaran... harap dimaklumi ne...**

 **Dan aduh sorry sekali kalau baru muncul. Ini bner-bener super duper sibuk banget. Dan ini waktu author dapat beristirahat. Maaf sekali kalau baru update. Bahkan ff FiendZone yang auhtor janjiin juga jadi terbengkalai. Tapi author coba kembangin lagi. Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarya pada kalian semua... yang pasti I LOVE YOU lah ya... #haduh malah jadi ngomong apa ini..**

 **Sedih juga kalo baru update gini** **minta semangatnya ya biar author bisa buat ff lagi yang lebih menarik.**

 **Minta pendapatnya juga buat ff ini terutama buat chapther terakhir ini... banyak momment Chanbaeknya ya?** **.**

 **Oh iya... BIG THANKS juga ya buat [JUNG MINJI], [GALAXY KRISNAANGGADEWI], [YOUSEE], [BAEBAEK], [GUEST], [THEUN], [RICON65]... Juga buat semua yang udah review... maaf kalo ada nama yang belum disebutin... pokonya THANKS BANGET buat kalian semua yang udah review, follow, dan juga favorite-in ff ini... haduh terharu aku T_T**

 **Terima kasih banyak ya...**

 **Oh iya kalau ada yang ARMY bisa review. Author mau bikin ff tentang bts dengan maincast antara TAEGI, YOONMIN, atau VMIN. Bisa request kuk... soalnya sebenernya uthor juga ARMY :D**

 **Maaf bukannya mau apa. Tapi emang author sebenernya bukan exo-L tapi ARMY. Author bikin cerita ini karena emang author sukanya sama CHANBAEKHUN aja :D maaf ya...**

 **Sekali lagi Big Thanks buat kalian semua yahhh...**

 **Maaf kalo udah ngecewain kalian karena nunggu lama banget :'(**

 **Review Juseyo~...**

 **Saranghae~...**

 **~Anyeonghaseo~**


End file.
